Quantum Ninja
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: Un día en que todo parecía irle muy mal a Naruto, que nada de lo que hacia parecía funcionar, nuestro ninja favorito le pide un deseo a una estrella fugaz, por desgracia su deseo es tan vago y tan confuso, que la pobre estrella termina... mejor léanlo.
1. Chapter 1

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Uno: Un Deseo mal hecho**

Naruto acaba de fallar su examen de ingreso a la Academia Ninja, por tercera ocasión no volvería a entrar a Gennin, se sentía tan mal que decidió pasar su tristeza sentado en el columpio de la escuela. Todos los demás chicos festejaban de alegría el haber ingresado a Gennin, nadie parecía preocuparse por Naruto, nadie, excepto una pequeña niña de cabello azul. Naruto veía cabizbajo, evitando levantar la mirada para ver los rostros de felicidad del resto de futuros ninjas y recordarle aun más su dolor.

—¿Por qué siempre debo ser yo? —preguntó Naruto muy molestó, casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin embargo no lloró—. Será mejor que me valla a casa.

Naruto procuró retirase sin hacer el menor ruido posible, para que nadie se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero aunque el mismo Kyubi hubiera brotado de su interior en ese momento, nadie, con excepción de Hinata que vigilaba cada uno de sus movimientos; se hubiera percatado de él.

—¡Qué le diré ahora a Iruka-sensei! —habló preocupado Naruto caminando sin rumbo fijo—. El confiaba tanto en mí… ¡POR QUÉ EL EXAMEN ERA JUSTO EL JUTSU QUE SE ME DA MÁS FATAL!

Naruto se detuvo y se limpió una lágrima, molesto pateo una pequeña piedra que había en el camino, pero para su mala suerte esta sale y se impacta en un cristal. Para empeorarlo todo, el cristal roto era de la trastienda del Ichiraku Ramen, el mismo dueño salió a ver que sucedía.

—¡NARUTO! —Ichikaru gritó enojado al ver a Naruto como único responsable de esa acción—. No te volveré a servir más ramen hasta que me pagues la ventana.

Ichiraku regresó muy enojado a su tienda, su hija Ayame salió a ver que sucedía y vio a Naruto muy triste, casi al poder de las lágrimas, algo en el fondo del pequeño, siempre le había simpatizado. Ayame se acercó a Naruto y luego de consolarlo para que dejará de llorar le ofreció un cuenco de Ramen, muy agradecido Naruto se retiró feliz, al menos su día comenzaba a ponerse mejor.

—Cuídate Naruto-kun, descuida, veré que hacer con papá —despidió Ayame a Naruto, sabía que en el fondo, Naruto no era mal niño, además, aunque el cristal no costará casi nada, el pobre de Naruto apenas y tenía para comer.

Muy feliz Naruto caminaba casi a brincos con su cuenco de ramen y como era de esperarse, si se la pasa brincando con un tazón lleno de sopa… pues se terminará regando y fue justo lo que sucedió. Pasando por el parque de la ciudad, Naruto tropieza y su ramen termina sobre el cabello de la peor persona posible… Hiashi Hyuga, cabeza del clan más antiguo de Konoha.

—¡QUIÉN FUE EL MALDITO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A MOLESTAR A LA CABEZA DE LOS HYUGA! —gritó furioso el padre de Hinata, la pequeña que estaba a su lado se asustó mucho al darse cuenta de que el que había provocado todo, fue precisamente la persona a la que más amaba—. ¡TÚ!

Hiashi, que se encontraba paseando con su familia, se detuvo enojado al ver a Naruto. Algo en el siempre lo había incomodado, quizás el hecho de haber sido el hijo de su ex-mejor amigo o tal vez por el motivo de que tuviera dentro al peligroso Kyubi. Hiashi se acercó muy molestó a Naruto, con clara intenciones de todo.

—¡No papá! —pero no pudo hacer nada, ya que Hinata se tiró enfrente de Naruto para salvarlo—. Na-Na-Naruto-ku-kun es mi amigo, no lo lastimes… por favor.

Hiashi tuvo que detener su furia, aunque odiará a su hija por haber sido una deshonra para su clan, seguía siendo su hija, además todo Konoha estaba mirando. Naruto quien estaba asustado, ni siquiera se había percatado de que Hinata lo había protegido, pero la pequeña hermana de Hinata sí.

—¡HINATA QUIERE A NARUTO! —comenzó a gritar la pequeña Hanabi, haciendo que su padre se pusiera cada vez más enojado—. ¡HINATA QUIERE A NARUTO!

La furia de Hiashi se volvió tan grande, que no dudaría ahora en asesinar a Naruto, aunque tuviera que pasar sobre Hinata. Cuando se disponía a ejecutar su mejor técnica, su esposa, la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, solo le dirigió una mirada y lo paralizo en el acto.

—Por favor cariño, no asustes a las visitas —sonrió la mujer de cabello azul largo—. Te liberare si prometes no hacerle nada al pequeño, mira que es el primer amigo de nuestra hija —Hiashi asintió, aunque algo entumido, su esposa colocó dos dedos sobre su frente y pronunció el típico conjuro de liberación de Genjutsus, luego se inclinó y miro dulcemente a Naruto—. Perdona a mi esposo, es algo impulsivo, porque no vienes a casa para cenar.

Naruto dudó ante la invitación de aquella mujer, recién la conocía, además su esposo le demostró claramente de que lo quería asesinar y que no le importaba si su propia hija lo defendía, además estaba esa otra pequeña molestosa de la hermana menor. Pero la voz de la señora había sido tan dulce, además no tenía nada en el estómago desde la noche anterior.

—¡CON GUSTO! —exclamó Naruto sin dudarlo, Hinata estaba emocionada, Naruto iría a visitar su casa… y quizás se podría quedar en su habitación.

—Nee-chan, ¿por qué te sonrojas así? —preguntó la pequeña Hanabi al ver muy sonrojada a Hinata, pero esta no dijo nada, solo evitó ver directo a los ojos a Naruto.

—Bien, entonces esta hecho. Hoy invitaremos a Hizashi y a Neji a cenar —exclamó la madre de Hinata y Hanabi, su esposo iba a oponerse, pero esta solo le dirigió una mirada molesta y Hiashi solo acepto gustoso.

Luego de la fenomenal cena, vino lo peor, una charla aburrida y tediosa entre la cabeza de la rama principal y la secundaria, aunque ya habían acabado todos, nadie dejo la mesa. Entre conversaciones de los dos gemelos, Naruto era acosado por dos personas más en esa mesa, la pequeña Hanabi que lo seguía molestando con Hinata y Neji quien no dejaba de hacerle todo tipo de preguntas.

—Naruto quiere a mi hermana —comentaba en voz baja la pequeña Hanabi, para no interrumpir a su padre. Hinata estaba muy sonrojada ante las palabras de su hermanita, pero Naruto por otro lado, estaba muy enojado.

—Dime, si eres de Konoha, ya te gradúas este año de Gennin en la Academia —por un lado Hanabi no dejaba de molestarlo y Neji, no dejaba de recordarle su triste destino—. O no serás uno de esos ninjas que no pueden llegar a Gennin. Porque yo entre a Gennin en mi primer intento y tuve las mejores notas.

—Naruto quiere a mi hermana —Naruto estaba por reventar, en cualquier momento enfrentaría a esos dos molestosos niños, aunque eso le causara luego problemas a Hinata por ser su familia.

Previniendo que sucedería algo, la señora de la casa, la esposa de Hiashi y madre de Hanabi y Hinata, hizo una señal y los criados parecieron entender. Al poco tiempo llegaron varias copas cubiertas con lo que parecía ser postre, quizás helado o algún dulce delicioso.

—Postre —de solo ver la copa frente suyo, a Naruto se le hizo agua la boca. Hiashi y Hizashi interrumpieron su discusión para el postre.

—Espero les gustes, fue preparado exclusivamente por nuestra querida Hinata —Hinata se sonrojo ante las palabras de su madre—. Pueden empezar a comer.

Ni bien dio la orden y Naruto destapó la copa, es verdad que el postre lucía increíble, pero sabría igual. Sin dudarlo Naruto tomó la pequeña cuchara de plata a su lado y se dispuso a saborearlo, Hinata lo miraba de reojo muerta de preocupación.

—Le gustara a Naruto-kun. Por favor, que le guste —exclamaba sonrojada Hinata—. Lo hice lo más delicioso posible, espero te guste Naruto-kun.

Naruto se metió la cuchara a la boca y luego de unos minutos pareció quedarse atónito, los presentes preocupados que aun no habían probado el postre, ya que tenían a Naruto de conejillo; se preocuparon mucho. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Naruto reaccionara, de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas de felicidad, en menos de cinco segundos se acabo el postre y estuvo pidiendo más.

—¡ESTA DELICIOSO! ¿Hay más? —exclamó el rubio con cara de hambre, Hinata estaba encantada, los demás dieron un respiro de alivio y empezaron a comer, obteniendo el mismo resultado que con Naruto.

—Nee-chan, esta delicioso —exclamó Hanabi emocionada, al igual que el resto de los presentes, incluso Hiashi tuvo que reconocer la superioridad de la comida de su hija.

Luego del postre, Naruto fue obligado a bañarse y aunque pusieron a toda la servidumbre solo para cazar al escurridizo rubio y obligarlo a estar limpió, no fue muy problemático el juntarlo con Hinata. Como si fuera un día de fiesta, Hinata y Naruto encendieron fuegos artificiales en el patio y comieron helados, luego de acabar, se acostaron sobre la hierba aun húmeda.

—Mi día fue de mal en peor hoy, me sentía muy triste… pero tú me salvaste Hinata —Hinata casi se desmaya al oír estas palabras—. De no ser por ti, no creo que estuviera aquí. Hoy comí como un rey, me bañaron y me vistieron, ahora míranos, acostados en el patio viendo las estrellas.

Aunque hacia frío y el viento soplaba sin piedad, Hinata no sentía para nada el poderío del clima, su sonrojo al estar junto a su amado Naruto era tal, que para ella esa helada noche, era como si fuera medio día en el parque de konoha. Una curiosa luz interrumpió las fantasias de Hinata, era una luciérnaga, pero le dio un tema importante de que hablar.

—Mira Hinata, una luciérnaga, Iruka-sensei dijo que les gustaban los estanques, como el de tu casa —sonrió Naruto alegre de demostrar que no era tan inculto como todos creían—. Aunque pensé que era otra cosa, creí que era una de esas estrellas fugaces de las que hablaban tanto en la academia.

—¡Sabes lo que dicen de las estrellas fugaces Naruto-kun! —Naruto negó con la cabeza y miró fijamente a Hinata, haciendo que se sonrojara, esta desvió la mirada para poder hablar—. Si cierras los ojos y le pides un deseo con toda tu fuerza, se te hará realidad.

Naruto sonrió como nunca lo hizo durante todo el día, Hinata se alegro de corazón, había hecho feliz a su querido Naruto, aunque fuera solo con una historia que le había contado su abuela. Naruto tomó la mano de Hinata, cosa que la hizo sonrojar, por suerte el rubio no se percato de su sonrojo, ya que estaba muy emocionado buscando estrellas.

—¡Mira esa Hinata! —gritó Naruto al ver lo que creía era una estrella fugaz.

—No Naruto-kun, eso es solo un globo, como los que regalaban en el parque —Naruto se sonrojo, Hinata sonrió, era la primera vez que le veía esa expresión en el rostro y le gustaba.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas buscando por todo el cielo estrellas fugaces, aunque el cielo estaba despejado esa noche, no parecía haber señales de una sola estrella fugaz. Cuando ya empezó a hacerse muy tarde, la madre de Hinata fue a llamarla, mientras Hinata le pedía otros diez minutos de permiso a su madre, Naruto muy aburrido lanzó una shuriken al cielo.

—Rayos, se me perdió… acababan de regalármela —mientras Naruto buscaba por donde se fue su regalo, algo que no esperaba apareció de improviso.

—Naruto-kun, mamá me dio diez minutos más de permiso —Hinata llegaba muy feliz a darle la buena noticia a Naruto, cuando ve a lo lejos una muy brillante estrella fugaz—. ¡NARUTO-KUN LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ!

Hinata corrió hacia Naruto, este al parecer ya había visto la estrella, así que solo estiró su mano y tomó la de Hinata, ambos cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus manos. Cada uno pidió un deseo a aquella estrella fugaz, sin saber, que el deseo que pedirían, se volvería realidad… y en que forma.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Dos: Mi Familia**

Naruto acababa de despertar, se encontraba en su habitación. Lo primero que pensó fue que todo lo vivido la noche anterior con Hinata y su familia fue un sueño. Pero no fue así, había fallado el examen de ingreso y no tenía la banda que probara que se equivocaba. Naruto se sentó en su cama y frotó sus ojos, no quería llorar, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—¡FALLÉ! ¡Nunca seré un ninja! —Naruto comenzó a gritar, estaba muy dolido por lo que había sucedido, lo peor, es que su deseo no se había cumplido—. Decepcione a todos.

Naruto estaba tan ensimismado en su dolor, que no noto cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, de inmediato una mujer de cabello rojo entró muy preocupada a ver a Naruto. Se sentó junto a su cama y lo abrazó fuertemente, misteriosamente este abrazo calmo la melancólico Naruto.

—Ya, Ya, que sucedió mi hombrecito —habló con un tono muy dulce la mujer—. Tuviste otra pesadilla, verdad —luego el rostro dulce y amable de la pelirroja cambio de inmediato—. ¡MINATO! ¡Levanta ese perezoso culo tuyo y ven acá de inmediato!

Lo que pareció ser una sombra amarilla recorrió la habitación y se detuvo junto a la mujer de cabello rojo. Aunque era una distancia pequeña, unos pocos metros de separación, aun así, esa misteriosa sombra o destello, pareció moverse casi a la velocidad de la luz.

—¡Ya era hora! Tú hijo esta llorando de nuevo —exclamó enojada la pelirroja.

—Kushina, podrías tratarme mejor, quieres. Ya te juré que me casaría contigo —exclamó el rubio.

—Hasta no ver el anillo en mi dedo, te aguantas. Te trataré como te he tratado siempre —respondió Kushina de lo más tranquila.

—Joder, bien me dijo mi sensei, fíjate bien como es Kushina, si te casas con ella, luego no hay vuelta atrás —Kushina le dedicó una mirada asesina a Minato, este solo sonrió como idiota—. Ven acá campeón, dime que te pasa.

Naruto ya había dejado de llorar, pero ahora se sentía muy raro, no solo por el hecho de que dos personas que ni conocía aparecieran de la nada en su casa, sino porque recién se había percatado de que todo parecía más grande que de costumbre. Era como si todo a su alrededor hubiera crecido.

— Venga —Minato levantó a Naruto en sus brazos, lo cargo como si fuera un niño y no pesará nada, fue cuando Naruto por fin comprendió que las cosas en su habitación no habían crecido, él se había encogido.

—¡BA-BAJAMÉ! —exclamó muy asustado Naruto, no porque lo levantaran, sino porque ya se había dado cuenta de que algo malo sucedía con su cuerpo.

—Te dije que no le gustaba eso, ves como lo hace llorar con tus juegos bobos —Kushina le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a Minato, haciendo que dejará caer a Naruto, luego le volvió a dar otro coscorrón por dejarlo caer.

—Kushina, no me pegues, tu tuviste la culpa de que… —pero Minato prefirió callarse al ver como su esposa lo amenazaba con darle otro coscorrón—. Joder, bien me dijo mi sensei…

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó enojada la pelirroja.

—M-me-me dijo qu-que-que… llegará temprano hoy. ¡SI ESO! —Minato le dio un beso a Kushina y a Naruto y salió nuevamente convertido en una sombra Kushina solo suspiró.

—Nunca llegues a ser como tu padre, entiendes hijo —Kushina abrazó a Naruto, este no entendió porque, pero toda la confusión que tenía, desapareció como por arte de magia. Ahora solo sentía paz y tranquilidad.

—Discúlpeme, pudo preguntarle quien es —Naruto miró muy serió a la mujer que antes había sido llamada Kushina, esperando una respuesta de su parte.

—Agugutata también para ti mi pequeño hombrecito —Naruto no entendió la respuesta de aquella mujer—. Cuanto me gustaría que ya pudieras hablar, a puesto que vas a ser todo un genio.

—Momento, aquí sucede algo —Naruto veía como aquella mujer le hacia todo tipo de caras y gestos raros, pero aun no entendía ¿por qué? —. Su nombre parece ser Kushina y por lo que se, parece entender muy bien el japonés. Entonces porque no me entiende.

La meditación de Naruto se vio interrumpida por una acción que jamás hubiera esperado de aquella mujer pelirroja. Kushina se sentó con el en sus pierna y a continuación se abrió la blusa para descubrir sus pechos, los cuales no se comparaban en nada a los de su Jutsu Sexi, pero aun así, esa acción lo hizo sonrojarse.

—Tienes hambre verdad mi hombrecito —a continuación Kushina colocó los labios de Naruto sobre su pecho, el rubio intentó negarse lo más posible, pero la pelirroja solo le dio un coscorrón y lo obligo a beber—. Ya estas igual de necio que tu padre, te lo advertí, muérdeme y necesitarás una pajilla para beber por el resto de tu vida.

Naruto no se pudo oponer a la férrea voluntad de aquella mujer y tuvo que obedecerla, luego de aquel trago tan extraño, Naruto fue despojado de todas sus ropas y llevado a la bañera. Para u mayor incomodidad, aquella mujer también se desvistió y se metió a ducharse con él.

—Te calló jabón en los ojos mi niño —miró muy curiosa Kushina a Naruto al ver que solo tenía los ojos cerrados—. Te irás a resfriar, has estado todo el día actuando muy raro y tu cara se ve algo roja.

Kushina salió de la ducha y luego de cambiar a un sonrojado Naruto, se vistió y salió con él a la calle. Para este momento Naruto ya había adivinado que era lo que sucedía, gracias a su deseo, de alguna forma había regresado en el tiempo a la época en que sus padres aun estaban vivos y el estaba ocupado su cuerpo de bebé.

—Bueno, si estoy aquí, que puedo hacer. Me divertiré un rato —exclamó sonriente Naruto sobre los brazos de su madre.

—Te gusta salir a pasear, verdad mi hombrecito —Kushina se detuvo a jugar un momento con Naruto, este simplemente se dejo llevar y le contesto todos los juegos. Luego de un rato, tanto madre como hijo sintieron hambre —Gomen, que te parece si pasamos a comer algo, que te gustaría.

Naruto asintió con una sonrisa, intentó decir Ramen, pero obviamente su madre no le entendería por más que se esforzara. Al final Naruto se resigno a la idea de que volvería a beber del pecho de Kushina, así que mejor ni se esforzó en decir o hacer algo más. Cuando ya se había hecho a la idea, un aroma muy conocido le llamo la atención.

—¡ES RAMEN! Y de Ichiraku —era cierto, Kushina había llevado a Naruto al puesto de Ramen de Ichiraku, su lugar favorito.

—Será nuestro secreto, entiendes Naruto —Kushina miró a Naruto con una cara de travesura, Naruto asintió con el mismo rostro—. Solo por hoy te dejaré probar uno de los manjares más deliciosos de esta aldea, el Ramen.

Naruto estaba de lo más emocionado, por fin volvería a probar su delicioso Ramen y lo mejor, gratis. No le importo el hecho de que su madre le diera a un bebé de comer algo tan pesado, simplemente pensaba con su estómago, el pensamiento racional, nunca fue lo suyo.

—Bienvenida señora Kushina —habló una pequeña Ayame—. Veo que viene con Naruto-kun, como esta mi pequeño favorito.

Ayame de acerco al rostro del bebé y comenzó a jugar con él, Naruto estaba muy feliz, por fin entendía porque Ayame siempre se portaba tan amable con él. Ayame pareció pedirle algo en el oído a Kushina, esta sonrió y acepto. Naruto estaba intrigado ante lo que sería, pero luego lo descubrió.

—Bien Naruto-kun, hoy serás mi ayudante —Ayame tocó la nariz de Naruto, haciendo que cerrara los ojos al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa. Ayama tomó a Naruto de los brazos de su madre y se lo llevó a la cocina, al poco rato salió con el niño vestido con delantal y gorro de chef—. ¿Qué tal, le quedan bien?

—Desde cuando guardabas eso Ayame —sonrió Kushina—. Debes haber esperado mucho para ponérselo a Naruto.

—De hecho solo lo compro ayer, sabía que como todos los días vendrías a almorzar aquí —habló Ichiraku al tiempo que dejaba un tazón de ramen, coincidentemente, el sabor preferido de Naruto.

—Oye, el hecho de que me guste saborear tu cocina no quiere decir que… —habló Kushina, pero Ichiraku de nuevo la interrumpió.

—Pues te debe encantar tanto, ya que pasas aquí más tiempo que en tu casa —bromeó Ichiraku, aunque a Kushina no le pareció muy divertido.

—El hecho de que no me guste cocinarle a Minato, no quiere decir que no sepa hacerlo —habló muy seria la pelirroja.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le cocinaste algo?

—Ayer, ayer cocina —habló Kushina—. …bueno, si se le puede llamar cocinar a quemar un huevo y derramar el café sobre sus piernas —esto último lo dijo más para si.

—Entonces veo que no hay de que preocuparse, Yondaime no morirá de hambre mientras este tú con él —bromeo Ichiraku, pero a Naruto estas palabras le causaron una extraña sensación.

—Jajaja, sigue con las bromas y no te dejaré propina —Kushina se dedicó a comer su ramen, aunque el enojo se le fue rápido al probarlo.

—Yondaime… es Cuarto Hokage, a que se referirán —Naruto seguía pensando en las palabras de Ichiraku, cuando pronto, la llegada de alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos.

—¡Bienvenidas! —habló el dueño de la tienda de ramen, dándole la bienvenida a clientes poco frecuentes, nada más ni nada menos, que la esposa de la cabeza del Clan Hyuga y la primogénita y por derecho heredera del clan. Naruto las reconoció en el acto.

—E-ESA ES LA MADRE DE HINATA —luego se fijo en una bebita en los brazos de la mujer, la cual, parecía estarlo mirando fijamente—. ¿Hinata?

Naruto hizo una especie de gesto y la bebé Hyuga le correspondió el saludo. Por fin entendió Naruto, no solo él había viajado al pasado con ese deseo, sino también su amiga Hinata, de alguna forma, su deseo la había arrastrado con él.


	3. Chapter 3

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Tres: Amor en Pañales**

Naruto estaba atónito, la bebé frente suyo era nada más ni nada menos que Hinata, su amiga Hinata. De alguna forma, su deseo lo había llevado a ocupar su cuerpo de bebé, por un lado estaba feliz, ya que se había reencontrado con sus padres a quien nunca conoció, pero por otro lado, se había vuelto un bebé y por desgracia, había arrastrado consigo también a Hinata. Naruto no sabía que hacer.

—Y que suceso tan raro trae por aquí a la señora del clan Hyuga —habló Kushina en tono de broma.

—Jaja, que graciosa. La pregunta sería, que suceso extraordinario, te impediría venir, Kushina —mientras sus madres conversaban, Naruto intentaba hablar con Hinata, quien había sido puesta a su lado.

—Etto, que hago ahora, nadie me entiende porque soy un bebé —Naruto estaba muy preocupado, necesitaba disculparse con Hinata por haberla arrastrado con él, pero no sabía como pedirle disculpas… en parte porque nadie parecía entenderla—. Etto, Hinata perdóname, yo no quise… bueno, hacerte esto.

La bebé frente a él lo miró de una manera muy tierna, le sonrió como si le dijera que lo entendía y perdonaba. Naruto respiró más tranquilo, al parecer, de una forma u otra, parecía poder comunicarse con Hinata, tal vez porque ambos eran bebés o quizás porque eran victimas de ese extraño deseo.

—Etto, Hinata, ¿qué deseaste exactamente? —preguntó Naruto algo serió, quizás si sabía que pidió Hinata, podría ayudarla a que regresará a su tiempo real. Hinata se sonrojo mucho ante la pregunta de Naruto.

—Míralos, no son lindos —Kushina cargó a Hinata antes siquiera que pudiera balbucear una palabra—. Desde pequeños se llevan tan bien.

—Me encanta este niño, me lo comería a besos si pudiera —hablo entre bromas la madre de Hinata mientras sujetaba a Naruto y lo besaba por todo el rostro, Naruto estaba algo enojado por esta acción—. Y míralo, tiene carácter el pequeño.

—Pues si lo quieres tanto, te lo regalo… —bromeó Kushina—. Yo me quedaré con Hinata, siempre quise una hija tan linda como ella.

—Pues si le enseñaras a Naruto tu Jutsu de transformación, fácilmente podrías tener una hija —Kushina pareció interesarse en aquella idea.

—Nah, no le enseñaría un Jutsu tan ordinario a un hijo mió, menos el Sexy no Jutsu —respondió Kushina luego de recordar las bromas que había jugado en su juventud con esa técnica—. Pero si que fue divertido.

—Se me ocurrió una pícara idea… —Kushina pareció estar interesada.

—Si tiene que ver con intercambiar a nuestros hijos de nuevo, no funcionará —comentó Kushina acariciando el rostro de Hinata—. Recuerda que tu Hiashi tiene el Byakugan.

—De Hiashi me ocupo yo, deja eso en mis manos —Kushina sonrió.

—Entonces que planearemos esta vez —Naruto se sintió algo preocupado, nunca pensó que su madre fuera aun peor que él.

—Si solo los vestimos como el otro se darán cuenta —Kushina asintió.

—Minato es un idiota, pero hasta el sabe distinguir entre un niño y una niña —ahora la asustada era la pequeña Hinata, esta extraña conversación le estaba dado miedo.

—Momento, acaso ya nos cambiaron antes —pero la pregunta de Naruto, obviamente no sería respondida… o quizás sí.

—Con estas ya cuantas veces vamos fracasando Kushina —Kushina meditó un rato.

—Veamos, creo que ya van siete… no espera, ocho veces. Si, ocho si contamos la vez que disfrazamos a Hinata como la niña pelirrosa —una sola palabra se cruzo por la joven mente de Naruto y era "nani".

—Ah si, la niña Haruno… —la madre de Hinata sentó a Naruto en el mesón—. Crees que lleguen a descubrir que nosotras fuimos las que accidentalmente derramamos en su Shampoo la tinta indeleble rosa…

—No creo, no dejamos huellas —Kushina sentó a Hinata en el mesón también—. Pero pobre niña, espero que la etiqueta de tinta eterna haya sido falsa, sino imagínate las que pasará en el futuro por su cabello.

—Con razón, se me hacia muy raro que Sakura tuviera ese color de cabello —comentó para si mismo Naruto—. Yo si sospechaba, pero nunca se lo pregunte porque me hubiera golpeado. Me pregunto, que color realmente tenía de cabello Sakura.

Así como Naruto, Hinata también lucía pensativa, pero por otras razones muy diferentes a el color real del cabello de Sakura. Hinata se había asustado con el comentario de su madre, de dejarla en la casa de una completa desconocida, aunque parecían ser amigas de muchos años, Hinata solo quería estar con Naruto y si sucedía lo que su madre planeaba, no lo lograría.

—Na-Naruto-kun —por fin se decidió Hinata a hablar, aunque no estaba segura si Naruto le entendería.

—Tendrá el cabello castaño… o quizás verde —o cuan siquiera le prestaría atención, el rubio seguía pensando en el verdadero color de cabello de la chica Haruno—. Como se vería ahora Sakura de cabello negro… o tal vez de azul y con el cabello corto.

—¡Perdón! —Hinata se molestó ante estas palabras, que pensará en Sakura era una cosa, que se lo restregará en la cara lo podía aceptar también, pero de ahí, a que la comparara con ella… — ¡JUKEN!

Hinata hizo algo que nadie hubiera esperado, en fracciones de segundos, activo su Byakugan, golpeo a Naruto y desactivo el Doujutsu de su clan. Todo fue tan rápido que nadie se pudo percatar de ello, bueno, salvo Naruto que sintió el golpe en carne propia.

—Hi-Hi-Hinata —habló el pobre rubio, intentando contener el dolor—. Si eres tú, verdad…

—Claro que soy yo —Hinata amenazó a Naruto con otro Juken, este retrocedió comprendiendo—. Al parecer entre nosotros si nos podemos entender.

—Etto, Hinata, porque no esta actuando tan tímida como de costumbre —preguntó Naruto casi sin pensarlo.

Hinata se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Naruto, pero en verdad, de alguna forma, se encontraba menos nerviosa que de costumbre. Por alguna razón el estar tan cerca de Naruto, su Naruto, no la había hecho sonrojarse siquiera.

—Es verdad, por lo general ya estuviera desmayándome debido a Naruto —meditó Hinata—. Ni siquiera me he sonrojado, será porque estoy más concentrada en descubrir que sucede o tal vez…

Habían tantas posibilidades, quizás se debía porque ahora ocupaba su cuerpo de bebé o tal vez se por culpa de un efecto secundario del deseo tan raro que pidió, lo cierto, es que usaría esta oportunidad para decirle claramente a Naruto lo que sentía por ella.

—Naruto-kun, desde hace tiempo te quise decir esto —Hinata respiró profundamente, espero un momento a ver sino se desmayaría, pero no sucedió, así que, se decidió a hablarle a Naruto con la verdad—. Naruto-kun, lo cierto es que desde hace mucho tiempo, yo he estado…

Pero cuando Hinata iba a contarle toda la verdad de su noviazgo en secreto, Kushina tomó a Naruto en brazos y se lo llevó, al parecer ya había acabo de comer su ramen y decidió irse. Hinata no pudo hacer nada más que llorar, por lo que su madre instintivamente la cargo.

—Vamos Hinatita, no llores, tu amiguito solo fue visitar a su padre —dijo la madre de Hinata luego de acabarse su Ramen—. Qué te parece su vamos a paser un rato, ya que tu padre estará todo el día ocupado en su reunión tan importante.

Pero Hinata seguía llorando y como no estarlo, estuvo tan cerca de contarle todo a Naruto y se lo llevan de su lado. Por más que su madre la intentaba calmar, Hinata no dejaba de llorar, hasta que al final, debido a su pequeño cuerpo infantil, se quedó profundamente dormida.

—Ya era hora hijita —exclamó algo cansada la madre de Hinata—. Siempre que ves a Naruto es lo mismo, a veces juraría que estas enamorada de él.

Mientras Hinata era levemente reprendida, su sueño la transportaba hacia otro lado, aun más lejano. Regresaba al momento preciso en que estuvo con Naruto y ambos pidieron aquel deseo que de una u otra forma, los llevo a donde están ahora.

—Na-Naruto-kun esta a mi lado —aunque Hinata se podía ver a si mismo, sabía o que pensaba en ese momento, era como si estuviera viendo una película donde ella era la actriz principal—. Q-qué pediré de deseo…

Hinata podía ver a su otro yo, junto a Naruto, muy apenada y con los ojos cerrados intentando concentrarse en pedir su deseo. Era una imagen que se había repetido en su mente durante toda su estadía en el pasado. Pero ahora la veía más claramente.

—¡YA SE! —exclamó la Hinata junto a Naruto—. Deseo… poder estar siempre junto a Naruto, sin importar que suceda… si, deseo estar siempre con él… o por lo menos hasta que logré confesarle lo que siento…

Al acabar esa última frase, la estrella fugaz emitió un brillo muy raro y la Hinata que estaba junto a Naruto de desmayo, así como Naruto. Hinata entendió por fin, no le tomo mucho tiempo entender el motivo de su viaje al pasado, el porque había acabado en su cuerpo de bebé… ella estaba siguiendo a Naruto, porque así lo había pedido.

—Las estrellas fugaces son muy amables —sonrió Hinata, luego una idea empezó a rondar su mente—. Y si agregue sin pensarlo, una cláusula para terminar mi deseo.

Era cierto, las palabras últimas agregadas a su deseo de "o por lo menos hasta que logré confesarle lo que siento…", no eran un muy buen augurio, prácticamente era una especia de cancelación o termino de su deseo actual. Ahora Hinata estaba contra pared, tenía el valor para confesarle a Naruto lo que sentía por él, pero si lo hacia, quizás nunca más volvería a verlo.

—Como pude haber hecho un deseo tan vago —Hinata comenzó a golpearse la frente—. Torpe de mí, torpe de mí… ahora no le podré decir a Naruto-kun lo que siento nunca.

Hinata seguía lamentándose por su infortunio, estaba tan concentrada en si misma, que no se percató, que a lo lejos, otra persona más, al igual que ella y Naruto, también había caído desmayada. Curiosamente, Hinata sintió una especia de fuerza que la lanzó de regreso a su cuerpo de bebé.

—¡QUÉ FUE ESO! —gritó asustada Hinata, luego de aquella extraña experiencia.

—Por fin despiertas, ya era hora —se escuchó una voz muy conocida, pero no era la de Naruto—. No sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para despertarte, Hinata.

Hinata por fin reaccionó y volteó a ver a la persona, autora de aquella voy y casi se lleva un susto de muerte. De todas las personas en el mundo, jamás se hubiera esperado encontrarse con la que menos deseaba ver y menos en este tipo de situación.


	4. Chapter 4

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Cuatro: Un Brinco Inoportuno**

Naruto había sido secuestrado del lado de Hinata y en el preciso momento en que esta le iba a confesar algo. Por más que Naruto lloraba, su madre no le hacia caso, es más, había pasado de amenazarlo por andar haciendo escándalo en la calle, a darle un zape cada vez que lloraba.

—Y luego preguntan porque era tan bruto —exclamó Naruto luego de recibir otro "cariño" de su madre—. Con tanto golpe en la cabeza, no es raro que me haya quedado así.

—Bien, llegamos, la oficina de tu padre —Kushina se detuvo frente a un enorme edificio que Naruto conocía bien, era la oficina del Tercer Hokage, donde siempre terminaba por alguna de sus bromas.

—Estará el viejo Hokage ahí —Kushina entro tranquilamente sin siquiera saludar a los vigías y guardias, por el contrarió, toda la gente que la veía, poco más y les faltaba rendirles pleitesía.

—Señora Kushina, adelante, el Hokage la espera —habló uno de los asistentes del Hokage.

—Valla, mi madre es importante —sonrió Naruto al ver como la gente casi se inclinaba al ver a Kushina.

—Vino el pequeño Naruto, es claro reflejo de su padre —habló una de las kunoichis que trabajaba en la mansión del Hokage.

—Ojala sea tan lindo como el Hokage —exclamó otra chica al lado.

—Genial, este trato si me gusta —sonrió Naruto al ver como lo atendían.

—Pase a la sala de espera, Yondaime se encuentra en una reunión pero la atenderá apenas termine —por primera vez, Naruto entro a una habitación a la que antes no había ido.

—Me siento muy importante ahora —sonrió Naruto alegre, ya incluso se había olvidado de su deseo o de Hinata.

—Lambiscones —fue lo único que respondió Kushina al quedarse sola con Naruto—. Solo nos tratan así por tu padre, mi niño.

Naruto pareció meditar en las palabras de su madre, porque se comportaba así, si era tratada tan bien. Si el fuera tratado de esa forma en su tiempo, se sentiría como un rey o una estrella de cine. Cuando menos le gustaría que la gente dejará de ignorarlo o en muchos casos, evitarlo.

—Apuesto a que si tu padre dejará de ser Hokage, la gente ni siquiera voltearía a vernos —Naruto no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su madre.

—Eso explicaría muchas cosas —sin embargo, una duda se formo en la joven mente del rubio—. Según recuerdo, Yondaime el Cuarto Hokage murió en su pelea con el Kyubi —Naruto miró fijamente a su madre y esta se dio cuenta—. Pero que paso con mi madre.

—Te pasa algo mi niño —Kushina se preocupó al ver a Naruto soltar varias lágrimas—. Si es porque extrañas a tu amiga, más tarde podrás verla.

Kushina comenzó a jugar con el rostro de su pequeño hijo, Naruto no pudo contenerse ante los juegos de su madre y se dejo llevar, luego de un momento, se olvido de sus preocupaciones. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta de la antesala se abriera y entrara Minato.

—Kushina, te he dicho que no vengas así —habló algo serió Minato, parecía estar preocupado por algo.

—Supongo que ahora ya no puedo visitar al que algún día me prometió esto… —Kushina levanto su mano izquierda y señalo su dedo, donde debería ir su anillo de bodas, Naruto miró fijamente la mano de su madre.

—Es cierto, por que no están casado —se preguntó el rubio.

—Te pedí perdón por eso Kushina, pero a los ancianos de la aldea no les pereció buena idea que el nuevo Hokage de la aldea se casará con una mujer de un país con el que no tenemos tan buenas relaciones —fue la simple respuesta de Minato, a Naruto le fue suficiente para aclarar su duda, pero no así a su madre, quien luego de dejarlo sentado en el mueble…

—Crees que me tragaré ese cuento —incluso superando a la velocidad de reacción del mismo Minato, Kushina en un movimiento aun más veloz que un parpadeo, agarró a Minato del cuelo y comenzó a estrangularlo.

—Pobre papá… esperen, me recuerda a algo parecido —pensó Naruto al ver a su padre asfixiándose por el "abrazo" de su madre.

—M-me-me rindo, tu ganas Kushina —dijo casi sin aliento el pobre Minato, Kushina por fin lo soltó y en la mayor tranquilidad del mundo, se sentó junto a Naruto y lo cargo.

—¡DIOS MIÓ! ¡YA SE A QUIEN ME RECUERDA! —exclamó Naruto muy asustado, Kushina miró a Naruto con un rostro muy tierno, luego su cara se transformo a una de suma molestia.

—Si tu eres como el de grande… ¡Te mato! —exclamó muy sería Kushina, Naruto asintió muy nervioso—. Ese es mi niño bonito —Kushina volvió a su rostro maternal.

—Es igualita a sakura —exclamó Naruto algo nervioso.

—Mujer, debes actuar más femenina —dijo Minato sobando su cuello, Kushina solo le sacó la lengua—. Bueno hijo, espero que la hayas pasado bien en tu paseo por Konoha, la aldea cuidada por tu padre.

Minato se inclinó hasta la altura de Naruto y comenzó a hablarle muy feliz. Naruto no sabía como reaccionar, aun seguía preocupado porque su madre les hiciera algo, pero Kushina se encontraba de lo más feliz viendo la escena, padre e hijo jugando divertidos. Naruto no resistió mucho y se quedó dormido.

—Ahora dime de que hablaban, es muy serio —Minato asintió—. ¿Qué tanto?

—Demasiado, me llegó un mensaje donde mencionaban… que el Kyubi fue liberado.

Naruto reaccionó instintivamente ante ese nombre, despertando de inmediato, por desgracia, su movimiento fue tan rápido, que termino cayendo de la cama en el proceso. Algo atontado por el golpe intento levantarse, pero las sábanas cubrían su rostro. Cuando por fin logró quitárselas, se topo con que no podía ver absolutamente nada y asustado comenzó a gritar.

—¡Estoy ciego! ¡No veo nada! —luego sintió como unas manos lo sujetaban y luego de darle un coscorrón, le quitaban algo del rostro.

—Idiota, como vas a ver, sino te has quitado el antifaz que usas para dormir —una niña de unos diez u once años, muy parecida a Hinata, parecía estarlo regañando—. Ahora deja de gritar como loca o papá entrara en la habitación y descubrirá que de nuevo me dejaste dormir en tu cama, Nee-chan.

—Perdón, es que creo tuve una pesadilla —exclamó Naruto disculpándose, luego se volvió a acostar en la cama junto a la pequeña y luego de apagar las luces intento dormirse de nuevo, hasta que… —¡MOMENTO! —por fin reaccionó Naruto, haciendo que la niña a su lado se asustará.

—Hinata-nee-chan, si vas a seguir así toda la noche me regreso a mi cuarto a dormir —exclamó la niña de cabello oscuro y ojos blancos.

—¿Có-cómo me llamaste? —preguntó algo asustado Naruto.

—Hinata-nee-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? —Naruto encendió la luz y comenzó a buscar en toda la habitación un espejo—. Me estas preocupando hermana.

—Necesito un espejo, pronto —la pequeña señalo en dirección del ropero, Nauto corrió y abrió la puerta revelando un gran espejo tras la puerta, así como varias fotos de el pegadas—. ¿Q-qué me paso?

Naruto comenzó a verse a si mismo, al comienzo algo asustado, luego más tranquilo y al final con una cara de pervertido que asustaría al mismo Jiraiya. Luego de esculcarse un rato para ver si toso era "real", se percato de un detalle, la niña con la que se había topado al despertar, lo veía muy enojada.

—Tú no eres mi hermana ¿Quién eres? —Naruto no sabía que decir, lo peor es que su "hermanita" actual, no parecía ser muy comprensiva—. Dime ahora mismo quien eres y que hiciste con mi hermana. Sino lo haces gritaré y todo el clan vendrá.

—Te sonará extraño lo que te diré niña, pero escúchame bien —Naruto no pudo terminar, ya que la pequeña lo interrumpió.

—Me llamo Hanabi, no niña —exclamó la pequeña.

—Perdón Hanabi, entonces tu eres la hermana de Hinata, cierto —Hanabi asintió—. Valla, quien creyera, conocí a tu hermana cuando aun ni nacías —sonrió Naruto, esta declaración pareció interesarle mucho a Hanabi.

—¿Conoces a Nee-chan desde antes que yo naciera? —Naruto asintió—. ¿Quién eres y por qué eres ahora mi Nee-chan?

—No se como terminé en el cuerpo de tu hermana, Hanabi —respondió Naruto algo confundido, Hanabi parecía estar conforme con lo que dijo Naruto—. Sobre quien soy, tal vez no conozcas mi nombre, en realidad me llamó Naruto Uzumaki y yo soy…

—¡NARUTO-Niichan! —exclamó Hanabi muy asustada, incluso Naruto se asustó de oírla—. ¿Có-cómo terminaste en el cuerpo de mi hermana? Momento, ¿Por qué no sabías quien era yo?

Hanabi miró muy serio a Naruto, este pareció meditar un rato, tratando de aclarar su mente, misteriosamente, lo que normalmente le hubiera tomado varios minutos, de alguna forma, ahora solo le tomo pocos segundos de entender.

—Comprendo tu confusión Hanabi, verás, yo no soy el Naruto de este tiempo, al que conoces. Si soy Naruto, pero provengo de un tiempo anterior a este, por la apariencia de Hinata, diría que unos cinco años aproximadamente —Hanabi se sorprendió mucho ante la claridad de pensamiento de Naruto, incluso este se asustó ante como estaba expresándose—. Que raro, de alguna forma extraña he podido pensar todo esto.

—Quizás se deba a que ahora eres mi hermana —respondió sin pensarlo Hanabi.

—Interesante, crees que se deba a que Hinata posee un coeficiente mucho mayor al mió. Por consiguiente, como yo estoy usando su cuerpo ahora, tengo sus habilidades —de alguna forma, ahora Naruto se sentía más inteligente y en parte le agradaba, podía estar a la par de cualquier conversación ahora, sin malinterpretar las palabras o sin enredarse—. Dattebayo, pero ahora soy mujer.

—Juraría que no eres Naruto-niichan, pero algo en mi interior me dice que si lo eres —habló confundida Hanabi—. Es demasiado raro esto, mejor lo discutimos en la mañana. Me muero de sueño.

Hanabi se encamino algo perezosa a la cama, esta noticia le había revuelto todo el cerebro y por más que quisiera explicarse que paso, no lograba entender nada. Naruto por el contrarió, luego de entender algunas cosas, seguía "explorando" su nuevo cuerpo frente al espejo.

—Por cierto Naruto-niichan —Naruto volteo a ver a Hanabi.

—Dime —Hanabi lo llamó con el dedo, ya que no quería gritarle. Cuando Naruto llegó donde Hanabi esta amablemente le habó al oído.

—Sigue haciéndole cosas pervertidas al cuerpo de mi Nee-chan y cuando regreses a tu cuerpo, personalmente me encargaré de que regreses a ser mujer, entiendes —exclamó Hanabai antes de meterse a la cama, Naruto asintió asustado, tapándose instintivamente donde sugería actuaría Hanabi—. Ahora mejor ven a dormir.

—Pero es una cama de una sola persona, aun así quieres que duerma contigo —Hanabi bostezó.

—Estoy cansada, Naruto-niichan. Tuve un entrenamiento muy duro hoy y esta noticia de tenerte aquí, no me ayuda mucho a relajarme —volvió a bostezar Hanabi—. Mañana hablaremos con calma, por ahora solo métete a dormir en la cama, si.

—Esta bien, pero te diré que cuando duermo me muevo mucho —Naruto se acostó junto a Hanabi, pero antes de que esta apagara las luces, le dedicó unas palabras a Naruto.

—Y una cosa más, Naruto-niichan, si me llegas a tocar… aunque este en el cuerpo de Hinata, te golpearé tan duro que despertaras dentro de otros cinco años.

El resto de la noche, Naruto no logró conciliar el sueño, ya que se mantuvo despierta a la sola idea de quedarse dormido y de que Hanabi lo golpeará por tocarla accidentalmente. Pero si hubiera sabido lo que le esperaba el día siguiente, quizás hubiera deseado quedarse dormido y no volver a despertar.

Continuará.


	5. Chapter 5

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Cinco: De Hermana a Hermana.**

Neji entrenaba en el enorme patio de la Mansión Hyuga junto a Hanabi, Hiashi los miraba de lejos guardando silencio. Mientras "Hinata", con unas ojeras más grandes que las de Gaara, los miraba… o intentaba hacerlo, ya que entre bostezo y bostezo, se quedaba dormida.

—Etto, Hanabi-sama, ¿Sabe usted por qué Hinata-sama luce tan mal? —preguntó Neji, al tiempo que le lanzaba un Juken a la que era su prima pequeña—. Me preocupe mucho Hinata-sama, ¿Le paso algo malo con Naruto-kun?

—En primera Neji —Hanabi esquivó el golpe de su primo con facilidad, se adelanto a su golpe y le dio un certero pero no letal, golpe a Neji—. ¡Te he dicho que no me digas "SAMA"!

Hiashi en el fondo estaba feliz de ver que su hija logró superar al genio del clan… aunque el motivo por el que lo haya hecho haya sido tan risible. Por su parte, "Hinata" lucía bien demacrada, parecía como si hubiera pasado en vela por cerca de una semana completa.

—¡Qué sueño tengo! —exclamó "Hinata" bastante cansada, intentando no dormirse—. Hanabi no me dejo dormir anoche, esa niña se la paso toda la santa noche pateándome y golpeándome.

Naruto se puso a recordar su noche anterior, luego de que Hanabi lo había amenazado, no había conseguido pegar los ojos para nada, lo peor era, que cada vez que los cerraba, imágenes de el mismo le llegaban a la mente y eso lo "incomodaba" un poco. Cuando Naruto ya había logrado conseguir alejar todas escenas de su mente y se preparaba para descansar, Hanabi comenzó a patearlo.

—Solo espero que esta noche no quiera dormir conmigo —Hanabi ya había terminado de masacrar al pobre Neji y con algo de preocupación, se acerco gentilmente hacia su "hermana", cuando…— Lo peor es que, cuando Hanabi se despertó… ¡MOJO LA CAMA!

Hanabi se exaspero al escuchar que revelaban tan tranquilamente su "secreto de confesión" que sin haber activado su Byakugan, le lanzo un golpe tan fuerte como el de Sakura al pobre de Naruto. Tanto Neji como Hiashi se asustaron de ver la extraña reacción de Hanabi.

—¡ESO ERA UN SECRETO BAKA! —gritó Hanabi entre lágrimas, luego corrió llorando hacia su habitación.

—Bien hecho Naruto, eres un idiota —se dijo así mismo Naruto, quien estaba de cabeza, al otro lado del patio—. En un día te las has arreglado para lastimar seriamente el cuerpo de Hinata y la moral de su hermana menor.

Misteriosamente, ante el asombro de Hiashi y Neji, luego de aquel fenomenal golpe, "Hinata" se levanto como si nada. Simplemente se sacudió un poco la ropa y corrió tras la pequeña Hanabi.

—Al parecer, Hinata-sama no es la delicada flor que nosotros creíamos —comentó Neji algo conmocionado, Hiashi no pudo estar más de acuerdo con su sobrino.

Mientras, "Hinata" corría tras de su hermanita, pero la pequeña Hanabi, quien no quería ser alcanzaba, tiraba todo lo que encontraba en su camino, para intentar frenar a su "hermana". Sin embargo, gracias a la agilidad natural de su nuevo cuerpo, Naruto lograba esquivar con facilidad todo lo que le tiraban.

—Genial, este cuerpo es increíble —comentó Naruto bastante asombrado ante sus nuevos reflejos—. Hinata eres increíble.

Naruto se detuvo y se abrazó en señal de "felicitación". Hanabi también se detuvo y al ver como "Hinata" se estaba abrazando tan efusivamente, se regreso y le lanzó otro súper golpe a su "hermana". Para esta vez, Naruto no resistió y termino desmayándose.

—¡Nee-chan! ¡Hinata-Nee-chan! ¡Perdóname! —fue lo último que pudo escuchar Naruto antes de desmayarse.

Mientras se encontraba inconsciente, Naruto pudo ver varios fragmentos del pasado de Hinata, en su mayoría, momentos tristes de la infancia de Hinata, todo gracias al desprecio de Hiashi, el líder del Clan Hyuga y padre de Hinata.

—Que paso… donde estoy… —Naruto trataba de recuperarse del súper golpe de Hanabi—. Esa niña si que golpea fuerte, me pregunto si habrá desarrollado una técnica más fuerte que las de los Hyuga.

—Por fin despiertas Hanabi-chan —Naruto que por fin acaba de despertar, vio la mirada feliz de Hinata, eso lo reconforto mucho—. Hay que cambiarte pronto, nuestro Padre esta impaciente.

—Hi-Hinata, que bueno que eres tú —Naruto abrazó fuertemente a Hinata, aunque se veía más joven que antes, incluso que la Hinata de su tiempo original. Por alguna razón, Hinata le parecía más grande que de costumbre—. No te vi antes y estaba preocupado. Por cierto… ¿Por qué es que estas tú aquí como tú, si yo también soy tú? Y que le paso a esa molesta niña.

—¿Eh? Tuviste otra pesadilla Hanabi-chan —Hinata acerco su frente y la coloco sobre la de la persona que creía era su hermanita, Naruto se sonrojo tanto—. No pareces tener fiebre. Deben ser solo los nervios por lo de hoy.

—¿Lo de hoy? ¿Qué va a pasar hoy? —Hinata comenzó a explicarle la situación a la que creía era Hanabi, pero por más detalles que le diera Hinata, Naruto lo lograba concentrarse y el hecho de que Hinata lo hubiera desnudado y lo estuviera vistiendo, no ayudaba mucho

—Estas lista Hanabi —Hinata le dio una palmada a su "hermanita", luego salió de la habitación, no sin antes dirigirle unas últimas palabras a esta—. Espero que ganes, tal como lo prometiste Hanabi o no te lo perdonaré.

—Hinata es tan linda… digo, ¿gané, qué debo de ganar? —Naruto se levantó y como de costumbre, fue hacia el espejo. Por un lado, la imagen que vio reflejada no lo sorprendió tanto como en otras ocasiones, pero por otro, si le molesto un poco—. Soy de nuevo una Hyuga… y esta vez soy Hanabi. Por qué estas cosas solo me pasan a mí. Espera un poco, esta Hanabi es muy pequeña…

Naruto miro fijamente su reflejo, intentando calcular la edad de su actual cuerpo y con ella, tratar de deducir que sucedía. Después de tantos viajes a través del tiempo y de persona a persona, cuando menos ya había logrado entender un poco la situación.

—Veamos, con esta Hanabi tan pequeña ¿Qué evento cósmico que marcará el futuro sucedió? —Naruto se sentó frente al espejo y se puso a pensar—. ¿El primer cumpleaños de Hinata? —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo falleció la madre de ambas? No, sino sería más joven.

Naruto trataba de pensar que era lo que sucedería ese día, debía ser algo muy importante y que marcaría la vida de Hanabi en un futuro, tal como en las ocasiones anteriores. Naruto cerró los ojos e intento concentrarse en el pasado de Hanabi, pero por más que intentará, no lograba ver nada.

—Hanabi-chan, me ayudaría bastante si me dejaras de bloquear —habló tranquilamente Naruto—. Se que no te pedí permiso para ocupar tu cuerpo, pero necesito saber que sucede. Te prometo que no haré nada pervertido mientras sea tú, pero déjame saber que va a pasar hoy.

Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró en ver los recuerdos de Hanabi, pero igual que antes, no podía ver absolutamente ninguno de los recuerdos de Hanabi. La única imagen que llegaba a su mente, era el rostro de Hanabi con los ojos fuertemente cerrados e intentando no llorar.

—Es algo acerca de Hinata, verdad —la imagen de Hanabi pareció titubear ante estas palabras—. Lo sabia, es algo muy serio. ¿Hinata sufre algún accidente hoy?

—¿Me llamabas Hanabi-chan? —Hinata entro nuevamente al cuarto de Hanabi—. ¿Por qué estas en el suelo Hanabi-chan? Ya deberías estar abajo, nuestro padre se va a impacientar. Es nuestro primer combate y no quiero que pierdas por no presentarte. Trágate el miedo que tengas y baja ahora.

Hinata bajo apresurada, Naruto se levantó por fin y camino hacia la ventana de la habitación, por desgracia esta no daba al jardín principal, sino a la calle. Naruto comenzó a recordar cuando fue Hinata, entonces una idea le llego a la mente.

—Entiendo, así que este es el día en que Hanabi y Hinata pelean por primera vez —Naruto se notaba muy pensativo—. El nefasto día en que ambas hermanas marcan sus senderos de por vida…

Naruto hizo un alto al escucharse hablar tan dramáticamente y entonar palabras tan "elegantes", que curiosamente, de ninguna otra forma mencionaría. Luego de reír por un momento ante lo gracioso de la situación, volvió a adoptar su tono serio.

—Si consigo perder ante Hinata siendo Hanabi, quizás su padre en un futuro no la trate tan mal —sonrió Naruto ante su brillante plan—. Si, eso debo hacer. Pelear contra Hinata y perder.

Naruto por fin decidió ir a pelear contra Hinata, había tenido sus dudas, pero su plan era perfecto. Siendo este el día decisivo, que marcaría el futuro de las hermanas Hyuga, debía ayudar lo más posible, a que la vida de su prometida fuera menos dura.

—Si, eso haré —"Hanabi" por fin salió a su pelea de evaluación, Hinata ya estaba lista y se veía algo nerviosa, Naruto trato de hacer su mejor imitación de Hanabi—. ¡Hinata-neesama, te deseo suerte!

—Gra-gracias Hanabi-chan, igualmente —respondió Hinata algo confundida.

—Bien, ¿ya están lista? —pregunto Hiashi muy serio, ambas chicas asintieron—. ¡Empiecen!

—Hinata-neesama, no lo tomes personal —"Hanabi" activo su Byakugan y comenzó una sucesiva serie de golpes hacia el pecho de Hinata.

—¿Qu-qué esta mal? —Hinata sin embargo, podía esquivar todos los golpes de su hermanita, sin mucho esfuerzo—. La primera vez que pelee con Hanabi, no se portó tan "amable" conmigo. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nee-sama, eres muy buena peleando —Hinata, quien había logrado esquivar todos los golpes de Hanabi, ni siquiera había activado su Byakugan.

—Tú no eres Hanabi —Hinata abrazo fuertemente a Hanabi por la espalda, aunque parecía una llave, lo cierto es que Hinata buscaba otra cosa—. ¿Eres Naruto-kun, verdad?

—Como lo descubris… digo, claro que no. ¡SOY HANABI HYUGA! —exclamó Naruto muy nervioso liberándose del agarre de Hinata.

—Tú intención es buena Naruto-kun, te lo agradezco —Hinata mostró una sonrisa—. Pero no puedo permitir que pierdas —Hinata activo su Byakugan y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes hacia "Hanabi", Naruto instintivamente, tuvo que responder.

—Me parece algo extraño el estilo de pelea Hanabi —comentó Hiashi—. Pero parece que ya peleara en serio.

Las dos hermanas comenzaron una pelea de rápidos y continuos golpes de Juken, cada una intentaba esquivar los golpes de la otra… o eso parecía desde el punto de vista de los espectadores. La realidad era, que esta batalla era mucho más extraña que cualquiera otra. Las hermanas Hyuga, en realidad no se encontraban esquivando los golpes, sino, fallándolos a propósito.

—No lo entiendes Naruto-kun —lloró Hinata lanzando un golpe fallido hacia su "hermana" —. Debo perder este combate.

—Hinata, el futuro no se encuentra escrito —comentó Naruto tratando de moverse hacia la dirección donde Hinata tiraría su golpe—.

—Es que no lo entiendes Naruto-kun —aunque el combate era bastante rápido, Hinata y Naruto se las habían arreglado, para poder hablar sin problemas—. Yo escuche a mi padre conversando con la cabeza del clan secundario.

—¿Qué cosa? —los movimientos de "Hanabi" se hicieron más lentos, así mismo los de Hinata.

—Te agradezco la preocupación Naruto-kun, pero yo estaré bien —volvió a sonreír Hinata—. Ya se lo que me espera. No es tan duro como lo imaginas, hubieron muchas cosas buenas.

—No permitiré que pases por ese infierno Hinata —comentó enérgico Naruto—. Si esta en mí, no lo permitiré.

—No lo entiendes Naruto-kun, verdad —Hinata dejó de mirar Naruto y simplemente ataco —Yo escuche a mi padre hablar con la cabeza del clan secundario, si Hanabi no gana este combate… ¡LA MARCARAN CON EL SELLO MALDITO!

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Seis: Explicación.**

**Nota: **Este capítulo continúa exactamente donde Hinata se había quedado pérdida en el tiempo.  
**Nota 2: **En pocas palabras, para saber que sucede con la historia anterior, deberán esperar :p.

Hinata se sobresaltó, de todas las personas que hubiera esperado ver. Nunca imagino encontrarse frente a frente con la pelirrosada de la que se supone, su amor platónico estaba enamorado. Es más, la chica de cabello rosa parecía estar molesta con esta.

—Ya era hora. Si que duermes como piedra —exclamó molesta la bebé de pequeños rizos rosados.

—¿Sa-sakura?—la otra bebé negó con la cabeza—. ¿Puedes hablar?

—Digamos que no creo que se consideré hablar lo que hacemos —exclamó algo intrigada la bebé—. Ya que solo nos podemos entender entre nosotros tres. Tú, yo y Naruto-niichan, ni siquiera con los demás bebés he podido comunicarme.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hinata aun sin creer lo que escuchaba—. ¿Có-cómo sabes que Naruto-kun también estaba aquí?

—En primera, los observe —la pequeña de cabello rosa miró a Hinata sonriendo—. Se veía el amor en el aire cuando ustedes se encontraron en Ichiraku, esta mañana. Pase hoy con mi supuesta mamá por casualidad y sin querer los vi— Hinata se sonrojo, luego reaccionó.

—¡Espera! —parecía que la pelirrosa se notaba feliz ante la reacción de Hinata—. ¿Tú no eres Sakura, verdad?

—Ya era hora, hermanita —Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada de escuchar estas palabras de Sakura o la que creía era Sakura.

—¿Her-manita? —la bebé pelirrosa asintió—. ¿Eres Hanabi-chan?

—¡Bingo! Un premio para mi hermana la detective —bromeó "Sakura".

—¿Có-cómo es que eres Sakura? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Cómo regresamos a casa? ¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué te refieres a Naruto-kun por Naruto-niichan? ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba Naruto-kun? —preguntó sonrojada Hinata.

—Oye, son muchas preguntas —comentó algo confundida "Sakura" —. Veamos, por donde empiezo.

Hanabi ahora Sakura, empezó a hacer cuentas con sus dedos, Hinata se veía algo confundida ante la acción de su hermana menor, ahora su rival de amores.

—Soy Sakura porque me desperté como ella. Estoy aquí, pues no sé, supongo que hay algo que debo arreglar… espera, esa vale por dos —"Sakura" levantó ya tres dedos—. Como regresamos, pues debemos encontrar que es lo que debemos aprender de esta vida antes de pasar a la siguiente. De Naruto-niichan, pues debe estar en su casa o debe haber pasado a otra vida. Porque me refiero a él, como niichan, es porque… —Sakura se sonrojo al recordar—. Etto, son muchas preguntas hermana.

—Aun te falta una ¿Cómo sabías que me gustaba Naruto-kun? —preguntó sonrojada Hinata, "su hermana" sonrió.

—Es obvio eso, se necesita ser ciego para no darse cuenta —empezó a hablar Hanabi—. El día que vino Naruto-niichan, no dejabas de verlo de reojo y sonrojarte. Te vi suspirar varias veces por él.

—Y-yo-yo… —Hinata se sonrojo aun más.

—Me pareció algo divertido, así que los seguí al patio.

—¿Nos seguiste?

—Ajá.

Ambas bebés se habían acostado y miraban fijamente al techo de la habitación, empezaron a conversar tranquilamente, como cuando se encontraban en la habitación de Hinata, para hablar de las clases de esta o del día de entrenamiento de Hanabi.

—Entonces viste cuando pedimos nuestros deseos.

—Sí.

—¿Tú también pediste un deseo, Hanabi-chan?

—Sí.

—¿Puedo saber que pediste, Hanabi-chan?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué fue eso?

—Pedí poder ser testigo de cuando mi hermana se le declarada a Naruto-niichan y todos fuéramos familia.

—Ya veo, ahora otra cosa Hanabi-chan.

—Dime, Hinata-neesan.

—¿Cómo es que pareces saber tanto de esta extraña situación?

—Es sencillo, tú me lo dijiste.

—¿Yo? —Hinata se levantó y miró fijamente a la que ahora era su hermana.

—Sí, tú —Hanabi también se levantó y miró a Hinata.

—¿Cómo pude decírtelo? Recién nos encontramos.

—Es verdad, olvide lo que me habías dicho antes.

—Y eso que era.

—Era complicado, no recuerdo bien.

—Trata de hacerlo. Empieza con cuando te hable de todo esto.

—Me dijiste que tú no eras tú, fue hace dos saltos.

—¿Saltos?

—Sí, así les llamaste.

—¿A qué?

—Cada vez que nos dormimos o nos desmayamos, despertamos como una nueva persona. Como yo ahora, que soy Sakura.

—Entonces, no necesariamente viajamos a nuestros propios cuerpos.

—No.

—O podría ser, porque no existías aun.

—No, ya me paso antes. Este es mi cuarto salto y antes fui mamá, yo misma de adulta y hasta un chico raro que vestía con una capa negra con nubes rojas. Ahora soy Sakura Haruno.

—Sakura.

—Si, Sakura.

—Por cierto, vi unas imágenes cuando cerré los ojos. ¿Qué era eso?

—Ah sí, algo me comentaste de eso. ¿Qué era?

—Parece que sabía mucho.

—Es que todo lo aprendiste de salto en salto. La vez que me lo dijiste, ibas por tú octavo salto.

—¿Octavo?

—Sí, octavo. Te habías encontrado conmigo durante tres veces antes, pero para mí, fue mi primer salto —Hanabi sonrió al recordar la situación de cada una la última vez que hablaron—. Yo era mamá y tu eras tú, pero te tuve que dar de lactar.

—¿Mamá? —Hinata sonrió—. Entonces viste a mamá.

—Era muy linda, es igual a tú, hermana. Hasta tiene tu mismo color de cabello.

—Ella se parecía más a ti.

—Mamá te quería mucho hermana —Hanabi soltó una lágrima.

—A ambas, nunca la conociste. Pero ella pasó su último día cuidándote.

—Mamá era buena. Pero no era una Hyuga —esta declaración no pareció impresionar a Hinata, es más, Hinata parecía estar más interesada en otra cosa.

—Por cierto Hanabi-chan ¿cómo es que pareces tener un razonamiento mayor que cuando estábamos en casa?

—¡Ah sí! De eso era de lo que me habías dicho acerca de las imágenes que vemos al cerrar los ojos.

—¿Al cerrar los ojos?

—Aja, ciérralos.

Hinata hizo lo que "su hermana" le indicaba, pero al cerrar los ojos, nuevas imágenes comenzaron a inundar su mente, todas estas eran recuerdo de cuando era bebé junto a su madre… y unos pocos recuerdos junto a su padre. Hinata abrió los ojos en seguida.

—¡V-vi mi vida! Cosas que incluso había olvidado.

—Ves, de eso me habías dicho. Con cada nuevo salto que damos, al cerrar los ojos, accedemos a los recuerdos de nuestro cuerpo y como dijiste, obtenemos una nueva vida llena de memorias y mientras más vidas, vamos evolucionando más.

—No voy comprendiendo.

—Ni yo te entendí, pero así me lo hiciste aprender.

—Segura que yo te dije eso.

—Si hasta estas igual que ahora, fue raro ver a una bebé hablando de cosas tan complicada, pero así fue.

—Una bebé, que raro.

—¡Y eras mi bebé! —Hanabi abrazó a su hermana.

—Hanabi-chan, termina de hablarme de esto, por favor —Hanabi soltó a Hinata y se volvió a sentar.

—Lo que creo entender según mi propia experiencia saltando —comentó Hanabi muy seria—. Es que con cada vida a la que llegamos, obtenemos cosas cambio.

—¿Cómo que cosas?

—Pues veamos, cuando fui mamá, además de todos sus recuerdos, podía hacer los arreglos florales que nos dedicaba mamá.

—¿Aquellos tan complicados? —Hanabi asintió—. Valla, que lindo. Pero luego de ser mamá, podías hacerlos —Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

—Pero aun conservaba sus recuerdos.

—Interesante. Según lo que dices, parece que con cada salto nuestros conocimientos crecen y nos volvemos un poco más inteligentes —Hanabi asintió—. Adquirimos las habilidades de nuestro cuerpo huésped, pero una vez lo dejamos, esta también nos dejan. No así los recuerdos que tomamos de ellos.

—Sí, algo así me dijiste —comentó Hanabi.

—Lo que me intriga, es aquello de que "aprendemos" más con cada salto.

—Alguna otra pregunta, Nee-san —Hinata negó con la cabeza—. Entonces en tus posteriores viajes, debes aprender lo que falta. Nos vemos Hinata-neesan, ya cumplí mi misión de enseñarte lo que debía.

—De que hablas Hanabi-chan. ¿Por qué te despides?

—Pues, porque ya me toca irme a mi siguiente salto —sonrió Hanabi, al tiempo que era iluminada por una luz cegadora.

—¿Hanabi-chan? —exclamó muy preocupada Hinata al poder ver.

—Aguu buu —fue la respuesta de Sakura.

—Ya no eres Hanabi-chan —Hinata comprendió lo que había pasado—. Entonces, así es como sucede.

Hinata comenzó a escuchar una especie de zumbido muy bajo en su oído, el extraño ruido comenzó a hacerse cada vez más fuerte, hasta que una especie de luz la cubrió por completo y se dio cuenta, de que lo mismo que al parecer le había sucedido a su hermana Hanabi hace pocos segundos, le estaba sucediendo a ella. Ahora solo le esperaba ver hacia donde la llevaría su siguiente salto.


	7. Chapter 7

Fics de Naruto.

**  
Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Siete: Entrevista con la Nueva Hokage.**

Naruto se quedó estático ante la declaración de Hinata, igual que su padre, que había alcanzado a escuchar parte del grito de su primogénita. Un miembro del clan secundario le pregunto si debían detener la pelea, pero este negó con la cabeza y dejo que todo continuara tan tranquilamente.

—¡E-E-El sello maldito! —Hinata asintió —. Pe-pe-pero de que hablas, no harían eso.

—Lo harían Naruto-kun —Hinata suspiró, luego de calmarse un poco, le lanzó otro Juken a "Hanabi"—. Mi tío Hizashi, el padre de mi primo Neji, era el hermano menor de mi padre y era su gemelo. Aun así, fue marcado con el sello.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que… —pero Naruto no pudo acabar, ya que Hinata lo interrumpió.

—Ellos fueron marcados desde que nacieron —Naruto se quedó mudo, ahora entendía el por qué Hanabi se había mostrado tan renuente a permitirle acceder a sus recuerdos.

—Espera un momento. Como es que Hanabi sabe que estoy viajando en el tiempo —Hinata sonrió.

—Aun no descubres como funciona esto, verdad Naruto-kun —Naruto negó con la cabeza—.¿ Qué viaje es este para ti?

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, cuantas veces ya has despertado en una nueva vida —aunque Naruto y Hinata conversaban tranquilamente, no dejaban de atacarse mutuamente. Hiashi vigilaba todos sus movimientos con cautela.

—Pues veamos, tres creo. Primero fui yo de bebé… y te encontré a ti —Hinata sonrió, recordaba bien ese "encuentro" —. Luego nos separaron y te perdí de vista. Pase luego a ser tú —dijo Naruto algo sonrojado, al recordar "todo" lo que había visto y hecho siendo Hinata.

—Naruto-kun, espero que no le hayas hecho nada pervertido a mí cuerpo —Naruto solo viró la cara evitando la mirada de Hinata—. ¡Naruto-kun!

—¡N-no-no le hice nada! Además tú hermana Hanabi no dejaba de vigilarme. Ni cuando fui al baño —hinata rió—. Fue muy vergonzoso que me bañara una niña y más, cuando tenía los ojos cerrados y las manos atadas.

—Esa Hanabi-chan, me alegro al menos de que ella te haya encontrado —Naruto se notó algo interesado en las palabras de Hinata.

—¿A qué te refieres con encontrado?

—De verdad Naruto-kun, a veces eres tan lento —sonrió Hinata de una forma pícara.

—¿D-de verdad eres Hinata? —Hinata asintió.

—Pero no soy la Hinata que tú conoces —esta declaración dejó casi en shock al rubio, ahora morena—. Te diré más… si logras ganarme.

—Eso es fácil —Naruto instintivamente hizo sellos y al acabar—. ¡Bunshin no Jutsu!

Naruto hizo sellos y de inmediato… un clon maltrecho de Hanabi apareció junto a él, Hinata estaba sonriendo por la acción de Naruto, pero su padre no se notaba tan "feliz" como su hija. Hinata sencillamente golpeo el clon mal hecho de "su hermana" y este explotó.

—Eres Hanabi, pero aun haces lo mismo que en clases —Hinata colocó su mano sobre su boca, intentando disimular su risa.

—Creí que ahora me saldría mejor. Pude usar el Byakugan —rió Naruto poniendo su dedo contra la nariz, este gesto particular hizo a Hinata sonrojarse—. ¡Dattebayo! La victoria será mía…

"Hanabi" volvió a invocar otro clon, nuevamente este nuevo "clon" apareció en el suelo moviendo los pies como si acabara de fallecer, Hinata no pudo aguantar la risa, lo que aprovecho el ex-rubio para golpearla en el estómago, provocando que esta se desmayara. Naruto cayó exhausto y fue cuando su padre corrió a verificar como estaban.

—Excelente Hanabi —comentó Hiashi algo orgulloso—. Pero te rogaría jamás volver a ese "espectáculo" de nuevo—"Hanabi" asintió algo avergonzada, Hiashi miró ahora en dirección de Hinata y solo movió la cabeza decepcionado—. Llévensela.

De inmediato varios miembros del clan secundario que habían estado observando la pelea en silencio, se acercaron a la derrotada kunoichi al escuchar las órdenes de Hiashi. Colocaron a la inconsciente hermana en una camilla y se la llevaron.

—!ESPERA PAPÁ! —Naruto se levantó de golpe, debía saber que iban a hacer con Hinata. Además, debía saber que era lo que ya sabía Hinata, acerca de su "condición" —. ¿Dónde te vas a llevar a mi hermana?

—A donde crees —fue el comentario seco de Hiashi.

—¡ALTO! Por favor papá, no le pongas el sello maldito a mi hermana —Naruto se tiró a los pies de "su padre" y lo sujeto al tiempo que le suplicaba—. Por favor papá, ¡no marques a mi hermana!

—Solo la llevo a que la atiendan por sus heridas. Hinata es una deshonra para el clan, pero es la primogénita —fueron las palabras secas de Hiashi, Naruto soltó a "su padre" ya más aliviado, luego este se retiró, no sin dedicarle unas últimas palabras—. Además es mi hija, jamás permitiría que algo malo le sucediera.

Naruto se quedó estático ante la declaración de Hiashi, en el fondo, como todo padre, debía de sentir algo de cariño por sus hijas. Quizás, dentro de ese frío exterior, se encontraba un padre muy cariñoso, aunque algo estricto.

—En el fondo, las quiere —sonrió Naruto, luego comenzó a sentirse algo mal—. Creo que use demasiado Chakra antes, siento que todo me da vueltas y ese sonido, de donde viene —comentó Naruto, antes de caer exhausto.

Nuevamente Naruto pasó por una serie de imágenes de la vida de Hanabi en esta ocasión, viendo el futuro de la pequeña siendo entrenada por su padre y como en parte, la pequeña se culpaba por el destino de su hermana mayor. Pero las misteriosas imágenes fueron cambiando de nuevo, esta vez se reemplazaron nuevamente por las de Hinata y en el fondo, vio el rostro de esta, sonriéndole agradecida.

—¡ESO ES! ¡YA SE QUE DEBO HACER! —exclamó muy serio Naruto levantándose de golpe y haciendo asustar a Hanabi, quien había decidido cuidarlo al sentirse culpable.

—¡IDIOTA! —exclamó la pequeña Hyuga golpeando en el rostro a quien ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermana—. Baka, me hiciste golpear a Hinata-neechan.

—Hanabi, eres tú —exclamó Naruto con el puño de Hanabi aun en el rostro.

—¡CLARO QUE SOY YO! ¡Idiota! —Naruto por fin se dio cuenta de donde estaba, había regresado a su anterior "vida" como Hinata y estaba junto a la hermanita de esta. Al parecer, había continuado exactamente donde se había quedado antes de "saltar" a ser Hanabi.

—¿Qué rayos? Regrese de nuevo —Hanabi se sobresaltó ante las palabras de Naruto.

—¿Có-cómo que regresaste? Es que… ¿acaso saltaste? —ahora el confundido era el propio Naruto, por el fin el ex-rubio recordó aquellas palabras de Hinata que hacían referencia a Hanabi.

—¿Saltaste?

—¡Ups! Di-digo, no me prestes atención Na-Naruto-kun —Hanabi se levantó y se volteó algo nerviosa—. Re-recordé que de-debo hacer algo. ¡Sí ,eso! Debo de hacer algo.

—No tan rápido "Hermanita" —Hanabi se detuvo ante las palabras de Naruto, sabía que ya había arruinado todo.

—Her-hermanita, jeje, eso es gracioso, sabes —Hanabi trató de reír, pero sin éxito. Su tono de voz cambio de inmediato—. Está bien, me descubriste —por fin Hanabi se dio la vuelta y vio, algo que jamás esperó ver.

Dime algo Hanabi —Naruto miró muy serio a la pequeña frente a él, haciendo que esta se asustara un poco—. ¿Eres Hinata, cierto? —Hanabi se cayó de espaldas.

—El muy idiota aun no ha descubierto todo —pensó algo alegre la pequeña—. Sí Naruto-kun, me descubriste, soy Hinata-neesan.

—Lo sabía, sabía que nadie podía ser tan amargada en la vida real —Hanabi arrugo el puño y estuvo a punto de golpear de nuevo a "su hermana", pero se aguanto.

—S-sí, así es. Jejeje, nadie puede ser tan amargada en realidad —bromeó Hanabi con una clara sonrisa fingida en su rostro—. Pero espera, en cuanto salgas del cuerpo de mi hermana mayor… ¡TE MATO! —pensó la menor de las Hyuga muy seria.

—Y dime Hinata, que era lo que me ibas a decir antes.

—¿Decir?

—Sí, ya sabes, cuando ambos nos enfrentamos. Cuando yo fui Hanabi y tú fuiste tú —Hanabi estuvo a punto de lanzarle un Juken directo al corazón a Naruto al escuchar esto, incluso hasta había activado el Byakugan, pero la declaración siguiente de Naruto la dejo helada—. Debes amar mucho a Hanabi para haberte sacrificado tanto por ella.

—¿Sa-sacrificado? —pensó algo confundida Hanabi, la expresión de Naruto no parecía ser falsa—. A que te refieres con eso.

—Ya sabes, al hecho de perder a propósito contra Hanabi para que no la marcaran con el sello maldito si perdía contra ti.

Hanabi por fin entendió a lo que se refería Naruto, hablaba de aquel día preciso, en que Hiashi, su propio padre, puso a pelear a sus dos hijas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y aunque intento no llorar, no lo consiguió, Hanabi terminó como magdalena en los brazos de "su hermana".

—Sucede algo, Hinata-sama —por desgracia se habían quedado en pleno corredor principal y obviamente, atraerían la atención de todos los que pasaran por ahí.

—N-no, nada Neji-san —respondió temeroso Naruto, ante las palabras de Neji—. Es que, es que… Hanabi recordó a mamá, sí, eso.

—Ya comprendo, aun le debe doler a Hanabi-sama la pérdida de su madre —"Hinata" asintió ante las palabras de su primo.

—Ahora nos vamos a mi habitación. No queremos interrumpir a nadie —Naruto cargó a la pequeña Hanabi y se la llevó a aquella habitación que ya conocía tan bien.

Naruto literalmente tiró a la desconsolada Hanabi a la cama, este pegó la oreja a la puerta para escuchar si Neji los había seguido. Luego de esperar y darse cuenta de que era seguro, se acercó a Hanabi y se sentó en la cama, junto a esta. Hanabi instintivamente le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza a Naruto por haberla tirado sobre la cama.

—Perdón, estaba algo desesperado —exclamó Naruto en su defensa.

—Bu-bueno, estas perdonado —respondió Hanabi sonrojada.

—Gracias —respondió el ex-rubio sobándose la cabeza. Hanabi solo suspiró mientras sonrió cerrando los ojos—. ¿Te paso algo bueno?

—No creí que mi hermana me quisiera tanto —Hanabi sonrió, Naruto estaba confundido—. Siempre ensaye en mi mente aquel combate con mi hermana mayor.

—Aja.

—Se me hizo muy raro, que ella ganándome en edad… perdiera tan fácilmente contra una niña que apenas aprendió a pelear —Naruto entendió por fin lo que decía Hanabi—. Yo solo daba golpes desesperada, apenas y había logrado aprender a usar el Byakugan.

—Hablando de eso, sobre el Byakugan —ahora Hanabi era la que miraba intrigado a Naruto—. Cuando fui tú, active tu Byakugan sin querer. No sé como sucedió, pero lo hice. Todo se veía tan extraño.

—¡LO-LO-LO-LO-LOGRASTE USAR EL BY-BYAKUGAN! —Naruto asintió inocentemente—. U-un tarado como tú, logro usar el Byakugan —Naruto volvió a asentir, luego se enojo un poco—. Maldición, yo me demoré cinco años en aprender a usar el estúpido Byaugan. Hinata-neesan lo aprendió a usar a los tres años y Neji-niisan a los dos años. ¡CÓMO ES QUE NARUTO LO APRENDIO A USAR EN MENOS DE UN DÍA!

—Hanabi-sama, Hinata-sama —Neji apareció llevando un pergamino de ordenes, parecía muy importante.

—¡Qué no me digas Sama! —gritó Hanabi enojada.

—Pe-perdón Hanabi-sa… ¡Hanabi-san! —Hanabi suspiró.

—¿Qué pasa Neji?

—Vino un mensajero hace poco a entregar esto, es de la Hokage —Neji les mostró el pergamino, el cual tenía el nombre de ambas hermanas—. Parece que es urgente.

Diciendo esto, el genio Hyuga se retiro, algo extrañado de ver a Hinata y Hanabi en esa extraña situación, sin embargo no les dio importancia. Hanabi abrió rápidamente el pergamino y empezó a leerlo. Efectivamente, era de la Hokage y pedía verlas a ambas, Hinata Hyuga y Hanabi Hyuga.

—¿La Hokage? —preguntó confundido el ex-rubio, quien no sabía que tenía nueva líder.

—Es verdad, tú no debes saberlo. Sucedieron muchas cosas y terminamos con una bruja de Hokage —comentó Hanabi luego de tirar el pergamino—. Pero me intriga que me llamará, si es una misión Ninja, debía llamar a mi hermana mayor.

—Una mujer de Hokage, me pregunto como será.

Mientras "Hinata" y Hanabi se preparaban para ir a aquella extraña reunión con la Hokage, en el palacio de esta, la famosa Gondaime peleaba, pero con un montón de papeles que debía leer y sellar. Mientras una chica a su lado no dejaba de vigilarla.

—Acabe con todo esto —dijo cansada la Hokage luego de entregarle un montón de libros a su ayudante.

—Ahora solo nos falta esto, Tsunade-sama —la ayudante le entrego cerca de treinta libros más a la Hokage.

—Pero Shizune —habló con lágrimas en los ojos Tsunade.

—Es su culpa Tsunade-sama por haberse escapado y dejar acumular tanto trabajo.

—Pero si ya te dije que no fui yo —habló aun llorando Tsunade mientras sellaba cada página de uno de esos libros.

—Ajá, ni que le creyera su historia de que viajo en el tiempo y viene de otra época, que por accidente acabo en el cuerpo de la Hokage y debe evitar una catástrofe —habló muy sería Shizune—. Ha usado mil excusas para escaparse a beber antes, pero esta es la más original Tsunade-sama.

—Entonces… ¿me puedo ir? —preguntó ansiosa Tsunade.

—Claro que no, su deber es sellar todos estos documentos que debían estar listos desde hace tres días —habló muy enojada Shizune—. Me he matado buscándola, ahora no se irá hasta que los acabe. Sino es conmigo con quien se cargan después.

—¿Por qué a mí? —Tsunade siguió llorando mientras no dejaba de sellar libro tras libro—. Por favor Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan, vengan a salvarme rápido…


	8. Chapter 8

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.  
Capítulo Ocho: Naruto, Naruto y... Naruto.**

Naruto corría apresurado junto a su "hermana"… o eso intentaba, Hanabi debía detenerse cada cierto tiempo, porque Naruto no podía seguirle el paso. La pequeña Hyuga estaba muy molesta por eso, su cita con la Hokage había pasado hace más de treinta minutos y era la primera vez, en que la pedían a ella para una Misión.

—¡Puedes darte prisa de una maldita vez! —gritó muy enojada la pequeña Hyuga.

—Hinata por favor, controla tu boca —exclamó el ex-rubio.

—Ya te explique que no soy Hinata, soy Hanabi… entiendes —el antes rubio asintió.

—Claro, así como yo soy Hinata ahora. Comprendo muy bien.

—Dios. ¿Qué tan idiota se puede llegar a ser?

—Estoy listo, sigamos.

La curiosa pareja de "hermanas" emprendió de nuevo el viaje, brincando de techo en techo, así ahorraron cerca de 20 minutos de camino, hasta que…

—¡De nuevo!

—Perdón, no sabía que ser chica fuera tan difícil…

Hanabi se sentó junto a una cisterna de agua en el techo de una casa, suspiró enojada mientras veía a "su hermana" recuperar el aliento.

—No entiendo porque estas sin aliento tan pronto —Hanabi trataba de comprender el cansancio excesivo de "Hinata" —. Hinata-neechan puede correr por días sin descansar.

—Te dije que no soy Hinata —respondió Naruto entre jadeos.

—Además, ¿por qué tienes la cara tan roja? —Hanabi se acercó a "Hinata" y la vio con detenimiento—. ¡IDIOTA! Estas corriendo sin brassier, es eso.

—Soy un hombre, los hombres no usan eso —habló Naruto muy serió, luego su tono de voz cambio a uno más suave—. Además me dio pena tocar los pechos de Hinata.

—No se como alguien puede ser tan… Idiota y más en el cuerpo de mi hermana mayor —Hanabi respiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. Bien, hombre o no, vergüenza o no, debe ponerte eso o sino… vas a estar como ahora. No crees que por algo los inventaron.

Hanabi estaba muy sonrojada, nunca creyó que tuviera que enseñarle sobre ese tipo de cosas a su propia hermana mayor. Aunque en realidad sabía que no era su hermana, sino el idiota de su casi cuñado, el rostro que la veía con cara de asombro era el de Hinata y eso la ponía nerviosa.

—¿Para qué los inventaron? —Hanabi casi se ahoga al escuchar esa pregunta.

—E-e-etto, eso pregúntale a Hinata-neechan cuando la veas —fueron las palabras muy avergonzadas de la pobre Hanabi.

—Pero tu eres Hinata.

—Calla, debemos ir con la Hokage —diciendo esto, Hanabi se retiró lo más a prisa que pudo.

—¡Espérame Hinata!

Mientras el "peliazul" corría detrás de su hermana menos, la verdadera ocupante de ese cuerpo, sufría un destino peor que la muerte. Estaba siendo obligada a hacer todo el trabajo acumulado por meses de Tsunade. La pobre Hinata no había ni siquiera podido levantarse para ir al baño.

—¡Por favor Shizune, necesito un descanso!

—Lo siendo Tsunade-sama, agoto todos sus descansos hace tres semanas.

—Ya te dije que esa no era yo.

—Aja, era su alter ego de otra dimensión.

—Alter ego no, era la verdadera Tsunade. ¡Yo soy Hinata!

—Si claro, entonces yo soy Hanachi, su hermana menor.

—Se llama Hanabi.

—Tsunade-sama, aprendió el nombre de uno de los habitantes de la aldea sin que la obligará, estoy impactada profundamente.

—Si supieras… ¡Por fin, termine!

Hinata cerró un cuaderno y lo colocó junto a otros trece más, luego empujó la pila hacia Shizune, esta feliz los tomó y los guardó en una estantería. Hinata estaba alegre, creía con eso ya haber acabado con todo el trabajo que tenía… pero se equivocaba.

—¡Bien! Con esto ya acabamos todo, ¿verdad?

—En efecto, acabamos los meses de Enero a Diciembre.

—Todo un año de trabajo, gracias Kami-sama.

—Ahora nos queda lo de este año…

Shizune coloco una pila aun mayor de libros, cuadernos y escritos sobre el escritorio de Tsunade, Hinata casi se desmaya al ver todo el trabajo que aun tenía pendiente.

—Dios, ojala Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan y quien ocupe mi cuerpo estén pronto aquí…

Mientras Hinata luchaba por hacer todo el terrible trabajo de Tsunade, "Hinata" o sea Naruto en su cuerpo, acaba de llegar a la mansión de la Hokage persiguiendo a Hanabi.

—Mueve esas piernas, mi hermana posee unas buenas piernas por algo —exclamó Hanabi molesta recostada sobre un poste, Naruto se sonrojo por el comentario de Hanabi, aunque nunca entendió porque lo hizo.

—Llegue, es lo que importa, ¿no?

—No lo creo, pero te podría decir algo más… ¡espera!

Naruto acaba de llegar a la Mansión de la Hokage, ni siquiera se inmuto al cruzar junto a hinata y Hanabi y siguió de largo. Hanabi miró muy confundida a Naruto, pensando que si la que ocupada el cuerpo de este era Hinata, debía al menos detenerse a hablarles. Por el contrarió, "Hinata" estaba muy nerviosa solo con verse a si misma.

—No podría asegurarlo, pero creo que mi hermana no esta en tu cuerpo.

Hanabi espero a que el ex-rubio a su lado dijera algo, pero no paso nada, Hanabi espero y espero y Naruto nunca agrego nada a su comentario. Por fin la pequeña Hyuga se decide a mirar a Naruto y toparse con una sorpresa que le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, aunque no de alegría.

—Etto… Na-Na-Naruto-kun… y-yo-yo —Naruto no dejaba de verse los dedos índices que no podía, por alguna razón, dejar de moverlos.

—Jeje, me gustaría tener una cámara —Hanabi reía pícaramente al ver las expresiones comunes de su hermana al ver a Naruto, pero hechas por el verdadero Naruto desde su cuerpo.

—Que sucede, no se que me pasa, porque todo el cuerpo se me puso tan pesado y no puedo mover bien la lengua —pensaba el antes rubio muy preocupado—. Será que tengo alguna extraña enfermedad.

—Esto es muy gracioso. Pero el trabajo llama, hay que ver que quiere la Hokage —Hanabi sujeto a la nerviosa "Hinata" y se la llevo dentro de la mansión.

—Na-Na-Naruto-Kun yo quería decirte que… —Naruto de pronto recobro todo el control de su cuerpo y afortunadamente para el, logro detenerse antes de hablar—. ¿Qué me paso? Fue tan extraño todo.

—Acostúmbrate…

—¿Acos-túmbrate? ¿A qué?

—A eso que sentiste hace poco.

—Es acaso un padecimiento que tiene Hinata.

—Digamos que mi hermana sufre de una muy rara enfermedad mortal.

—No sabia que Hinata sufría de eso.

—Sí, ella padece Verguencitis Extremitis a deciros su amorus.

—Se oye muy peligrosa.

—De hecho lo es…

—¿Y qué la causa?

—Digamos que activa su centro de vergüenza, dos cosas.

—Dos cosas, ¿cuáles son esas?

—El color naranja en exceso y el azul.

—Así que son colores.

—Digamos que sí. Pero deben estar juntos, no sirve si solo esta el naranja o solo el azul, debe estar ambos presentes en un misma objeto.

—Naranja y azul…

Naruto se puso a imaginar algún objeto que tuviera esos dos colores precisos en todo Konoha, luego de pensar mucho, recordó que su traje habitual característico poseía justo esa mezcla prohibida de colores.

—Eso explica muchas cosas, por eso Hinata siempre se ve tan nerviosa cuando me habla…

El rubio paso pensando durante mucho rato, como Hanabi estaba de apuro, simplemente lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo jaló en dirección de la oficina de la Hokage.

—¿quiénes son y a dónde se dirigen? —uno de los guardaespaldas personales de Tsunade interrogó a Hanabi al verla llegar a la puerta.

—Soy Hanabi Hyuga y esta idiota que ven a mi lado, es mi hermana mayor Hinata.

Hanabi estiró su mano y dejó a "su hermana" parada frente al guardaespaldas de Tsunade, "Hinata" se veía muy pensativa, como si algo la atormentara. Kotetsu muy intrigado por la seriedad demostrada en el rostro de Hinata, se acerco más a esta Pero cuando lo hizo, la pelizual reacciono.

—¡Lo tengo!

—Dios, casi me mata de un susto.

Naruto volteó a ver a Hanabi, tenía una enorme cara de felicidad en sus rostro, sin embrago la pequeña Hyuga estaba algo seria.

—¿Qué brillante idea se te ocurrió ahora?

—Es simple, si los colores de mi ropa son los que la molestan siempre…

—Aja.

—Lo más sencillo, es quitármela la próxima vez que la vea.

Kotetsu e Izumo se imaginaron a Hinata desnudándose el escuchar eso, luego cayeron desmayados botando un chorro de sangre de la nariz como si hubieran sido victimas del Sexy no Jutsu. Hanabi entre avergonzada y enojada le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Naruto.

—Sa-sa-sabes el ti-tipo de idioteces que dices…

—Perdón.

—Po-por dios, contrólate estando en el cuerpo de mi hermana. Quien sabe que van a pensar ahora ese par de idiotas de Hinata neechan.

—Pero mi idea era buena.

—Como que buena, eres un diota.

El griterío fuera de la puerta de la oficina de ala Hokage fue tan grande que pues, incomodo a los que estaban adentro. Tsunade en persona salió a ver que era lo que sucedía, Shizune esperaba que Tsunade reaccionara como siempre, pero por el contrarió…

—¡Hinata! ¡Hanabi! Llegaron, me alegro tanto de verlas —Tsunade abrazó muy fuerte a ambas chicas, se portaba como si fueran sus hermanas a las que no había visto durante años.

—Gra-gracias Ho-ka-ge-sama —habló Hanabi o intento hacerlo—. Su abra-zo me esta cor-tando la res-pi-ra-ción…

Hinata, la que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Tsunade, se disculpó y soltó de inmediato a las hermanas Hyuga. Naruto quien estaba en el cuerpo de Hinata, cayó desmayado, ya que no tuvo tanta suerte con el mortal abrazo de Hinata ahora Tsunade.

—Genial, ahora este idiota terminara en otro lado…

Naruto movió la cabeza muy confundido, no sabía que había sucedido y no recordaba nada de lo que le había pasado antes. Naruto trato de hablar para pedir ayuda, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, simplemente balbuceos de… bebé.

—¡Estoy encerrado! —Naruto gritaba y pataleaba sin saber porque lo habían apresado, hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto—. ¿Por qué estoy tan pequeña?

Por fin Naruto se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su cama o más bien cuna, la de bebé, al parecer de una forma u otra, había regresado al primer salto. Minato entró muy alterado, gritando todo tipo de cosas, despertando a Kushina en el proceso.

—¡Rápido Kushina, levante y llévate a Naruto! —Minato estaba muy sobresaltado, tanto, que asustó a Naruto—. Huyan lo más lejos que puedan de la aldea, si puedes, regresa a tu país y no mires atrás…

—¿Qué sucede? —habló entre bostezos Kushina—. ¿Por qué estas así Minato?

Minato comenzó a llenar una maleta con toda la ropa que pudo, la de Kushina y de Naruto, parecía demasiado sobresaltado por algo. Kushina por fin reaccionó, jamás había visto a Minato actuando de esa forma, sería que algo realmente grave sucedía.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Minato? Dímelo —preguntó Kushina, pero Minato ni siquiera pudo responder, ya que se escuchó un terrible rugido a lo lejos, como si fuera alguna especia de bestia salvaje.

—¡E-Ese sonido! —Kushina estaba muy asustada, igual Naruto. Ese extraño rugido le hacia sentir algo muy raro dentro de él, pero no entendía que era.

—Siento haber escuchado eso antes, pero donde —Naruto estaba muy angustiado, cada que escuchaba ese rugido, sentía que algo en su interior lo torturaba, pero no sabia que.

—¿Q-qué sucede Minato? ¿Qué fue ese ruido? —Kushina se asomó a la ventana a ver de donde provenía aquel siniestro rugido—. ¡Q-qué… que sucede Minato!

En la calle la gente corría despavorida, huyendo por sus vidas, incluso no les importaba ir pisando a los que caían, solo querían salvarse a si mismas. Casi a la distancia, se veía una sombra enorme, como de una bestia gigantesca, lo peor, es que parecía venir en dirección de Konoha.

—¿Qué es esa cosa, Minato? —preguntó Kushina muy asustada de ver aquel enorme monstruo.

—Me temo que lo conozco —suspiró Minato decepcionado—. Nunca espere volver a verlo.

—¿Qué diablos es eso Minato? —Kushina sujeto a Minato del cuelo, haciéndole difícil el hablar—. Perdón —dijo apenada la Kunoichi soltando a su esposo.

—Esa es una de las Nueve bestias legendarias, el Bijuu de Nueve Colas, el Kyubi, Rey de todos los Bijuus —esta declaración no sorprendió a Naruto, quien ya conocía de cerca al famoso monstruo, muchas veces escuchó de él en todo Konoha—. Nunca pensé que llegaría este día.

—Se esta repitiendo aquel terrible día —pensó seriamente Naruto—. Cuando el Cuarto Hokage pelea contra Kyubi para salvar a Konoha, ¡pe-pe-pero el muere!

—Qué planeas hacer Minato, dime por Dios —Kushina estaba muy alterada, no era para más, pero Minato no respondía ninguna de sus preguntas, tan solo seguía empacando.

—Qué es lo que sucede, porque empaca las cosas de mamá y las mías —se preguntó Naruto al ver lo que hacia Minato—. Acaso… ¡ESTA PENSANDO PELEAR SOLO CON EL KYUBI!

Naruto comenzó a gritar desesperado, intentando detener a su padre, ya que sabía el final de la batalla a la que se lanzaría este. Pero Minato no hizo caso, solo sonrió y abrazo y beso a Naruto por última vez, luego beso a Kushina como nunca antes la beso.

—Perdóname por jamás haberme casado contigo Kushina —diciendo esto, Minato desapareció como una sombra de color amarilla.

Kushina se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar, Naruto estaba decidido a no permitir que eso se repitiera, si era posible, lucharía el mismo con el Kyubi. Pero en su cuerpo actual, de bebé, no podría hacer nada para salvar a su padre o cuando menos ayudarlo en algo. De pronto, todo se puso en silencio, los feroces rugidos se detuvieron, así como los gritos de las personas.

Continuará…

**Notas de Autor.**  
A que valió la pena esperar, verdad :p.

Aunque para la continuación van a esperar aun más :p.

Ahora me toca actualizar Requien de una Kunoichi, pero como ese es más largo, quizás lo actualice la próxima semana :p.

Por ahora me corré en la mente una idea sobre un fics que mezcla Angustia, Drama y algo de Terror, a ver como se da :p.

Suerte.


	9. Chapter 9

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Nueve: La Verdad de una Promesa.**

Naruto no entendía como, pero había regresado al día en que su padre elimino venció al Kyubi, pero por desgracia, acabo también con su vida. Kushina, su madre, intento detener a Minato, pero el rubio Hokage desapareció como una sombra a súper velocidad. Kushina estaba destrozada.

¡MINATO! Kushina no dejaba de llorar, tan solo agarro las cosas que había guardado Minato y las comenzó a tirar con furia cada una. ¡IDIOTA! ¡PARA QUE FUISTE SOLO! ¡MINATO-BAKA!

Kushina cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar amargamente, a Naruto se le partía el corazón de ver a su madre así, aunque la había conocido hace poco, sentía todo el cariño que le había dedicado y la quería. Naruto intento salir de su prisión, pero le era imposible.

¿Por qué nos dejaste? Kushina seguía llorando. No me importaba que te casaras conmigo, solo lo decía para hacerte enojar. ¡Regresa Minato!

De pronto una luz azul y que parecía estar cargada con muchos sentimientos de melancolía, envolvieron a Naruto y por un instante, todo a su alrededor de detuvo, como si se hubiera congelado en el tiempo.

¿Qu-qué paso? ¿Qué es eso?

Luego aquella luz pareció tomar forma humana, se dirigió a Kushina y la beso en la frente. Naruto entendió, de alguna forma se trataba del alma de Minato, este camino hacia el, y lo cargo entre sus brazos, luego de darle un beso, soltó una lágrima.

Esperaba verte crecer, superarme, hacer una familia Minato suspiró y dejo nuevamente a Naruto en su cuna. Vive por mi hijo mió. Lo que haré, espero me llegues a perdonar algún día.

Minato estiró su mano derecha y a continuación, sus dedos parecieron incendiarse, una flama cubrió cada uno de ellos. Naruto no comprendía que haría Minato, pero algo en su interior le decía, que esa acción cambiaría toda su vida.

Perdóname hijo, perdóname por lo que te haré Minato se detuvo a pocos centímetros de poner sus dedos sobre el estómago de Naruto y cayó de rodillas llorando. ¡No puedo hacerlo! No puedo encerrar a ese demonio dentro de ti.

Estas palabras asombraron a Naruto, su padre iba a encerrar al Kyubi en su interior. De inmediato Naruto entendió todo, porque su vida había sido tan miserable, porque todo el pueblo lo odiaba, porque sin importar lo que hiciera nadie parecía mostrarle algo de afecto. Naruto sentía ganas de vomitar, toda su miserable vida había sido por culpa de este instante.

Entonces estoy aquí para detenerlo pensó Naruto muy serio, más bien enojado. Si me niego, no lograran encerrar a ese monstruo dentro de mí y nadie me odiara.

Naruto muy decidido pensó en oponerse a la decisión de su padre, después de todo, recién acababa de conocerlo. Pero al ver sus ojos tristes y las lágrimas de dolor sinceras que caían de estos, algo en su corazón le hizo revalorar sus prioridades.

No quiero darle esta terrible carga a mi único hijo Minato seguía hablando. Pero no hay otra forma de sellar al Kyubi, yo ya estoy muerto. Sino lo hago ahora, el Zorro se liberara y matará al resto de Konoha. Al menos Naruto será tratado como un héroe.

¿Héroe? Naruto entendió por fin el sacrificio de su padre, Minato no hacia esto para desgraciar su vida, sino por el contrarió, para que todos reconocieran a Naruto y lo que significo él en la historia de Konoha y como fue la pieza fundamental para su salvación. Ahora entiendo todo. No fue tu culpa papá, nadie más supo entender tus palabras.

Naruto empezó a llorar, pero de felicidad, ahora entendió su misión, su destino ¡Su camino Ninja!y estaba orgulloso de el. Esta sonrisa animó a Minato, quien recupero fuerzas para continuar con lo que iba a hacer, sellar al Kyubi en su interior. Pero antes de que Minato lo hiciera la duda y el miedo volvió a apoderarse del corazón de Naruto

¡No lo hagas, por favor! exclamó suplicante Naruto, Minato se detuvo, de alguna forma, parecía haberle entendido. Si completas el sello, morirás.

Sino lo hago, todos moriremos respondió Minato aun con la mano levantada. No tengo otra elección Naruto, si yo muero, para salvar la aldea y a mi familia Minato miró tiernamente a Kushina. Que así sea.

Si tu mueres y encierras al Kyubi en mi interior, créeme, nada bueno sucederá Naruto miró muy serió a Minato. La gente me tratará como a un rechazado, mamá desaparecerá y Naruto soltó algunas lágrimas. Jamás conoceré a mis padres.

Perdóname Naruto, no creí que mi decisión te hiciera tan infeliz las pequeñas llamas en la mano de Minato comenzaron a apagarse. Creo que me equivoqué en esto

El alma de Minato comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más translucida, Naruto entendió entonces que sucedía. Aun con todo el dolor de su alma, tuvo que pensar en la decisión de su padre, el porque lo había hecho y luego de meditarlo, habló.

Jamás me arrepentí de tener al Kyubi en mi interior Minato miró confundido a Naruto. Aunque crecí sin padres y con una aldea que me odiaba sin motivo alguno, gané muchos y muy buenos amigos, además, logré hacerme un nombre propio y crear mi leyenda, más grande incluso que la del Cuarto Hokage Minato solo sonrió.

Aunque muchas de las cosas que decía Naruto las decía simplemente por hacerlo, ya que no sabía que en realidad, todo lo que había dicho si se cumpliría en un futuro cercano. Lo dijo con tal convicción y seguridad, que tanto padre como hijo, las creyeron verdaderas.

Estoy listo para lo que viene.

Hijo mió, espero que seas un buen Hokage, mejor de lo que fui yo

Descuida viejo, lo seré.

Minato sonrió, luego clavó sus dedos sobre el estómago de Naruto, este cerró fuertemente los ojos pensando en que sentiría un terrible dolor, pero por el contrarió, sentía una energía muy cálida, como si Minato le estuviera transmitiendo algo más, que solo al Zorro de Nueve Colas.

He terminado habló un cansado Minato. Agregué algo más solo por si acaso. Espero no volverte a ver Naruto, pero si lo hago, seré muy feliz.

Diciendo esto, el alma de Minato se convirtió en cientos de pequeñas luces de color amarillo, que salieron volando por la ventana iluminando la ya desvastada aldea. Estas luces le dieron nuevas esperanzas a la aldea de Konoha y a sus habitantes, por fin la pesadilla había acabado.

Gracias papá Naruto muy cansado se quedó dormido esperando esta vez, volver a donde estaba Hanabi y Hinata.

Naruto-kun, despierta Despierta Naruto-kun.

Como era de esperarse, al cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, terminaba una historia y empezaba otra nueva. Pero si Naruto hubiera sabido, donde lo mandaría este nuevo salto hubiera preferido, seguir como bebé.

¡No te mueras Naruto-kun!

Naruto despertó de golpe al escuchar esas palabras. Pero por más que se quiso mover, no lo conseguía, estaba literalmente clavado al suelo por una especies de lanzas y un sujeto de túnica negra y lleno de piercing, peleaba a muerte contra Hinata.

¡Despierta Naruto-kun!

Sin embrago, los ataques de Hinata, no le hacían ni cosquillas al extraño sujeto. El cual, tranquilamente ni siquiera se molestaba en esquivar los ataques de Juken de la Kunoichi.

¿Qué paso ahora? ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Naruto miraba el entorno o lo que podía ver, ya que no podía levantar la cabeza. Lo que alcanzaba a ver, lo impactó. Konoha o lo que quedaba de ella, mucha gente muerta y una enorme esfera de energía que se dirigía hacia Hinata.

¡HINATA!

Naruto trato de liberarse, pero aquella extrañas lanzas no le permitían usar su Chakra. Pero por más que se esforzara, su Chakra junto con toda su fuerza estaban siendo absorbidas por aquellas extrañas cosas.

Sí le haces algo a Hinata ¡Te las veras conmigo!

La extraña esfera de energía se detuvo a pocos centímetros de Hinata, luego desapareció.

¿Y qué me harás?

Aquel extraño sujeto con unos ojos muy raros, movió una de las lanzas enterradas en el cuerpo de Naruto, provocándole más dolor.

Sino te has fijado, no estas en posición de exigirme nada a mi.

No le hagas daño a Naruto-kun.

Gritó Hinata, quien estaba arrodillada en el suelo, la kunoichi realmente lucía muy cansada y débil. Lo extraño era, que aquel sujeto apenas y la había rozado durante su combate.

Cállate niña, luego me ocuparé de ti.

Nuevamente clavó aun más profundo una de las lanzas sobre el hombro de Naruto, provocando aun más dolor.

Debes experimentar el verdadero sufrimiento, la pérdida de un ser amado solo así entenderás la verdad.

¿Qué verdad? ¡Qué eres un loco asesino!

Aun tienes fuerzas para pelear, veremos cuanto te duran. Acaso no lo entiendes, tu ciudad esta destruida, tus amigos están muertos ahora acabaré con la mujer que amas.

Aquel sujeto de los piercieng dejo a Naruto y se dirigió rumbo a Hinata.

¡Deja a Hinata en paz!

Experimentaras el mismo dolor que yo sentí y cuando todo este perdido. Veras mi verdad.

Debido a la posición en la que estaba, Naruto no podía ver lo que sucedía con Hinata, tan solo escuchó un gritó desgarrador, el cual, fue ahogado por las risas de aquel sujeto.

¡HINATA!

De pronto Naruto sintió una enorme rabia que lo empezaba a consumir, sintió que su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera en el fuego mismo.

¡Qué me pasa!

Naruto ya no se pudo contener más y una misteriosa fuerza se apoderó de él.

El Kyubi ha despertado por fin.

De inmediato, Naruto se encontraba caminando en una especie de laberinto hecho de madera, con agua en el suelo, la cual, estaba tornándose roja.

¿Qué es este lugar?

Una misteriosa fuerza, parecía guiarlo hacia donde debía ir. Tanto así, que Naruto sentía que podía caminar por aquel laberinto que nunca había visto antes, hasta con los ojos cerrados y no se perdería.

¿Qué es esa enorme reja?

Había una gigantesca reja, solo cerrada por un pequeño papel con la palabra sello escrita en el. Algo dentro de esta prisión, golpeaba la reja con una fuerza descomunal, tratando de abrirla. Pero el sello resistía.

No me parece muy normal que un pedazo de papel detenga a lo que sea que haya allá dentro.

El sello se empezó a romper de pronto y aquella agua roja que venía de entro de la celda, comenzó a fluir con más y más fuerza.

¿Qué es esta cosa? No parece agua.

Naruto se inclinó para tocar aquel líquido rojo que venía de dentro de la celda.

Tampoco es sangre ¿Qué es?

Naruto iba a sorber un trago, cuando algo lo detuvo.

Niño, quita ese sello y tu muerte será rápida, lo prometo.

¿Quitarlo?

Hazlo o tu amiga morirá, no quieres que tu querida Hinata muera, verdad.

Naruto dudo ante las palabras de aquella cosa que le hablaba de detrás de las rejas.

Si lo quitó ¿Prometes salvar a Hinata?

Prometo matarte.

No me importa que hagas conmigo, solo salva a Hinata.

Lo haré, te prometo salvarla ¡Ahora quita ese sello!

Naruto asintió, se acercó a la puerta y se paro de puntas para alcanzar el sello de papel.

Es la única opción, cierto

Para salvar a tu amiguita, si, lo es.

Naruto trato de darse ánimos, realmente no sabía si lo que hacia realmente era lo mejor.

¡Salva a Hinata!

Naruto arrancó de un solo tirón el sello de papel y de inmediato, las rejas que servían como puerta para aquella prisión, se abrieron de golpe, mostrando la bestia más peligrosa de todas.

¡Qué he hecho! 


	10. Chapter 10

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Diez: El Nuevo Kyubi.**

La enorme reja se abrió de golpe, estrellándose pesadamente contra las paredes de aquel laberinto, una enorme cantidad de niebla salió de dentro, oscureciendo todo en pocos segundos. Dos enormes ojos rojos se veían en la profundidad, luego una enorme risa mostrando unos dientes enormes.

—¡A-ALTO! —Naruto estaba aterrado, se cayó al suelo de espaldas e intentó escapar, pero sus manos y piernas no respondían.

—Descuida, todo será muy rápido —habló una voz muy profunda y lúgubre.

Naruto se sentía como un ratón frente a serpiente, su cuerpo, por más que se lo ordenaba, no se movía. Estaba literalmente paralizado del miedo. Un rugido enorme se escucho, luego aquellos enormes dientes se abrieron como si lo fueran a tragar.

—Necesito apoderarme de tu alma, para nunca más regresar a esa prisión.

—Ha-haz lo que qui-quieras, pero salva a Hinata.

—¿Salvarla? Luego de que me apoderé de tí, destruiré todo y me vengaré de aquellos que me encerraron. ¡Todos morirán!

—¡NO!

Aquello dientes sonrieron, luego, se abrieron aun más, mostrándole las fauces, Naruto cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero cuando esperaba ser tragado…

—¿Qué paso?

Todo el lugar, había cambiado por completo, ya no era un oscuro y lúgubre laberinto, ahora era un extraño mundo, completamente blanco.

—¿Y el Kyubi?

Naruto se rasco la cabeza confundido, cuando lo hizo, sintió unos dientes sobre su cabeza.

—¡Ahhhhh!

Comenzó a gritar el rubio mientras corría asustado en círculos con "eso" sobre su cabeza.

—Cállate ya o te vuelvo a morder —se escuchó.

—¿Eh?

Naruto se detuvo y comenzó a buscar en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar el origen de las voz, pero sin éxito.

—Si este lugar es completamente blanco, no hay donde esconderse… ¿de dónde vino esa voz?

—Pues de donde más Eisnten, del único lugar que no puedes ver… de tu cabeza.

—¿Mi cabeza? ¿Acaso eres mi consciencia?

—No idiota, que estoy encima de ti.

Naruto levantó sus manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, luego sintió algo peludo encima de él.

—¿Akamaru?

—Como me vas a comparar con ese vulgar perro callejero.

Naruto sujeto lo que estaba subido encima de su cabeza, luego lo bajo hasta la altura de su rostro.

—¿Qué diablos eres?

Ahora veía cara a cara a la cosa que hasta hace poco, lo había estado mordiendo, era una especie de cría de alguna criatura roja muy peluda y con varias colas.

—¿Cómo qué que diablos? ¡Soy el ser más poderoso del universo!

—¿Eres el Kyubi?

El pequeño zorrito que estaba en brazos de Naruto, asintió al escuchar ese nombre.

—Bromeas ¿Verdad?

El zorrrito negó con la cabeza.

—Quieres decir, que la enorme criatura… que hasta hace poco me iba a almorzar ¿eres tú?

—Exacto.

—Espera, espera. Aquel poderoso demonio, el rey de todos los Bijuus, por el que mi padre murió para encerrarlo dentro de mí… ¿eres tú?

—Sí.

—En serio eres la bestia legendaria que atemorizaba a todos con la sola mención de su nombre.

—Eres muy lento de mente, cierto.

Naruto aun seguía sin entender, que había sucedido. El poderoso y temido Kyubi, el Bijuu más peligroso de todos, el mismísimo Rey de todos los Bijuus, el de Nueve Colas… era en realidad, un pequeño zorrito rojo.

—¡A quien llamas lento! Tú, remedo de peluche mal rellenado.

El pequeño zorrito sonrió maliciosamente.

—Es obvio que no sabes con quien tratas, verdad.

—¿No me digas que ahora te vas a hacer enorme y me atacaras? —preguntó muy asustado Naruto, el Kyubi negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces?

—Tengo mis métodos.

El zorrito levantó un pie y se empezó a orinar al rubio.

—Tú, zorro asqueroso.

Naruto soltó al zorro luego de que lo mojara.

—Eso te enseñará…

—Maldito zorro, cuando te ponga las manos encima… yo, yo…

De inmediato todo el entorno cambio de un mundo completamente blanco, a una zona muy oscura y llena de árboles roídos y con formas atemorizantes.

—¿Tú qué? —el pequeño zorrito se volvió de tamaño monumental, Naruto se sintió insignificante al ver, que incluso una uña del zorro, era más grande que él—. ¿Acaso me harás algo?

—E-etto, y-yo-yo solo te quería pedir que salves a Hinata. Por favor.

Naruto se puso en tono suplicante, tal vez si cambiaba de estrategia, su nuevo "amigo" lo ayudaría. Aunque no estaba del todo mal su razonamiento, algo si cambio y fue el entorno que lo rodeaba.

—Si lo haces, te invitaré todo el ramen donde Ichiraku que desees.

Aquel mundo que los rodeaba, estaba volviendo a cambiar. Esta vez parecía… curiosamente más "afeminado". Habían muchos objetos de niña y el mundo estaba más rosa.

—Sino te gusta el ramen, puedo invitarte lo que gustes.

El "Kyubi" también estaba cambiando de forma, estaba tomando ya no su aspecto de chibi Kyubi o el del atemorizante Kyubi, sino, curiosamente una forma humana.

—Por favor Kyubi-sama, si ayudas a Hinata, seré tu esclavo, porfavorcito.

Naruto se inclinó y estaba implorando frente a la figura de…

—¿Hanabi?

La pequeña Kunoichi estaba que se reía sin parar, tanta fue su risa, que no pudo mantener la concentración de su forma.

—¡Maldita mocosa, me engañaste con un Jutsu de tranformación!

—De hecho no fue un Jutsu.

—¿Guien…jutso?

—Es Genjutsu, idiota.

—¿Eso, hiciste un Genjutsu?

—Na, soy buena, pero no tanto así. Hinata es mejor en los Genjutsus que yo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo hiciste todo eso de hace rato?

—Si te lo digo que gano.

—No se, que quieres.

—¡Qué no te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana mayor!

—¿Perdón?

—Ok, era broma. Además Hinata-nee-san sin ti se muere.

—¿Se muere?

—Olvídalo, quieres.

—Dime como hiciste todo eso.

— Es simple, no fue muy difícil. Si sabes manejar el Chakra como un Hyuga, puedes hacer lo que sea siempre que dispongas de una cantidad ilimitada de este.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Verás, todo en este mundo se compone de Chakra. Las plantas, los animales, incluso los seres humanos. Si eres capaz de controlar el Chakra entonces tú...

—¡Eso no! —interrumpió molesto el rubio.

—Bien, resumiéndolo para que tu cabeza sin cerebro lo entienda… desperté siendo tu bestia interior. En pocas palabras, soy el mismísimo Kyubi.

A Naruto literalmente se le cayó la quijada ante esta declaración.

—Lo de hace rato, fue algo de teatro. No es mi culpa despertar detrás de una jaula como vulgar animal de zoológico sin siquiera una explicación.

—Eras un demonio atrapado dentro de mi cuerpo, que querías ¿Un manual acaso?

—Porque no, hubiera sido molestia acaso.

—Perdón.

—Bromeaba, cuando desperté, no entendí que pasaba y por más que trataba de dormirme para despertar en otro lugar, no lo conseguía.

—¿Era por el sello?

—Supongo, debió ser un sello muy poderoso.

—Y lo pude quitar como si fuera solo un papel.

—Tarde un buen tiempo en entender que sucedía, pero con algo de practica, me pude conectar contigo y ver lo que veías, así fue como empecé a descubrir que sucedía.

—¿Entonces sabes más de este mundo? —Naruto apretó fuertemente a Hanabi, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Si preguntas por el sujeto que quiere matar a Nee-sama, se llama Pain.

—¡Pain! Jamás olvidaré ese nombre.

—El fulano ese, según lo que entiendo, es socio de alguna organización secreta que quiere conquistar el mundo o una cosa de esas. Planea quitarte el Kyubi y usarlo para sus fines diabólicos, lo usual.

—¿Y por qué ataca a Hinata?

—¿Quién crees que soy? Adivina, Hinata-nee-san apareció para defenderte y el la ataco. Crees acaso que no estoy enojada también.

—Que podemos hacer para salvarla.

—Yo no se que harás tú, pero yo tengo una idea…

—¿Cuál?

Hanabi sonrió y luego creció hasta estar de la altura del rubio, su cuerpo se semejaba mucho al de Hinata, salvo su rostro, que no era tan idéntico al de la kunoichi.

—¡Ya sé! Te haras adulta y así pelearas mejor con él.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Esto…

Hanabi le dio un golpe con el dedo índice a Naruto en la frente y lo mando a estrellarse contra la pared.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces Hanabi?!

Naruto se levantó todo adolorido, pero cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en aquel extraño mundo dentro de su mente, estaba de regreso fuera, en lo que eran las ruinas de Konoha.

—Que desilución, esperaba un reto mayor. Esperaba enfrentarme al Kyubi.

—¡PAIN!

Naruto arrugó el rostro al escuchar la voz de aquel sujeto, que hasta hace un momento, no sabía ni su nombre.

—Te haré pagar por todo.

Naruto se levantó con dificultad, pero cuando lo hizo, se topo con una terrible sorpresa que le desgarró el alma. El cuerpo de Hinata yacía en el suelo, en un charco de sangre, con los ojos abiertos y sin moverse.

—¡HINATA!


	11. Chapter 11

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Once: Hasta Siempre Hinata.**

Naruto quedo horrorizado ante la escena que vio, Hinata estaba muerta y su asesino, estaba frente a el, provocándolo. Hanabi observaba desde el interior de Naruto, como se desarrollarían los acontecimientos, al igual que el Genin, Hanabi estaba muy enojada por lo que le habían hecho a su hermana mayor. Pero a diferencia de este, ella no podía salir a luchar abiertamente.

—Y ahora que harás, enfrentaras acaso mi Shinra Tensei con tu Rasengan.

Naruto se quedo viendo a Pain con cara de confusión total.

—¿Con mi… quien?

Pain creo una nueva Shinta Tensei con la que pretendía atacar a Naruto, pero este, que además de no saber que ocurría, desconocía todas las técnicas nuevas que había aprendido. Esto hace molestar a Pain.

—¿Por qué no te defiendes?

—¿Defenderme? ¿Y con qué?

—Te estas burlando acaso de mí. No venciste a mis otros cuerpos antes, no acabaste con varios miembros del Akatsuki ya.

—¿Akatquecosa? —pensó confundido Naruto.

—Vamos, entra al Modo Ermitaño y demuéstrame cual de los dos fue mejor alumno de Jiraiya.

—¿Y ese quien es? —Naruto seguía confundido, tanta información de golpe, solo le causaba dolor de cabeza.

—Si aun no estas suficientemente motivado… te ayudaré un poco —Pain mandó a volar el cuerpo de Hinata sin siquiera tocarlo.

—¡Hinata! —Naruto apenas y logró atrapar el cuerpo antes de que cayera sobre un montón de rocas—. Maldito Pain.

—Enójate, enfuréceme. ¡Ve mi verdad!

Pain lanzó otra Shinra Tensei en dirección de Naruto, este sin pensarlo, dio un salto que lo elevó varios metros en el aire.

—Valla, ¿cómo hice eso?

—Naruto, me oyes —Hanabi trataba de comunicarse con el rubio, este solo asintió.

—Te oigo, Hanabi. ¿Qué sucede?

—Te daré algo de poder del Kyubi, aprovéchalo. ¡Salva a mi hermana!

Naruto empezó a rodearse por un Chakra de color rojo, de inmediato este se curo de las heridas que tenía del combate anterior con Pain.

—Siento que puedo hacer todo.

Pain lanzó su poderoso ataque, pero Naruto, lo esquivó tranquilamente, aun con Hinata en brazos.

—Es increíble.

Naruto lanzó a Hinata al aire mientras realizó varios sellos. De inmediato varios clones se materializaron en el acto, pero estos clones eran perfectos.

—¡Genial! Sentí que ahora si podría y pude hacerlo.

—Idiota, ¡agarra a mi hermana!

Naruto apenas y se dio cuenta de que Hinata ya veía en picada, para su mala suerte, estaba cayendo lejos de donde el estaba.

—Tengo una idea.

Los clones fueron agarrando las piernas del siguiente sucesivamente hasta tomar a Naruto, al tenerlo, le dieron una sacudida a la cadena y Naruto salió disparado para interceptar a Hinata, quien seguía cayendo sin sentido.

—Es asombroso, siento que puedo hacer lo que sea con esos clones.

Pain desde tierra, ni se molestó en esperar a Naruto, simplemente fue atacando a cada uno de los clones, con una de sus estacas. Los clones al impacto, explotaban.

—Clones de sombra, no caeré ante una treta tan simple como la que le hiciste a Kakuzu.

—¿Y ese quién es?

—Es un fulano al que tuvieron que matar varias veces, era amigo de Pain. Casi te destrozas la mano por vencerlo —habló Hanabi desde dentro de Naruto.

—¡Oh! Oye Hanabi, ¿Qué técnicas puedo hacer ahora?

—¡Y yo qué sé! No se cuanto llevó dentro de ti, pero apenas y puedo medio ver lo que tú. Créeme, si pudiera salir de aquí antes, ya lo hubiera hecho.

—Diablos, ahora como venzo a ese tal Pain.

De pronto, un sapito muy barbudo que estaba en tierra, le empezó a hablar al rubio.

—Naruto, si recurres al poder del zorro, no podrás entrar al modo ermitaño. Tranquilízate o el Chakra Natural no podrá fluir en ti.

—¿Un sapo que habla? ¿Qué es modo ermitaño? ¿Deberé hacerle caso a ese sapo? ¿Qué es Chakra Natural?

Naruto se había descuidado completamente y aun en el aire, no se había fijado que era un blanco demasiado fácil para Pain, quien ya había preparado otra de sus lanzas.

—¡Ten cuidado Naruto!

El sapo trato de advertir al rubio de una de las estacas de Pain que se dirigía hacia él, por suerte, el rubio reaccionó a tiempo y logro esquivarla, no sin que la estaca lograra herir a Hinata en el hombro.

—¡Animal! Cuida a mi hermana, si le pasa algo… ¡Te mato!

—Resultas ya bastante molestó —Pain creo otra lanza y se la lanzó al sapo, matándolo con un solo ataque—. Esto es entre en Jinchukuri y yo…

—Sapo ¡NOOOO! —Naruto se enojó aun más—. Ahora vengaré al sapo y a Hinata.

—¡Cállate idiota! Mi hermana sigue viva.

—¿Está viva?

Naruto quien ya había aterrizado del salto casi eterno, depósito a Hinata suavemente en el piso y luego, para horror de Hanabi, puso su oído sobre el pecho de Hinata.

—¡Q-Qu-Qué diablos ha-ces animal!

—Calla, trato de oír el corazón de Hinata.

—¡Pervertido! ¡Hentai! ¡Deja de tocar a mi hermana!

Hanabi estaba muy enojada, tanto que, estaba dejando escapar Chakra sin darse cuenta.

—Ha-Hanabi, creo que ya es suficiente poder, no crees…

El Chakra rojo empezaba a acumularse sobre Naruto a manera de una especie de burbuja que iba tomando forma.

—¡Despierta Kyubi!

—¿Qué haces Hanabi?

Naruto sentía que estaba empezando a perder el control de su propio cuerpo y una enorme ira se apoderaba de él a cada segundo. La ira se volvía cada vez más fuerte, no solo era su propia ira, sino también la de Hanabi. Los sentimientos de ambos se empezaban a mezclar en uno solo haciéndolo mucho más riesgoso.

—Dos colas, vamos, despierta.

Naruto ya había perdido control de su cuerpo, ahora el Kyubi había tomado la batuta. Aquella energía de color roja, que provenía de dentro de él, la cual, anteriormente le había dado fuerzas, ahora lo quemaba. La conciencia del rubio apenas y se mantenía, le era cada vez más difícil pensar, hasta que…

—¡Tres colas!

El Chakra rojo había formado una especie de capa sobre Naruto y estaba tomando forma de alguna especie de animal con garras. Naruto, ya no era consciente de si mismo, ni siquiera la misma Hanabi podría reaccionar, era como si una fuerza extraña, se hubiera apoderado de todo.

—¡Cuatro colas!

El proceso de transformación se iba acelerando y Pain, parecía disfrutarlo. Cuando apareció un Mini Kyubi casi formado, Pain lo atacó con una Shinra Tensei, pero este, tan solo se la tragé y luego, le escupió el ataque en un rayo de energía.

—Eso es, transfórmate completamente.

Pain esquivo el rayo de Naruto-Kuybi con otro de sus ataques, creando una formidable explosión que termino afectando a ambos.

—Con solo cuatro colas no me vencerás.

Pain creo otra de sus lanzas y con esta, intentó atravesar nuevamente a Naruto, pero sin éxito. Naruto-Kyubi y Pain seguían intercambiando una sucesiva ronda de ataques, mientras este último, guiaba al pequeño Kyubi hacia el lugar del original Pain.

—Esto esta demorando demasiado, tendremos que acelerarlo un poco.

Pain lanzó otra vez su enorme esfera de energía, esta vez a dirección de Hinata, mientras corría en dirección contraría. Por unos minutos Naruto-Kyubi dudo hacia donde ir, pero se inclinó por rescatar a Hinata.

—Así que aun tienes algo de consciencia. Eso es interesante.

Naruto-Kyubi apareció pocos segundos antes de que la esfera impactara a Hinata y desapareció junto con esta, para aparecer, frente a Pain.

—No crees que esa carga extra te esta limitando en el uso de tus Jutsus.

Pain uso nuevamente su técnica de gravedad y lanzó lejos a Hinata, en dirección de lo que parecía ser un árbol grande hecho de origami.

—No crees que así esta mejor.

Pain creo varias estacas negras y las lanzó contra Naruto-Kyubi como una lluvia, pero este, las esquivo como sino fueran nada del otro mundo.

—Me subestimas demasiado.

Pain hizo un movimiento con su mano y todas las estacas clavas en el suelo, explotaron, lastimando a Naruto-Kyubi.

—No esperabas un ataque así.

Naruto-Kyubi se levantó, más molesto que herido y se lanzó con una serie de zarpados veloces contra Pain, pero aunque este se encontraba esquivándolos todo y retrocediendo, no era precisamente, porque Naruto estuviera ganando.

—Por fin llegan, ya me empezaba a impacientar.

Naruto-Kyubi volteó a ver al autor de la voz, era un sujeto con un aspecto muy parecido a Pain, incluso hasta tenía los mismos Piercing. Salvó que este, poseía un anillo en su mano derecha. Naruto instintivamente se lanzó a atacar al nuevo Pain.

—Veo que lo adivinaste, felicidades. Soy el verdadero Pain.

El otro Pain apareció detrás de Naruto y lo atacó con una de esas extrañas lanzas negras, pero Naruto lo esquivó sin problemas. Luego atacó al Pain de la lanza.

—No seas tan suave, no es un clon de sombras como los tuyos.

El Pain original advirtió a Naruto, quien atacó al otro Pain con sus garras.

—No será tan fácil, créeme.

El otro Pain bloqueó fácilmente el zarpazo de Naruto-kyubi con su lanza negra.

—Te lo dije.

Pain original, atacó desde lejos a ambos con una nueva Shinra Tensei, sin éxito. Una chica que estaba cerca de él, en una especie de árbol hecho de papel, lucía muy preocupada.

—Eres bueno Cuatro Cola, pero yo soy mejor.

Aunque parecía que el Pain original se encontraba solo observando la pelea, lo cierto era, que se trataba de recuperar.

—Nagato, por favor descansa.

La chica detrás de Pain habló por fin, se notaba muy preocupada por la salud del original Pain.

—Konan, estoy bien.

—No lo estas Nagato, si te fuerzas mucho, podrías morir.

—Estoy bien, Konan.

—Nagato, cada que usas tu Shinra Tensei, tu vida se acorta. ¡Deja de usarla!

Pero Pain, a quien Konan llamaba por su nombre verdadero, Nagato; no hizo caso a las advertencias de su amiga.

—Shinra Tensei!!!

Pain lanzó otro ataque contra Naruto-Kyubi, quien seguía luchando como un animal salvaje contra el otro Pain. Naruto-Kyubi logró reaccionar a tiempo y esquivó el ataque, pero el otro Pain no.

—Eres hábil, no creí que pudieras aumentar de colas tan rápido, Cinco Colas.

El casi Bijuu completo, miró a Pain con desprecio. Luego se lanzó es un poderoso ataque con garras y colmillos.

—Eres fuerte, pero tus ataques no son bien pensados.

Pain ni siquiera tuvo que eludir el ataque, ya que el otro Pain apareció y se puso como escudo, para salvar al Pain original.

—Creo que es momento de jugar en serio.

Pain lanzó a Naruto-Kyubi y a su otro cuerpo, lejos, con ese extraño ataque de gravedad.

—¡No lo hagas Nagato!

Konan trataba de detener a Pain de seguir usando sus poderes, pero este no la escuchaba.

—Si usas tu Shinra Tensei sin descansar ¡Morirás!

—No me subestimes Konan.

Una nueva cola le salió a Naruto, ya poseía seis de las nueve colas y su aspecto ya era muy diferente. Una especie de armadura de hueso se había formado sobre su cuerpo.

—Tengo más de una forma de pelar a ese zorro.

El Pain caído se levantó y sujeto por la espalda a Naruto-Kyubi, tratando de darle el suficiente tiempo al Pain original para atacarlo.

—¡Chibaku Tensei!

Pain logra atrapar a Naruto-Kyubi y a su otro cuerpo, en una esfera de tierra. Pero usar este ataque, lo debilitó igual. Konan iba a correr en su ayuda.

—No te muevas Konan, esto aun no acaba.

La esfera de tierra estalla y de ella emerge un nuevo Naruto, ya con ocho de las nueve colas completadas. El otro Pain, yacía muerto en el suelo, completamente destrozado.

—Por fin te estas poniendo serio.

Pain crea una nueva Shinra Tensei, tan grande, como la que uso para destruir Konoha y esta vez la lanza, pero no hacia Naruto, sino hacia Hinata.

—Veamos que harás cuando pierdas a tu amiga.

**Notas de Autor.**  
Ya me había acostumbrado a no poner Notas de Autor, como me dijeron en otro fics, nadie las lee :p.

Pero esta vez merecía una Nota de Autor, pues, me tuvieron a la carrera, es verdad que no había actualizado desde hace muuuuuuucho tiempo atrás. No serviría de nada contar todo el motivo de porque no pude actualizar, en fin, vamos a lo que importa.

Como los deje con ganas de más, me esforcé lo más que pude en escribir rápidamente y espero les guste, traté de actualizar todos los fics pendientes de un solo golpe… o más bien, de un solo escrito :p.

Aunque no pude actualizarlos todos, si lo hice con los de Naruto: Réquiem de una Kunoichi; Hinata, Ángel Guardián; Quantum Ninja (Aunque este me he dedicado en más a tratar de actualizarlo, es el que más piden los fans :p) y La Princesa Maldita de Ojos Blancos (aunque del último, solo hice un pequeño "alargamiento" de la trama, hasta que llegará lo bueno :p).

Espero que la calidad no haya decaído, es el problema con tratar de llenar el tiempo perdido lo más a prisa posible, pero prometo que lo que viene, será aun mejor.

Nos leemos pronto.


	12. Chapter 12

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Doce: Las Nueve Colas**.

Pain, el original, había aparecido por fin y tras entretener a Naruto-Kyubi con su último cuerpo. Lo había capturado con uno de sus ataques, pero este lo sorprendió tras destruir el ataque de Pain y emerger bajo la forma del Kyubi de Ocho Colas. Pain sorprendido de ver que Naruto se había encargado de liquidar el otro cuerpo, decide acabar con la vida de Hinata, con su ataque más poderoso.

—Y ahora que harás. No tienes suficiente tiempo.

Dentro de Naruto, algo muy extraño sucedía, tanto este, como la joven Hanabi, miraban con incertidumbre y desconsuelo lo que ocurría fuera.

—¿Qué haremos Hanabi?

—Yo que se, ni siquiera se como es que paso todo esto.

Hanabi estaba aterrada, su enojo se había apoderado de ella y la parte que mantenía dormida al Kyubi, había aprovechado para escapar, causando un verdadero alboroto.

—La vida de mi hermana esta en peligro y es por mi culpa.

Naruto trato de consolara la pequeña, quien estaba prácticamente en posición fetal, sin poder pensar con claridad.

—Solo existe una opción, verdad.

Naruto sacó de su ropa, aquel sello que había arrancado hace poco. Dudo antes de pegárselo a Hanabi en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?

Hanabi reaccionó por fin, aunque lo hizo es más para reclamarle a Naruto por que le pegara aquel sello en la cabeza.

—Improviso.

Fue la única respuesta del rubio, de inmediato, todo el Chakra rojo que había salido empezaba a regresar hacia la pequeña Hanabi, Mientras afuera.

—¡NUEVE COLAS!

Naruto-Kyubi creció exponencialmente, con un solo movimiento de su garra, detuvo el ataque de Pain, el cual estalló en su mano provocándole un dolor terrible. Naruto-Kyubi emitió un gritó de dolor, luego miró enojado a Pain, mientras el Chakra restante, formaba el pelaje y los últimos detalles del Kyubi.

—Por fin ¡El Kyubi será mío!

Naruto-Kyubi Lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía de su boca hacia Pain, pero este fue detenido por varias hojas de papel que al ser quemadas, se reponían con nuevas. Pain volteó en dirección de la autora del Jutsu.

—Esto es entre el Bijuu y yo, veté Konan —Konan estaba demasiado exhausta, estaba usando hasta la última gota de su Chakra tratando de que el Kyubi no lastimará a Pain—. ¡Vete!

Pain lanzó con su poder gravitacional a Konan muy lejos del lugar, entonces, el poderoso rayo de Naruto-Kyubi perforó todas las hojas e impacto contra Pain, creando una poderosa explosión, casi tan grande como la que dejó en ruinas a Konoha.

—¡NAGATO!

Konan no pudo hacer nada, más que gritar al ver el terrible espectáculo, en un solo movimiento había acabado con toda su reserva de Chakra y ya no tenía fuerza ni para seguir hablando.

—N-no mu-mueras N-Na-Naga… —Konan ni siquiera logró terminar la frase, ya que se desmayó.

Dentro de Naruto una batalla mucho mayor ocurría. Hanabi trataba de controlar el Chakra del Kyubi que ya había escapado.

—Vamos, vamos… ¡Regresa!

Hanabi trataba de acelerar la absorción del Chakra para así debilitar al Kyuby y tratar de que Naruto retomara el control. Aun a costa de su propia vida.

—Más rápido.

—Detente Hanabi, si lo haces así…

—Lo entiendes verdad, Naruto-kun. Yo provoqué esto, debo pararlo.

—¡Pero morirás!

—Fue mi culpa en primer lugar el que haya pasado todo, cuando el Kyubi acabe con Pain, no se detendrá por nada. Destruirá todo lo que este a su paso… ¡Matará a Hinata!

Naruto no podía hacer nada, quería evitar que Hanabi sacrificará su propia vida, pero lo que dijo la pequeña era verdad, ahora todo dependía de ella… o tal vez no.

—¡MINATO! ¡YONDAIME! O como te llames…

Naruto gritaba hacia todos lados, tratando de llamar a su padre, aquel que murió para sellar el mismo Bijuu dentro de él, sin éxito.

—Maldito Yondaime, tú sellaste eso dentro de mí. Debiste tener alguna otra forma de evitar que el sello se rompiera. ¡Vamos! ¡Aparece! ¡Este es tu momento!

Hanabi se encontraba literalmente ya en una especie de trance, el Chakra rojo entraba en ella a velocidades formidables, pero parecía nunca acabar. La pequeña ya no podía reaccionar, dentro de poco, su cuerpo se destruiría por la cantidad descomunal de Chakra.

—Vamos aparece… Hanabi y Hinata morirán y será por mi culpa —Naruto cayó de rodillas y de la impotencia comenzó a llorar—. No dejes que mueran ellas, por favor… padre.

Una especie de Chakra amarillo comenzó a tomar forma junto al rubio, esta "aparición" le dio una ligera palmada en la espalda a Naruto antes de adquirir completamente su forma humana.

—Jamás dejaría que muriera la mujer que amas hijo o su hermana.

Minato había aparecido para sorpresa del rubio.

—¿Pa-padre?

—Mi pequeño, ya es todo un hombre.

Minato abrazó fuertemente a Naruto, este estaba muy confundido, su padre fallecido, apareció frente a él.

—Diseñe este sello para que me permitiera aparecer dentro de ti en el momento en que se liberara.

—¿No crees que ya es algo tarde? Debiste haber aparecido hace u buen rato.

—Bueno, estaba ocupado ya —se disculpó el ex-Yondaime—. Además, según recuerdo, alguien quitó el sello por su propia cuenta, así que, no me eches toda la culpa.

—Como sea, fue mi error, pero salva a Hinata y a Hanabi.

Minato caminó hacia Hanabi, quien estaba que se quemaba, literalmente. Todo el Chakra del Kyubi que se había liberado de golpe, no podía ser controlado tan fácilmente, como ella imagino.

—¿Ella es la chica que te gusta hijo? —Naruto casi se cae al escuchar esa pregunta.

—¡Claro que no! Ella es su hermana menor —dijo algo apenado.

—Ya veo, será fácil.

Minato toco el sello sobre la cabeza de Hanabi y lo arrancó de golpe, Hanabi cayó al suelo, muy cansada Minato luego lanzó el sello hacia le reja, cerrándola de golpe.

—Hanabi, ¿estas bien? —Naruto corrió a ver el estado de la pequeña, esta, apenas pudo asentir con la cabeza.

—Sa-salva a Hi-Hinata —apenas y logró hablar la pobre kunoichi.

El Chakra del Kyubi empezó a regresar a la jaula, donde empezó a adquirir su ya conocida forma. En pocos segundos, unos enormes ojos aparecieron detrás de la reja.

—¡MINATOOOOO! —se escuchó a manera de un feroz rugido detrás de los barrotes.

—Ya hice mi parte hijo, el resto es todo tuyo —diciendo esto, Minato, desapareció.

Fuera, Naruto-Kyubi quien por fin había logrado sacar la última cola y gracias a una asombrosa transformación casi aniquila a Pain, sufrió un nuevo cambio… su transformación, comenzó a revertirse aun más rápido que cuando apareció.

—¡NO!

Pain, quien emergió de una esfera de tierra, la que había usado para escapar de la explosión, vio como el Kyubi comenzó a regresar a la normalidad.

—Logré que te transformaras una vez, lo haré de nuevo.

La formidable transformación de Naruto, que dejo ver a un enorme Kyubi de nueve colas, se había revertido, dejando a un algo exhausto Naruto en su lugar.

—Gra-gracias Naruto-Kun —Hanabi apenas y podía hablar, pero seguía viva.

—Ya no me queda nada de Chakra —pensó Naruto muy adolorido.

Pain miraba a Naruto con despreció, el pobre rubio que ya había jugado su última carta, no sabía que hacer para detener el combate y así salvar a Hinata. Debía ocurrírsele una idea para cuando menos ganar algo de tiempo hasta que Hanabi se recuperara y le pudiera enviar más Chakra.

—Al parecer, hemos llegado a nuestro límite —habló Pain sin mostrar signos de cansancio—. Pero para tu desgracia, puedo sacrificar parte de mi vida para usar nuevamente mi ataque más fuerte. No creo que seas capaz de hacer lo mismo —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Lo imaginé, entonces, despídete, arrancaré al Kyubi de tu cuerpo frío y muerto.

Pain estaba creando una nueva esfera, cuando Naruto se levantó, aun muy cansado. Pain detuvo su propio ataque, esperando a ver que haría Naruto para defenderse. Aunque ese chico no le había importado mucho, debía admitir, que era muy especial.

—¡No pelearé más! No hasta que no me cuentes tu historia —fue lo único que dijo el rubio.

No fue precisamente la idea más brillante del Genin, pero de seguro le daría mucho tiempo para pensar que hacer, sobretodo, porque Pain parecía ser de los que le gustaba hablar.

—¿Mi historia? —a Pain le pareció muy raro el pedido de Naruto, pero ya que dentro de poco lo asesinaría, pensó cumplirle su última voluntad—. En mi vida he tenido dos grandes recuerdos de dolor. El primero fue cuando mis padres fueron asesinados por error por Ninja de Konoha quienes los confundieron con…

—Que aburrido —pensó Naruto más aburrido que adolorido—. Se ve que a este tipo le encanta hablar.

Pero no solo Naruto estaba sintiendo los efectos de la charla de Pain, también alguien más que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo del rubio. La pobre Hanabi, quien no terminaba de recuperarse, estaba sufriendo un nuevo ataque.

—No debo dormir, no debo —Hanabi se repetía como mantra, pero el cansancio extremo de su lucha anterior tratando de resistir todo el Chakra del Kyubi, la había debilitado demasiado y le charla de Pain, no era mucho consuelo.

—Cuando se callará, ya lleva como media hora hablando —Naruto ya no podía aguantar el sueño que le provocaba el escuchar a Pain hablar—. Tal vez es un Jutsu de cansancio extremo.

—¡Maldito Naruto! —gritó Hanabi desde el interior del rubio, quien también estaba siendo victima del cansancio de su huésped—. Si te llegas a dormir dejando a mi hermana muerta… yo te mato.

Pain por fin termino de hablar, tanto Hanabi, quien no podía hacer nada más que observar todo lo que veía Naruto y este último, se sintieron aliviados. Por desgracia, Pain solo había parado para tomar aire y continuar.

—Mi segundo recuerdo de dolor, fue cuando mi mejor amigo Yahiko, murió…

—Habla y habla, solo sabe hablar —Naruto ya estaba más dormido que despierto, incluso hasta estaba roncando con los ojos abiertos.

—¡Despierta Naruto! —Hanabi trataba de despertar al rubio, pero incluso ella, ya estaba durmiéndose.

Como era de esperarse, Naruto se quedo dormido y comenzó nuevamente otro viaje a través de montones de recuerdos, pero esta vez, no iba solo. Curiosamente, Hanabi viajaba a su lado, aunque medio dormida.

—Rubio idiota, deja que lleguemos y veras —pronunció la pequeña Hanabi quien iba algo mareada.

—Esta vez tengo compañía, las sorpresas nunca acaban.

—Cállate, que me siento mal.

Todo el ajetreo, las vueltas y las imágenes moviéndose a gran velocidad, no le hicieron mucho bien a Hanabi, quien terminó…

—¡Me vomitaste!

—Perdón.

Naruto trataba de limpiarse, mientras Hanabi aun intentaba recuperase. El viaje por fin acabó y ambos, llegaron a un mundo completamente desconocido para ellos.

—Genial un nuevo mundo y a oscuras —habló Naruto al ver… o mejor dicho, no poder ver nada, más que oscuridad.

—¿Qué mundo crees que sea esta vez, Naruto?

—No se, ni me importa, solo quiero salir rápido de aquí —Naruto caminaba a ciegas, tratando de no golpearse con nada.

—Por cierto, ¿por qué nuestras voces se oyen graciosas?

—¡Qué se yo! Me lo pregunta niña que hasta hace poco se me vomito y me orino —Hanabi se sonrojo al recordar eso.

—Lo primero fue accidental, de lo segundo… ya te pedí perdón.

—Olvídalo, quieres. Mejor ayúdame a buscar un interruptor.

—Cómo sabes que estamos en una habitación y no en otro lugar, como una cueva o una prisión.

—Es sencillo, me acabo de golpear la pierna con lo que parecía una silla.

—Buen razonamiento.

Luego de varios minutos esculcando las paredes, por fin encontraron el dichoso interruptor de la luz, pero cuando lo encendieron, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa.

—¿E-eres tú, Naruto-kun?

—¿Hanabi, cierto?

En anteriores ocasiones ya habían saltado a diferentes cuerpos, incluso, en el caso de Naruto, hasta había tenido que ser Hanabi y Hinata, aunque no al mismo tiempo. Pero esta ocasión, si rebaso todo lo extraño.

—¡Qué me paso, dime!

—¡Un espejo!

Ambos ninjas asustados corrieron a ver sus reflejos en el único espejo de la habitación, lo que vieron los dejó casi traumados.

—¡Dios mío!

—¿Q-qué me paso?

El reflejo que vieron ambos, era una versión de ambos, solo que más mayores. Naruto parecía tener unos veinte cinco años aproximadamente, mientras que Hanabi, lucía unos escasos veinte, salvo el inconveniente de que…

—¡Me Trague una sandia entera!

La joven Kunoichi, estaba embarazada y por el tamaño de su barriga, parecía que estaba en las últimas semanas.

—No torpe, estas embarazada.

—Ya lo sé idiota. Solo trataba de darme un poco de ánimo con una broma. Lo malo es que no funciona.

—Claro, esa panzota no se te ira diciendo un chiste.

Pero lo que más atemorizaba a Hanabi, no era el hecho de que estuviera esperando un bebé, sino el de que, con nadie más presente en la habitación, todo hacia suponer que el hijo que esperaba era de…

—Si tu estas embarazada… ¿Quién es el padre?

Hanabi tragó saliva al ver que la única persona en la habitación, era Naruto. Lo peor, es que tenía un anillo de matrimonio igual al que ella cargaba.

—¡NOOOOOO!

**Nota de Autor:**  
Un nuevo capítulo y un nuevo salto, aun más loco que el anterior. No les encanta como les dejo a medias la trama y les meto una nueva :p.

Ya pronto se ira revelando el motivo de tanto viaje, donde termina las personas que reemplazan y lo que más interesa, el final de las historias que quedan a medias. Pues, tarde o temprano deben terminarse esas historias o no :p.

Es que, si se fijan bien, este fics no es un simple fics, son varios trozos de historias armadas dentro de un fics, cada uno, podría ser una historia diferente… sino fuera por el hecho de que, todas están conectadas.

Por cierto, hasta ahora solo se ha seguido a Naruto, salvo un capítulo que se vio a Hanabi y a Hinata hablar sin este. Pero conforme avance la trama, verán más sorpresas :p.

Bueno, se cuidan y nos leemos luego.


	13. Chapter 13

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Trece: El Futuro Sucesor _"Uzumaki-Hyuga"_.**

Hanabi estaba sentada tratando de beber un vaso de agua con azúcar, tratando puesto que, de tanto que le temblaba la mano de los nervios, apenas y quedaba agua en el vaso; el susto que le había provocado lo que habías "descubierto" era realmente muy grande. Por su parte, el rubio idiota ni se había dado cuenta, simplemente buscaba alguna pista de donde se encontraban.

—Encontré algo. Es una carta.

—¡Qué esperas! ¡LEELA! Tal vez así se me pase esto.

—Veamos, dice:

"A mi querida princesa Hyuga, me encuentro en una misión para nuestra aldea, pero jamás he dejado de pensar en ti o en nuestro futuro hijo. Te prometo estar de regreso antes de que nazca nuestro bebé, estoy ansioso por volver con mi amada familia. Con cariño…"

—Y lo firma u tal… Naruto —Naruto se quedó pensando un rato—. Que tal, se llama igual que yo.

—¡IDIOTA! Se llama así, porque la carta es tuya… —Hanabi se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos, no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarse—. Kami-sama, Dios, Ala, Buda, el que sea… si este niño no es de Naruto, les prometo ponerles una velita a cada uno… todas las noches sin falta y por el resto de mi vida.

Pero nada sucedió, Naruto seguía "analizando" la carta que supuestamente había escrito él. En primera determinó, que la letra era muy parecida a la suya, aun cuando no recordaba haberla escrito antes. Quizás y solo quizás, lo había hecho el Naruto de ese mundo.

—Hanabi, estuve pensando… ¿Y si el niño que esperas, es mío?

Al escuchar estas palabras, Hanabi sintió que todo empezó a oscurecerse, que por alguna razón se sentía más pesada y que el cuarto se mecía sin control, cuando empezó a ver volar pequeñas luces azules en medio del cuarto, supo que se iba a desmayar.

—Gracias Dios, no estaré aquí más.

Como era de imaginarse, todo el universo alrededor de Hanabi, empezó a cambiar. Una lluvia de imágenes de todo tipo, en especial de su última vida inundaron el vórtice. Pero como la pequeña Kunoichi no estaba de humor para "enterarse" de lo que había hecho su versión de ese mundo, cerró los ojos lo más que pudo.

—¡Hanabi abre los ojos!

Por desgracia para ella, cuando llegó a su nueva vida, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados. Lo que era peor, ni se percató de que necesitaba toda la atención en lo que se supone haya estado haciendo su otra versión. La Kunoichi simplemente sintió un golpe en la frente y perdió el sentido.

—¡Que golpe!

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Hanabi, luego de despertar de nuevo, victima de otro rápido viaje por el vórtice de tiempo. La Kunoichi se encontró recostada, con un paño mojado sobre la cabeza y…

—¡MALDICIÓN! Sigo embarazada.

Aun cuando había logrado escapar con éxito hacia una nueva vida, el "accidente" que acababa de tener, la había regresado a la vida que no deseaba vivir.

—¿Es alguna especie de broma cruel, verdad?

La joven Kunoichi se levantó, aunque con dificultad de su cama. Se encaminó hacia el baño y desilusionada, luego de verse en el espejo, se mojo la cara.

—Sigo embarazada.

Lo que era peor, Naruto, "el padre" de la criatura que esperaba Hanabi, no se encontraba presente y quien sabe donde había ido.

—Maldito Naruto, me embaraza y luego se va —Hanabi arrugó el puño—. Pero si cree que voy a ser una madre soltera… esta muy equivocado. Este niño tendrá su apellido, lo quiera o no.

Hanabi se tapó la boca horrorizada por lo que había acabado de decir. Quizás fueron las hormonas que inundaban su torrente sanguíneo y manipulaban su humor, las que le hicieron hablar así.

—¿Qué es lo que estoy diciendo? —Hanabi estaba respirando agitadamente—. Cálmate Hanabi, no es tu culpa… toda la culpa es de Naruto por irse. ¡Si, es culpa de Naruto!

Hanabi hizo un puño y golpeó con fuerza la pared, como si quisiera romperla. Para su mala suerte o la pared era de concreto reforzado o ya no tenía la fuerza de antes. Su puño le quedo doliendo demasiado.

—Ayayay —Hanabi sacudía rápidamente su mano tratando de que se le fuera el dolor—. ¿De qué están hechos estos muros?

Luego de que el dolor en su puño desapareciera y de que Hanabi constará de que la pared del baño no era tan resistente, puesto que hizo un hoyo en una, al lanzarle el lavabo. Trató de usar su Byakugan para ver si se había lastimado la mano, pero para su suerte.

—¡Mi Byakugan! ¡NO FUNCIONA!

Era cierto, por más que hiciera sellos, posiciones de manos y enviara Chakra, no podía activar su Byakugan. Es más, ni siquiera lograba sentir su propio Chakra circulando.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? —Hanabi se sentó sobre el retrete, aunque con la tapa abajo—. Se supone que podía utilizar mi Byakugan incluso sin hacer sellos.

Hanabi respiró profundamente, tratando de calmarse, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo, estaba demasiado agitada y el esperar un hijo posiblemente de Naruto, no le ayudaba mucho.

—Lo tengo, no puedo activar mi Byakugan, porque no logró manipular mi Chakra como se debe. Esto del embarazo no me debe dejar manejar el Chakra bien.

Hanabi cerró los ojos y se concentró. Se concentro como nunca en su vida se hubo concentrado antes, eliminó todos los pensamientos inútiles de su mente y trato de manipular de nuevo su Chakra, para activar su Byakugan.

—¡BYAKUGAN!

Hanabi trató nuevamente de activar su Byakugan, sin éxito, nuevamente todas sus preocupaciones la inundaron, comprendió que no podría usar su Byakugan o cualquier Ninjutsu así. La Kunoichi se acercó al espejo, tal vez era una pesadilla y debía lavar su cara. Si, eso, un poco de agua y despertaría. Para su mala suerte…

—Rayos, porque arranqué el lavabo y lo tire contra la pared.

Derrotada la pobre Kunoichi solo se encaminó a la que se suponía era su cama. Se arrojo de bruces con la cara sobre la almohada, intentando dormirse. Pero las preguntas en su mente eran tantas, que la mantenían despierta.

—No puede ser —Hanabi se volteó, esta vez miraba hacia el techo—. Voy a tener al hijo de Naruto-kun.

Hanabi tomó la almohada con sus manos y la colocó sobre su rostro, gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, tratando de desahogarse. Gracias a la almohada, todos sus gritos fueron silenciados.

—Bueno, ya me siento mejor —comentó para si mismo la joven Kunoichi luego de quitarse la almohada—. Naruto-kun tampoco es mala elección, tiene lo suyo.

Hanabi puso su mano sobre su barriga y comenzó a sentirla. Ya se había tirado a la autocompasión y a la aceptación total. Si iba a tener un hijo, al menos era de alguien que conocía.

—Si Hinata-neechan lo escogió, fue por algo —de pronto, estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Hanabi—. ¡Qué diablos estoy haciendo!

Hanabi se levantó de golpe, por desgracia, dado su avanzado estado de embarazo, no le hizo mucho bien y casi se desmaya de nuevo.

—Debo recordar no hacer movimientos muy bruscos —pensó la pequeña Kunoichi—. No es justo, un día soy una niña que ni siquiera tiene la edad legal para entrar a la Academia Ninja y al siguiente, soy una mujer embarazada, esperando un hijo del novio de mi hermana, para colmo.

Hanabi suspiró, hablar consigo mismo no arreglaría nada, además, realmente no era su futuro. Estaba en su cuerpo, embarazada, pero realmente no había hecho ninguna de las cosas que la habían llevado a esa situación y si todo salía bien, quizás todo lo que viviría ahí, simplemente se quedaría en recuerdo.

—Debo tranquilizare —Hanabi respiró profundamente—. Pero donde este niño sea hijo de Naruto-kun, Prometo que no nacerá.

Varios golpes se escucharon, de inmediato la puerta se abrió y apareció una figura conocida.

—¡Hola hermanita!

Era una Hinata aun más mayor que la que había sido atacada por Pain, en el anterior salto.

—¡Hi-Hinata-neechan!

Hanabi corrió a abrazar a Hinata, como si no la hubiera visto en muchos años.

—Te extrañe Hinata-neechan —Hanabi estaba muy emocionada de ver a su hermana—. Que bueno que este bien Hinata-nee-chama.

—Gracias, creo.

Hinata se encontraba muy confundida, según ella, acaba de atender a Hanabi, quien se había desmayado por una baja de presión.

—Tú como estas Hanabi-chan. Me preocupe mucho cuando Naruto-kun me fue a buscar —Hinata sonrió al ver a Hanabi, esta se comportaba como si deseará que la engrieran—. Debes cuidarte más, recuerda que ya pronto nacerá ese pequeñito.

—Gomen Nee-chan —Hanabi se alejó del abrazó de Hinata, esta se mostró muy preocupada al ver a Hanabi llorar—. ¡No quise quitarte a Naruto-kun!

Ni bien Hanabi acababa de hablar y rubio entraba con un bebé cargado en brazos y dos niñas idénticas, que caminaban siguiéndolo.

—¿De qué hablas Hanabi-chan? Solo estuviste con Naruto un momento, no fue gran cosa —Hinata le dedicó una gran sonrisa a Naruto—. Además e te cuido cuando te desmayaste.

—No es eso, Nee-chan —Hanabi seguía llorando como magdalena, las dos pequeñas que habían llegado, miraron a su "tías" muy extrañadas—. Te robe a Naruto-kun, a tú Naruto-kun… ¡El hijo que espero es de él!

Las dos pequeñas miraron a su "padre" muy consternadas y emocionadas, Hinata por su parte, le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio y, si no hubiera sido porque Hinata no podía usar el Byakugan, Naruto hubiera jurado que ese mismo momento, hubiera sufrido una tortura peor que los Genjutsus de Itachi.

—Naruto-kun —Hanabi volteó a ver al rubio, un aura muy oscura salía de la primogénita Hyuga—. Se puede saber que es lo que me acabo de enterar.

—¡L-lo-lo juro, yo no se nada, Amorcito! —Naruto trataba de disculparse aterrorizado, usando a su hijo como escudo humano.

—¿Amorcito? —las dos pequeñas se acercaron a Hanabi, Hinata estaba tratando de "interrogar" a Naruto—. ¿De qué me perdí?

—¿Tía Hanabi? —Hanabi bajó la mirada para encontrarse con las autoras de la voz, dos niñas gemelas, con bastante parecido físico a Hinata—. ¿El niño que esperas será nuestro hermanito?

Hanabi miró con más detenimiento a ambas pequeñas, si supuestamente eran hijas de su hermana, deberían tener el logo distintivo de todos los Hyuga "el Byakugan", pero ninguna lo poseía. Aunque si poseían un extraño Doujutsu, que les hacia tener ojos de diferentes colores.

—Te sigue intrigando su Heterocromía, verdad hermanita.

Hinata quien estaba dándole una "paliza" a su infiel esposo, dejo lo que estaba haciendo al fijarse en Hanabi, quien observaba detenidamente los ojos de sus hijas. Hinata se acercó a las tres.

—¿No es grave, verdad? ¿No se van a morir?

Las gemelas se asustaron al escuchar esto y se abrazaron, cada una de una pierna de su madre. Hinata solo sonrío al ver a sus hijas asustadas.

—Niñas, ya saben que su tía solo bromea —Hinata le dirigió una mirada algo sería a Hanabi, esta entendió.

—E-es verdad, solo bromeaba —ambas niñas sonrieron y se abrazaron de su "tía".

—Por cierto Hanabi-chan —Hinata miró a Hanabi con una cara que hubiera espantado al mismísimo Kyubi—. ¿Qué es eso acerca de que me engañaste con Naruto-kun?

Hanabi volteó la cara asustada, tratando de inventar una escusa, al hacerlo, se encuentra con Naruto, quien estaba tendido en el suelo más apaleado que cuando luchó contra Orochimaru. El pequeño niño que antes traía Naruto en brazos, se encontraba picándolo con una varita de madera.

—Etto, etto —Hanabi no entendía que sucedía, pero esa Hinata era muy peligroso y era mejor no hacerla enfadar—. Ta-también era broma, eso.

—¿A sí? Que bueno —Hinata nuevamente volvió a su rostro gentil y alegre, Hanabi pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

—¿No será nuestro hermanito? —las gemelas se separaron enojadas de Hanabi.

—Vamos niñas, ya saben que el hijo de tía Hanabi será su primo y podrán cuidarlo siempre que deseen —ambas niñas se notaron felices antes esa idea—. Ahora vamos, necesito decirle a su abuelo que Hanabi ya esta mejor. Sino lo hago, con lo escandaloso que es, será capaz de despertar a su tía Sakura para que venga a atender a mi hermana.

Diciendo esto, Hinata salió de la habitación juntó con las gemelas y el bebito de Naruto. El rubio seguía tirado en el suelo inconsciente. Hanabi aun no se reponía de eso, cuando Hinata asoma la cabeza.

—Lo olvidaba, hermanita —Hinata le dirigió una "tierna" sonrisa a su hermana menor—. Donde ese niño que esperas se parezca a Naruto-kun… Te haré desear que mi padre y mi madre hubieran pensado en solo tener una hija. ¡¿Entendiste?!

—S-si-si Nee-chan —Hanabi tragó saliva.

—Me alegro que entendieras —sonrió Hinata—. Cuida a tu hijo Nee-chan.

Diciendo esto, Hinata salió y cerró la puerta. Hanabi se sintió peor que cuando pensó, que el hijo que esperaba era de Naruto, toda la cabeza le comenzó a dar vuelta. Hanabi entendió lo que venía, al igual que antes, la presión se le había bajado y empezaba a perder la conciencia. Lo que significaba, otro nuevo salto.

—¡Dios! Gracias por sacarme de aquí, Hinata-neechan me daba miedo.


	14. Chapter 14

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Catorce: High School Ninja.**

Hanabi acababa de dar un salto luego de que Hinata le había dado un susto de muerte, gracias a su nueva condición de embarazada, la presión se le había bajado y termino desmayándose. Hanabi se encontraba muy feliz viajando por aquel vórtice lleno de imágenes de todo tipo, esta vez, con los ojos abiertos. Por fin pudo darse cuenta, gracias a las imágenes que no vio antes, que el hijo que esperaba no era de Naruto. Además, de que la carta del idiota de su cuñado había enviado, era para Hinata.

—Gracias Kami Sama —suspiró aliviada Hanabi—. Por fin descansa mi alma.

Hanabi suspiró aliviada, pero al abrir los ojos, se topó con algo frió sobre ellos. Al levantarse, aquello cayó de su frente hacia sus piernas, era una toalla fría, muy parecida a la que tenía cuando le había dado la baja de presión.

—¡NO! No me he ido de ese mundo —Hanabi se levantó de la cama, algo desilusionada, esta vez había una especie de cortina que no la dejaba ver nada, cuando la abrió, se llevó una sorpresa—. ¿Nani?

Lo que vio Hanabi, la confundió bastante. Parecía estar en una especie de cuarto de enfermería, aunque no había nadie más con ella… o quizás si. En la cama junto a ella, las cortinas estaban corridas.

—Espero sea mi Nee-chan —Hanabi abrió las cortinas de la cama de junto y se llevó una enorme sorpresa —. ¡HINATA-NEECHAN!

En efecto, la de junto era Hinata, pero "esta" Hinata, estaba acostada con solo la mitad de la ropa, ya que la blusa no la tenía encima y andaba solo en brassier. Además de la carita de "ingenua" que se cargaba, la mayor de los Hyuba, parecía estas teniendo un sueño muy "especial" con alguien que conocía Hanabi.

—Na-Naruto-kun, más fuerte, si, vamos —Hanabi abrió los ojos como plato al escucharle estas palabras a su hermana mayor.

—¡NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NANI! ¡HINATA-NEECHAN!

Hinata se despertó, desperezándose como si fuera una gata que recién se levantaba. Hanabi estaba muy avergonzada ante la conducta de su hermana mayor, quien para ella, era como una virgen inmaculada.

—Ah, ¡Buenos días Hana-chan! —habló tranquilamente Hinata al ver a su hermana—. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

—¿Hana-chan? Digo… ¡HINATA-NEECHAN! —Hanabi seguía indignada ante la nueva forma de ser de su hermana mayor—. T-t-tu-tu-tú no eres mi hermana Hinata, tú no lo eres.

Hinata miró muy confundida a Hanabi, luego se rasco la cabeza y siguió mirando a la pequeña Kunoichi muy sería. Cando parecía que Hinata iba a decir algo serio, se volvió a dormir.

—¡OYE! —Hanabi tiró de las sábanas de la cama, haciendo que Hinata cayera al suelo.

—Hana-chan —Hinata trataba de levantarse, pero se había enredado en las cobijas y había terminado en una pose muy sensual—. ¿Me ayudas?

—Por Dios, si me llegó a enterar que no eres la verdadera Hinata y tan solo eres Naruto-kun jugándome una broma, ya veras —Hanabi le mostró el puño a su hermana.

—¿Eh? Sino soy Hinata, entonces ¿quién soy? —Hinata había quedado muy confundida.

—¿Por qué tendré que ir de un extremo a otro? —pensó la pobre Hanabi muy consternada—. ¿Por qué nunca es algo intermedio? Sino es una Hinata calculadora y que da miedo, es una Hinata más idiota que Naruto-kun. ¡Ahora falta que Naruto-kun sea un genio!

—¿Me hablabas pequeña aprendiz?

Naruto entró a la enfermería, lucía un uniforme de alguna preparatoria, el traje no poseía alguna mancha o cuan siquiera una arruga. Además, el Gennin rubio usaba unos lentes para lectura y su cabello estaba peinado, ya no alborotado como de costumbre.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó Hanabi al recién llegado, estaba demasiado perturbada.

—Me alegra que estés bien, joven aprendiz. Me preocupe cuando esa pelota golpeó la región frontal de tu cráneo, temí que te creara alguna contusión cerebral.

—¿Eh? —ahora Hanabi tenía la misma expresión en la cara que Hinata.

—Por cierto cariño —Naruto le dirigió la mirada a Hinata—. Se suponía cuidarías de vuestra hermana inconsciente sin descanso, no que a la menor provocación, cedieras ante los brazos de Morfeo.

—No me abrace de nadie —respondió Hinata en su defensa—. Es que cuidar de Hana-chan era muy aburrido y me quede dormida.

— Es eso a lo que me refería. Además, ya deberías aprender que el nombre de tu hermana es Hanabi, no Hana.

—Ah, es que tú lo dijiste de otra forma que no entendí —sonrío Hinata sacando la lengua—. Además Hana y Hanabi suena igual, ella sabe que le digo así para ahorrar tiempo.

Hanabi estaba totalmente petrificada, si el mundo anterior le dio un miedo horrible, este le creo sentimientos indescriptibles. Para su suerte, tanto el Naruto que había entrado, como la Hinata que estaba antes en la habitación, no eran los que viajaban con ella.

—Ahora debo buscar a mi verdadera hermana y al idiota de Naruto —pensó muy sería la joven Hanabi—. Pero como me deshago de ellos sin que sospechen.

—Veo que estas bien Hanabi, me alegro por ti —este nuevo Naruto ni siquiera se acerco a Hanabi, a diferencia del Naruto que ella conocía, quien incluso arriesgaría su vida por salvar a alguien—. Cariñito, vístete por favor, aun tengo lidiar otro debate —dijo Naruto antes de salir—. Te esperaré al acabar.

—Hai —fue la respuesta seca de Hinata, antes de acostarse de nuevo y quedarse dormida.

—Valla, eso fue fácil —Hanabi caminó de puntitas hasta la puerta—. Duerme bien, Nee-sama.

Hinata solo balbuceo algo antes de darse una vuelta en la cama, para acomodarse mejor. Hanabi no aguanto y se río ante la forma de actuar de su hermana. Luego de calmarse, salió en busca de los verdaderos "Naruto" y Hinata", o cuando menos "sus" Naruto y Hinata.

—¡Qué colegio más enorme! —exclamó asombrada la pequeña Hanabi, luego de salir al pasillo que conectaba la enfermería, con las demás aulas—. Ni siquiera la Academia Ninja de Konoha es así.

La joven Hanabi caminó y caminó, entrando a todo tipo de salones que jamás hubiera pensado ver. Más que en los mangas románticos de su hermana mayor. Tardo cerca de hora y media en recorrer todos los cuatro pisos del edificio donde estaba, sin éxito. Al final llegó a la terraza para descansar.

—¡Que enorme es esto! —exclamó cansada la pobre Hanabi—. ¿Dónde pondrán estar Naruto-kun y Hinata-neechan?

Hanabi se sentó en una banca en la terraza, desde ahí podía ver la inmensidad del lugar al que había llegado. Fuera del edificio en el que había buscado, se asomaban otros dos edificios iguales junto a ese. Además de un enorme patio, una pista de entrenamiento y una piscina casi monumental.

—¡Nunca los encontraré! —dijo desilusionada la pequeña al ver la magnitud del lugar al que había caído—. Y lo peor, este no es un mundo Ninja. No tengo mi Byakugan de nuevo.

Hanabi hizo varios sellos propios de su clan, intentó activar lo que para ella era algo natural, su Byakugan, pero nada. Era como dijo, no podía usar el Byakugan, no sentía Chakra alguno, era como si todas las cosas que sabía, solo eran un sueño.

—Vamos Hanabi, piensa. Ya no puedes razonar como acostumbras —Hanabi trataba de darse ánimos a si misma—. Si estos Naruto-kun y Hinata-neechan no son los de mi mundo, entonces son los de este mundo. Entonces, al no estar ellos en sus cuerpos habituales, deben ser otras personas.

El razonamiento de Hanabi parecía cierto, debido a sus últimos saltos, había podido constatar con propia experiencia, que las dos "Hinatas" que había visto, de alguna forma, no eran "su Hinata". Aunque nunca supo que sucedió con su hermana real, la de su mundo. Aunque obviamente, esta hipótesis solo servía si todos tres saltaban al mismo mundo.

—Pero y si Nee-chan nunca viajo a los mundos anteriores, simplemente se los saltó.

Una nueva duda invadía la mente de la pequeña Hanabi. Si las veces anteriores, Hinata, la de su mundo, no viajo junto con ellos, donde había quedado. Además, si eso era posible, que no todos tres viajaran juntos, acaso ahora ella se encontraba sola.

—Cálmate Hanabi, los encontraras, veras. Sino, golpearé a Naruto-kun tan fuerte hasta que vuelva a ser el.

Hanabi sonrió ante esa idea, llegó a ella como una revelación. Si su hermana o Naruto no estaban ya en ese mundo, tal vez golpeando a los cuerpos de estos y dejándolos inconscientes, quizás despertarían como los que ella recordaba.

—Si, solo debo de golpear a Nee-chan y entonces ella… —algo pareció ocupar la atención de Hanabi—. Pero la primera vez que llegué a este mundo, no me acababa de despertar… ya lo estaba. En el mundo anterior igual, estaba despierta junto a Naruto-kun.

Aunque la idea era buena, fue rápidamente abandonada por la joven Kunoichi. Como había dicho, en varios mundos anteriores, no había llegado porque su cuerpo temporal haya despertado victima de un golpe o del sueño, a decir verdad, cuando ocupo el cuerpo del Kyubi y de sus dos versiones posteriores, estaba despierta. Además, la Hinata que había visto hace poco, se había acabado de despertar sin mostrar algún cambio… o tal vez.

—¡Tal vez Nee-san ya es ella misma! —Hanabi corrió lo más a prisa que pudo rumbo a la enfermería, si de algo le sirvió recorrer todo el edificio, era para saber por que atajo ir—. Por fin, valió cuatro suspensiones por correr en los pasillos, pero llegué donde Nee-san.

Hanabi más nerviosa que cansada, abrió temblorosa la puerta, para toparse con una Hinata que al parecer, acaba de despertar. No solo estaba despierta, sino que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate, el motivo de esto, es que su hermana mayor, no tenía la parte superior de su ropa.

—¡NEE-CHAN! —exclamó muy avergonzada Hanabi al ver a Hinata, esta solo atinó a cubrirse con una sábana.

—¡NO ME VEAS HANABI-CHAN! —gritó muy avergonzada Hinata.

—¿Hanabi-chan? —Hanabi sonrió al escuchar ese nombre—. ¿No me dirás Hana?

—¿Hana? ¿Por qué? —Hinata estaba muy confundida ante la pregunta de su hermana menor—. Mi hermana menor se llama Hanabi, no Hana.

—¡NEE-CHAN! —Hanabi sonrió aun más, luego corrió a abrazar a su hermana mayor—. ¡Hinata-neechan! ¡Te extrañe mucho!

—De que hablas Hanabi, nos vimos antes o no —Hinata estaba algo confundida y estaba confundiendo a Hanabi.

—¿Eres la Hinata que viaja en el tiempo, junto con Naruto-kun y yo? —Hinata asintió—. Entonces, tú me atendiste cuando me pegó esa pelota en la cara.

—Si, estábamos jugando béisbol en el patio y por alguna razón cerraste los ojos cuando te tocaba batear —comentó extrañada Hinata—. Traté de advertirte, pero no me escuchaste.

—Entonces, el grito era de Hinata-neechan.

—Por cierto Hanabi —Hanabi miro fijamente a Hinata—. Ya que me preguntaste acerca del viaje en el tiempo, debo suponer que eres mi verdadera hermana, no la de este mundo.

—Sí, ya había estado aquí antes. Pero me desmaye con esa pelota y me lanzaron a otro mundo —Hanabi se paso la mano sobre la frente, recordando el golpe que le dieron—. Por cierto, Neechan. ¿Cómo era la Hanabi de este mundo?

—Si te contará —Hinata sonrió—. Tu versión era muy presumida y creída, una total niña rica.

—Ah si, pues tu eras una verdadera atolondrada, un "bimbo" solo que sin ser rubia —habló en su defensa Hanabi.

—¿Rubia? Parece que no te has visto aun al espejo hermanita —sonrió Hinata.

—Estuve corriendo mucho todo el día, no tuve tiempo de eso ¿Por qué? —Hinata luego de ponerse la blusa del colegio, caminó hacia la cama en la que había estado descansando Hanabi, luego saco lo que parecía ser una mochila y la abrió.

—Sabía que mi hermanita la fresa no podría vivir sin uno.

—¿Maquillaje?

—Eso no, esto —Hinata abrió la polvera y se vio un espejo, luego se lo paso a Hanabi—. Mírate y llora.

—¡Dios Mio, soy rubia!

Efectivamente, la joven Kunoichi, ahora era rubia, su cabello estaba ondulado y su rostro, estaba maquillado meticulosamente. Hanabi casi se desmaya, pero rápidamente Hinata le hizo oler algo de perfume para evitar que se saltará de nuevo.

—No te atrevas a dejarme, Hanabi-chan —habló algo molesta Hinata—. Odiaría tener que pasar de nuevo esto yo sola.

—¿Esto? —preguntó confundida Hanabi—. ¿Qué cosa?

—El peor infierno de todos… atravesar de nuevo la secundaria.

—Esta bien, no te dejaré. Aunque tu no me hayas acompañado mucho.

—¿Perdón?

—Sí, desde hace mucho no te veo.

—Hanabi, yo he estado contigo siempre, aunque no me veías.

—Pruébalo.

—Dime, que mundos recuerdas.

—Veamos, esta ese con un tal Pain y el te estaba matando. Naruto-kun peleaba para defenderte.

—¿Mi Naruto-kun me defendió?

—Sí, pero eso no importa. Donde estabas ahí. Nunca te vi.

—Es algo complicado, ya que no estaba en mi propio cuerpo. ¿Pero donde estabas tú?

—¿Yo?

—Si, te busque como loca por toda la aldea destruida, pero la Hanabi de entonces, no eras tú.

—Di-digamos que estaba cerca de Naruto-kun.

—Entiendo. No teníamos permitido ir a donde estaban. ¿Pero Naruto-kun estaba bien?

—Si.

—Menos mal.

—Luego de ese mundo, pase a otro más raro. Como este no puedo usar mis Jutsus o mi Byakugan.

—Eso es, porque en este mundo, hermanita… No existen.

—¿Cómo esta eso?

—Es simple, solo nuestra alma se traspasa de cuerpo en cuerpo. Pero los cuerpos que usamos siguen siendo los de ese mundo original.

—Aja.

—Te pondré de ejemplo, si llegas a un cuerpo que no posee facultades Ninjas. No podrás hacer Ninjutsu de ningún tipo.

—Eso entiendo, por decir, termino en un cuerpo de otro Ninja. Tendría entonces sus Jutsus, pero si ese Ninja no puede usar Jutsus, no podría yo tampoco.

—Vas entendiendo.

—Ahora. ¿Cómo es eso de que en este mundo los Jutsus no existen?

—Es simple, para este mundo, todo lo referente a Ninjas… es solo ficción.

—¿Ficción?

—Fantasía… como un Manga.

—¡Ah ya!

—Sabía que entenderías.

—Qué feo es llegar a un mundo donde no puedo usar mis Jutsus.

—Créeme, he estado en peores situaciones.

—No creo que hayan sido peores a las mías.

—Ah si. Yo fui un perro.

—Ser perro es bueno, son lindo. ¡Yo estaba embarazada!

—Si, lo se.

Hanabi se encontraba muy confundida, esperaba que su hermana reaccionara de otra forma muy diferente.

—De que te sorprende. Se que estabas embarazada.

—Si, pero eso te lo conté.

—Y te creo, de verdad. Podríamos hablar de otra cosa.

—Nee-chan.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—¿Por qué? Estabas en ese mundo también.

—Si.

—Jamás te vi. No eras la Hinata de ese mundo.

—No, digamos que estaba más cerca de ti de lo que creerías.

—¡Ya se! Eras uno de tus hijos…. ¿Eras una de las gemelas? ¿O tal vez ambas? ¿Por eso tenían los ojos así? O ya se, ¿eras el hijo de Naruto-kun?

Hinata ni siquiera se sonrojo al saber que ella no solo tuvo uno, sino tres hijos con Naruto-kun. Su Naruto-kun. Hanabi empezaba a sospechar.

—Nee-chan.

—Di-dime Hanabi-chan.

—Si estabas cerca mío como dices, ¿dónde precisamente estabas?

—Yo era el bebé que estabas esperando.


	15. Chapter 15

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Quince: La Diva.**

Hanabi estaba con la boca abierta a más no poder, con los ojos tan grandes como dos platos y completamente en shock. Hinata le había acabado de revelar, que en su viaje anterior, había estado ocupando el cuerpo del bebé que estaba ocupando. En otras circunstancias Hanabi creería que se trataría de una broma, pero hace poco, ella había sido el mismísimo Kyubi.

—Ves, por eso no te quería decir —volteó la cara una Hinata completamente avergonzada.

—Pe-pero como.

—¿Cómo termine siendo tu bebé? Yo que se, le preguntas a la hermana equivocada. Solo se que estaba metida en tu barriga.

—¿Pero como sabías eso?

—Es simple, aunque no lo creas. Podía escuchar toda tu conversación con Naruto-kun y mi otra yo.

—¿En serio?

—Claro, no te mentiría.

—Valla, me siento muy rara ahora —Hanabi inconscientemente se estaba frotando el estómago—. Saber que tenía a mi propia hermana en mi interior.

—Tú te sientes rara. Ese lugar era algo que nunca había imaginado.

—¿Cómo era? —Hanabi se notaba muy curiosa por saber más.

—¿Como era? Pues era un lugar lleno de un líquido que no era agua, no podía ver nada. Pero oía con claridad todo lo que pasaba.

—No te creo.

—Te robe a Naruto-kun, a tú Naruto-kun… ¡El hijo que espero es de él! —Hinata sonrío al ver la expresión entre apenada y confundida de Hanabi—. Me crees.

—D-de-de verdad estabas dentro de mí —Hinata asintió.

—Si, en tu estómago. Por casi siete meses.

—Siete meses… —Hinata asintió—. ¿Podías oír todo lo que decía?

—Hasta lo que pensabas —Hanabi se puso más roja que un tomate—. Era broma.

—Espera. Si estabas dentro de mi, entonces esas ideas tan idiotas de formar una familia con Naruto… ¡No eran mías sino tuyas! Tú me las estabas pasando a mí.

—Supongo —Hinata jugaba con sus dedos avergonzada—. Es que, pensar en que estaba casada con naruto-kun, me hizo pensar en muchas cosas.

—Dirás que despertó tu imaginación. Con razón no dejaba de fantasear con Naruto —Hanabi se sonrojo— Creí que estaba enferma. ¡Era tu culpa!

—Gomen nasai Hanabi-imouto.

—Ya olvidalo quieres, Hinata-onechan. Por cierto One-chan.

—¿Si?

—Tienes una imaginación muy pervertida —Hinata se sonrojo tanto ante este comentario, que una nube de vapor salió de su cabeza. Hanabi solo río—. Me las debías. Ahora dime que es este lugar.

—Como lo puedes ver mi querida hermanita, es un colegio de secundaria —habló Hinata ya más recuperada.

—No me digas, no me hubiera dado cuenta y eso que lo recorrí corriendo —respondió irónicamente Hanabi.

—Cálmate Hanabi-chan y primero deja que acabe.

—Esta bien, sigue.

—Es un colegio secundario, en un mundo donde los Ninjas y habilidades súper humanas no existe. Pero existe algo más.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues, a los habitantes de este mundo, les gusta divertirse viendo…

—¿Viendo qué?

—Obras musicales.

—¿Obras musicales? —Hinata asintió—. ¿ Y eso qué es?

—Son como historias interpretadas por gente que las actúa, solo que…

—¿Solo qué, que?

—Pues, las cantan.

—Que idiota querría hacer eso. Lo veo algo inútil y rídiculo.

—No se como decírtelo hermanita —Hinata dudo antes de proseguir—. Dentro de una semana habrá una obra.

—¿Y?

—Tú eres la protagonista.

—¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!?

Mientras Hinata evitaba por todos los medios a su disposición, que su hermana no se desmayará y la dejará sola. Ya que si bien Hanabi era la protagonista del musical, ella era la segunda actriz. En otro lugar, alguien más acababa de llegar.

—¿Dónde caí esta vez?

Era Naruto, quien acababa de llegar de varios viajes al azar.

—¿Y porque estoy encerrado en un baño?

Naruto trataba de salir del cubículo del baño, pero este extraño cuarto, usaba un sistema que de cerradura que jamás había visto en su vida. Usaba cerraduras por huella digital.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Hanabi ya se había recuperado o eso intentaba, ya que aun estaba muy pálida. Hinata la soplaba con una carpeta que encontró en la mochila de su hermanita. Curiosamente, esta carpeta es donde Hanabi, la de ese mundo, guardaba sus canciones.

—Yo no voy a cantar, te lo digo de una vez. No se como le haré, pero sino me dejas saltar a otro mundo. El día de la presentación, desapareceré.

—Hanabi, aun sigues con tu fobia al público.

—No es fobia, solo me da algo de miedo cuando me pongo frente a una multitud de personas. Siento como se me quedan viendo fijamente y luego, empiezan a hablar de mí, de todo lo que hago mal.

—Vamos Hanabi, lo harás bien.

—Eso lo dirás porque tu si tienes una bella voz.

—Hanabi-chan, tu también.

—¿Y si ambas nos vamos de este extraño mundo al mismo tiempo? —Hanabi miró muy impaciente a Hinata, quizás apoyaría su idea.

—No resultará, créeme.

—¿Por qué estas tan segura Nee-san?

—Ya intente huir de este mundo, pero siempre me regreso a él

—Es verdad. Ahora que me lo dices, yo tampoco he podido librarme de dos mundos hasta ahora… sin problemas podría salir de un mundo que no me gustará, salvo en casos especiales.

—Si, te entiendo. Como estar atrapada en un lugar donde esta tan oscuro, que te da lo mismo tener los ojos abierto o cerrados.

—O donde por más que intentes dormir para escapar… no lo consigues por culpa de un maldito sello.

—No entendí.

—Digamos que son cosas de las que no prefiero hablar por ahora.

—Comprendo, no preguntaré… ahora Hanabi-chan. Debemos ensayar.

—Estas loca hermana… yo me voy de aquí.

Hanabi tomó el primer objeto pesado que encontró a la mano, para golpearse con el. Por desgracia, como estaban en una enfermería aun, lo primero que agarro fue una bacinica.

—¡Hiack!

—Ni creas que toco esa, si quieres golpearte, hazlo.

—Necesito agua, jabón… y un buen desinfectante.

Hanabi se metió al pequeño baño de la enfermería, Hinata solo la esperaba desde afuera. La pobre ex-Kunoichi y actual Diva, frotaba sus manos como si hubiera tocado algún químico peligroso.

—Sabes Hanabi-chan. Aunque te hubieras golpeado y acabaras desmayándote —Hanabi escuchaba desde dentro del baño—.Terminarías de vuelta en este mismo mundo, el mismo día de la presentación… sino es antes.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, aun no logró completar el rompecabezas de cómo funciona esto de los saltos quánticos de mundo.

—¿Los saltos… qu-ánticos? —Hanabi acaba de salir del baño, cargaba una toalla con la que se estaba secando.

—Si, saltos quánticos, digamos que es como los llamo —Hinata se había sentado en la misma cama, en la que había estado conversando antes con Hanabi—. Apenas tengo algunas ideas que he recopilado en mis saltos.

—¿Cuántas veces has salto, Nee-chan? —Hanabi se sentó a su lado.

—Hasta ahora he salto como unas… veintisiete veces.

—¿¡TANTAS!?

—Si y tú.

—Veamos, creo que llevo como seis o siete salto.

—Siete… ¿Te habías encontrado conmigo antes?

—Sí, en varias ocasiones… ¿Por qué?

—¿Recuerdas todas ellas?

—Con detalles no, pero algo recuerdo.

—Platícame de esas ocasiones en que nos vimos.

—Veamos, la primera vez que te vi… —Hanabi se rascó la cabeza.

—No te acuerdas, verdad —Hanabi negó con la cabeza—. Cuéntame de alguna que te acuerdes.

—Me acuerdo de una en particular. Eras una mujer rara que creaba cristal de la nada —Hinata se sonrojo ante ese recuerdo—. ¡Casi me matas!

—Si, recuerdo eso. Me llamaba Guren en esa vida y era sirviente de Orochimaru. Sino estoy mal, tu eras yo… estaban buscando al Bijuu de tres colas, cierto.

—Si ¿Por qué me quisiste matar, ?

—Estaba siendo vigilada por Kabuto… —Hinata noto la cara de confusión al escuchar ese nombre—. Un sirviente de Orochimaru, bastante desconfiado y muy traicionero. Así que debía fingir en nuestra pelea.

—Sino es porque logré cubrirme de Chakra… ahora sería una estatua de cristal.

—Vamos, cuando peleamos te dije como eludir mi ataque… o no. De que te quejas.

—De que me deberías tratar mejor, ¡soy tu hermana menor!

—Vamos Hanabi-chan —Hinata abrazó a su hermanita, esta se dejo reconfortar por los brazos de Hinata—. Sabes que siempre has sido mi hermanita querida, jamás te haría daño.

—Gracias —Hanabi se separó del abrazo—. La segunda, la segunda vez que te vi, eras…

—¿Qué paso Hanabi-chan?

—Recordé que aun debemos encontrar a Naruto-kun.

Hanabi se levantó de prisa y corrió hacia la puerta, Hinata la sujeto de la mano, evitando que saliera.

—¿Pasa algo Nee-chan?

—Mira la hora.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana.

—¿Qué sucede? Aun es temprano.

—Es hora del almuerzo, créeme, no te gustaría salir ahora.

—Vamos Nee-san, ya salí antes…

—Pero no era el almuerzo…

Hanabi salió y esta vez, vio todos los pasillos llenos de alumnos. Cuando los alumnos la vieron salir, gritaron como locos y corrieron tras de ella. Hinata la seguía desde atrás.

—¡Qué les pasa! ¿Por qué me siguen?

—Te dije, eres su "Diva".

Hanabi y Hinata corrían tratando de eludir a la turba de alumnos, que cada vez, eran más. Todos gritaban el nombre de Hanabi, quien era como una heroína de aquel colegio. Naruto vivía su propia versión de su infierno personal.

—Saquen sus cuadernos y presten atención a este problema.

No solo Naruto había descubierto que no estaba en su cuerpo, sino que además, estaba en el cuerpo de una chica, de una que no hubiera deseado estar, cuando menos no en esa situación.

—Señorita Haruno. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Naruto había despertado en el cuerpo de Sakura Haruno, quien en ese extraño mundo, era una completa "nerd". Para colmo de males, no solo la había ridiculizado en el baño, sino que ahora, era la "candidata" más usada para todas las preguntas de los profesores.

—S-si, sensei.

Naruto sacó un cuaderno rosa, de su mochila rosa. Por suerte, las hojas eran blancas o no hubiera podido leer lo que escribía con ese esfero de color rosa. Aunque le gusto como olía la tinta rosa.

—Empezamos como de costumbre, con los más sencillos, esperando que todos puedan contestarlos…

Toda la clase contestó con un "si" algo apagado. Excepto Naruto, que ni siquiera sabía de que tipo de clase se trababa. Por lo general se hubiera sentado hasta atrás, esperando que el sensei no lo viera cuando preguntara. Pero los puesto de atrás ya estaban tomados. Sin remedio, se tuvo que sentar hasta adelante.

—Siendo las tres de la tarde, un bus llega al Dojo Hyuga y tres personas se suben. Luego avanza hasta la florería Yamanaka, una persona se baja y una más sube. Luego llega hasta la veterinaria Inuzuka y se bajan dos personas más… ¿Cuántas quedan?

Todos los alumnos levantaron las manos, el sensei se notaba muy curioso al ver que solo su alumna estrella, Sakura Haruno no había levantado la mano y por el contrario, parecía estar teniendo problemas con el problema. ¡Estaba contando con los dedos!

—Veo que todos parecen haberlo entendido… Señorita Haruno, porque no nos ilustra con la respuesta.

—Cla-claro, es muy sencillo en realidad.

—Me alegra que diga eso.

—Si, es demasiado fácil. ¿Por qué no dejamos que uno de mis compañeros responda mejor?

—No se preocupe, hay suficientes problemas para todos.

—E-entonces lo responderé… ¿Me repite el problema?

—Con gusto —el sensei volvió a leer el problema—. Siendo las tres de la tarde, un bus llega al Dojo Hyuga y tres personas se suben. Luego avanza hasta la florería Yamanaka, una persona se baja y una más sube. Luego llega hasta la veterinaria Inuzuka y se bajan dos personas más… ¿Cuántas quedan?

—La respuesta es… ¡Cero! —exclamó muy segura "Sakura", todos los alumnos empezaron a hablar entre si—. Cero, es Cero.

—¿Cero? En que se basa para afirmar eso.

—Es simple, es cero porque… porque…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque… ¡No hay buses en Konoha a esa hora!


	16. Chapter 16

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Dieciséis: Un Regalo Especial.**

Hanabi había logrado escapar con algo de suerte, de sus incontrolables "fans", aunque no intacta, muchos de sus fans le habían roto el uniforme y había terminado con harapos. Se había logrado refugiar en el cuarto de limpieza, para su mala suerte, se había separado de Hinata en esa marejada de personas.

—¿Ahora qué? Debo salir de aquí para buscar a Hinata-neechan.

Hanabi abrió la puerta para ver si aun continuaban buscándola, pero tuvo que cerrarla enseguida, ya que aun habían bastante de sus seguidores afuera.

—Rayos. Necesito un disfraz.

La pequeña "Diva" improviso un curioso disfraz con un trapeador como peluca, un mandil como uniforme y unas botas de caucho para lluvia como sus zapatos. Cuando la pequeña salió, nadie le presto atención. Era como si Hanabi fuera invisible.

—Bien, ahora debo buscar a Hinata-neechan.

Aunque ya era la segunda vez que recorría aquel colegio enorme, aun le parecía gigantesco. Por fin, luego de buscar por dos horas, Hanabi logró encontrar a Hinata en al auditorio, su querida hermana estaba viendo a Naruto en una especie de debate.

—Típico de Hinata-neechan, espiando a Naruto-kun de lejos.

Hanabi se acercó lo más silenciosamente a Hinata, quien estaba detrás de una columna a varios metros de Naruto. Cuando estuvo muy cerca de Hinata, la asusto.

—¡NEE-CHAN!

Hinata como era de esperarse, dio un grito al ser asustada.

—¡Hanabi-chan!

Hanabi solo rió.

—Te quedarás todo el día, Nee-chan.

—Naruto-kun esta debatiendo.

—Si, pero no es el Naruto que tu conoces.

—En eso tienes un punto.

Naruto lucía muy serio, discutiendo abiertamente sobre un tema hipotético, si en caso de peligro, habría que procurar salvarse o intentar salvar a otro, aunque tuviera muy poca probabilidad de que la persona salvada sobreviviera. Obviamente, Naruto se oponía a ello.

—Vamos a buscar al verdadero Naruto-kun.

—Te sigo, tú conoces mejor este lugar.

—Por cierto Hanabi, me gusta tu traje.

Hanabi y Hinata salían por la puerta principal del auditorio, realmente no había mucha gente dentro. Quizás en ese colegio no les gustaban mucho los debates o la mayoría de los alumnos, seguían buscando a Hanabi.

—Es un diseño original de Hyuga Hanabi —bromeó la pequeña Diva.

Hanabi se cubrió el rostro con sus "rizos" de trapeador, al ver que venían en su dirección varios de sus fans. Por suerte, su disfraz funcionó y pasaron de largo, Hanabi suspiró aliviada.

—El precio de la fama es muy duro, cierto.

—Y que lo digas hermana. Casi me desnudan.

Hinata comenzó a reír.

—Me alegra que te haga feliz mi desgracia.

—Fue tu culpe, te advertí de salir.

—Oh, mira, es esa chica pelirroja que siempre esta con Naruto-kun.

—¿Sakura?

— Si, esa. Tal vez ella sepa algo de Naruto.

—Hanabi, si le preguntamos, nos dirá que esta en el auditorio.

—Es verdad, mejor dejemos que siga. Además no me agrada mucho desde que fui ella.

Hanabi y Hinata cruzaron junto a la que creyeron era Sakura Haruno, sin saber que en realidad se trataba del verdadero Naruto. El verdadero Naruto estaba muy avergonzado por todo lo que había pasado en clases, que ni se dio cuenta de que a su lado cruzaron Hanabi y Hinata.

—Me mal día. Y pensé que en Konoha me iba mal.

Naruto buscando un lugar donde esconderse hasta que terminara el día, así que entro al lugar mpas desierto, el auditorio. Al hacerlo, se llevó una enorme sorpresa, se vio a si mismo parado exponiendo algún tema muy importante, contras otros alumnos.

—¡Soy inteligente!

—Pues dudaría eso, pero la mayoría piensa que si. Sakura.

Una chica interrumpió los pensamientos de la que creía era "Sakura". Naruto se volteó para ver quien era la responsable.

—¿Tú eres?

—¡Como que quien soy!

La chica rubia miró enojado a Naruto y parecía estar a punto de darle un golpe.

—¿Ino?

—Claro idiota, quien más creía que era.

Era Ino Yamanaka, la rival de Sakura, pero esta Ino estaba muy diferente a como la recordaba el. Para empezar, lucía un corte de cabello hasta el cuello y lente bastante gruesos.

—Por cierto Sakura. ¿Qué te paso en clases?

—Prefiero no hablar de ello.

—Nunca te había visto así, somos amigas. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa que te pase.

Naruto se notaba muy confundido, quizás era buena idea discutirlo con Ino. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—Verás Ino, no soy la verdadera Sakura Haruno…

Mientras "Sakura" le explicaba a una perturbada Ino, acerca de algo que ni siquiera entendía del todo; las hermanas Hyuga seguían buscando al Naruto que ellas conocían. Habían visitado varias aulas dentro del colegio, cuando Hinata se detuvo en el pasillo fuera del laboratorio.

—Vamos, suéltalo.

—¿Soltar qué? No he agarrado nada.

—Hanabi Hyuga. Se que lo tomaste, si hasta se esta moviendo en tu bolsillo.

Hanabi bajó la cabeza en derrota, luego sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su "disfraz" un pequeño ratón blanco.

—Es que es tan lindo —dijo la pequeña diva abrazándolo.

—Si, pero no es tuyo.

—Nadie lo extrañará, además lo iban a usar como alimento para las serpientes.

—Es parte de un proyecto, ese ratón que tomaste estaba siendo tratado con medicamentos.

—¿Esta enfermo?

—No, solo que dentro esta lleno de tumores.

—¡ASCO!

Hanabi soltó o más bien, tiro al ratón al suelo, este corrió a meterse debajo de la primera puerta que encontró. Varios gritos se escucharon de la habitación a donde había entrado el pequeño ratoncito.

—Que suerte, el vestidor de las chicas.

Luego de pedir disculpas por los problemas que causo su hermana menor y de regresar el pequeño ratón blanco a donde debían, Hanabi y Hinata tuvieron una pequeña charla entre hermanas.

—Hanabi, este mundo es muy diferente a los que hemos visitado. No te puedes comportar como siempre.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Soy una Diosa! Todos me aman.

—Deja de actuar así quieres.

—Gomen, solo bromeaba.

—Hanabi, cada mundo tiene sus riesgos y en cada mundo debemos hacer algo específico. De lo contrarió, quedarás condenada a vivir en esa vida, hasta que un nuevo suceso pase. Y créeme, pueden ser meses esperando.

—¿Ya te paso a ti, Nee-chan? —Hinata asintió.

—Pero no es tan duro como parece, realmente me sucedió cuando estaba en tu estómago —Hanabi instintivamente se toco el estómago—. Realmente el tiempo no se sentía, pasaba más dormida que despierta.

—¿Pero cómo sabías que pasaste todo ese tiempo en mi?

—Podía escuchar.

—Si, me dijiste eso, pero… ¿llegaste a mí a los dos meses?

—Realmente no lo sé, solo supongo eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues cuando llegué a ti, no podía ver o siquiera sentir algo. Estaba ahí, pero… es complicado de explicar, pero te diré que es una experiencia bastante única.

—Lo imagino.

—Mejor pasemos a algo más interesante.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Se me ocurrió algo que te gustará… ¡sígueme!

—¿Dónde vamos. Nee-sama?

—Ya verás, te gustará.

Bajaron varios pisos, caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un aula del segundo año. Hanabi no entendí que trataba de hacer su hermana mayor, pero esta, solo le indico que entrara.

—¿Estas segura, nee-san?

—Si, te gustará.

Hanabi le hizo caso a su hermana y entro. Era un salón de clases, aunque no había nadie por ser aun, la hora del almuerzo. Algo llamo la atención de Hanabi, en el fondo del salón, pegada en la pizarra de anotaciones, habían varias fotos de ella y varios niños que no conocía, muy alegres.

—¿Qui-quienes son?

—Tus amigos o los amigos de la versión tuya de este mundo.

Hinata se había acercado a Hanabi, la pequeña Diva, tocaba muy feliz las fotos con su mano. Habían varios chicos, pero tres siempre se repetían en todas las fotos con ella.

—Nos divertíamos mucho.

—Eran buenos amigos.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—La pelirroja es Sanako, es tu mejor amiga y confidente. Hideoki el de cabello negro es de tu grupo de amigos. Maha es la chica de las coletas castañas también es tu amiga.

—¿Los quería?

—Bastante.

—Hinata-neechan… ¿tenía novio?

—Si.

—¿Y quien era?

—No esta en tu clase, es de la clase de junto… se llama Konohamaru —rió Hinata.

—¡El nieto del Tercer Hokague!

—El mismo.

—Que mal gusto tengo —de repente, una idea se apoderó de sus pensamientos—. Si el era mi novio aquí ¿Quién es mi esposo en ese otro mundo?

—No me veas a mí, yo estaba encerrada en una burbuja oscura y llena de agua.

—Ojala no sea Konohamaru. ¡Sería como estar casada con una versión pequeña de Naruto-kun!

—Exageras Hanabi.

—¿Exagero? Le ha copiado todos los Jutsus a Naruto… hasta los más idiotas, como su Sexy no Jutsu.

—Bueno, pero el tiene su propia novio o no, la chica que esta siempre con el, Moegi creo que se llama.

—Ojala Kami te escuche y ella sea su esposa.

—¿Kami?

—Kami-sama, es que desde que ya me hacho algunos favores antes, nos hemos vuelto más amigos.

—Esta bien, te diré la verdad. Tu novio no es Konohamaru, e hecho, ni siquiera se hablan.

—Gracias Kami, lo has hecho de nuevo.

Hanabi poco más y se arrodillaba para agradecer aquella noticia, Hinata solo aguantaba las ganas de reír. Luego de pasado aquel momento tan raro, Hanabi tomo una foto de la pizarra y se la guardo.

—¿Por qué haces eso?

—Pensé llevarme un recuerdo.

—Pero ya sabes que no nos llevamos nada físico, a lo sumo nuestros recuerdos y vivencias.

—Si, lo se.

—¿Entonces?

—Al menos quiero tener algo que me ayude con los nervios cuando valla a cantar.

—¿No quieres ensayar, Hanabi?

—Na, prefiero perder el tiempo hasta que ese día llegue.

—¿Segura?

—Cuando eh estado segura con algo, Hinata-neechan.

—Es verdad. Ven, vamos a tu ensayo.

Hinata tomó la mano de Hanabi y aun a regañadientes, la llevó al salón de música.

—No voy a cantar, Nee-san.

—Entonces no saldremos de este mundo.

—Pues no nos vamos.

—Bueno.

—Bueno.

Hanabi cual niña malcriada, se puso en plan de no cantar y se sentó al fondo del salón, Hinata simplemente se sentó a esperar a que a su hermanita se le fuera lo terca. Pasaron varios minutos sin hablarse.

—Si quieres hacerlo un juego de resistencia, perderás Hanabi.

—Te derrote cuando tenía cinco años, Nee-chan. Te puedo derrotar de nuevo.

—Eso veremos.

Mientras Hanabi y Hinata seguían en su dura prueba de no hacer nada. Naruto le contaba toda su historia a Ino. La ex-kunoichi rubia y actual nerd, no había dicho nada, tan solo se había mantenido escuchando con atención a su mejor amiga "Sakura".

—Entonces, es cuando saltamos de mundo.

—Hablas de efectos quánticos de brinco a través del híper tiempo.

—Dale, de esos.

—Recapitulemos, lo que t+u quieres decir es que…

—No soy Sakura Haruno, soy el Naruto Uzumaki de otro mundo…

Al comienzo Ino creía que se trataba de una broma, pero en el momento en que Naruto le explica todo con detalle, su sonrisa desaparece. Ino no reacciona más que para hacer una pregunta ocasional. Y cuando termina la historia, Ino simplemente sonríe.

—Y… Eso es todo. ¿Qué opinas?

—Pues, te diría que es la historia más idiota que te he escuchado alguna vez Sakura.

—Te entiendo, es demasiado raro de creer. Aun a mí me parece imposible. Disculpa por quitarte tiempo —Naruto se retiraba desilusionado, cuando Ino lo detuvo.

—Espera, no he dicho que no te crea.

—¿Me crees? —Ino asintió—. Pero como, dijiste que era una historia difícil de creer.

—No fueron mis palabras exactas, pero digamos que… he conocido a Sakura desde niña y "Tú" realmente no eres ella.

Naruto abrazó a Ino, esta se separó de él avergonzada.

—Oye, el hecho de que te crea, no quiere decir que te tomes esas atribuciones conmigo.

—¿Esa atri… que?

—Valla, en verdad que eres un idiota.

—Gracias —por primera vez Naruto sintió aquellas palabras no como un insulto, sino como una especie de cumplido.

—Eres divertido. Más que el Naruto de este tiempo. Te ayudaré a buscar a tus amigas —Naruto estaba muy feliz y casi abraza a Ino—. Ok, debemos discutir algunas cosas antes.

—Ya se, no te abrazo.

—Exacto. ¿Pero por qué?

—Es algo difícil de explicar, pero te lo resumiré. Son cosas de chicas.

—No preguntaré más.

—Vamos, creo saber donde esta Hanabi a esta hora.


	17. Chapter 17

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Diecisiete: Ino y Sakura.**

Naruto se encontraba muy feliz aunque algo confundido de saber que Ino Yamanaka le había creído. No solo eso, sino que se había ofrecido a ayudarle a buscar a Hanabi y a Hinata. No podía estar más feliz el rubio ahora pelirrosa.

—Y dime… ¿tú mundo es de Ninjas, cierto? —interrumpió Ino.

—Si, yo soy un estudiante —mintió Naruto, ya que cuando partió en esa aventura quántica, aun no lograba ingresar a la Academia.

—¿Yo también era una Ninja?

—Si, eras la rival de Sakura por el amor de Sasuke —habló molesto Naruto—. Manejabas Jutsus mentales o algo así.

—Jutsus mentales… ¡me gusta! —Ino sonrió—. El amor de Sasuke, al parecer hay algunas cosas que no cambian.

Ino rió, haciendo que Naruto se detuviera.

—¿Paso algo "Sakura"? —Ino hizo énfasis en el nombre de su mejor amiga.

—Estaba pensando, no he visto a Sasuke.

—No creo te recomendaría verlo.

—¿Por qué no?

—En primera, Sakura y Sasuke… están casados.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Sasuke-kun, es tu esposo.

Mientras, en el salón de música, Hinata se había puesto a ensayar con un violín. Para mala suerte de su hermana, Hinata jamás había tocado un violín en su vida.

—¡Para eso Nee-chan! Me vas a destrozar los tímpanos.

—Tenía que ocupar mi tiempo en algo —contestó Hinata volviendo a poner el violín en su lugar—.Y dime Hanabi-chan…

—Ya te dije que no cantaré.

—No era de eso que te iba a preguntar.

—¿Entonces?

—Estas segura de que no recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos —Hanabi se rascó la cabeza.

—Recuerdo que eras esa chica de los cristales… también que fuiste una Princesa de no se donde, cierto, en esa ocasión te veías idéntica.

—Ah si, la Princesa Shion.

—Por cierto hermana, no estuviste muy… como decirlo, rara con Naruto-kun.

—¿Rara? Por lo de preguntarle a Naruto-kun, si me ayudaría a tener una hija.

—Si, por eso y por tratarlo tan mal al comienzo.

—E-eso fue una estrategia, no quería que se enamorara de esa tal Shion.

—Aja, pero ya sabes que ese idiota es de los que más ama cuando le pegan y lo traten mal. Es un masoquista total. Ya ves, la Hinata del mundo anterior lo traía derechito a punta de golpizas.

—Deberé intentarlo. ¡Seré como esa Hinata! —declaró Hinata con un puño levantado, Hanabi se cayó de su silla asustada.

—¡Ni loca! Tu se como debes y punto.

—Pero tu me dijiste que…

—Olvida lo que te dije, de solo pensar en que seas así, se me eriza el cuerpo.

—Entendido, no haré travesuras, mamá —Hinata sonrió, haciendo que Hanabi se ruborizara.

—No me digas mamá, me vas traumar.

—¿Por tu hijo futuro?

—No, porque hace algunos viajes… tú eras mi hija.

—¿Tú hijas?

—E-etto, eras una bebé y yo era mamá.

—Ah si, recuerdo eso. Me hiciste asustar, creí que hablabas de otra cosa.

—¿Otra cosa?

—Olvídalo, mejor dime, recuerdas nuestra platica de antes.

—¿Antes?

—Si, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar como bebés. Cuando tú eras Sakura.

—Ah si. Me habías hecho memorizar un montón de cosas raras para decirte cuando te viera. Como olvidarlo.

—No vas a ensayar, vedad Hanabi.

—No, ya te dije que no, Nee-san.

—Entonces… ¿Te molesta si lo hago yo?

—¿Vas a cantar, Nee-san?

—Si, al final deberé hacerlo, si es que quiero salir de este mundo.

—Sigues con eso.

—Cuando tú también lo comprendas, cantaras, ya veras —Hinata sonrío.

—Ponte a cantar mejor, no te voy a hacer dúo.

—A sus ordenes "Miss Konoha" —Hinata rió.

—Mejor canta, quieres.

Hinata asintió, golpeó un pequeño triángulo de metal comenzó a cantar. El aire se lleno con sus bellas melodías y era como, si se las pudiera sentir con la mano. Hanabi estaba maravillada, anteriormente había oído cantar a su hermana antes, pero esta vez, era muy diferente.

—Ca-cantas hermoso, Nee-chan.

—Vamos, canta conmigo.

—No.

—Hanabi-chan, vas a tener que cantar en el auditorio para todo el colegio.

—¡Ni loca! Recuerda lo que paso la última vez que hice algo frente a público.

—Si, lo recuerdo. Como olvidarlo si me lo vives recordando siempre.

—Mi desodorante de veinticuatro horas…

—…solo me duro cinco minutos —rió Hinata.

—Entonces para que me quieres obligar.

—Vamos Hanabi-chan, hazlo por mí. Cuando menos ahora que no hay nadie presente… más que las dos.

Hanabi se resistía a cantar, pero tantos ruegos e insistencia de Hinata, la terminaron por convencer. Al final, aceptó cantar solo por esa ocasión junto a Hinata.

—Solo esta vez, de acuerdo.

—Entendido.

Si antes la voz de Hinata había endulzado el ambiente, esta vez el dúo hecho por las hermanas Hyuga, era como el canto de dos sirenas que invitaban a todos a dejarse llevar. Los sonidos provenientes de aquella habitación, se empezaron a colar por las rendijas de la puerta e inundaban todo el pasillo con una mágica y embriagante música.

—Espera. ¡Detente Nee-chan!

Hanabi dejó de cantar y le pidió a su hermana que ella tampoco cantará.

—¿Qué paso?

—Si empezamos a cantar, la sala de música estará llena de alumnos en pocos minutos.

—¿Y?

—Como que… ¿Y? —Hanabi se molestó—. Vendrán nuevamente a desvestirme.

Hinata comenzó a reír al escuchar eso, Hanabi se molestó más, esta vez, haciendo un puchero.

—Ya, ya estoy tranquila.

—Por fin.

—Pero ya lo tenía considerado, Hanabi —sonrió Hinata—. Estamos en la parte del edificio que solo lo usan los Clubes.

—¿Clubes?

—Si, son grupos de alumnos que se quedan luego de clases para aprender diferentes cosas.

—¿Se quedan luego de que acaban las clases?

—Si, no es tan malo como imaginas. Algunas aprenden a coser, hacer arreglos florales, cocinar… Por cierto, estas inscrita en esa clase.

—¿Qué estoy en donde?

—En las clases de cocina.

—Deja de bromear Nee-san.

—No es broma. Tus mejores amigas te metieron a la clase.

—Genial. Ni siquiera las conozco y van cambiando mi vida.

—Entonces. ¿Cantaras de nuevo, Hanabi-chan?

Hanabi negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces solo perderíamos el tiempo aquí.

Hanabi asintió.

—Tú quisiste venir.

—Ayúdame con un experimento, quieres.

—¿Qué cosa, Nee-sama?

Hinata salió del salón de música y le hizo señas a Hanabi para que la siguiera. Como ya había acabado el almuerzo, la pequeña Diva ya se pudo quitar su peluca. Aunque no así su disfraz.

—¿Por qué no te quitas eso? Te ves ridícula.

—Si pudiera, no crees que me lo hubiera quitado ya… ¡Pero debajo de esto estoy desnuda!

Hinata comenzó a reír.

—¡Nee-chan!

—Lo siento, es que es muy gracioso. Igual vamos a la enfermería, de seguro tienes otra muda de ropa en tu mochila.

—¿Otra muda?

Ambas hermanas caminaron por varios pasillos, bajaron varios pisos, hasta que llegaron a la enfermería. Hanabi corrió a buscar su mochilla y efectivamente, no tenía un cambio de ropa extra, sino tres más.

—En verdad soy una diva.

Hinata camino hasta el escritorio de la enfermera y con algo de esfuerzo y una orquilla para cabello, lo abrió. Luego después de rebuscar, sacó lo que parecía ser una llave.

—¡Eso es robar, Nee-chan! —dijo Hanabi luego de vestirse.

Hinata camino hasta lo que parecía ser un botiquín y lo abrió con aquella llave. Habían muchos medicamentos de uso restringido o reservado. De esos tomo una botella en específico.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es cloroformo, se usa para dormir a los pacientes.

—¿Qué va a hacer, Nee-chan?

—Un experimento… sujeta mi mano y mantén la respiración hasta que te diga.

Hanabi sujeto la mano de su hermana, Hinata arrojó con fuerza el pequeño frasco de vidrio al suelo, rompiéndolo. Una nube de gas se levantó y todo el cuarto se lleno de cloroformo.

—En cuanto te diga, aspira lo más profundo que puedas.

—S-si, nee-chan.

—¡Listo!

Ambas hermanas aspiraron todo el gas que pudieron y cayeron inconscientes victima del cloroformo. Nuevamente un túnel se abrió y ambas hermanas empezaron a viajar por el, en un momento, el túnel pareció dividirse en dos y parecía que cada una tomaría una dirección diferente.

—Hanabi, sujétate…

Hinata logró sujetar la mano de su hermana menor, pero el vórtice de esta la atrajo a ella, en lugar de jalar a Hanabi hacia el vórtice de Hinata. Hanabi viajaba adelante y Hinata trataba de sujetarse de su hermana, no logró aguantar más y se soltó. Para su suerte, ya había llegado.

—¿Hanabi-chan? ¿Estas bien? ¿Do-dónde estoy?

Hinata miraba el mundo a su alrededor, todo era gigantesco o quizás ella era la que se había encogido. Eran dos opciones, había regresado a como bebé o… estaba en un mundo de gigantes.

—Lo más seguro es que sea de nuevo bebé.

Hinata intentó caminar, pero sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó de un solo sentó, apenas y se logró parar, pero nuevamente se cayó al suelo en la misma posición. El dolor era tan grande, que Hinata no pudo aguantar y… ¡empezó a llorar!

—Mi angelito, te dolió mucho.

De inmediato, al escuchar los llantos de Hinata, una mujer que Hinata ya había visto antes, corrió a cargarla. Era su madre, pero se veía diferente a como la recordaba cuando fue bebé, la primera vez. Incluso la casa lucía diferente, si esa era la Mansión Hyuga, no parecía serlo.

—Ya, ya, mami esta aquí.

Hinata fue cargada y mecida por su madre, pronto el dolor que sentía se fue. Una vez aclarada su mente, Hinata pudo pensar mejor la situación.

—Será o no… —Hinata miró fijamente a su madre, luego habló—. ¿Eres tú, Hanabi-chan?

La madre de Hinata abrió la boca asombrada, luego horrorizada apuntó a su "bebé"

—¿Eres tú, Hinata-neechan?

Hinata asintió feliz.

—¿Cómo? ¿Se supone que ya te habías ido?

—¿Me había ido?

—Sí, me hiciste memorizar eso de los Saltos y luego dejaste de hablar. Pensé que me iría enseguida, pero no pude.

—Que raro.

—¿Qué es raro?

—En que viaje estas, Hanabi-chan.

—Ya te dije antes, en el tercero.

—Es la vez que hable con Hanabi la primera vez —pensaba confundida la "bebé" Hinata—. Viaje con Hanabi, pero nos soltamos al final. Debió haber viajado más al futuro en este mundo.

—¿Pasa algo, Nee-chan?

—Solo es una idea pero… ¿Memorizaste lo que te explique antes?

Hanabi desvió la mirada.

—Hanabi-chan.

—Se me olvido —Se disculpó Hanabi— ¡Era muy complicado!

—Dios, escucha bien, si —Hanabi asintió—. Realmente, sino entiendes algo, pregúntamelo. Sino lo haces, no te podrás ir.

—Entendido, Nee-chan.

—Debes aprenderlo bien, ya que la siguiente vez que nos veamos… tú serás la que me explique esto.

—Nee-chan.

—Dime, Hanabi-chan.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto?

—La mitad lo averigüe a punta de ensayo y error en todos los viajes que he tenido.

—¿Y la otra mitad?

—Esa me la dijiste tú en uno de los viajes… según tú, yo te lo había contado.

—¿Eh?

—Es difícil de explicar, con el tiempo lo comprenderás. ¿Qué recuerdas?

—Pues, que cuando nos dormimos o desmayamos, viajamos a un nuevo mundo.

—Saltamos.

—Si, eso, saltamos

—¿Qué más sabes?

—No mucho, eso es todo lo que me acuerdo. Pero según dijiste, a veces no despertamos en nuestros cuerpos, verdad.

—En eso tienes razón. A veces despertamos en una nueva persona, aunque es gracioso.

—Para ti, me da vergüenza recordar mis vidas anteriores.

—¿Cuál, la de Itachi, a tuya de adulta o la de mamá?

—!Nee-chan! No me recuerdes eso, si.

—Descuida, tendrás vidas "más" divertidas —rió Hinata.

—¿Sí? —preguntó Hanabi emocionada.

—En una serás una cantante famosa.

—¿Seré cantante? —Hanabi habló algo preocupada.

—Más bien Diva. Pero alégrate… en mis "vidas" pasadas fui Akamaru, tú, la Hokague Tsunade, yo de bebé, tu de nuevo solo que adolescente…

—Entiendo, has viajado mucho.

—Sí, pero tú recién empiezas —Hinata rió.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Pues en dos viajes más, sucederá al contrario.

—Al… ¿contrarió?

—Es cierto, si quiero que me expliques con detalle, debo contarte lo que se, así que hermanita… escucha con atención.

Mientras Hinata le explicaba el complejo funcionamiento de los saltos quánticos, que a su vez, Hanabi le explicaría posteriormente a otra Hinata que desconocería esto, creando un curioso círculo paradójico. Naruto aun seguía en shock gracias a la revelación de Ino.

—¡Estoy casado con Sasuke!

—Por enésima vez, si.

La rubia y el ex-rubio habían entrado a un aula desocupada, ya que Naruto al saber que era esposo de Sasuke, comenzó a gritar como loco.

—¿Estoy casado con Sasuke?

—Bueno, tú no. Sakura si. Tú estas casado con Hinata.

—¡Estoy casado con Sas! ¿Cómo que estoy casado con Hinata?

Un nuevo dilema se le había presentado al Gennin eterno. Naruto se había enterado, no solo que Sakura, ahora él, estaba casada con Sasuke, su "rival" de amores. Sino que, el Naruto de ese mundo, estaba casado con Hinata. Una idea rara le cruzo por la mente al rubio, Hinata siempre se había preocupado por él y siempre lo había animado, en todo, quizás…

—Te será raro, en tu mundo quizás no son comunes los matrimonios arreglados, pero aquí lo son —Naruto no estaba escuchando a Ino, tan solo estaba pensando en Hinata—. Es más, son un pilar de nuestra sociedad. Los padres arreglan los matrimonios de sus hijos desde que nacen.

Ino estaba describiendo, una sociedad algo parecida a la que se presentaba en otro país, India. Donde los padres decidían los matrimonios de sus hijos y estos se medían por castas, las reglas impuestas eran tan fuertes, que nadie siquiera pensaba en desobedecerlas.

—…las dos única forma de romper un matrimonio, es que uno de los novios muera o que la familia caiga en deshonra —Ino seguía hablando, mientras Naruto pensaba en su "relación" con Hinata.

—Hinata no es fea, es más, es muy linda —pensaba en rubio—. Además, es de una familia muy influyente.

—Por eso los matrimonios son escogidos con detalle, para unir a familias poderosas. Como los Haruno, una familia con los médicos más reconocidos y los Uchiha, una familia de detectives, policías y militares famosos.

—¿Médicos y militares?

—O los Hyuga, la familia de Hinata, la más antigua, importante e influyente de la ciudad. Con el Dojo más grande y concurrido… con los Namikaze, tu familia.

—¿Perdón? —estas palabras confundieron a Naruto.

—O es verdad — rió Ino—. Según me contaste, no tenías padres en ese otro mundo —asintió Naruto—. Pues en este mundo si los tienes, tu padre y tu madre están casados y te apellidas… Namikaze.

—Minato Namikaze.

—Si, así se llama tu padre y director de la escuela.

—¿Mi padre esta vivo?


	18. Chapter 18

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Dieciocho: Mi Vida Perfecta.**

Mientras Naruto se encaminaba en una nueva dirección con Ino de guía, hacia la oficina del Director; Hinata había tenido que esperar por su hermana cinco años, literalmente. Aunque no le había sido tan mala la vida que había llevado mientras Hanabi era concebida. Su madre la mimaba en todo y cuando su padre descubrió, que Hinata a la temprana edad de solo un año pudo usar el Byakugan, estuvo tan orgulloso que casi pone a Hinata en un pedestal.

—¿Dónde quieres ir a comer, hijita? —Hiashi le preguntó a Hinata de forma muy sutil—. Celebraremos el nacimiento de tu hermana.

—Comer… ¿Podemos comer Ramen?

—¿Ramen?

La madre de Hinata estaba en otra habitación, junto con la pequeña Hanabi que recién había nacido, hace pocos minutos. Hiashi, quien ahora "adoraba" a su primogénita, hasta se paseaba orgulloso con ella por toda la aldea. En ocasiones, dejando a un lado sus obligaciones con el clan.

—Bueno, será ramen.

—Bien, podré ver a Naruto-kun —pensó Hinata.

—No se porque te gusta tanto el ramen, pero si lo quieres, iremos a comer el mejor ramen al pueblo vecino.

—¡No! —Hinata hizo un puchero.

—¿Qué sucede princesita?

—Quiero ir a comer el Ramen de Ichiraku.

—Pero ese ramen es… para muertos de hambre que no tienen dinero para comer otra cosa.

Hinata miró muy molesta a su padre, en ese mundo se podía dar el lujo de ser ella, la que dictaba las reglas. A diferencia de su vida original, donde su padre siempre la trato mal e incluso, llegó a humillarla.

—¡No! Me gusta ese Ramen —dijo Hinata enojada.

—Esta bien, tu ganas —habló Hiashi en derrota.

—¡Si! ¡Veré a Naruto-kun!

—Me opongo. No te verás de nuevo con el hijo de Minato Namikaze.

—¡Papá!

—Es mala influencia para ti. Desde que naciste, solo tratas de pasar tiempo con él.

Hiashi abrazó a su hija muy fuerte, Hinata intento zafarse del apretón, pero por su "edad" actual, no poseía más que la experiencia que había acumulado, no así la fuerza necesaria.

—Suéltame papá.

Para suerte de Hinata, vinieron a rescatarla y curiosamente, alguien que en su mundo real, ya no existía. Hizashi Hyuga, el padre de Negi y cabeza de la rama secundaria de los Hyuga, había entrado a ver a la cabeza de la rama principal.

—Ejem —interrumpió Hizashi—. Hermano, te necesitamos en la reunión y esta vez, no podrás escapar.

—Estoy ocupado, debo rescatar a mi hija Hinata de las manos de los Namikaze.

—Nada de rescates, ya te dijo Hinata que se casaría con el, verdad —Hiashi hizo un puchero—. Además sus padres aceptaron el matrimonio.

Hinata sonrió, recordando aquel día, cuando teniendo tan solo año y medio, se escapó de su casa y se dirigió a la casa de Naruto. Para encontrarse con la sorpresa, de que Naruto vivía muy feliz en compañía de sus padres y de que Minato, seguía siendo el Cuarto Hokague.

**—Flash Back a los recuerdos de Hinata—**

Hinata pedaleaba a toda velocidad en su triciclo, había hecho todo el recorrido desde su casa al apartamento donde recordaba vivía el rubio. Pero para su mala suerte, en ese mundo, Naruto no vivía en ese lugar. Hinata estaba subida sobre su triciclo, parada de puntas y tratando de leer la lista de inquilinos, cuando casi se cae.

—¡Ahhh!

De no ser por un alma caritativa que pasaba por ahí, la joven prodigio de los Hyuga, se habría lastimado.

—No deberías hacer eso pequeña, podrías lastimarte.

—Gra-gracias.

Hinata se encontraba en hombros de un Ninja bastante mayor, con cabello blanco bastante largo y ropas rojas, además, cargaba un enorme pergamino a sus espaldas.

—Me llamo Jiraiya y soy uno de los tres Sannin legendarios.

Habló aquel Ninja haciendo una pose muy cómica al acabar de revelar su identidad.

—Tú debes ser una Hyuga, cierto —Hinata asintió—. Lo sabía, esos ojos los reconocería en cualquier parte. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Estas muy lejos de casa.

—Vine a buscar a Naruto-kun —dijo tranquilamente Hinata, quien ya había sido puesta en su triciclo.

—¿Naruto…kun? —Hinata asintió.

—Es rubio, tiene unas marcas como bigotes en la frente y posee en su interior al Kyubi.

Jiraiya se quedó viendo muy confundida a la pequeña frente a él, luego la levanto, puso su mano sobre la frente de la niña para constatar su la pequeña estaba con fiebre, pero no.

—No se de que hablas pequeña.

—¿Eh?

—No hay nadie descrito así en esta ciudad

Hinata casi se desmaya al escuchar esa noticia, se puso completamente pálida, sintió que toda la sangre se le iba del cuerpo Pero luego vino una declaración que le hizo recobrar por completo.

—El único Naruto que conozco, es el hijo de mi estúpido pupilo, Minato Namikaze.

—¿El Cuarto Hokague? —preguntó Hinata emocionada.

—Aja, yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe tu actual Hokague —Jiraiya se pavoneo un poco, no siempre tenía oportunidad de decirle a alguien de sus asombrosas habilidades.

—¿Podemos ir a verlo? —Hinata se notaba muy entusiasmada con la idea, no así Jiraiya.

—Tendría que retrasar mi viaje de "investigación", pero por una señorita como tú, acepto.

Mientras Jiraiya acompañaba a la pequeña Hinata hacia la Mansión del Hokague, le iba platicando de todas sus aventuras y Hinata, muy amablemente escuchaba. Llegó un momento, en que se le acabaron las historias al ermitaño, así que tuvo que contarle una de las que había escrito.

—Y es por eso que tú amigo, se llama Naruto, en honor a uno de los personajes de uno de mis libros.

Hinata estaba muy feliz, casi lloraba de emoción al escuchar eso. La historia le gusto bastante y le iba a pedir una copia del cuento a Jiraiya, cuando este, cambio bruscamente de tema.

—Dime pequeña Hyuga ¿Cómo sabes del Kyubi?

Hinata se sobresaltó ante esta pregunta.

—Además, es muy extraño que una niña de un año…

—Año y medio —interrumpió Hinata.

—Perdón, año y medio, se desenvuelva tan bien. ¿Eres una espía disfrazada?

—No.

—¿Estas segura?

—Si.

—¡Aja! Eres una espía.

—¡Qué no soy espía!

—Bueno, te creeré… por ahora.

Jiraiya se mantuvo vigilando todos los movimientos de la pequeña que iba con el, por el resto del trayecto. Al final llegaron a la Mansión del Hokague, gracias a Jiraiya, Hinata pudo entrar sin problemas.

—Estúpido Pupilo.

Jiraiya llamó a la oficina de Minato, el actual Yondaime.

—Maestro Jiraiya, le he dicho que no me llamé así.

Se escuchó desde el otro lado, luego la puerta se abrió y salió el mismísimo Minato Namikaze, padre de Naruto.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Tsunade perdió más dinero y quiere un nuevo préstamo? ¿Orochimaru quiere otra vez que le de permiso para revivir un cadáver? O... ¿Acaso Sensei quiere que lo nombre juez del concurso de Miss Konoha?

Jiraiya iba a pedir por la última opción, cuando Hinata lo interrumpe.

—Buenos días señor Hokague, me llamo Hinata y vengo a ver a Naruto.

—¿Hinata… Hyuga? —Hinata asintió—. Eres muy amable, a diferencia de tu padre. Permíteme. ¡Kushina, la novia de Naruto esta aquí!

Hinata se sonrojo ante esa declaración, pocos segundos después, llegó Kushina, la madre de Naruto con el susodicho en los brazos, dormido.

—¡Deja de gritar, quieres! Tarde un buen para dormir a tu hijo.

Más que dormido, el pobre Naruto parecía sedado.

—Y que es eso de… "La novia de Naruto".

Minato señalo a Hinata.

—Ella.

Kushina pareció sorprendida.

—¿Hinata? Saben tus padres que estas aquí. ¿Quién fue el inconsciente que te trajo?

Para ese momento, Jiraiya ya había desaparecido y no precisamente por efecto de algún Jutsu.

—Me trajo… nadie, vine sola. Que-quería ver a Na-Naruto-kun.

—Qué linda —exclamó Kushina al ver a Hinata muy avergonzada—. Pasa Hinata, estaciona tu vehículo por ahí.

—Es mi oficina mujer, me la va a ensu… —Kushina le lanzó una mirada asesina a Minato—. S-sí, es-estaciónala do-donde gustes.

—Ven adentro Hinata, Minato nos hará el favor de informarles a tus padres que estas aquí

—¿Yo? Ni loco vuelvo a aparecer por allá —Kushina le lanzó otra mirada asesina—. Esta bien, pero si se arma la tercera guerra Ninja, tu serás la responsable.

—Puedo vivir con eso, ahora vete.

Minato desapareció cual rayo amarillo. Kushina llevó a Hinata a otra habitación que les servía como recibidor, acostó a Naruto en un mueble y se sentó en otro, junto a Hinata.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Hinata? Acaso viniste a pedir la mano de Naruto —rió Kushina, Hinata se sonrojo tanto que casi termina por desmayarse.

—Y-yo-yo —Hinata estaba muy roja y apenas podía articular palabra alguna—, Vi-vine-vine p-pa-para pre-pregun-tar…

—Vamos Hinata, lo dije en broma —rió Kushina, Hinata sintió que el mundo se le vino abajo y Kushina se dio cuenta—. Go-gomen, no quise decirlo de esa forma. Si de verdad te gusta Naruto, por mi no hay problema.

—¡En serio! —Hinata estaba muy emocionada y llena de energía ante estas palabas, como si hubiera desayunado un tazón lleno de azúcar.

—Claro. Y si es por Minato o tu padre, descuida, entre tu madre y yo nos haremos cargo —Hinata sentía que volaba—. Ahora discúlpame que te deje sola, necesito encontrar a cierto ermitaño que no fue consciente de la seguridad de una niña.

Desde ese día, Hinata visitaba a Naruto todos los días, sin falta. Y ni su padre o el mismo Yondaime, se podían oponer a eso, ya que Kushina tenía amenazado al uno y la madre de Hinata al otro.

**—Fin del Flash Back—**

Hinata rió al recordar aquellas escenas, su padre había sido llevado a la fuerza por su tío. Así que Hinata terminó quedándose sola. La pequeña Ninja experta y orgullo de su clan, entro a la habitación de Hanabi, la bebé dormía placidamente.

—Hanabi-chan, me encanta este mundo, ojala nunca saliera de él

Era muy cierto, en aquel mundo, todo lo que había deseado Hinata durante años, el reconocimiento de su padre, el amor de Naruto-kun, todo eso, incluso más, lo había logrado. Al año de haber nacido, se había convertido en la miembro más destacada del Clan Hyuga, incluso muchos creían que estaba a la altura de Itachi Uchiha o de Kakashi Hatake, dos de los Ninjas genios de Konoha.

—Este mundo es todo lo que soñé.

Incluso había podido vencer a un espía de otra aldea que se había infiltrado para raptarla y eso sin siquiera asesinarlo, evitando un conflicto con otra País y de paso, evitando la muerte de su tío. Neji siempre estudiaba junto a su prima, a la que veía como su modelo a seguir, pero no solo él la veía así. Todo su clan la trataba como si fuera una diosa.

—Sabes, en este mundo nunca liberaron a los Bijuus y Naruto-kun, puede vivir sin problemas —Hinata se encontraba hablándole a Hanabi, quien aun dormía en su cunita—. Papá me ama mucho y todos me quieren. Cuando crezca me casaré con Naruto-kun.

Sin embargo, en todo ese mundo tan perfecto para Hinata, aun había algo que le preocupaba mucho. Todo eso lo había logrado sin estar Hanabi, que sucedería ahora que su hermanita había nacido. La vieja historia se volvería a repetir, Hinata tendría que perder para que no marcaran a Hanabi como miembro de la rama secundaria y ella terminaría convirtiéndose en la deshonra de su clan y de su padre, por haber sido vencida por su hermana menor.

Una extraña idea comenzó a cruzar por la mente de Hinata.

—Sabes, si tu no hubieras nacido yo sería muy feliz, Hanabi-chan —Hinata tomó una de las almohadas que estaban en la cuna de su hermanita—. Si tu murieras aquí, nadie lo sabría… pensarían que simplemente dejaste de respirar. Y mi vida perfecta continuaría así para siempre… Perfecta.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa muy perversa, luego con ambas manos sostuvo la almohada frente al rostro dormido de su hermanita y…


	19. Chapter 19

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Diecinueve: Un Reencuentro EMO-tivo.**

Ino había llevado a "Sakura" a la oficina del Director del colegio, Naruto esperaba nervioso a que le indicaran que podía entrar. El Director, Minato, se encontraba con varios de los profesores. Tsunade la médico del colegio junto a Kurenai la psicóloga del mismo, esperaban a su lado. Naruto leía una revista tratando de evitar a aquellas mujeres.

—¿Acabaste ya, Sakura-san? —preguntó Tsunade.

—¿Acabar?

—Si, terminaste de leer la revista. Necesito constatar algo.

—Ha-hai.

Naruto le dio la revista a Tsunade, esta comenzó a hojearla, ahora Naruto estaba descubierto y Kurenai lo estaba mirando. El intentó desviar la mirada, pero la "psicóloga" empezó la charla.

—Dime Sakura. ¿Por qué una chica inteligente como tú, va a ver al director?

Tsunade bajo la revista, también le interesaba la respuesta de su aprendiz.

—Escuche que te habías estado comportando algo extraño, Sakura-san. ¿Sucede algo?

—E-etto… yo…

—No habrás pensado en dejar mis clases, eres mi aprendiz más avanzada.

—Y-yo…

Por suerte para Naruto, la puerta se abrió y varios de los profesores salieron. Maito Gay el entrenador de Educación Física; Iruka Umino el profesor de los grados inferiores y Kakashi Hatake el profesor de los grados superiores.

—¿Sakura?

—¡Haruno Sakura!

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

Para su mala suerte, los tres que habían salido, se mostraron también, muy interesados en el o "ella".

—Vi-vi-vine a… sa-saludar al director —los presentes parecieron satisfechos ante la declaración de la pelirrosada—. Y preguntarle por Naruto-kun.

Por desgracia, si el rubio se hubiera mantenido callado, los docentes se hubieran retirado sin preguntarle más. No así, ahora que habló acerca de Naruto, un chico, con el que supuestamente, ni se hablaban.

—¿Naruto?

—¿El hijo del Director Minato?

—¿Te hizo algo?

—¿Qué paso Sakura?

Naruto no sabía que hacer, eran demasiadas preguntas sobre un tema del que no sabía nada, se encontraba como cuando iba a la escuela y todo mundo lo interrogaba, justo sobre el tema que no había estudiado.

—¿Te hizo algo el idiota de mi hijo?

El mismo Yondaime… o mejor dicho ahora, el director de la escuela salió al escuchar tanto ajetreo fuera de su oficina. Sakura se sintió algo aliviada, al ver que Iruka, Kakashi y Gay se retiraban, no así Kurenai y Tsunade.

—Minato, necesitamos hablar.

Interrumpió rápidamente Tsunade.

—¿Qué sucede ahora Tsunade?

—Te veníamos a ver acerca de las ausencias de varios alumnos y su rendimiento.

Esta vez interrumpió Kurenai.

—Se oye serio, entremos. Sakura, habamos luego —"Sakura" asintió aliviada al ver como la puerta se cerraba detrás de Kurenai, Tsunade y Minato.

—Dime Sakura-san, te hizo algo mi hijo.

Naruto volteó a ver a la autora de la voz. Era la secretaría del Director, quien se había mantenido callada todo el rato, simplemente se la había pasado escribiendo en su computadora.

—¿Kushina?

Aunque levemente la había visto siendo un bebé y tenía pocos recuerdos de ella, sumado al hecho de que su madre lucia muy diferente. Para empezar "usaba vestido". Naruto pudo reconocerla.

—Sí, paso algo con Naruto.

Naruto se quedó mudo, no sabía que decir, era su madre, a la que no había visto en toda su vida. Salvo cuando fue bebé. El tenerla tan cerca le creo todo tipo de emociones, muchas eran indescriptibles.

—¿Pu-puedo abrazarla?

Kushina se notó extrañada ante la petición de la que creía era Sakura, pero al ver su rostro de genuina tristeza, accedió. Naruto abrazó a su madre y comenzó a llorar como magdalena.

—Ya, ya, calma Sakura. Más tarde pondré en su lugar a Naruto, ya verás.

Aunque Kushina creía que "Sakura" lloraba porque Naruto le hizo alguna cosa, Naruto lo hacia en realidad, porque era la primera vez que se veía con su madre.

—Pu-puedo pedirle algo —"Sakura" miró a Kushina de una forma muy tierna.

—Dime.

—Pu-puedo llamarla madre.

—¿Eh?

Kushina iba a protestar, pero el rostro muy serio de Sakura, seguido por las lágrimas que derramaba de los ojos, la conmovió. Terminó por aceptar.

—Dime como desees, Sakura.

—Gra-gracias, mamá.

Naruto abrazó a Kushina y comenzó a llorar sin parar. Kushina estaba muy preocupada ante la nueva forma de ser de "Sakura". En ese mundo, Sakura era siempre objeto de burlas y mofas de los demás alumnos, por ser muy inteligente, pero jamás había dado muestra de debilidad… hasta ese momento.

—Calma Sakura, dime por favor que te hizo mi hijo.

—N-no, no es nada.

"Sakura" trató de sonreír, pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus ojos.

—Si tú no me lo dirás, yo lo averiguaré.

Kushina se separó de "Sakura" y muy molesta entro sin siquiera llamar a la oficina de Minato, luego se escuchó una llamada general por los altavoces y no precisamente era dada por el Director.

_"A todos los alumnos, si ven al idiota de mi hijo, Golpéenlo hasta que confiese que le hizo a Sakura… Gracias"_

Kushina salió tranquilamente de la oficina de Minato, dejando muy asustado al rubio director y muy confundidas a las dos profesoras con él. Naruto estaba aterrorizado pero al mismo tiempo agradecido, de no estar en el cuerpo del Naruto de ese mundo.

—Listo. Ya lo arreglé Sakura linda.

Dijo muy alegre Kushina dirigiéndose a su silla, se sentó y sacó una lima para uñas, mientras se limaba silbaba. Naruto estaba estupefacto ante la actitud tan rara y la forma de proceder de su madre, hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

—¡Pasa Naruto!

En efecto, era Naruto el que entro por la puerta, lucía muy agitado y su ropa estaba rasgada. Miró a "Sakura" muy serio, pero se dirigió a su madre.

—¡Estas loca!

Naruto se veía muy molesto, no parecía tener moretones de los golpes que había dicho Kushina que le dieran, pero si lucía como si lo hubieran intentado "ajusticiar".

—Lo siento, ahora estoy en mi descanso. Por favor tome un ticket y esperé su turno.

Fue lo único que dijo Kushina sin dejar de limarse las uñas.

—Esta bien, lo haremos a tú modo.

Naruto se levantó, tomó un ticket, su número era el quince. En la pantalla que mostraba que turno estaba atendiendo, apenas mostraba el cuatro. El rubio se sentó molesto junto a "Sakura", la pelirrosa apenas y levantaba la cabeza avergonzada.

—Turno cinco. El turno cinco sigue…

La pantalla se movió un número. Aunque los únicos en la sala, además de Kushina, eran Naruto y "Sakura", ninguno dejo su asiento.

—Turno seis, el que tenga el turno seis, favor pasar…

"Sakura" no dejaba de mirar el suelo avergonzada, mientras el Naruto de ese mundo, seguía enojado, viendo con expresión asesina a Kushina. Pasaron un largo rato sin hablar, hasta que, fue la misma "Sakura" la que inició la conversación.

—Etto, Na-Naruto-kun.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—Perdón por esto, fue un error.

—Si lo sé, mi "Madre" lo exageró todo de nuevo —el rubio hizo énfasis en lo de madre.

—Turno siete, pase por favor.

Kushina seguía llamando, aun cuando el único con un ticket en toda la sala era Naruto.

—A veces creo que fui adopta…

Pero Naruto no acabo de hablar, cuando una taza se termina estrellándose en su cabeza.

—¡Madre!

—Cuidado con lo que dices. Estuve once horas en labor de parto para traerte al mundo.

Habló sumamente enojada Kushina, Naruto solo aguantó el regaño de su madre Mientras el verdadero Naruto, estaba muy confundido ante la forma de actuar de su madre.

—Si mi madre hubiera vivido… ¿Sería así? —habló instintivamente "Sakura", por desgracia, lo dijo en voz alta en lugar de pensarlo.

—¿Tu madre murió Sakura?

—¡Falleció la Doctora Haruno!

—No, no es lo que creen… yo…

Pero el ex-rubio ahora pelirrosa, no pudo decir nada en su defensa. Kushina se levantó de su silla de nuevo y corrió a la oficina de su esposo. Una nueva llamada general se escuchó, pero esta vez, si era la voz del Director.

_"Alumnos, les hala su Director. Tengo una terrible noticia que decirles. Me acaban de informar, que la Doctora Haruno, la madre de nuestra becada Sakura Haruno… ha fallecido"_

Si con la noticia de Kushina se escucharon persecuciones venir de afuera, ahora solo se escuchaban lamentos. "Sakura" no sabía que pasaría ahora.

—Cre-creo que mejor me voy…

"Sakura" estaba por salir por la puerta, cuando Kushina la detiene.

—Por eso es que estabas tan triste… Sakura querida.

Kushina abrazó a "Sakura" y comenzó a llorar, no tardó mucho para que Naruto y Minato se le unieran en el abrazo. Tsunade y Kurenai veían la escena muy tristes.

—Puedes llamarme madre las veces que quieras querida. Ya sabes que tú y Hinata son como mis hijas.

—A mi puedes llamarme padre, Sakura.

—Sakura-san, no sabía que tu madre había fallecido.

Durante el resto del día, "Sakura" no pudo más que aguantar las muestras de cariño de la familia Namikaze, sus compañeros y profesores. Hasta que llegó un nuevo anuncio del Director.

_"Alumnos, préstenme atención. Pasen todos al Gimnasio, haremos un homenaje a nuestra alumna becada, por el fallecimiento de su madre Gracias."_

Siguiendo las indicaciones del Director, todos los alumnos y profesores se dirigieron al Gimnasio, por lo general los eventos se hacían en el Auditorio, pero como estaba todo el colegio y la escuela, no entrarían.

—Por favor alumnos, escuchen con atención —habló el Director Minato, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio—. Estamos reunidos aquí para…

—¡DETENGAN ESTO!

Ino entro tumbando las puertas, todos los alumnos empezaron a comentar entre si. Ino se encamino a la tarima donde estaba Minato.

—Escúchenme, Sakura no esta bien de la cabeza.

Ante esta declaración, hasta los profesores empezaron a cotillear.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ino?

—Por esto… ¡Pase doctora!

Por las puertas que aun estaban abiertas, entro la madre verdadera de Sakura Haruno. Todo el mundo empezó a hablar. La Doctora Haruno se acercó a la tarima.

—Ino me ha explicado toda la situación, mi hija esta pasando por un episodio de esquizofrenia.

Todos empezaron a comentar, "Sakura" no sabía que sucedía.

—Ya presenta varios de los síntomas, Alucinaciones, Ideas Delirantes, incluso Trastornos Sociales y Emocionales.

Todos comenzaron a hablar de nuevo.

—Por eso, he pensado en internarla en un Sanatorio Mental.

—¿Un qué?

—En palabras para que entiendan todos, Sakura debe ir a un Manicomio.


	20. Chapter 20

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veinte: El Rescate de "Sakura".**

Hinata temblaba, estaba frente a su hermanita con una almohada entre las manos, intentando ahogarla. En verdad la idea era muy tentadora, pero una cosa era pensarla y otra muy diferente realizarla. Cruzaron varias escenas por su mente, muchos recuerdos lindos en los que aparecía siempre su hermana menor, algunas lágrimas rodaron por la mejilla de Hinata y cayeron sobre el rostro de Hanabi, despertándola.

—No me mires así, por favor.

La bebé miraba a su hermana esbozando una gran sonrisa, las manos de Hinata temblaban aun más, era como si esa almohada de plumas pesara una tonelada.

—Es lo mejor para ambas, créeme.

Hinata cerró los ojos y… terminó esponjando la almohada para ponerla debajo de la cabecita sin cabello de su hermana menor. Luego se sentó de espaldas a la cuna, Hanabi estaba chupando la almohada.

—No me culpes hermana. Eh estado aquí por cinco años, desde que me despedí de ti en nuestra madre, no he logrado irme.

Hinata conversaba con su hermanita, como si esta la escuchara. Pero la bebé estaba más ocupada, llenando de saliva toda la almohada que le habían dado.

—Por más que intentaba dormir, por más que intentaba perder la consciencia. Parecía un infierno… hasta que use el Byakugan frente a un espejo, para ver si tenía algo de malo mi flujo de Chakra.

Hinata suspiró pensando en lo que había intentado hacerle a su única hermana.

—Papá me descubrió usando el Byakugan y… aunque no lo creas, me trato como a una princesa desde ese día. Me sentí tan bien, ya ni siquiera me molestó el hecho de no poder salir de este mundo. Solo me deje llevar por lo que sucedía. Luego cuando naciste, un miedo terrible se apodero de mí.

Hinata se miró las manos, aquellas con las que había intentado acabar con la vida de su hermana menor.

—No se que me paso, te lo juro. Sabes que te amo Hanabi-chan. Jamás te haría daño, perdí a propósito nuestro primer encuentro para que papá no te marcara. Como primogénita no me podían hacer nada, pero tu eras la segunda. Hubieras terminado con el mismo destino que mi primo Neji o el tío Hizashi.

Hinata comenzó a llorar, estaba muy dolida por lo que sabia sucedería en pocos años cuando Hanabi demostrara ser mejor que ella, pero estaba aun más dolida, por lo que casi hace.

—¡No me importa ya! Qué me humillen porque mi hermana es mejor que yo —sin darse cuenta, Hinata había empezado a gritar—. No dejaré que te marquen nunca con ese sello. No lo mereces.

Hinata se había levantado y miraba con ternura a su hermanita, quien se había vuelto a dormir.

—Fue lindo ser querida hermanita, pero es mejor seguir teniendo a mi hermana menor. Aunque a veces sea una latosa —Hinata se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a Hanabi— Te quiero Hanabi-chan.

En el momento en que Hinata hizo eso, todo empezó a dar vueltas. Ya sabía lo que ocurría y lo esperaba ansiosa. Era otro salto, aunque no sabía que nueva vida le esperara, al menos sabría que Hanabi estaba a salvo. Hinata fue transportada a un nuevo mundo, dejando a la original en su lugar.

—¿Por qué estoy llorando?

Neji, quien había estado escondido escuchando a Hinata, salió de su escondite, la abrazó muy fuerte y comenzó a llorar.

—Primo Neji. ¿Qué tienes?

—Yo también te quiero mucho, Hinata-neesan.

La pequeña Hinata, que no sabía que sucedía con su primo, solo lo abrazo y comenzó a consolarlo.

—Pro-prometo que siempre te cuidaré. Siempre te ayudaré, sin importar lo que pasé. Gracias por todo, Nee-san.

—De nada… creo.

De inmediato, aquel mismo efecto que había pasado con Hinata, ocurrió con Neji. Al poco rato, el joven genio Hyuga despertó abrazado de su prima Hinata. Mientras, la verdadera Hanabi, viajaba llorando, tratando de alcanzar a su hermana mayor.

—Perdona por no decirte la verdad Nee-san, que Neji-kun era yo —Hanabi trataba de limpiarse las lágrimas—. Pero te veías tan feliz. No quería arruinarte tu vida perfecta.

—Mi vida perfecta no es estar en buenos términos con mi padre, ni siquiera estar en un noviazgo arreglado con Naruto-Kun. Mi vida perfecta es aquella donde mi hermanita menor este viva.

Hinata viajaba junto a Hanabi, abrazo a su hermanita y ambas comenzaron a llorar.

—Perdón por lo que casi te hago, Hanabi-chan.

—Tú perdóname, Nee-san. No supe todo lo que sacrificaste por mí.

—Solo haría lo que cualquier hermana mayor.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron aun más fuerte, luego, su viaje termino, dejándolas en un lugar que antes ya habían visitado.

—¿Es la enfermería?

—Regresamos.

Hinata y Hanabi se levantaban aun algo débiles por culpa del cloroformo, apenas y podían manteerse en pie.

—Ese líquido es muy fuerte, aun me siento mareada.

—Yo siento que toda la cabeza me da vueltas.

Las hermanas Hyuga, al final tuvieron que sentarse, una a espaldas de la otra. El efecto narcótico del cloroformo aun no se había esfumado del todo.

—Es curioso, siento que todo esta más grande que antes —exclamó Hinata riendo.

—Pues yo me siento rara —contestó Hanabi—. Siento que mis brazos son más largos, es como si hubiera comido algún hongo alucinógeno.

—Te entiendo, yo me siento más pequeña. Debieron haberle puesto algo al cloroformo.

Hanabi se veía las manos, curiosamente, estaban más grandes que antes y su manicure se había ido.

—Por suerte ese feo color rosa en mis uñas se fue.

—¿Rosa?

Por su parte Hinata quien también se admiraba las manos, las cuales lucían más pequeñas y con un leve tono rosa pálido en las uñas. Grito asustada.

—¡Qué te paso Nee-san!

Hanabi se volteó de pronto y terminó aplastando a Hinata.

—¿Qu-qué nos paso?

Las dos hermanas por fin se dieron cuenta de la extraña situación, en la que estaban metidas al verse a la cara.

—E-eres yo. Entonces yo… ¡SOY HANABI!

—¡SO-SOY HINATA-NEESAN!

Por algún extraño motivo, las dos hermanas, habían terminado en el cuerpo de la otra. Algo que hasta ese momento no les había ocurrido antes.

—¿Qué nos paso?

Hanabi estaba pellizcando el rostro de Hinata, o sea, su rostro pero siendo usado por su hermana mayor.

—¿Cómo acabamos así?

—No tengo idea, créeme.

Hinata se sentó en la cama, aunque le costó algo subirse primero.

—¿Cómo te puedes subir a esto?

—No sé, solo brinque. Aunque ahora no lo necesito —Hanabi sonrió.

Hanabi se encontraba muy feliz probando lo alta que era ahora, pero Hinata no lucía tan aliviada. Estaba muy preocupada descubriendo que les había pasado.

—Nunca antes había pasado. Por lógica debimos acabar en nuestros cuerpos, no en el cuerpo de la otra.

Hanabi brincaba de felicidad, describiendo en el acto, otras cosas nuevas, además de su nueva estatura.

—Oh, así que por eso es que Naruto-kun lo hacia —rió Hanabi.

—Deja de estar pervirtiendo mi cuerpo, quieres. Ayúdame a pensar.

—Nee-chan, es simple. Nuestro abrazo terminó lanzando nuestras almas al cuerpo equivocado.

—¿Cómo pudiste suponer eso tan rápido?

—Soy tú, soy inteligente, recuerda.

—Entonces quieres decir, que cuando brinquemos, no hay que tocarse.

—Supongo.

—¿Arreglamos esto?

Hinata se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al botiquín.

—No quiero brincar, por fin soy alta —dijo feliz Hanabi dando vueltas—. Ni cuando fui adulta era tan alta.

—No hay más cloroformo.

—Mejor, ahora tu cantaras por mí —sonrió Hanabi.

—Es un dueto. Las dos tenemos que cantar.

—Es verdad.

—Oye Hanabi, que día crees que sea.

—No sé, tú dime. Tenías una teoría de esta cosa. ¡Qué divertido!

—¡Quieres dejar de andar pervirtiendo mi cuerpo!

—Perdón, es que es divertido.

—Creo que es mejor regresar a clases. Nos meteremos en problemas si seguimos aquí.

—Te sigo, Nee-san.

Hanabi ahora Hinata tomó la mano de su hermana y como si fuera una niña siendo guíada, la seguía de cerca. Hinata ahora Hanabi en el fondo, estaba muy avergonzada de que alguien la viera haciendo eso. Aunque agradecía que no hubiera nadie cerca.

—Es extraño —habló Hinata viendo un reloj.

—¿Qué cosa Nee-san?

—Sabes Hanabi-chan, creo que será mejor, ahora que estamos en el cuerpo de la otra. Que actuemos como lo haría la otra.

—¿Entonces seré Hinata-neesan?

—Si. Yo tendré que actuar como tú.

—Me gusta —sonrió Hanabi—. Ahora Hanabi-chan, creo que debes volver a clases. No es bueno que te saltes la escuela.

—No exageres Hinata Sama.

—¡Oye! Yo no te digo "Hinata Sama". Es vergonzoso.

—Ves, no te gusta.

—Bueno, no me burlaré de ti.

—Mejor, ahora vamos a investigar porque no hay nadie en ningún lado.

Las nuevas Hinata y Hanabi no tardaron mucho en llegar al Gimnasio, aunque perdieron algo de tiempo, visitando sus respetivas aulas completamente vacías.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Parece que hay una fiesta.

Todo un pandemónium se había armado en el gimnasio, todos los presentes, tanto alumnos como maestros hablaban de lo que habían presenciado. Naruto ahora Sakura, al temer que algo peor sucediera, decidió hacer lo más inteligente posible, golpearse hasta quedar inconsciente.

—¡Deténganla!

Por desgracia no lo logró, fue puesta en una camisa de fuerza y amarrada para que no se lastimará. Todos los presentes seguían hablando. Minato, Kushina y varios maestros más, rodearon a la Doctora Haruno.

—¿Qué es lo que dices?

—Como lo oíste Minato, debo enviar a Sakura a un lugar especial para su trastorno.

—De que hablas, Sakura siempre fue una niña sana.

—No se puede discutir con lo evidente. Mi hija padece de un grave transformo esquizofrénico. Habla acerca de mundos paralelos, de que ella en realidad no es mi hija, de resolver una misión para salvar el universo, incluso lo vieron, amenazo con hacerse daño.

Nadie pudo objetar ante estas pruebas, además, la madre de Sakura era la médico más famosa de todo Konoha. Incluso había bautizado al edificio en su nombre. Hinata y Hanabi por su parte, trataban de ponerse al día con las noticias. Para buena suerte, Hanabi encontró un pequeño grupo de sus fans reunidos.

—Chicos, ¿qué es lo que pasa?

—¡Hanabi-sama!

—¿Nos das un autografo?

—Luego les doy, primero díganme que rayos sucede.

—Se armo todo un enredo, primero nos citaron para el funeral de la doctora Haruno.

—¿Haruno? —preguntó Hanabi ahora Hinata.

—Es el apellido de Sakura —respondió Hinata ahora Hanabi.

—Ya. Entonces la doctora es… era su madre.

—Si, pero no falleció.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy confundida.

—Cuando nos estaban contando acerca de que había fallecido la doctora Haruno, apareció la doctora y habló de que debía enviar a su hija a un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Dijo manicomio.

Mientras el pequeño grupo de fans de la pequeña Diva Hyuga les contaba todo a las hermanas. Ino del otro lado se enorgullecía de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pobre Sakura, ahora que Naruto esta en ti, será más fácil mi plan —rió Ino—. Con este escándalo, la reputación de los Haruno se ira al piso y terminaran por cortar toda relación con ellos los Uchiha, el matrimonio con Sasuke será anulado. Entonces, podré casarme yo con Sasuke Uchiha, como debía de ser.

Ino estaba festejando su aparente victoria, dentro de poco se llevarían a Sakura a un lugar, donde todo lo que diga sería considerado un disparate. Su plan estaba casi completo, de no ser por un detalle que no tomo en cuenta.

—Lo siento hija, es por tu bien.

La madre de Sakura iba a sedarla, inyectándole un fuerte anestésico. Hinata y Hanabi recién se acababan de dar cuenta de que Sakura era en realidad Naruto, pero estaban muy lejos para impedir que se lo llevaran.

—Me duele más a mí que a ti.

Kushina volteó el rostro dolida, refugiándose en los brazos de Minato. "Sakura" intentaba hablar, pero le habían tapado la boca, según, para que no se lastimará. Parecía estar todo perdido para el pobre Naruto, cuando… un chico en motocicleta, vestido con ropa negra de cuero y lentes oscuros entro. Lanzó una especie de navaja hacia las amarras de "Sakura" y la libero.

—¿Sasuke?

Era Sasuke, con todo y moto subió a la tarima, donde tenían a "Sakura", esta si soltó gracias a la distracción creada por el recién llegado.

—Sujétate de mí si quieres salir de aquí.

Aunque no le pareció buena idea a Naruto, no tenía más opciones. Iba con "su madre", quien lo enviaría a un manicomio o iba con el chico que siempre había odiado. Decidió ir con el motociclista.

—Buena elección.

Ambos salieron por la puerta de atrás, para sorpresa de todos. Hinata y Hanabi no podían creer lo que acababa de suceder, así como los maestros. Ino por su parte solo maldecía el que le hubiera arruinado su infalible plan, para deshacerse de Sakura. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke se detenían por fin, en el parqueadero tras el colegio.

—Gracias por salvarme, en serio —habló "Sakura" muy aliviada.

—Sabes que para eso estoy, amor.

Naruto iba a protestar el hecho de que fuera llamado así y más por Sasuke Uchiha, cuando sin siquiera sentirlo, el motociclista lo estrecha entre sus brazos y le da un beso en los labios.


	21. Chapter 21

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veintiuno: El Primer Beso de Naruto.**

"Sakura" acababa de ser rescatada de que la metieran en un sanatorio, creyéndola loca. Sasuke Uchija, su esposo de ese mundo, había entrado cual caballero en armadura para salvarla, solo que en lugar de caballo, tenía una Harley. En el parqueadero, ya más seguro, Naruto le pudo agradecer a "su esposo" no sin antes, recibir un premio extra, un beso.

—Sabes, eso se sintió algo chistoso.

Sasuke se separó de Sakura, se toco los labios algo extrañado.

—Chistosísimo, créeme.

Naruto escupió varas veces en el suelo, sin que lo viera Sasuke.

—No entiendo, normalmente besarte se sentía súper… Ahora se sintió como si besará a mi hermano.

—O a tu mejor amigo —habló para si Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó de la moto y caminó hasta una banca. "Sakura" lo siguió, después de todo, era con el único que estaba a salvo en ese mundo. Irónicamente, era al único con el que se "sentía" menos a salvo, siendo Sakura.

—Dime Sakura. ¿Qué sucedió allá dentro?

—Es muy difícil de explicar, cariño.

Naruto se tapó la boca enseguida, no supo porque razón, pero se le salió eso de "cariño" al dirigirse a Sasuke. Por otro lado, aunque Sasuke lucía muy serio, aunque según el rubio, su expresión era la de costumbre, había algo en él, que lo obligaba a verlo, aunque fuera de reojo.

—Estuviste hablando con Ino de nuevo, cierto.

Naruto no sabía porque, pero bajo los hombros y la cabeza, instintivamente ante el regaño de Sasuke. Era como si su cuerpo actuara solo en presencia de él.

—Lo sabía. Te he dicho que no le hables.

—Pero es mi amiga —se defendió "Sakura".

—Ino te odia, entiende. Desde hace años lo único que hace, es tratar de separarte de mí y esta vez. Esta vez casi lo logra.

—Entonces solo fingió creerme. ¡Qué malvada! —pensó molestó Naruto.

—Se que fueron las mejores amigas de niñas. Pero eso ya pasó, ella ya no volverá a ser y tu amiga.

—Entiendo. Oye Sasuke-kun.

Naruto se volvió a tapar la boca antes de llamar de nuevo "cariño" a su acompañante.

—Dime, Sakura.

—No sabes, si alguien más en esta escuela ha estado actuado extraño.

Sasuke pareció pensativo.

—Actuando extraño. ¿Cómo?

—No sé, cualquier gesto raro, no común. Como que de pronto se vuelve más inteligente o que empezará a actuar contrarió a como lo hace siempre.

—Ahora que lo mencionas…

Sasuke lucía pensativo, pareció recordar algo. Naruto estaba muy interesado en lo que diría. Quizás lo que le comentará, le daría una pista sobre el paradero de Hinata y Hanabi.

—Hanabi fue derribada por una pelota de béisbol.

—¿Y?

—¿Cómo que "Y"? Hanabi es la mejor jugadora del Equipo de Béisbol, simplemente cerró los ojos y la pelota le dio en toda la frente.

—¿Tú lo viste? —preguntó Naruto emocionado ante la idea de haber encontrado a Hinata o Hanabi.

—Yo no, pero Shino me lo contó.

—¿Shino?

Naruto se puso a hacer memoria, ese nombre le parecía conocido, pero no lo lograba asociar con nadie. Varias imágenes de los alumnos de la escuela le cruzaban por la mente, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru… pero ningún Shino aparecía.

—Ya sabes, el hijo del Profesor Aburame, el entomólogo.

—¿Ento…mólogo?

—Sí, el que trabaja estudiando Insectos.

—¡Ya!

Por fin se le había iluminado la mente a Naruto. Recordó vagamente a un cierto chico raro que siempre ocultaba su rostro, que solo se la pasaba con unos insectos aun más raros que él.

—Es algo introvertido, pero sabe todo lo que pasa en este colegio. Por más extraño que sea. Gracias a él supe que estabas en problemas.

—¿Podemos ir a verlo?

A Sasuke le pareció rara la petición de "Sakura", ya que a la Sakura de ese mundo, le desagradaban mucho los "bichos", por eso se mantenía siempre alejada de Shino y de su padre; pero la expresión de suplica que puso "Sakura" le derritió el corazón.

—Cla-claro —exclamó Sasuke virando la cara, para que "Sakura" no lo viera sonrojado.

—Gracias, gracias.

"Sakura" comenzó a brincar de alegría, como si fuera una niña a la que le prometieron un regalo por portarse bien. Sasuke en lugar de extrañarse por la nueva actitud de "Sakura", estaba encantado.

—Sasuka luce muy hermosa —pensó Sasuke viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa—. Tiene un brillo único.

Mientras la pareja de "esposos" se encaminaban a donde Shino, en el Gimnasio se había armado un maremágnum. Minato, el director del colegio, había dado la orden de buscar a Sakura Haruno y a Sasuke Uchija por todo el colegio si era necesario.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora "Nee-san"?

Mientras Hinata y Hanabi trataban de resolver sus propios problemas físicos.

—No podemos irnos en este momento, Naruto-kun necesita de nuestra ayuda.

—Pero se fue con Sasuke. El lo puede defender. No veo porque te preocupas tanto, Hin-Hanabi-chan.

—Hana… ¡Hinata-neechan! Sasuke es esposo de "Sakura" en este mundo.

—¿Y?

—Pu-pues e-ellos —Hinata ahora Hanabi se sonrojo ante lo que diría.

—¿Ellos qué? —por su parte Hanabi ahora Hinata, estaba muy impaciente en saber que iba a decir Hinata.

—E-ellos… ¡Ya tienen hijos!

—¡Qué cosa!

Hinata le tuvo que tapar la boca a su hermana para que no gritara, aunque fue un esfuerzo bárbaro, debido a que Hanabi en su cuerpo se había parado de golpe.

—Me molestan estas piernitas.

—¡Oye! Es de mi cuerpo del que te quejas.

—Gomen, pero no me gusta ser tan bajita.

—Tú crees que a mí si me gustaba. Pero me lo tenía que apañar o no.

—Perdón Hanabi-chan.

—Descuida, se que creceré… aunque igual de adulta no llegaré a ser tan alta como tú.

—Pero serás más linda que yo.

—Lo dudo.

Hanabi se cogió los pechos, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara

—Nunca llegaré a ser como tú, Nee-san.

—¡DEJA DE PERVERTIR MI CUERPO!

Todo el mundo volteó a ver a las hermanas Hyuga, ambas, Hinata y Hanabi se sonrojaron y mejor escaparon dando excusas. De nuevo en su fortaleza secreta, el cuarto de música, hablaban sin que las molestaran.

—Cierra bien Hanabi —habló Hinata dándole la llave del aula a su hermana "mayor".

—Hai. Por cierto hermana, porque tenemos la llave.

—Somos las cantantes oficiales del colegio, tenemos ciertos "privilegios".

Las hermanas se sentaron en dos sillas vacías.

—Se siente raro estarme mirando.

—Dímelo a mí Es como ver un espejo y a la vez no.

Luego de descansar, las hermanas continuaron con su plática pendiente.

—¿Cómo es eso de que Sakura y Sasuke tienen hijos?

—Como lo oyes, este mundo tiene unas reglas muy fuertes. Si la pareja de esposos no tienen un hijo en el primer año de matrimonio, la boda se anula y la mujer queda en deshonra al no poder concebir.

Hinata sin querer, le estaba describiendo un sistema de reglas, muy parecido al que existió hace miles de años, en lo que es actualmente Israel. Donde las mujeres se casaban jóvenes y en un plazo de tiempo, debían quedar embarazadas, para no perder a su esposo.

—Que reglas más extrañas.

—Es un mundo extraño.

—Me gustaba más nuestro mundo original.

—A mi también, aunque Papá me tratará tan mal, es mejor que este.

—Descuida Nee-san, cuando regresemos a nuestro mundo, convenceré a Papá para que deje esas reglas absurdas.

—Gracias Hanabi.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron. Esta ocasión no terminaron aplastándose como antes.

—Por cierto Nee-san.

—Dime, Hanabi-chan.

—Sí Sakura tiene hijos con Sasuke.

—Si, dos varones. De tres y un año.

—¿Tú también tienes hijos con Naruto-kun?

Hinata se sonrojo al punto de que casi le salía vapor de las orejas. Aunque era cómico ver a Hanabi sonrojada como Hinata. Incluso la verdadera Hanabi rió al ver a su hermana.

—¡Hanabi-chan!

—Gomen, gomen… Pero tienes hijos —Hinata asintió—. ¡SI! ¿Cuántos?

Hinata bajó la cabeza, Hanabi no entendió el gesto de Hinata, solo le levantó la cara con la mano. Hinata estaba llorando.

—¿Qué pasa Nee-san?

—Tuve un hijo con Naruto-kun, según lo que averigüe… Pero mi hijo falleció al cumplir los diez meses.

Hinata estalló en llanto, le fue muy fácil a Hanabi, estando en el cuerpo de su hermana mayor, consolar a su hermana. Pasaron varios minutos, antes de que Hinata, ya más repuesta, hablara.

—Gracias Hanabi-chan.

—De nada, Nee-san. Harías lo mismo por mí.

—Se que parece raro, no era mi hijo. Nunca lo conocí, ni siquiera lo vi. Pero no entiendo porque… —el rostro de Hinata ahora Hanabi, se estaba llenando de nuevo de lágrima—. Me duele tanto.

—Calma Nee-san, ya paso. Ya paso.

—Gracias.

—Oye Nee-san, si tu hijo falleció… ¿sigues de esposa de Naruto-kun?

—Sí. Las reglas de este mundo parecen duras, pero tienen excepciones. Una de esas era la que nos cubrió como pareja.

—¿Cuál?

—Si el niño que nace, muere por alguna enfermedad o trastorno no transmitida por la madre. O sea enfermedades hereditarias.

—No se que sea eso, pero sigue.

—Hereditario, es algo que le transmites a tus hijos.

—¿Cómo el Byakugan?

—Algo así.

—¿Entonces el Byakugan es malo?

—No mezcles las cosas, Hanabi-chan. Solo te daba un ejemplo. El Byakugan es bueno, pero así hay cosas malas que se pasan de padres a hijos.

—Oh, ya. Entonces que más paso, Nee-san.

—Pues la ley era clara, el matrimonio no se anularía. Pero se estudiarían los historiales médicos de ambas familias y se determinaría las causas reales de la muerte del feto. Luego de evaluar con detenimiento por medio de un concejo especializado, se procedería a una nueva fecha para procrear.

—No te entendí nada, Nee-san. Pero se oye complejo.

—Aun seguimos en etapa de prueba.

—Que mundo más raro. Cada vez quiero regresar más al mío.

En otro lado, "Sakura" y Sasuke habían llegado donde se encontraba Shino., a un invernadero lleno de plantas e insectos. Para suerte de Naruto, el padre de Shino no se encontraba.

—¿Shino?

Naruto encontró a un chico como de su edad, cubierto de pies a cabeza por ropa especial, hasta tenía un sombrero de apicultor, con la malla especial que le tapaba el rostro.

—Díganme. ¿Qué se les ofrece, Haruno-san, Uchija-san?

—Este tipo sigue siendo tan raro, incluso en este mundo —pensó el antes rubio al ver a Shino cubierto de insectos y no precisamente abejas.

—¿En que trabajas ahora, Aburame?

—Estoy estudiando condiciones controladas sobre la Drosofila Melanogaster.

—¿Eh?

—Mosca de la Fruta —le aclaró Shino a "Sakura".

—Ah, si, la Drosofila noseque…

—Es muy extraño que no la recuerdes Haruno-san —inquirió Shino, casi como si estuviera interrogándola—. Tu tesis se baso en el uso de esta especie para obtener sus cromosomas para el estudio por microscopio de los genes.

—¿Yo hice todo eso? Digo… ¡SI, yo hice todo eso!

Shino miraba fijamente a Sakura, luego camino hacia una especie de colmena artificial y rociando algo dentro de ella, las moscas entraron en la colmena. Luego cerró la colmena.

—Increíble. Es como magia.

—¿Magia? La magia no existe Haruno-san, solo es ciencia.

Shino se quitó el sombrero, Naruto estaba ansioso a por fin ver el rostro del famoso Shino, pero este, se colocó unos googles en los ojos y una mascarilla.

—Genial, lo mismo que nada —pensó "Sakura" desilusionada.

—Ahora, para que me necesitan.

Mientras Shino trabajaba cultivando varios especimenes de insectos, Naruto le explicaba su inquietud. Luego de terminar de trabajar en sus experimentos y de que ambos "esposos" lo esperaban pacientemente. Shino guardo sus implementos y empezó a hablar.

—Como te explico tu esposo, Haruno-san. Hanabi-san, la hermana menor de Hinata-san, estaba actuando muy extraña. A su vez, Hinata empezó a actuar fuera de lo normal, poco antes de que Hanabi empezará a actuar de esa forma.

—Hanabi y Hinata —pensó Naruto, aunque una duda lo intrigaba—. ¿Cómo sabes tanto, Shino?

—Mis moscas me lo dijeron, Naruto-kun.


	22. Chapter 22

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veintidós: Naruto + Sakura = Nakura.**

Naruto acaba de ser descubierto por Shino. De todas las personas de ese curioso mundo, justo debía ser el ser más raro, tanto en eso, como en su propio mundo. Por suerte, Sasuke no lo escucho llamarlo de esa forma, estaba mucho más ocupado arreglando su peinado.

—¿Qu-qué dijiste, Shino?

"Sakura" se llevó a un lugar alejado del Invernadero, donde Sasuke no pudiera oírlos hablar.

—Lo olvidaba, ahora eres Sakura. Prefieres Haruno-san o algo más personal como "Nakura"

—Olvida el nombre. ¿Cómo sabes que soy Naruto?

—Es simple, te lo dije.

—¿Ah si?

—Mis moscas, recuerdas.

Shino señalo a varios puntos del invernadero. No parecía haber nada, pero si se veía con más atención, se podía observar unos pequeños puntos negros flotando en el aire. En realidad, eran pequeñas moscas, de la misma variedad con las que trabajaba Shino. Moscas de la Fruta.

—No entiendo.

—Te dije que trabajaba con ellas en un experimento. Pues mi experimento es un éxito.

—Oh.

—No entiendes —Naruto negó con la cabeza—. Puedo comunicarme con estas pequeñas moscas.

—Valla, entonces era verdad lo de tus Shino-poderes —bromeó el antes rubio.

—¿Shino-poderes?

—En mi mundo, digamos que tu familia perfecciono cierta habilidad sobre los insectos y los podían controlar a placer.

—Me parece interesante.

—Si, aunque nunca le vi buen uso a ello.

—Pues los insectos son mucho más Naruto-kun. Como le explicaste a Ino, venías de un mundo de Ninjas, verdad.

—¡Si! —Naruto estaba muy asombrado de todo lo que sabía Shino.

—Imagínate esto. Pequeños, pueden reproducirse rápido, son casi invisibles. Los insectos se pueden usar para espionaje, rastreo o incluso, con entrenamiento especializado. Hasta para atacar.

—Sabes mucho de insectos.

—Es mi pasión.

—Algunas cosas no cambian ni aunque el mundo sea diferente —bromeó Naruto—. Otro detalle, como oíste mi conversación con Ino y porque me crees, cuando ella no lo hizo.

—Te lo dije, son pequeños y pasan invisibles. Hay moscas en todo este colegio, ellas me informan de todo lo que pasa.

—Valla.

—Son mis ojos, nariz y oído. Aunque nunca salga de aquí, se todo lo que pasa.

—Los Shino-poderes son grandiosos —volvió a bromear Naruto—. Pero porque si creíste mi historia.

—Estaba en duda. Hasta que viniste y pude constatarlo en persona.

—Eh —Nauto hizo una cara de no entender nada.

—Pude darme cuenta de que realmente no eras Sakura Haruno.

—Oh.

—Me pareció irreal una historia acerca de un mundo de Ninjas. Como sacado de un cuento. Los Ninjas existieron hace años, pero fueron desplazados por el progreso y las armas de fuego.

—¿Armas de quien?

—No creo que sea conveniente revelarte mucha información. Podría alterar el delicado equilibrio de los Universos y destruirlos.

—¿El que del quien?

—Mejor vamos con Sasuke, se debe estar preocupando.

—Un favor Shino, no creo que sea buena idea decirle a Sasuke que no soy Sakura.

—Allá tú, pero sino se lo dirás. Pensaría muy bien esta noche como evitarlo o te embarazara de otro hijo.

—¿¡!OTRO HIJO?

En otro lado, Hinata y Hanabi ya más preparadas y algo más acostumbradas a sus nuevos cuerpos. Habían reclutado un selecto grupo de personas para que les ayudaran a rescatar a Sakura.

—Ahora, pasaremos lista de los presentes.

"Hanabi" se había hecho cargo de la situación. Aunque en realidad era Hinata en el cuerpo de su hermana, el hecho de estar en el cuerpo de la Diva del colegio, hacia que la tomaran más en serio.

—Inuzuka Kiba.

—Presente.

Contestó un chico con un perro junto a él. Vestía un uniforme deportivo. El pequeño perro ladro varias veces.

—Oh si. Y Akamaru.

El perrito pareció más contento.

—Chouji.

—Aquí.

Un chico bastante robusto levantó la mano, se estaba comiendo, lo que parecía un sándwich submarino.

—Neji.

—Aquí prima.

Un Neji un poco menos serio y algo más "casual" respondió al llamado.

—Tenten.

—Con Neji.

Junto al Hyuga, estaba una chica con rasgos chinos y bastante apegada al chico Hyuga.

—Shikamaru.

Pero nadie contestó.

—Shikamaru.

Nuevamente nadie.

—Esta acá, dormido.

Respondió Chouji, mostrando a Shikamaru, quien se había quedado dormido en un pupitre.

—Genial, esperemos que despierte pronto.

"Hanabi" retomó la lista y siguió nombrando más miembros de su equipo de rescate.

—¡Lee! ¡Temari! ¡Kankuro! ¡Gaara! ¡Itachi!

Y todos ibas respondiendo de acuerdo a como eran llamados.

—Preparado para todo.

—Aquí.

—Presente.

—Listo.

—Aquí estoy.

Hanabi, quien estaba en el cuerpo de Hinata, solo veía a su hermana haciéndose cargo de la situación. Lucía bastante feliz, tanto que, Neji no había aguantado las ganas de hablar con ella.

—¿Pasa algo prima?

"Hinata" solo negó con la cabeza.

—No es nada, solo que me encanta ver a mi hermana tan animada.

—A mi también, no parece tan presionada. Hasta diría esta feliz.

—¿Presionada?

—Si, ya lo sabes. Como se pone cerca de un concierto. Actúa irrisible y hasta de mal humor. Mandando siempre a todos como una…

—¿Diva?

—Exacto, como una Diva.

Hanabi se puso a reflexionar un poco, en las palabras de Neji. Aunque no era el Neji de su mundo, en cierta forma, era mejor que el verdadero. Con el que conocía, jamás podría hablar así.

—¿Crees que Nee-san es buena chica?

—Hanabi-chan. Claro, actúa equivocadamente a veces, pero en el fondo es muy buena y te quiere mucho.

Aunque no era el mismo mundo, no existían las exigencias del clan Hyuga, nunca hubo el problema del sello maldito o la deshonra de Hinata al haber perdido frente a su hermana menor. En ese mundo, Hinata siempre había sido la segunda en todo, procurando que su hermana Hanabi sobresaliera.

—Sabes, me agrado que decidieran hacer ese dueto, Hinata-chan. Se que era tu sueño, me alegra por ti. Al menos durante esa noche, brillaras junto a tu hermana.

Hanabi asintió, ahora ya sabía cual era su misión a cumplir en ese mundo.

—Discúlpame Hinata-chan, Tenten me llama.

Hanabi se quedó pensando, en tantas cosas que sacrificó su hermana. El mundo tan perfecto de Hinata, en el que estuvo hace poco y como su hermana mayor, nuevamente dejo ir todo, solo por ella.

—Nee-san me quiere mucho.

"Hinata" sonrió, al tiempo que se limpiaba una lágrima del rostro.

—Ayudaré a Nee-san.

Mientras Hanabi y Hinata se encargaban de dirigir el grupo para salvar a Sakura. "Sakura" o más bien Naruto, en compañía de Shino, le explicaban a Sasuke, toda la verdad. El motociclista no creyó o entendió, una sola palabra de las que le dijo Naruto, por lo que Shino tuvo que intervenir.

—Así que… esta de aquí, no es mi Sakura.

Sasuke estaba sentado, tratando de asimilar esa extraña historia acerca de mundo paralelos y posesiones e cuerpos.

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ya te dije.

Naruto trataba de explicarle todo a Sasuke, su "esposo" de ese mundo.

—Y porque te dices apellidar Uzumaki. Naruto se apellida Namikaze, Namikaze Naruto.

—Debes ser más abierto Uchija-san —habló nuevamente Shino—. Es difícil de entender, pero escucha con atención.

Sasuke solo se levantó, abrazó a "Sakura" y la beso. Luego se separó ella. Naruto solo soltó un suspiro luego del beso.

—Actúa como ella. Su mente no esta bien.

—Actúa como Sakura, porque esta en su cuerpo. Pero los recuerdos que tiene, son los de Naruto.

—Entonces, la verdadera Sakura esta dentro de Naruto.

—No es tan sencillo.

Shino trataba de explicarle todo a Sasuke, Naruto tan solo intentaba no desmayarse luego de sentir los labios de su "esposo".

—Entiéndeme Shino, intentas decir que LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS NO ES ELLA.

Esta declaración confundió demasiado al ex–rubio.

—¿Madre de tus hijos?

Sasuke sujeto a "Sakura" de los hombros y la sacudió.

—Verdad que los recuerdas, Sakura. Verdad que aun te acuerdas de ellos.

—Uchija-san, no tiene amnesia. No es Sakura, entiende.

—Son nuestros hijos. Los trajiste al mundo. ¡Los recuerdas!

Pero Naruto solo negó con la cabeza.

—Ya se. Esto te ayudará a recordar.

Sasuke sacó su billetera y le enseño a Sakura la foto de dos niños. Muy parecidos a Sakura y a Sasuke. Naruto no entendió, pero ver esas fotos le causo muchas emociones que no comprendía.

—¡Lo ves! Aun lo recuerda.

La mezcla de emociones era muy fuerte en "Sakura", Naruto tuvo que sentarse. Se empezaba a sentir muy extraño, como si su corazón y su mente estuvieran peleando. Como si el cuerpo en el que estaba, intentará rechazarlo.

—¿Estas bien Nakura?

—¡Deja de llamar a Sakura así! Quienes Aburame.

"Sakura" no resistió más y tuvo que salir, se sentía demasiado extraña y todo le empezaba a dar vueltas. Para su mala suerte, ni bien sale y se desmaya. Los profesores que iban pasando la vieron y la llevaron con su madre, creyendo estaría más a salvo con ella.

—Sakura-san.

Por suerte, dos grupos de personas vieron hacia donde era llevada Sakura. El grupo de Hinata y Hanabi, así como el grupo de Sasuke y Shino. Ambos grupos planearon el escape de Sakura por separado.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso?

Por desgracia, nadie sabía, que la verdadera Sakura ya había regresado.

—¡POR QUÉ ESTOY AMARRADA!

Sakura estaba prisionera en la oficina del director. Su madre y Minato discutían seriamente lo que iban a hacer con Sakura.

—¡MADRE! Suéltame o te demandaré. ¡MADRE!

Minato se sentía algo mal, era una estudiante a la que encerrarían. Trataba por todos los medios de convencer a la madre de Sakura. Pero esta solo creía en las pruebas científicas.

—Director Minato… Conoce las leyes. Sino me suelta enseguida, demandaré al colegio y lo haré cerrar.

Minato corrió a liberar a Sakura, el argumento de esta, era sumamente convincente. Pero la madre de la pelirrosada, la detuvo.

—¡Alto! Te dije que yo me encargaría de mi hija. Entiendes Minato.

—Es una de mis alumnas.

—Fuera de aquí Minato, fuera.

Minato terminó siendo corrido de su oficina, madre e hija se podrían a hablar seriamente. O eso se creía.

—Madre. ¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Simple Sakura, quiero verte suplicarme por mi perdón.

—Por favor Madre, ya debes olvidar esa actitud tuya de prepotencia. Escogí como maestra a Tsunade-sama, por lo mismo. Puede ser ruda, mal hablada y enojona. Pero ella antepone la seguridad de sus pacientes antes que su orgullo y fama.

—Eso me lastima hija, yo te amo mucho —habló en un tonó falso, la madre de Sakura.

—Por favor Madre, ambas sabemos que jamás me quiciste. Siempre fui tu deshonra y trataste de dañarme cada que pudiste. Solo Sasuke me aceptó sin poner peros. Tan solo debo de hablar con mi padre para que...

—Lo siento Sakura. Luego de lo que sucedió hoy, nadie te creerá nada.

Ino, que había permanecido oculta en la oficina de Minato, salió al ver que estaban solas.

—¿Ino?

—No te había dicho Sakura. Ino será mi nueva aprendiz a partir de hoy.

Ino se acercó a la madre de Sakura y esta la abrazó tiernamente.

—Prometo ser mejor hija de lo que fue Sakura… MAMÁ.


	23. Chapter 23

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veintitrés: La Muerte de Naruto.**

Sakura estaba atrapada dentro de una trama tipo novela, su madre había estado planeando desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, el reemplazarla por su ex–mejor amiga. Ino, había planeado toda la treta junto con su madre. Lo peor, es que Sakura no recordaba nada, desde que había entrado al baño, hacia varias horas atrás... o tal vez, si lo recordaba.

—Madre, ya te divertiste. Cierto.

—Lo siendo Sakura, esto no pasará con una simple disculpa tuya.

—Ino, tú no eres como mi madre. ¿Quieres llevar la misma carga moral que ella?

—Tranquila amiga, podré manejarla.

—Entonces, todo esta decido ya, verdad. Me meterán a un manicomio, perderé toda credibilidad. La familia de Sasuke romperá nuestra unión, para evitar la deshonra pública y para cuidar de los hijos de Sasuke. Ino se casará con él.

—Lo entendiste bien Sakura, por eso eres la más inteligente.

—Sin embargo, no han contado con algo.

—¿Qué cosa, hija?

—Aun tengo amigos que me ayudarán.

—Sueñas Sakura, en todo el colegio, tu única amiga soy yo.

—Pues podría ser cierto, eras la única amiga de la antigua Sakura.

—¿Antigua?

—Sí, pero recuerda. Antes no era yo —Sakura sonrió.

—¿De qué habla Sakura, Ino?

—No es nada, solo esta divagando.

—Sabes, yo no estaba dormida del todo mientras "ocupaban" mi cuerpo. Se que le creíste a Naruto, te conozco bien, eras más científica que yo. Tus conocimientos sobre fenómenos de tiempo y espacio es el mayor de este colegio. No estarías interesada en saber de buena fuente acerca de un fenómeno de este tipo.

—No la escuches Ino, todo lo que dice es mentira.

Pero Ino estaba debatiendo entre dos fuertes intereses suyos. El amor casi obsesivo con el menor de los hermanos Uchija o su curiosidad innata con los fenómenos que afectan la cuarta dimensión.

—No lo sé. ¡Creo que esto estuvo mal!

—Ya es muy tarde Ino, no te puedes echar para atrás.

—Vamos mamá, ya perdiste. Tu cómplice ya se arrepintió.

—Cállate Sakura. De no ser por tu padre, me hubiera desecho de ti hace tiempo.

—Mamá, por favor.

—Cállate, Sakura. No me harás cambiar de idea.

La madre de Sakura se sentó en la silla de Minato y comenzó a llamar al hospital. Sakura trataba de llamar la atención de Ino, quien aun se debatía entre sus propios dilemas morales.

—Vamos Ino, suéltame y te contaré todo.

—¿Cómo puedo creerte?

—Entre nosotras, te odio y tu me odias. Pero jamás te engañaría con algo tan serio. Incluso yo estoy confundida. Por eso quería tu opinión, eres la experta en esto. Anda si, por los viejos tiempos

—Esta bien, pero promete no escapar.

Ino iba a quitarle la camisa de fuerza a Sakura, pero su madre la detuvo.

—¡QUÉ CREES QUE HACES INO!

—Es que… nosotras íbamos a charlar y…

—Mejor sal. Espera afuera.

Al final, Ino fue sacada de la oficina de Minato. Tanto el director, las secretaria y varios profesores más, comenzaron a interrogarla al ver que salió.

—¡N-No se nada!

Ino no pudo con la presión y terminó escapando. Se fue a refugiar a la escalera, donde creería estaría sola.

—¿Qué hice?

Ino se cuestionaba aun lo que acababa de hacer, cuando dos personas se aparecieron.

—Ino Yamanaka, te estaba buscando.

—¿Sas-Sasuke-kun?

—¡INO! ¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun?

—¿Hanabi?

—Hinata en realidad, pero eso lo discutimos luego. ¿Dónde llevaron a Naruto-kun?

—L-lo si-siento.

Ino comenzó a llorar, haciendo que Sasuke y Hinata se preocuparan más de la cuenta.

—¡Qué le paso a Naruto-kun!

—Habla Ino, vamos.

—Naruto o Sakura están bien —Shino llegó, junto al grupo de "Hanabi".

—¿Shino?

Hinata era la más confundida, Shino no era de sus personas favoritas. Pero ya sabía que en un futuro cercano, terminaría siendo su compañero de equipo. Un muy valioso, pero misterioso amigo.

—Hola Hinata.

Y en verdad, era una persona misteriosa.

—Shino-kun.

—Tenemos un plan para rescatar a Sakura.

—¿Cómo lo harán?

Mientras el grupo de Sasuke y de Hinata, planeaban junto a la que hasta hace poco había sido su enemiga. Sakura pasaba por sus propios problemas y no precisamente, por culpa de su madre.

—¡NO NARUTO! Ya hiciste mucho daño ¡VETE!

Al parecer, Naruto estaba volviendo e intentaba tomar el control de Sakura. Pero esta se resistía con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡NO!

—Cálmate hija, ya pronto vendrán a verte. Podrás pelear con tus amigos imaginarios todo lo que desees.

—Naruto, vete. Solo causas más problemas.

Al final, logró ganar Sakura, pero quedó demasiado exhausta. Tanto que se desmayo. Quizás porque estuvo peleando contra Naruto, logró ver parte de lo que era el mundo en el cual habitaba. Vio su propia versión siendo Ninja y lo diferente que era su vida, con respecto a la actual. Para cuando Sakura despertó, ya había sido rescatada y su madre había sido enviada al hospital mental en su lugar.

—¿Qué paso?

Ino estaba muy triste junto a Sakura, junto a ella también estaban Hinata, Hanabi y Sasuke.

—Perdóname Sakura. Me deje llevar por tantos problemas que tuve.

—Descuida, te perdonaré. ¿Pero qué sucedió aquí? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

—Antes que nada. Eres Sakura o Naruto.

—¿Cómo qué quien soy? Estas loca Hinata acaso.

—En realidad soy Hanabi, pero parece que eres la verdadera Sakura,

—¿Quién más sería?

—Naruto-kun.

—Ah, hablan de eso de las posesiones y no se que más. Logré rechazar a Naruto. No se donde haya acabado. Por cierto y mi madre.

Mientras Sasuke e Ino le explicaban a Sakura, como habían logrado engañar a su madre, para que se delatara y confesará todo su plan por los altavoces. Hinata y Hanabi hablaban entre ellas.

—¿Qué hacemos Nee-chan? Naruto-kun se fue.

—No sabemos si ya cumplió su misión. Podríamos ir a buscarlo en un nuevo mundo, pero nos arriesgaríamos a una nueva aventura.

—Por mi bien. Me cansó este mundo tan caótico. Además no quiero cantar.

—Aunque nos vallamos, tendremos que cantar. Regresaremos, ya veras.

—Me da igual. No es que te odie, pero ya estoy cansada de ser tú, Nee-san —Hinata sonrió.

—Vamos, se como irnos.

—No el cloroformo de nuevo, verdad.

—No, esta será mejor.

Las hermanas abandonaron la habitación, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al final, se dirigieron a la oficina de alguien muy conocida para Hinata. Su mentor y maestra, Kurenai.

—¿Kurenai? ¿Para qué vamos con ella?

—Ya verás Hanabi-chan.

Hinata ahora Hanabi golpeó la puerta, se escuchó desde adentro la voz de la sensei, pidiéndoles entrar. Así lo hicieron las hermanas y Kurenai se llevo una gran sorpresa.

—¿Hinata, Hanabi, qué las trae a mi oficina?

—Sensei, necesitamos su ayuda para algo importante.

—Si, lo que dijo mi Nee-san Hi…Hanabi.

—¿Díganme?

Hinata le explicó a su mentora ahora convertida en la psicóloga del colegio, acerca de una extraña petición, de ser hipnotizadas.

—No comprendo porque esta petición tan rara, Hanabi-chan.

—Es un experimento, sensei.

—Nee-san, estas segura de esto.

—Jamás eh estado segura de nada, Hanabi-chan.

—Experimento… si tú lo dices. Espero que luego me cuenten de que trata su experimento.

—Claro Sensei, solo una petición.

—Dígame.

—Puede registrar todo lo que hagamos una vez en trance. Luego de una hora, nos puede sacar del trance.

—Entiendo.

Kurenai se levantó y fue hasta su escritorio, a buscar los diversos instrumentos con los que realizaba, la terapia de Hipnosis. Mientras la psicóloga hacia lo suyo, Hanabi cuestionaba los métodos de su hermana mayor.

—Nee-san, ¿estas loca?

—No, lo pensé bien. La hipnosis es como un sueño obligado, solo que esto es más controlado. Entras y sales del trance con más control.

—Entiendo, quieres que Kurenai-sensei registre todo lo que suceda.

—Será más sencillo. Si ella logra despertarnos de un sueño y regresarnos, podremos buscar a Naruto-kun donde este.

—Ya entiendo Nee-san. Pero como le haremos para no separarnos en los viajes.

—Como nos dormiremos juntas, tendremos que sujetarnos una vez empecemos a viajar.

—¿Pero y si cambiamos de nuevo de cuerpo?

—Ya lo pensé mejor. Nos soltaremos casi al final del vórtice.

—Espero tengas razón Nee-san.

—Y yo Hanabi-chan.

—Listo, ya esta todo preparado chicas —Kurenai regreso con varios objetos, relojes, un disco y otras cosas más. Se notaba muy feliz—. Nunca había probado esto, pero será divertido.

—¡CÓMO QUE NUNCA!

—Vamos Hinata-chan. Hanabi es menor que tú y esta más calmada.

—Si supiera Sensei.

—Bueno, están lista —ambas hermana asintieron, Hinata tomó la mano de su hermana para que no se asustara. Kurenai procedió a hipnotizarlas—. Ahora cuando cuente tres, quedarán profundamente dormidas…. Uno… Dos… Tres…

Ambas hermanas fueron absorbidas nuevamente por el vórtice lleno de imágenes y recuerdos. Hinata tomó la mano de su hermana fuertemente, para evitar que se separaran en el viaje. Al final, cuando estaban por llegar a sus nuevas vidas, tal como lo habían acordado, se soltaron.

—¿Estoy completa?

Hanabi se revisó, no estaba en el cuerpo de su hermana mayor, estaba en una versión de su propio cuerpo.

—¡Soy yo!

Luego de revisarse en el espejo y notar que ahora lucía como de catorce o quince años, salió de su habitación en busca de su hermana mayor. Entro al cuarto de Hinata sin siquiera llamar a la puerta.

—¡NEE-SAN! ¿Eres tú?

Hinata que estaba acostada en su cama, leyendo, casi se cae al escuchar el grito de Hanabi. Curiosamente, no parecía haber mucha difrencia de edad entre las dos.

—¿Qué te sucede Hanabi-chan? ¿Por qué entras gritando a mi cuarto?

—No eres tú —Hanabi mostró una cara de desilusión que daba pena, Hinata se levantó y la abrazó.

—Si lo soy, cálmate. Pero me asustaste. Creí que te sucedió algo.

—Gomen Nee-san, pero estaba muy feliz de ser yo de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Por cierto, revisaba mi diario acerca de este mundo.

—¿Qué descubriste? Espera, ¿tienes un diario?

—Pues aquí parece que sí. Pero no se si deba enseñártelo, en espacial esta parte…

—Vamos, estuve embarazada, fui un demonio dentro de Naruto-kun, te dí de lactar siendo mamá, sobreviví a que casi me matarás y hasta canté contigo. ¿Qué puede ser tan traumante?

—Solo prométeme que no gritarás, de acuerdo.

—Esta bien.

—Se que me arrepentiré de esto, toda mi vida. Pero eres mi hermana menor y tarde o temprano lo sabrás.

Hinata abrió el diario en el último día que había estado leyendo, cuando Hanabi la había asustado. Hanabi casi pega otro grito al leer lo que ahí decía, de no ser, porque Hinata le tapó la boca.

—Sabía que lo harías —Hinata suspiró—. Te soltaré, si prometes no gritar.

Hanabi asintió.

—Esta bien, te soltaré, recuerda… no grites, Hanabi-chan.

—¡¡¡NARUTO-KUN ESTA MUERTO!!!

**Notas de Autor.**

Antes que nada, perdòn la demora. Me quede sin Internet, asì que no pude subir los capìtulos como estaba previsto. Por eso hoy, les subo dos en lugar de solo uno. Espero que les gusten.

La trama del fics estaba programada para acabarse en el capìtulo 23, saltandosè todo lo que era la escuela y demàs trama. Pero como me pidieron que siguiera, pues lo continuarè.

Espero le sguste y sin màs que decir, nos leemos pronto.

Ojala no firmen uno solo de los capìtulos :p.


	24. Chapter 24

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.  
Capítulo Veinticuatro: El Talismán de los Deseos.**

Hanabi había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, alertando a todos en la casa Hyuga. Dentro de poco, habían llegado, los padres de las hermanas, junto a su tío y su primo. Hinata tuvo que inventarse, una historia para distraer la atención de lo que había gritado su hermana menor. Hanabi tan solo trataba de asimilar la noticia de que Naruto estaba muerto.

—E-eso fue todo, perdón por asustarlos.

Hinata por fin logró convencer a su familia, luego de que se fueron, pudo quedarse con su hermana menor.

—Se que es duro, Hanabi-chan.

—¿Cómo paso Nee-san?

—Según lo que dice el diario, fue hace un año. Durante una excursión, el bus del colegio se salió de control y casi caímos al vació. Mientras salíamos del bus, resbalé y Naruto-kun se esforzó por salvarme, el me sujeto con fuerza y pude salir del bus, pero mientras me rescataba, el bus cayó por la pendiente. Naruto-kun murió por salvarme.

Hanabi trataba de consolar a su hermana mayor. Aunque ni tan mayor, ya que en ese mundo, parecían tener la misma edad. Aunque Hanabi seguía más pequeña y menos agraciada de Hinata.

—Nee-san, no fue tu culpa. Fue un accidente.

—Si lo fue —Hinata miró a Hanabi muy seria—. Hay algo que nadie más supo. Es lo que sigue.

Hinata abrió el diario, a dos páginas de la última anotación, como para querer ocultarlo, había una página en blanco, pegada sobre esta. Pero con el Byakugan, no había secretos que esconder.

_"Lo que no le conté a nadie y jamás contaré, es que, yo entre al bus por mi propia decisión, no resbalé. Había perdido algo muy importante para mí y regrese a buscarlo. Naruto-kun se dio cuenta de que aun estaba dentro y entro por mí. Pero el obsequio que me había regalado Naruto-kun, estaba colgando de la puerta trasera del bus. Por cogerlo, resbalé y casi caigo. Pero Naruto-kun me sujeto fuertemente."_

Hinata cerró le diario para que Hanabi no pudiera leer el resto.

—¿Qué sucede Nee-san?

—Quiero que hagas algo por mí, Hanabi-chan.

—Lo que sea, dime.

—Anda a tu cuarto y busca tu diario.

—¿Mi diario? ¿Yo tengo uno? Lo dice en tu diario, es eso.

—No, no lo dice. Pero si todo lo que se menciona en el mío es cierto… Tendrás tu también un diario.

—No entiendo, pero iré a ver.

Hanabi corrió en dirección a su habitación, mientas la menor de las hermanas Hyuga buscaba desesperada el tan preciado artículo, la mayor, lloraba desconsolada. Por fin Hanabi regreso y tal como lo había mencionado Hinata, tenía un diario, curiosamente muy parecido al de Hinata.

—Debe ser broma, cierto.

Hanabi venía leyendo su propio diario y lo que decía ahí, no le estaba gustando mucho.

—No es broma, créeme Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi le mostró asustada su diario a Hinata.

—Pe-pero te intentaba quitar a Naruto-kun. TU Naruto-kun. ¡TE TRATABA DE ROBAR A NARUTO-KUN!

—Por favor Hanabi, guarda silencio. No queremos que nuevamente entre todo el clan.

—Perdón Nee-san —Hanabi se disculpó—. Perdón por todo el daño que te cause. Desde que nací, no he sido más que una carga que has tenido que cuidar.

—Hanabi-chan. Somos hermanas, debo cuidarte, es mi deber. Y lo hago con gusto.

—Pe-pero yo fui la causante de que… Papá te odiara.

—Como crees, quien te dijo eso.

—Tú lo dijiste Nee-san, cuando hablabas frente a mi cuna.

—¿Tú eras la bebé? —Hinata se impresionó mucho ante esta declaración.

—No, en realidad era Neji-niisan. Solo que, te veías tan contenta, que no tuve el valor de decirte que era yo.

—En primera Hanabi-chan, lo que dije frente a la Hanabi bebé, solo lo dije para sacarlo de mí. Créeme, jamás me he arrepentido de tener una hermana tan linda como tú —Hinata abrazó a su hermana—. Segundo, lo de papá. En realidad no soy tan buena como tú o mi primo Nejii. Es la verdad.

—Te vi pelear contra Pain, Nee-san. No me lo ocultes —Hanabi se separó molesta del abrazo—. Eres muy buena pelando.

—Pain… Pian… Pian… ¿Ese quién es?

—Oh si, es un tipo que esta lleno de aros por todo el cuerpo y tiene unos ataques muy fuerte.

—¿El que destruyó todo Konoha con uno Shimanoseque?

—Ese, el mismo.

—¿Y pude ganarle?

Hanabi viró la cara, como tratando de evitar a Hinata.

—De hecho, te venció con un solo golpe.

—Que pena. Pero ya ves, no soy tan buena.

—Si lo eres. Eres mucho mejor que yo… ¡Yo te quise quitar a Naruto-kun!

Hinata le tuvo que tapar la boca a Hanabi para que no volviera a gritar, pero fue tarde. Aunque esta vez solo entro Neji.

—¿Pasa algo, Hinata-sama, Hanabi-sama?

—No, nada. Solo que Hanabi vio otra araña.

—Le diré a tío Hiashi que llamé a los exterminadores. Perdón por interrumpir.

Nejo se retiró, dejando a las hermanas nuevamente solas.

—Estas calmada, Hanabi —Hanabi asintió, Hinata le volvió a pasar el diario que Hanabi había tirado cuando pegó el grito—. Sigue leyendo tu diario, Hanabi-chan.

Hanabi empezó a leer.

—En voz alta por favor.

—Gomen. Día Diecisiete, Naruto-kun vino a visitar a mi hermana. Se ve tan lindo, algún día lograré que se fije más en mí que en Hinata —Hanabi cambió de hoja—- Día Dieciocho, Naruto-kun me dio un cumplido por lo linda que me veía hoy. No lo demostró, pero se que Hinata esta dolida de que Naruto-kun me preste más atención —nuevamente cambió de páginas—. Día Diecinueve, Naruto-kun no vino hoy, mi hermana y él, se quedaron de ver en el parque. No los pude seguir, porque mi estúpido padre me mando a practicar…

Hanabi cerró el diario asustada.

—Yo era una acosadora. Me podían meter presa por andar acosándolos.

—No, solo estabas enamorada de él… de un cierto modo enfermizo y muy obsesivo. Pero a tu modo, estabas enamorada de Naruto-kun.

—Me defiendes Nee-san, aun cuando intentaba quitártelo.

—Tú no. Entiende bien Hanabi-chan. No somos lo que vemos ahora. Este no es un futuro, tú y yo jamás seremos así.

—Gracias Nee-san. Pero soy una acosadora. ¿Qué puede ser peor?

—Ser una Yandere.

—¿Una quién?

—Yandere, ya sabes. Leíste varios de mis mangas románticos.

—Yandere, Yandere. No era ese donde la chica se mostraba primero muy agresiva… para luego mostrarse como realmente era, muy tímida y tierna.

—No, esa es Tsundere.

—¿Y qué es una Yandere?

—Recuerdas mis mangas románticos, una cierta variedad que no acababa realmente con un final feliz. Los que terminaban siempre en tragedia.

—Ah si, la heroína era rechazada por el amor de su vida y en… —le empezó a temblar la voz a la pequeña Hanabi, al parecer ya iba entendiendo todo—. …entonces, ella… ella…

—Ella enloquecía y lo mataba a él y a la chica que se lo quito. A veces solo se mataba ella o mataba a todos y luego se suicidaba.

Hanabi se separó varios metros de su hermana.

—T-tú l-lo ma-matas-tes Nee-san.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

—Léelo.

Hinata le tiró su propio diario a Hanabi-chan. Esta empezó a leer usando el Byakugan.

_"…yo no quise ir con él, hasta que no respondiera a mi pregunta. Lo miré fijamente y le pregunté si amaba a Hanabi. El solo desvió la mirada. Mi corazón se rompió en mi pedazos, hubiera aceptado que se enamorara de cualquier otra chica… pero no de mi hermana. Había tolerado sus coqueteos, sus caricias, sus interrupciones… era mi hermana, la quería. Pero que ella precisamente me quitará a Naruto-kun. Mi propia hermana menor. No lo soporté. Me sujete fuertemente del pasamanos y…"_

Hanabi cerró el diario, no leyó la última parte. La pobre kunoichi estaba llorando.

—Nee-san, como pudiste matar a Naruto-kun. ¿Por qué?

Hanabi estaba dándole pequeños golpes a Hinata en el pecho. Realmente no eran muy fuertes, por lo que no causarían dolos alguno, pero esos golpes, estaban cargados de mucha tristeza.

—No lo hice, Hanabi-chan. Sigue leyendo.

—¿N-no lo hi-hiciste? —Hanabi se limpió las lágrimas.

_"…tomé la mano de Naruto-kun, que se estaba resbalando. Mi Naruto-kun se había golpeado la cabeza cuando el bus retrocedió y estaba inconsciente. Logré sujetarlo antes de que cayera. Pero era mucho para mí, mi mano dolía, no era tan fuerte para sujetarlo, sentía como si me estuviera partiendo en dos. Pero debía resistir, por Naruto-kun. Llamé a Naruto-kun, intentaba despertarlo, pero no funcionaba, ya no resistía, fue entonces que le grité lo que sentía: "Te Amo". Naruto-kun pareció reaccionar y también dijo que me amaba. Eso me dio fuerzas para lograr subirnos. Justo a tiempo, porque la puerta cayó tras de nosotros. Ahora el autobús estaba si la puerta trasera."_

Hanabi hizo otra pausa.

—No entiendo, no lo mataste. Entonces que es eso de la Yandere.

—Sigue leyendo hermanita.

—Bueno. Pero sigo sin entender.

_"Pero había salvado a Naruto-kun, quien estaba recuperando la consciencia en ese momento. Lo abracé fuertemente y lo bebé. Pero Naruto-kun volvió a virar la cara, fue cuando entendí que no lo hacia para ignorarme. Voltee a ver donde Naruto-kun estaba viendo y la vi. Mi querida hermana menor, Hanabi-chan se había colado al viaje con nosotros y estaba llena de lágrimas."_

Hanabi se detuvo asustada.

—Espera, creo haber leído esto antes…

Hanabi tomó su diario y comenzó a buscar.

"_Día Cuarenta y siete, mi hermana y Naruto tendrán un paseo escolar. Me colaré en su viaje y arruinaré todo entre ellos. Así Naruto romperá con mi hermana y yo podré estar con él. De no resultar como lo planeo, siempre puede ocurrir un accidente, esos viajes siempre son muy peligrosos."_

Luego de eso, todo el diario estaba vació.

—Es lo que creo…

Hanabi tomó nuevamente el diario de su hermana mayor y reanudó su lectura.

_"Hanabi estaba furiosa y herida, traté de detenerla, una mujer despechada hace lo que sea. Pero Hanabi no respondió, activó su Byakugan y me lanzó una serie de ataques mortales, los cuales logré esquivar apenas… o eso creí. Me había colocado justo frente al agujero donde estaba antes la puerta trasera y se lanzó contra mí, ambas salimos volando. Pero en el último minuto, Naruto-kun nos rescata a ambas, que guindábamos fuera. Me lanza dentro del bus y a Hanabi la lanza cerca de una pendiente, para evitar que la descubrieran. Pero cuando reaccioné para sujetar la mano de Naruto-kun… el… el… ya había caído…"_

Las anotaciones acaban ahí, tanto Hinata como Hanabi estaban llorando.

—¡Yo lo hice! Soy una asesina.

—No lo eres hermanita. Hanabi, tu eres mi hermana —Hinata abrazó a su hermana muy fuerte—. Escúchame, todo lo que sucedió antes, no tiene que ver con nosotras. Entiendes.

Hanabi se soltó del abrazó, luego miró a Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Nee-san… yo, yo…

Hanabi se abrazó nuevamente de su hermana mayor y comenzó a llorar.

—Perdón por quitarte a Naruto-kun. Perdón por hacer todo eso.

—No tengo porque perdonarte nada Hanabi-chan. Tú no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas.

—No, pero pude hacerlas. Este mundo, es un posible futuro.

—Hanabi, mírame a los ojos.

Hanabi que estaba abrazada de su hermana, solo tuvo que levantar un poco la mirada.

—Ves. Casi tenemos la misma estatura y edad. Como este va a ser un posible futuro nuestro, cuando en realidad tenemos más de un año de diferencia. Además, tú no amas a Naruto-kun.

Hanabi bajó la cabeza.

—¿Lo amas?

—No lo sé Nee-san. Es el único chico que conozco, aparte de Neji-kun. El siempre ha sido amable, divertido, se preocupa por todos. No sé si me llegué a enamorar de él tarde o temprano.

—Si lo haces Hanabi-chan, no te culparía. Sobre el corazón no se manda. No elegimos a quien amar.

—Pe-pero y si empiezo a actuar así a lo loco como en esta versión.

—Si sucede… créeme que te golpeare hasta que reacciones.

—Nee-san, soy mejor luchando que tú.

—Bueno, le pediré ayuda a Neji-niisan. ¡Feliz!

—Gracias Nee-san.

—De nada, recuerda que siempre serás mi hermanita.

—Y tu la mía.

—Vamos ahora Hanabi, tenemos algo más que hacer.

Hinata se separó de su abrazo emotivo con Hanabi.

—¿Qué hay que hacer Hinata-neesan? ¿Buscar la forma de salir de este mundo?

—No, algo más importante.

Hinata abrió el diario en la última hola, luego la pasó, mostrando la cubierta del libro, la cual arrancó.

—¡QUÉ HACES NEE-SAN!

De la cubierta cayó una hoja en blanco.

—¡BYAKUGAN!

Al activar el Byakugan, la hoja secreta mostró su contenido. Era una especie de mapa muy complejo.

—¿Qué es eso, Nee-san?

—Es el mapa hacia el tesoro más valioso de este mundo.

—¿Cuál es?

—El talismán de los Deseos.

—¿El Talismán de los que…?

—Deseos. La leyenda dice, que quien lo encuentre puede pedir un deseo. Sin importar que sea, este se cumplirá. Pero solo puede ser uno.

—¿Nuestra misión es encontrar esa cosa?

—Si.

—Pero no sabemos si es real.

—Estuve estudiando mi diario. Desde hace un años para acá, mi yo de este mundo, ha estado recopilando mucha información acerca de este talismán. Al parecer, las pruebas que ha recalcado, indica, que el talismán es real.

—¿Pero para qué lo querría tu versión de este mundo, Nee-san?

Hinata sonrió ante la pregunta de Hanabi, luego abrió nuevamente el diario mostrándole dos páginas, donde solo había escrito una sola frase, a letras que ocupaban completamente ambas páginas: "Revivir a Naruto-kun".

—Solo para eso.

—¡REVIVIREMOS A NARUTO-KUN!


	25. Chapter 25

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veinticinco: La Cueva de las Maravillas.**

Las hermanas Hyuga habían logrado descifrar el mapa, gracias a las anotaciones que había dejado la Hinata de ese mundo. Así que, juntas, como hermanas, se encaminaron a una nueva aventura, la cual las llevó al punto más remoto de Japón. Siguiendo las indicaciones el mapa, lograron encontrar el punto exacto donde debería estar el famoso talismán, en una cueva muy profunda y peligrosa.

—¿Por qué una cueva? —protestó Hanabi—. Un talismán debería estar en un templo. Pasamos varios templos de camino acá.

—No hagas dramas Hanabi-chan, necesitamos encontrar ese talismán pronto.

—¿Por qué tanto apuro Nee-san? Te mueres por ver a Naruto-kun.

—No fastidies Hanabi.

—¡QUÉ TENGO EN EL CABELLO!

Hanabi gritó al sentir algo moviéndose sobre su cabello, su grito, para mala suerte, molestó a los murciélagos de la cueva y empezaron a volar en todas direcciones.

—Solo era una gota de agua que te cayó.

—Gomen.

—No importa ya, debemos escondernos ahora.

Ambas hermanas corrieron a buscar refugió detrás de una rocas.

—Genial, ahora me harán vampiro.

—Ves muchas películas, hermanita.

—Así y porque estás escondida conmigo. Sal y enfréntalos.

Hinata se inclinó un poco para ver si los murciélagos ya se habían calmado, pero justo pasó volando uno cerca de su oreja. Asustada, regresó a refugiarse con Hanabi.

—No gracias, no traje mi cruz ni mis ajos.

—¡AJA! Ves, también les temes.

—No grites —Hinata le tapó la boca a su hermana—. Despertarás más murciélagos.

—Esta bien, entonces que hacemos mientras se calmen.

Hanabi se levantó un poco para ver a través de las rocas.

—No, aun no podemos salir. Siguen habiendo muchos.

—¿Qué te parece si conversamos?

—Y de que. Eres mi hermana mayor, no creo que me guste andar contándote mis secretos.

—Bueno, yo empiezo. Recuerdas el primer día que llegó Naruto-kun a casa.

—Ah si, el día que le hecho encima un cuenco de Ramen a papá en la cabeza. Fue divertido, aunque estaba más entretenida molestándote.

—Si, lo recuerdo —exclamó Hinata molesta.

—Pero para que lo mencionaste.

—E-es qu-que y-yo… no e-era la pri-primera vez que lo vi.

—¡LO SABIA!

El gritó de Hanabi lanzó a volar un nuevo grupo de murciélagos.

—Perdón.

—Ya que, tendremos más tiempo para conversar.

—¿Cuándo viste por primera vez a Naruto-kun, Nee-san?

—Fue luego de fallar contra ti. Papá llamó a Kurenai-sensei y yo escuché lo que decían. Estaba muy triste, pero Kurenai-sensei me amino. Luego me llevó a conocer la Academia Ninja y ahí vi por primera vez a Naruto-kun.

Los ojos e Hinata parecían iluminarse al recuerdo de aquel bello momento, Hanabi solo sonreía feliz.

—¿Y qué paso? Te vio y el amor brotó de ambos.

—En realidad no. Estaba tan nerviosa que solo atine a esconderme detrás de un muro, donde lo veía de lejos.

—Oh. Y luego.

—Pues solo me quedé observándolo, era el único alumno en la Academia además e mí. Practicaba sin descanso el lanzamiento de las Kunais. Yo solo lo veía de lejos.

—¿Cómo una acosadora?

—Sí, como una aco… —Hinata se sonrojo mucho—. ¡HANABI-CHAN!

Hanabi solo estalló en risas, el grito de Hinata, las dejo esperando otro buen rato a que los murciélagos se calmaran.

—Por cierto Nee-san, ¿cómo sabías que tendría un diario?

—Supuse que si estabas enamorada de Naruto-kun, te gustaría anotar como yo, todo lo que pudieras de él —sonrió Hinata, Hanabi estaba muy sonrojada—. Parece que no me equivoque.

—¡Nee-san!

—Gomen, pero al menos ya estamos a mano.

Las hermanas se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Sabes, es lindo tener un momento así, Hanabi-chan.

—Ya lo creo, sin las absurdas reglas del clan o sin que papá nos tenga separadas.

—Tu entrenamiento no te da mucho tiempo libre, verdad.

—No, papá es muy exigente. Si logró una hora libre al día, es mucho tiempo.

—Si, se como piensa papá —Hinata trató de imitar a su padre—. "Un día sin entrenar, te debilita lo de tres. Dos días sin entrenar, te atrasa una semana. Tres días sin entrenar y empezaras desde el comienzo. Te quedo claro, Hanabi".

Ambas hermanas empezaron a reír al recuerdo de su padre.

—Imitas bien a papá.

—Lo sé, he estado practicando.

—Sabes Nee-san, a veces creo que tú eres la que tuvo suerte.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—No estas atada a las rigurosas reglas del clan, como yo. Eres una deshonra, nadie espera nada de ti.

—Gracias, creo.

—Gomen, no lo decía con esa intención.

—No te preocupes, lo entendí bien. Pero como diría Neji-niisan, cada una tiene su propio destino.

—Lo sé. Tú serás la mejor Kunoichi fuera del clan.

—Y tú serás la futura sucesora dentro de nuestro clan.

—Espero, realmente es mucha presión.

—No, ya verás que lo lograras. Por cierto, ya no se oye ruido.

Ambas hermanas miraron dentro de la cueva, los murciélagos ya se habían ido, eso o se quedaron dormidos por la platica de las dos hermanas. Por fin, Hanabi y Hinata regresaron a su aventura.

—Nee-san, es un solo deseo o son dos. Uno para cada una.

Hinata y Hanabi estaban brincando entre las rocas, había una especie de lago fangoso en la cueva a la que habían llegado. Lo peor, es que sus linternas estaban quedándose sin baterías.

—No lo sé, realmente. Supongo que es uno por persona.

—Genial. Si tú pides regresar a Naruto-kun a la vida. ¿Puedo pedir algo yo?

—¿Qué pedirás Hanabi-san? O es un secreto y no debo saber.

—No es secreto. Quería pedir regresar a nuestro mundo.

—Pero si hacemos eso, no tendremos más aventuras como esta. Cuidado resbalas, Hanabi-chan.

Hinata le dio la mano a su hermana, para que pudiera cruzar el último tramo sobre las rocas.

—Gracias, Nee-san. Yo creo que ya tuvimos muchas aventuras o no.

—Pe-pero si aca-acabamos esto —Hinata había empezado a jugar con sus dedos—. N-no po-podré decirle a Na-Naruto-Kun, qu-que y-yo lo… —Hinata se puso muy roja.

—¿Qué tú lo amas? —Hinata se puso aun más roja—. Ya debe saberlo.

—¿Tú crees? —Hinata miró muy esperanzadoramente a Hanabi.

—Claro, estamos hablando de Naruto-kun. No puede ser tan idiota como para no haberse dado cuenta ya, de que te muere por él —Hinata casi se desmaya—. ¿O quizás si? —Hanabi se puso a recordar, sus aventuras junto al rubio—. Pensándolo mejor, el muy idiota debe ignorarlo completamente.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Hinata miraba a su hermanita muy confundida.

—Es que… en una ocasión, le dije a Naruto-kun…

—¿Le dijiste?

—Pu-pues, que tú eras alérgica a él.

—¿Alérgica?

—Si, ya sabes. Cuando lo ves y empiezas con el… "Na-Naruto-kun", te pones toda roja y luego eso que haces con tus dedos.

—¿Hago con mis dedos?

—Si, ya sabes. Eso que juegas con tus dedos índices.

—No entiendo.

—Mejor sigamos, las linternas ya están por apagarse.

Hanabi y Hinata reanudaron su misión, aunque Hinata aun se preguntaba sobre que había estado hablando su hermana menor. Al final, sus linternas se apagaron por completo y el resto del camino, tuvieron que usar su Byakugan.

—Es bastante molesto esto —comentó Hanabi, eludiendo una estalactita—. Con el Byakugan todo se ve blanco, incluso las rocas que ya lo son.

—¿Preferirías tener el Sharingan?

—¿El ojo ese rojo de los Uchija?

—Si.

—Fuchi, no. El Byakugan es más sutil, ese ojo rojo se ve como si se hubieran desvelado una semana.

Hinata rió ante este comentario.

—Pues si usas mucho el Byakugan, tus venas quedarán marcadas y se te harán arrugas más pronto.

—¿En serio?

Hanabi desactivó de inmediato su Byakugan, estrellándose con una roca.

—No lo decía en serio, Hanabi-chan.

—Me hubieras avisado que bromeabas —Hanabi solo se sobo la frente—. ¡BYAKUGAN!

Las hermanas reanudaron su camino, con una Hanabi algo malograda y una Hinata, que no dejaba de reírse de su hermana menor

—Nee-san, ya no te rías.

—Perdón. Es que te crees todo.

—Mentira. Yo no me creo todo lo que me digan.

—Sabes, dicen que el Sharingan evolucionó del Byakugan.

—Aja, eso sino no te creo.

—Es cierto, una vez le oía a papá decir algo al respecto —Hanabi ahora estaba dudando acerca de lo que Hinata le contaba—. Pero jamás le tomo mucha atención a lo que dice.

—No te creo nada.

—Bueno, allá tú. Pero cuando tengas un hijo con un Doujutsu diferente, No me reclames.

El resto el camino, las dos hermanas pasaron en silencio. Esquivando todo tipo de trampas, con la ayuda del Byakugan. Incluso les fue sumamente sencillo, encontrar la salida de un laberinto, que sin el, les hubiera tomado días.

—¿Qué dice ahí, Nee-san?

Por fin llegaron ante una enorme tabla de piedra, llena de jeroglíficos y demás símbolos raros.

—No se. ¿Quién me crees, Indiana Jones?

—No, pero tal vez tu diario mágico nos diga que hacer.

—Es verdad.

Hinata sacó su diario y comenzó a revisar sus notas. Pero no decía nada acerca de aquella enorme tabla de piedra. Además, el Byakugan no parecía ayudarles mucho. Tan solo les mostraba unas cuantas imágenes más brillantes que otras.

—Creo que aquí acaba todo Hanabi-chan. No sé que hacer.

Hanabi se acercó a las imágenes más brillantes y trató de tomar una, entonces, un sonido como de engranes se escuchó y la enorme tabla de piedra, se abrió en dos.

—¡Hanabi-chan! ¿Cómo lo sabías?

—¿Sabía qué? Yo solo quería llevarme esa cosa que parecía una serpiente brillante. La quería poner en mi cuarto.

—Por eso te adoro, hermanita.

Las dos hermanas entraron, frente a ellas yacía el tesoro de un rey. Pero en el fondo de aquella gruta, estaba lo más preciadas para ellas. Un extraño talismán brillante, que no se parecía en nada, a los talismanes de los templos Sintoístas.

—Lo encontramos, Nee-san.

Hinata se acercó al talismán y lo tomó entre sus manos, luego lo acercó a su pecho y con cerrando muy fuerte los ojos, hizo su deseo.

—Por favor, revive a Naruto-kun.

Pasaron los minutos, pero nada parecía suceder.

—¿Lo habrás pedido mal?

Hinata volvió a desear nuevamente lo mismo, pero al igual que antes, no paso nada.

—¿Se le habrá acabado la magia?

—A lo mejor debo pedir con más fe —Hinata tomo aire y casi al borde de las lágrimas, volvió a pedir su deseo—. ¡Por favor! Narut-kun es mi vida, tú eres un talismán que puede cumplir cualquier deseo. Mi hermana y yo hemos venido de muy lejos, solo para pedirte un deseo. ¡REVIVE A NARUTO-KUN!

—Lo siento —se escuchó una voz, ambas hermanas estaban asustadas—. No puedo cumplir tu deseo.

—¡Lo sabía! Todo esto era una farsa. Te lo dije Nee-san. Nadie puede revivir a los muertos.

Hinata estaba en el suelo, de rodillas, apretando el talismán, sus lágrimas caían directamente sobre este.

—Si necesitas una vida por otra. ¡Toma la mía! Pero revive a Naruto-kun, por favor.

—Nee-san.

—Lo siento —nuevamente se escuchó aquella voz—. No puedo cumplir ese deseo.

—¿Hay algo raro aquí? Donde he oído esa voz antes. ¡YA SÉ!

Hanabi le quitó el talismán a Hinata y lo miró detenidamente.

—¡NO ES UN TALISMÁN! Es el sello de ese maldito zorro rojo que estaba metido en Naruto-kun.

—¿El sello del Kyubi?

Hanabi le enseño el "talismán" a Hinata. Tenía escrito en un extremo la palabra "Sello" y en el otro "Kyubi", además llevaba la firma de un tal Minato.

—Eh Kyubi, te habla Hanabi. No soy tan blanda como mi hermana mayor. Así que, o cumples su deseo o te quemó.

Hanabi encendió una fogata usando un Jutsu de fuego. Pero no hubo respuesta, aunque cuando acercó el talismán al fuego, pequeñas gotitas de sudor brotaron de él.

—No quieres hablar, peor para ti.

Hanabi estaba por tirar el sello al fuego, cuando…

—¡ESPERA! No serías capaz, solo blufeas.

—No se que sea eso, pero como me sonó a insulto, te vas al fuego.

Hanabi lanzó el talismán a la fogata.

—¡SÁCAME! Haré lo que digas.

Hanabi sonrió maliciosamente, Hinata estaba muy asustada de ver, que la única oportunidad de salvar a Naruto-kun, se estaba quemando.

—Esa voz me gusta —Hanabi apagó el fuego, con la poca agua que quedaba en su cantimplora—. Ahora, quiero acceso a deseos ilimitados.

—¿Me crees genio o qué? Solo tendrán un deseo cada una.

—Ah sí… —Hanabi intentó encender otra fogata, pero ya no tenía más fósforos—. Rayos, ya no me sale mi "Jutsu".

—Solo era un truco, maldita mocosa.

—Vas a ver, remedo de perro súper desarrollado —Hanabi estaba por tirar el talismán lo más lejos que podía, pero Hinata se lo quitó de las manos—. ¡Nee-san!

—Pedón Hanabi-chan, pero lo necesito para revivir a Naruto-kun.

—Ya te dije niña. No puedo cumplir ese deseo.

—¿No eras el rey de los Bijuus? El muy muy, el que lo podía todo. Solo son habladurías. No puedes revivir ni a un muerto.

—¿Es eso acaso? —Hinata estaba muy triste, miró suplicante el talismán—. No puedes revivir a Naruto-kun.

—Soy el Rey de todos los Espíritus. Puedo hacer lo que sea, incluso romper las leyes que rigen a la muerte. Pero aunque puedo revivir a los muertos… No puedo revivir a esa persona.

—¿Por qué? Odias a Naruto-kun, es eso —Hanabi estaba peleando nuevamente con el Kyubi—. Lo odias porque en nuestro mundo el te tenía prisionero.

—No idiota. No puedo revivirlo… Porque el no esta muerto.


	26. Chapter 26

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veintiséis: Mi Hermana Mayor… Mi Vida.**

Hanabi y Hinata habían recibido una noticia que las había dejado estupefactas, el Naruto de aquel mundo, que había salvado a ambas hermanas a un a costa de su vida, al que todos habían creído muerto… estaba vivo. Hinata estaba sumamente feliz, las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Por su parte, Hanabi, quien se repuso más rápido que su hermana, tenía algunas ideas más, para su nuevo amigo el zorrito. Claro que primero, debía ayudar a su hermana mayor.

—Y bien.

—¿Bien qué?

—Como que bien que… Dijiste que Naruto-kun estaba vivo.

—Si, lo esta.

— Bien. ¿Dónde esta Naruto-kun?

—Lo siento, no estamos en el cubículo de información… para saberlo, ya sabes que debes hacer.

—¿Qui-quieres decir que debemos gastar un deseo?

—Aja.

El tono algo sarcástico del Kyubi, estaba incomodando bastante a Hanabi.

—Ni loca, quiero a mi hermana, pero te conozco. Maldito animal. En cuanto pida saber donde esta, me saldrás con alguno de tus trucos de… "Esta en Japón" o "Esta en algún lado escondido"

—Trucos, lo dice la niña del "Jutsu" de fuego.

—Que culpa tengo de que la Naturaleza de mi clan, no sea del elemento fuego.

—Si desea, te puedo cambiar tu naturaleza elemental…

—Ni loca, ni aunque me hicieras dominar los cinco elementos.

—Un Ninja normalmente no puede dominar más de tres elementos. Solo Jutsus especiales o el Bijuu de Cinco Colas permiten obtener esas habilidades.

—Oh. Oye, conoces donde están los otros Bijjuus.

—Lo, sé. ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Tú crees que me quieran conceder un deseo si los encuentro.

—Este mundo no funciona así, niñita.

—Entonces. Oye, por cierto… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de mi mundo? —pero el Kyubi no contestó—. ¿No serás tú el gracioso que nos trajo aquí en primer lugar?

—No, simplemente se todo eso, porque soy una entidad que esta sobre el tiempo y espacio. Esas simples leyes de la Cuarta dimensión para mí, no son nada. Existo al mismo tiempo a través de todos los Universos y tiempos.

—Ah, si, ya entendí… Claro, las leyes de la cuarta dimensión… —Hanabi asintió con una cara de suma confusión.

—Se la creyó… —pensó el Kyubi aliviado.

—Oye Zorro.

—Dime enana.

—Enana tu ma… —Hanabi mejor se calló al ver a su hermana—. Tranquila Hanabi. Es por el bien de Hinata-neechan. Dime algo, hay alguna forma de convencerte de ayudarnos sin pedir un deseo.

—Tú que crees…

—Qué no.

—Din, Din, Din. Denle un premio a la nena —pero la actitud burlona y sarcástica, ya le había colamdo la paciencia de la pequeña Hanabi.

—Ahora si, te la ganaste. Zorro de nueve colas o no… ¡Me las pagas!

—Así, que harás enana que no puede usar bien ni un Jutsui…

—Ya vas a ver que puedo hacer…

Mientras Hanabi y su nuevo-viejo amigo, el Kyubi, peleaban; Hinata por fin lograba asimilar la idea, de que su querido Naruto-kun, quizás estuviera esperándola en el cuerpo del Naruto de ese mundo.

—Etto… ¿Puedo pedir yo un deseo?

Hinata sacó de su pelea a ambos "amigos".

—¿Nee-san?

—Con gusto. Dime tu deseo.

El talismán donde estaba encerrado el Kyubi, levitó y se posó sobre las manos de Hinata.

—Desearía poder encontrarme con Naruto-kun.

—¿Estas segura Nee-san?

—Tú cállate. El negocio es con ella, no contigo.

Hanabi estaba por golpear el talismán que contenía al Kyubi, pero por Hinata, no lo hizo.

—Si, es lo que más deseo. Deseo que me digas todo lo que puedas de Naruto-kun. Que paso luego del accidente, donde esta ahora y si esta bien. Por favor.

—Niña esos son más de un deseo, lo sabes.

—Por favor —Hinata estaba a punto de llorar.

—Esta bien —el talismán brilló y de inmediato, las rocas en el suelo, levitaron y se unieron creando una especie de pantalla, en la cual se proyecto las imágenes del accidente de Naruto.

—Genial, una película. ¿Dónde habrá palomitas?

—Hanabi-chan.

—Gomen.

—Como verás, el accidente no fue una falla, alguien lo provoco.

En las imágenes, se podía ver, cuando todos los alumnos estaban en su paseo de campo. Cuando el bus quedo solo, Hanabi salió de su escondite y corto la manguera de los frenos. Luego volvió a esconderse. No sin antes, sacar una pequeña bolsita de entre las cosas de Hinata y tirarla hasta el fondo del bus.

—¡Por Dios! Si que estoy loca —exclamó Hanabi al verse ahí.

—Ese era el regalo de Naruto-kun. Me preguntó que habría ahí.

—Señoritas, puedo continuar —luego de disculparse ambas hermanas por interrumpir, el Kyubi continuó—. Luego de los incidentes ocurridos, Naruto…

Se pudo ver, lo antes escrito en el diario de Hinata, solo que, luego de que Naruto rescatará a Hanabi y a Hinata, este cayó del risco, donde una muerte segura le esperaría, gracias a las filosas rocas que esperaban abajo. Por suerte logró sujetarse de una rama e impulsarse fuera de la dirección de las mortales puntas.

—¡Naruto-kun se salvó!

Por desgracia, la mara cede antes de lo calculado por el rubio y este se golpea la cabeza, antes de caer sobre una enorme roca, quedando muy malherido. Casi agonizando, el rubio es rescatado por unos chicos que practicaban deportes extremos, luego es llevado a un hospital para ser atendido. Por desgracia, cuando Naruto recupera la consciencia, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado.

—¿Na-Na-Naruto-kun tiene amnesia?

Luego se vio como Naruto se acostumbro a su nuevo pueblo y poco a poco, fue formando parte de él. Aunque se lo veía feliz, en las noches lucía muy triste, como si le faltara algo. Hinata pensó en dejar a Naruto feliz en su nueva vida, pero a verlo mirando triste, lo que parecía ser la pequeña bolsa que antes Hinata había intentado salvar. La hizo cambiar de idea.

—Nee-san, te extraña.

—M-mi Na-Naruto-kun.

—Nee-chan, hay que ir a ver a Naruto-kun y devolverle la memoria.

—Si Hanabi-chan. Debemos ayudar a Naruto-kun. Pro aun no sabemos donde esta.

—Eso es sencillo, si tu hermanita lo desea, puedo ayudarlas a ir con él.

—Ni loca, no gastaré mi único deseo en algo tan sencillo. Además, vi muy bien el nombre de la ciudad, donde esta Naruto-kun. Gracias por el vídeo Zorrito.

—No sabes como te odio, niña.

—Yo también te "quiero".

—Entonces para donde tenemos que ir, Hanabi-chan.

—Veamos —Hanabi sacó un mapa—. Creo que debemos ir al sur. Si, a casi veinte kilómetros. Será un largo trayecto Nee-san.

—Que buena suerte que tenemos auto.

—El auto… ¡Yo conduzco!

—No tienes permiso, Hanabi.

Hanabi sonrió y entre sus cosas, sacó un permiso de conducir con su foto.

—Ves, si lo tengo.

—Ese permiso es de la Hanabi de este mundo. Aun no tienes edad.

—Ni tú la tienes, Nee-san. Ambas éramos niñas en nuestro mundo real.

—Esta bien, decidamos quien conduce con el modo tradicional.

—¿Papel, Piedra y Tijeras?

—Exacto.

Ambas hermanas pusieron su mano tras la espalda.

—Papel, Piedra… Tijeras.

La ganadora, para mala suerte de Hanabi, fue su hermana mayor.

—Rayos, nunca gano en esto.

—Bueno, nos vamos, Hanabi.

—Cuídate, zorrito.

Las hermanas se estaban hiendo, cuando el talismán voló a interceptarles el paso.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—¿No querías tu deseo acaso?

—Na, cambie de idea. Mejor regreso luego.

—Pe-pero…

—Nos vemos en otra ocasión.

Pero el talismán del Kyubi, volvió a flotar frente a ellas.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

—Llévenme con ustedes. Este lugar es horrible, no hay nada.

—No es muy diferente a vivir dentro de Naruto-kun.

—Cuando menos ahí veía lo que él y a veces… el me visitaba. Acá estoy muy solito.

—Llévalo Hanabi-chan. ¿Qué peligro puede causar?

Hanabi sujetó el talismán con su mano.

—Esta bien, te llevaré. Pero con una condición.

—La que sea, dime.

—Quiero que me concedas más de un deseo.

—Imposible. Aunque quisiera, no lo podría hacer. El conjuro de Minato que me selló, solo me permite conceder un solo deseo por persona. Así se aseguraría de que ayudará a mil personas antes de quedar en libertad.

—Mil, son muchas.

—¿Y cuántas personas llevas?

—Con Hanabi, serían cinco…

Hanabi estalló en risas al oír eso.

—No es divertido. Si al menos ese maldito de Minato no me hubiera dejado en un lugar tan recóndito, hace tiempo me hubiera liberado.

—Cinco… de mil… —Hanabi seguía riendo—. Solo te quedan novecientas cinco personas más.

—Hanabi-chan, mil menos cinco son novecientos noventa y cinco. Cuando lleguemos a nuestro mundo me encargaré de enseñarte matemáticas.

—Pero Nee-sama.

—Nee-sama nada. Debes tener en la cabeza algo más, aparte de pelear. No es lindo que una señorita sea una completa idiota.

—Vas a ver zorrito. Me las pagaras…

Hanabi tomó el talismán entre sus manos y de pronto… toda la cueva comenzó a retorcerse.

—¡Hanabi-chan! ¿Qué hiciste?

Hanabi soltó de inmediato el talismán.

—Yo nada, te lo juro. Ni siquiera lo apreté tan fuerte —luego se lo puso en las manos a Hinata—. Ves, esta intacto…

Pero el extraño fenómeno no ceso, al contrarió, se hizo más fuerte. Luego Hanabi y Hinata sintieron como si alguna fuerza, las arrancará de sus cuerpos y en un violento viaje, regresaron al mundo donde estaba Kurenai, hipnotizándolas.

—¡Qué fue eso! Casi vomito.

—Me da vueltas aun la cabeza.

—Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan, están bien.

—Estoy bien, Kurenai-sensei.

—Y yo, aunque sig…si… con permiso —Hanabi corrió a encerrarse al baño.

—¿Le pasó algo a tu hermana, Hinata-chan?

—Solo esta mareada por el viaje… ¡Momento! ¿Me llamó Hinata?

Kurenai asintió, luego Hinata corrió a verse a un espejo, era verdad, había regresado a su cuerpo. Luego se escuchó el grito de felicidad de Hanabi, quien corrió a abrazar a su hermana mayor. Kurenai estaba muy confundida.

—Regresamos, Nee-san.

—Si, lo hicimos Hanabi-chan —el tón de voz de Hinata cambió totalmente—. Aunque me preocupa que sucedió en ese otro mundo.

—¿Quieres regresar, Nee-sama?

—Pe-pero tu… luego…

—Por mi no hay problema, ya se que esa Hanabi no era yo.

—No te incomodaría acompañarme, Hanabi.

—No, además… Ese Zorro me debe un deseo.

—¿Les sucede algo, chicas?

—Si, Kurenai-sensei, puede hipnotizarnos de nuevo.

—Por favor.

—Bu-bueno. No se que sucede, pero jamás me he negado a una petición.

Kurenai procedió a hipnotizar a las hermanas Hyuga, las cuales, quedaron en trance rápidamente. La misma escena se repetía, las hermanas Hyuga viajaban en ese vórtice torcido y llegaban al mundo, en el que habían estado antes.

O eso parecía…

—Soy yo… —Hanabi se comenzó a tocar, en efecto era ella, aunque no tenía activado el Byakugan, por lo que casi se cae al tropezar con algo—. Rayos, si esa otra Hanabi gastó mi deseo… quemaré a ese maldito zorro.

Hanabi por fin decide activar su Byakugan, le era bastante molestó moverse a oscuras. Pero cuando lo hace, descubre dos cosas muy raras en sus manos.

—¿Tengo el talismán? Pero se lo di a Nee-san. ¿Qué es este líquido viscoso que tengo en mis manos? ¿Y Nee-san?

Hanabi buscó en la cueva, pero no vio a su hermana mayor y cuando quiso preguntarle al zorro, este ya no respondía. Se asustó aun más, cuando se dio cuenta, de que lo que tenía en las manos era sangre.

—¿Nee-san, estas ahí?

Pero caminando, nuevamente Hanabi se tropieza.

—¡Maldito tronco tirado en el suelo! Momento, es una cueva, como habría un… ¡Hinata!

Hanabi rápidamente se inclinó a ver el objeto con el que se había tropezado, para su miedo, era su hermana mayor. Hanabi trató de oír los signos vitales de su hermana, pero no escuchaba nada. Lo peor, es que, Hinata estaba sangrando y sus ojos, no parecían reaccionar.


	27. Chapter 27

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veintisiete: Un Deseo que no puede ser Cumplido.**

Hanabi lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Hinata, sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer y eso bloqueaba la visión de su Byakugan. Para complicar más las cosas, el único espectador de todo lo que sucedió, el Kyubi, no respondía por más que le insistiera Hanabi. La hermana menor intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido, pero le era imposible hacerlo.

—¡Nee-san!

Hanabi intentó escuchar los signos vitales de su hermana mayor, pero le era muy difícil hacerlo, en primera no sabía como se hacia y en segunda, la preocupación y el miedo que tenía, eran demasiado para ella. No podía controlarlos.

—¡Ma-ma-mate a mi hermana.

Hanabi se arrodilló nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, comenzó a llorar aun más fuerte que antes. Había intentado escuchar el corazón de Hinata latiendo, pero no había respuesta.

—¡Nee-san! Te mate, perdóname.

Aunque la sangre había cesado, así también, el calor de Hinata se estaba hiendo. El cuerpo estaba volviéndose cada vez más frío y sin saber que hacer. Hanabi abrazó a su hermana, para darle algo de su propio calor corporal.

—No, No, No… T-tú no estas muerta Nee-san… So-solo duermes.... Eso, solo estas dormida.

Hanabi se aferraba al cuerpo de su hermana mayor con mucha fuerza, había empezado a perder la cordura. La perdida del único ser que la amaba, era mucho para ella. Lo pero es que, aunque no había sido ella, la sangre de su hermana, corría en sus manos.

—¡Y esto no es sangre! No…

Hanabi se miró las manos y comenzó a lamerlas, sus lágrimas habían dejado de salir hace poco. Ahora habían sido reemplazadas por una risa histérica y una mirada perdida.

—Es solo jugo de tomate… ¡Eso es! Se derramó el jugo.

Aunque le dolía hacer eso, Hanabi seguía lamiéndose las manos. En el fondo ella sabía, que no trajeron provisiones para esa excursión. Y aunque las hubieran traído, ni a Hinata ni a ella, les gustaba mucho el jugo de tomate.

—Este jugo esta muy salado… —Hanabi no pudo aguantar más y estalló en llanto de vuelta—. ¡Nee-san! No te mueras por favor. Por favor.

Pero el cuerpo de Hinata, estaba completamente frío y ya no mostraba un solo signo de vida.

—¡Nee-san!

Hanabi golpeó fuertemente el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana, mientras soltaba varias lágrima sobre el.

—¿Por qué me dejaste Nee-san? ¡Por qué! Pudiste pelear, atacarme y vencerme… ¡Por qué te fuiste Nee-san!

Hanabi tomó el talismán que había tirado al darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba muerta.

—¡Todo fue por tu culpa! Maldito talismán…

Hanabi estaba muy furiosa, más que furiosa, la culpa y el dolor no la hacían pensar con claridad.

—Sabía que debía quemarte cuando pude… ¡Todo es tú culpa!

Hanabi con todas sus fuerzas lanzó el talismán lo más lejos que pudo.

—¡NEE-SAN!

El dolor y la pena en Hanabi eran tan grandes, que ya no podía pensar con claridad. De haberlo hecho, hubiera que el talismán que antes tenía en sus manos, tenía la capacidad de cumplir deseos. Aunque aun quedaba una duda más.

—¡Todo por ese maldito talismán! Queríamos revivir a Naruto-kun, pero el ni siquiera estaba muerto… Si tan solo el hubiera estado muerto, ese deseo hubiera servido para algo.

Fue cuando Hanabi reaccionó.

—¡Es verdad! —la atormentada kunoichi se limpió las lágrimas—. Es talismán puede cumplir un deseo. Sin importar lo que sea.

Hanabi corrió al lugar donde había lanzado antes el talismán. Empezó a buscar entre todas las joyas, monedas y piedras preciosas. Tirando todo aquello que no le sirviera. Hasta que por fin lo encontró.

—¡Aquí esta!

Aunque una duda que había permanecido escondida, empezó a formarse.

—Pe-pero… ¿Y si la Hanabi de este mundo ya pidió su deseo?

Era cierto, era una de tantas posibilidades. Que pasaría si la Hanabi de ese mundo, luego de matar a Hinata, gastó el único deseo que podría haberla salvado.

—Y si… Y si… ¿Y si por eso el Kyubi no respondía?

Luego de cumplir el deseo anterior de Hinata, el Kyubi había dado muestras de que sus poderes se habían debilitado. Quizás ahora, al cumplir un nuevo deseo, sus poderes se habían debilitado aun más. Por eso, Hanabi ya no podía escucharlo.

—Kyubi… ¿Estas ahí?

Pero no hubo respuestas.

—Por favor. Respóndeme.

Pero por más que le suplicará, le rogará entre sus manos, el talismán no emitía ni un solo sonido.

—Por favor, Kyubicito…

Hanabi cayó de rodillas llorando, sus manos estaban en el suelo y sus lágrimas se derramaban sobre el talismán.

—¡Por favor! ¡Eres el único que puede salvar a mi Nee-sama!

Hanabi ya ni podía ver, tenía tan empañados los ojos, que no pudo ver, el momento en que el talismán empezó a brillar de nuevo.

—Por favor, háblame. Prometo no enojarme nunca más, no molestarme con nadie. Pero te lo ruego… ¡Salva a mi Nee-sama!

El talismán se soltó de manos de Hanabi y empezó a flotar frente a esta. Hanabi que no podía creer lo que veía, se secó los ojos y abrazó al Kyubi.

—Estas bien. ¡Gracias!

—No, gracias a ti. Luego de cumplir ese deseo anterior perdí mucha energía.

Estas palabras casi traumatizan a Hanabi. Quería decir acaso, que la otra Hanabi ya había usado el deseo y por lo tanto, no podría revivir a Hinata.

—Dime que no es verdad. Por favor. Miénteme… ¡Dime que no gasté mi deseo!

Pero no se escuchó una sola palabra de parte del Kyubi.

—¡Por favor! Miénteme…

Hanabi se inclinó y comenzó a suplicar.

—Estoy postrada ante ti. Por favor, que Nee-sama se pueda salvar.

—Escúchame bien. Minato me encerró aquí y me envió a cumplir deseos. Mil deseos. Pero esos deseos solo deben ser hechos por personas de buen corazón. Únicamente para buenas acciones.

El tono de voz del Kyubi pareció quebrarse.

—Por favor. No lo digas…

—Cuando deseaste aquel deseo, no solo le causaste daño a tu hermana. Sino a mi también.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡MATE A HINATA-NEESAMA!

Hanabi comenzó a golpear el suelo con fuerza, sus manos se volvieron a manchar de sangre, pero esta vez no era la de Hinata, sino la suya.

—¡Cálmate! Te vas a hacer daño.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA! Mete a la única persona que me demostró cariño incondicional.

Hanabi caminó arrodillada a donde estaba el cuerpo de su hermana, luego se costó sobre su pecho y volvió a llorar. El Kyubi solo observaba todo, sin decir nada.

—Te mate Nee-sama. Perdóname, no lo quise hacer nunca.

—De hecho, tú no la mataste.

Hanabi volteó muy confundida a ver al Kyubi.

—¿Qué intentas decir?

—Antes no me dejaste terminar y empezaste a sacar tus propias conclusiones.

—Dime por favor, dime todo lo que paso.

Hanabi miraba suplicante al pequeño talismán rojo, flotando frente a ella.

—Es verdad que empezaste a actuar frenética, desquiciada y hasta algo demente al verme en manos de Hinata. Me arrebataste de sus manos y la empujaste, fue cuando hiciste tu deseo.

—¿Desee matar a Hinata?

—Niña, que enferma estas. Claro que no, no soy de los que asesine gente. Te dije que Minato me puso restricciones y una de esas, es no dañar inocentes. Pero matarlos.

—Entonces. ¿Cuál fue el deseo egoísta y malvado que pedí?

—Deseaste…

—¿Desee?

—Que tú…

—¿Qué yo?

—Tuvieras pechos más grandes que los de tu hermana.

—Es comprensible, tener los pechos más grandes qu-que l-lo-los d-de Nee-san —Hanabi se puso más roja que un tomate—. ¡QUÉ DIJISTE!

—Pues fue eso lo que pediste. Más bien lo gritaste con todas tus fuerzas.

Hanabi se puso aun más roja. El poco respeto y hasta cierto modo, miedo que le tenía a su versión de ese mundo, se habían ido por completo.

—P-pe-pedí eso —el Kyibi asintió—. ¡Que vergüenza!

Hanabi bajó la cabeza apenada, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Óyeme! —la kunoichi sujeto al zorro fuertemente—. Sigo más plana que mi hermana mayor. Diría que hasta estoy más plana que antes.

Hanabi se metió la mano debajo de la blusa y se dio cuenta, de que su brassier ahora estaba más suelto.

—Te lo dije, los deseos egoístas tienen consecuencias.

Hanabi estaba muy avergonzada, ya solo quería olvidar ese tema y salir corriendo de ahí. Pero aun debía saber que paso con Hinata y con ella misma, antes.

—Bueno, ya. Al pedir eso, me hiciste los senos más pequeños —Hanabi casi se muere al decir eso—. ¿Pero qué paso después?

—No es obvio. Gritaste aun más fuerte.

—¿Y?

—Como que y… estas en una cueva, cayeron rocas y te iban a aplastar. Tu hermana te empujó y ella fue golpeada, casi acaba enterrada entre las rocas. Pero lograste sacarla usando toda tu fuerza. Por desgracia…

—¿Intenté rescatar a Nee-sama?

—Hinata tenía heridas muy serias y ya habías usado tu deseo. Además, ese deseo egoísta que habías hecho, me dejo sin energía.

—¿Pe-pero qué paso?

—No lo sé. Luego de que intentaste revivir a tu hermana, me quede completamente sin fuerzas. Fue cuanto tus lágrimas me despertaron.

—¿Intenté salvar a Nee-sama?

—Aunque no te fue bien, no eras una Ninja médico.

Hanabi comprendió entonces, la sangre en sus manos, no era por haber atacado a Hinata. Estaban regadas en sus manos, por querer salvarla usando su propio Chakra. Pero como la herida era muy grave y la sangre no dejaba de salir, al igual que como le paso a Tsunade, sus manos se mancharon de la sangre de su hermana.

—Al menos la Hanabi de este mundo, aun amaba a su hermana —Hanabi volvió a llorar sobre Hinata.

—Sabes, si tu quisieras… aun podrías salvarla.

Hanabi agarró con fuerza el talismán del Kyubi.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste. Si tu quieres, puedes usar tu deseo para revivir a tu hermana.

—Bromeas verdad.

—No, nunca he sido más serio.

—Pero me dijiste que solo podías cumplir un dese por persona.

—Así es.

—Pe-pero ya me cumpliste uno antes.

—No a ti. A la Hanabi de este mundo. Son dos personas muy distintas.

—E-entonces qui-quiere decir… ¿Qué puedo revivir a Hinata-nesama?

El Kyubi asintió.

—Sabes zorrito, a veces eres odioso… ¡Pero esta vez no!

Hanabi tomó el talismán entre sus manos y brincó feliz con el.

—Aunque entiendes lo que significa revivir a tu hermana mayor.

—No, explícame.

—Hinata revivirá, pero mi poder no es absoluto. La muerte la volverá a reclamar y cuando pase… si vuelve a morir… No podré revivirla.

Hanabi guardó silencio. Era una decisión muy dura, no sabían cuanto tiempo viviría Hinata luego de eso, pero era mejor que solo dejarla morir.

—Aunque sea una solución temporal… ¡Quiero a mi Nee-san de vuelta! Y se que, la Hanabi de este mundo, también lo querría así.

Hanabi sonrió, entendió porque, cuando regreso a su cuerpo, no tenía el Byuakugan activo. Su versión original, al fracasar intentando salvar a Hinata, se había sentido tan mal, que no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente, como para mantener el Jutsu activo,

—Entonces… así se hará.

El Bijuu levitó sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Hinata, luego empezó a brillar. Toda la habitación quedo iluminada por el resplandor que salía del Kyubi. Hanabi solo miraba esperanzada, lo que sabía sería algo muy grandioso.

—Sabes enana, me has caído muy bien. Nunca pensé que en el fondo fueras así de buena.

—Gracias… creo. Tú también me caes bien, bueno, la versión tuya de este mundo. Es mejor que la de los otros mundos que he visto.

—Gracias.

—No sé porque Minato te encerró en ese talismán, si fuera por mi te liberaría ahora mismo.

Estas palabras parecieron gustarle al Kyubi, una enorme sonrisa perversa se dibujo en el rostro del Kyubi, pero gracias a que estaba encerrado en ese talismán, Hanabi no lo pudo ver,

—Hagamos un trato chibiko.

—¡CHIBIKO! —Hanabi se contuvo de reclamar, después de todo, la vida de su hermana estaba en juego—. Dime, zorrito —Tan solo le mostró una sonrisa forzada.

—Quiero que cuando se vallan de este mundo, me llevan consigo.

—¿Podemos hacer eso?

—No lo sé, tú solo sujétame lo más fuerte que puedas cuando se estén hiendo. Si lo haces con éxito, te daré un deseo en cada nueva vida a la que me lleves.

—¡Hecho!

Hanabi aceptó sin dudar el ofrecimiento del Kyubi, sin siquiera pensar, en que el rey de todos los Bijuus, quizás tramaba algo más.

—Me alegro de que aceptaras… ahora, despierta.

El brillo que cubrió al Kyubi se hizo aun más intenso, Hanabi se tuvo que cubrir los ojos. Luego Hinata comenzó a flotar en el aire y su cuerpo, fue restaurado mágicamente. El brillo desapareció y Hinata descendió suavemente.

—¡Nee-san!

Hanabi no esperó y corrió a abrazar a su hermana mayor. La cual, estaba despertando.

—Estas viva, Nee-sama

Hanabi lloraba abrazada de su hermana mayor. Pero Hinata, lucía bastante confundida, es más, se veía muy perturbada ante el abrazo de Hanabi.

—¡Su-suéltame! —Hinata se separó de un empujón de Hanabi, esta estaba muy confundida—. No dejare que me quites a Naruto-kun de nuevo, aunque seas mi hermana.

—¿Hi-Hinata-neesan?

—Nada de Nee-san, por tu culpa Naruto-kun esta muerto…

**Notas de Autor:**

Antes que nada, sorry, no pude subir los tres capítulos normales, la semana pasada, tube una semana muy ocupada y apenas logré encontrar tiempo para escribir este. Espero les guste, aunque lo hice con algo de apuro :p.

Espero que para esta semana ya tenga más tiempo, sino voy a tener que poner el fics en suspenso hasta encontrar tiempo. En especial porque estoy con como seis escribiendo a la vez.

De paso, estoy en crisis energética, así que la electricidad tambiém me la racionan :p.

En fin, se cuidan y nos leemos luego.


	28. Chapter 28

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veintiocho: En Busca de Hinata y Naruto.**

Hinata había reaccionado de una forma que Hanabi no esperaba, cada que trataba de acercarse a ella, Hinata se alejaba más. Al final, Hanabi logró superar la velocidad de reacción de su hermana mayor y la abraza, esta muy asustada, le da un golpe a Hanabi y se separa de esta, escondiéndose dentrás de un pilar de roca.

—No es mi Nee-san, verdad —Hanabi levantó el talismán hasta su rostro—. Te pedí revivir a mi hermana, pero déjame adivinar… la que esta en ese cuerpo, es la Hinata de este mundo. Cierto.

—Que comes que adivinas.

—Sabes, detesto tu sentido del humor.

—Yo detesto estar atrapado en este lugar. Me pediste que salvará a una Hinata, eso hice. Ahora sácame de aquí.

—Al sacarte, te refieres a solo de la cueva o a brincar a otro mundo.

—Si es posible, ambas.

—No funciona con solo desearlo, créeme. Ya lo he intentado. Un deseo me metió en este viaje. Pero ya intente regresar con otro. Soplando velas de cumpleaños, lanzando monedas a una fuente… hasta hice un conjuro, aunque no logré más que ponerme la piel verde.

Mientras Hanabi y su "talismán" hablaban, Hinata los veía confundidos desde su lugar, oculta "a la vista de todos". Luego de un rato, se pudo percatar, de que su hermana no actuaba como de costumbre, al no querer atacarla o humillarla.

—Etto… Hanabi.

Hinata por fin decidió salir de su escondite, aunque la pequeña morena aun no acaba de discutir con su talismán.

—Es por eso que, supongo no puedo salir por medio de un deseo.

—No tienes alguna guía o ayuda de cómo funciona esto de los viajes.

—Tú crees que si la tuviera, pasaría por tantos apuros.

—Y si pides ayuda.

—Etto… oigan.

—Ayuda, claro, llamaré al 1800 y pediré información.

—Búrlate Chibiko. Pero te decía porque conozco a alguien que tal vez te pueda ayudar.

—¡En serio! ¿Quién?

—Oigan… Hanabi… Talismán.

—Digamos que este mundo se maneja diferente, cada uno de los Siete Bijuus…

—Nueve, los Bijuus son nueve, no siete.

—En este mundo son siete.

—Valla. Bueno, sigue contando.

—Etto… chicos…

—Verás, los siete Bijuus de este mundo, son criaturas que en tu mundo, serían como de cuentos de hadas.

—Valla, como cuales.

—Pues Shukaku, el Bijuu de una Cola. En este mundo es la mascota del Arenero.

—¿Arenero? Hablas de ese que le pone arena en los ojos a los niños, para que se duerman.

—El mismo. Nemokata el Bijuu de dos colas, es la mascota de Hades, el Dios de los muertos.

—¿Reemplazo a Cerberos?

—Efectivamente.

—Valla.

—Etto, Hanabi…

—Cuéntame más. ¿Qué es de la tortuga esa gigante?

—En este mundo no es tortuga, es un tiburón gigante.

—Genial.

—Lo tratan como Leviatán y es una criatura que crea tormentas en el mar. Los marinos le rezan para evitar que los hundan.

—Y el cuatro colas.

—Ni el cuatro colas, ni el siete colas existen en este mundo.

—Lastima, me caía bien esa gallina. El mapache ese no tanto, pero la gallina serpiente si me caía bien. Decían que vivía en una montaña llena de veneno.

Mientras Hanabi y su "amigo" conversaban. Hinata, que se había cansado de intentar llamarlos, se había sentado a esperarlos a que, terminaran de hablar.

—Valla, entonces los siete Bijuus son criaturas de leyendas.

—Aja.

—Entonces cual nos ayudará. No creo que sea el guardián del Infierno o la serpiente que te vuelve piedra.

—No, pensaba en un acercamiento a otro nivel. Por medio del sueño.

—O sea, el Bijuu de una Cola.

—El mismo.

—Hay un detalle zorrito, se agradece tu buena voluntad. Pero en cuanto Nee-sama y yo nos dormimos, saltamos a otro mundo. No es cien por ciento seguro, a veces suceden ciertas cosas, que no nos permiten saltar.

—Ya veo. Por cierto, siempre saltan cuando duermen. Cierto.

—La mayoría de las veces, no es seguro. Pero no hay que arriesgarse.

—Y si luego de saltar por dormirse, el cuerpo en el que estaban… se duerme.

—No se, nunca me lo había preguntado. ¿Por qué?

—Es que tu hermana se quedo dormida.

En efecto, Hinata gracias a la "interesante" platica de los dos, se había quedado dormida en el suelo. Hanabi se acercó a su hermana y de su mochila de viajes, sacó una manta, con la que la cubrió. Luego le dio un beso en la frente.

—Descansa Nee-sama. Mañana tenemos una larga aventura para buscar a Naruto.

Hanabi se acomodo juntó a su hermana y se quedo dormida. Aunque nadie hubiera elegido tan curioso lugar para dormir, una cueva en el centro de la tierra, llena de innumerables tesoros. Lo cierto es que, era más cómoda y segura, que el auto en el que habían llegado.

Aunque Hinata casi las mata tres veces, ya que era la primera vez que, conducía un auto.

A la mañana siguiente, las dos hermanas habían despertado, y luego de que Hinata armara un verdadero escándalo, por tener a su hermana durmiendo junto a ella. Hanabi no tuvo más alternativa que contarle toda la verdad.

—Entonces… No eres realmente mi hermana menor.

—No, vengo de un mundo alterno.

—Ya veo. No quieres golpearme, verdad.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

—Debía estar segura. Mi hermana real me hubiera gritado por Naruto-kun.

—La Hanabi de este mundo cada vez, me da más miedo.

—Pu-puedo pedirte algo, Hanabi.

—Dime.

—Te sonará extraño, pero puedo darte un abrazo.

—¿Un abrazo? —Hinata asintió—. No veo porque no, Hinata-neesan y yo nos abrazábamos con frecuencia.

—Debieron ser unas hermanas muy unidas.

—Hinata-neesan es la persona que más admiro en la vida.

—Que linda. Ahora quiero dártelo con más ganas.

Hinata se acercó algo nerviosa a Hanabi, luego extendió los brazos y la abrazo. Para Hanabi era algo normal ser abrazada por su hermana, pero para esta Hinata, era algo nuevo. Ya que ella y su hermana menor, no eran tan unidas.

—Gracias. Se sintió muy bien. Hace más de diez años Hanabi y yo no nos dábamos un abrazo. Aunque no eras ella, igual se sintió bien.

—Yo creo, que en el fondo. Tu Hanabi aun te quiere.

—Será muy en el fondo, ya que siempre ha intentado quitarme a Naruto-kun. Se pelea conmigo por todo y siempre anda maquinando planes de cómo humillarme. Creo que solo me odia.

—No creo que te odie. Creo que, ella ya entendió que Naruto-kun es tu pareja destinada. Pero le cuesta confesarlo, porque en el fondo te estima mucho y te ama.

—De verdad crees eso.

—Hanabi intentó salvarte de morir aplastada por las rocas —Hinata pareció meditar—. Si ella no quiere iniciar el dialogo, porque le cuesta mucho hacerlo. Hazlo tú, pero hablen. No hay nada más bello que tener una hermana mayor. Lo se por experiencia.

—Esta bien, hablaré con Hanabi aunque tenga que amarrarla —Hinata y Hanabi se abrazaron.

—Si las dos señoritas terminaron de conversar, me quiero largar de aquí.

El Kyubi levitó frente a las hermanas Hyuga, arruinando el momento tan conmovedor. Hanabi lo tomó en sus manos y luego lo encero en su mochilla.

—Te maldigo enana. Maldigo a toda tu descendencia. A tus hijos, a los hijos de tus hijos… a todos. Todos quedan malditos por ti.

—Si, si, lo que digas —Hanabi le extendió la mano a su hermana mayor—. Vamos Nee-san, tenemos que buscar a Naruto-kun.

—Nee-san. Hanabi nunca me había llamado así antes. Te sigo Hanabi.

Ya en el auto, para suerte de Hanabi, esta Hinata si sabía conducir como se debía. Con lo que recordaba le había mostrado el Kyubi, no tardaron mucho en llegar al pueblo donde estaría Naruto. Luego de preguntar un rato, dieron con su ubicación.

—Aquí es Nee-san.

Naruto era ahora un pescador, estaban frente a su casa, el rubio algo más bronceado, se encontraba sin camisa reparando una red de pescar afuera. Hinata casi se desmaya al verlo, aunque Hanabi no sabía si atribuirle esta emoción al ver al que creía muerto o por el hecho, de que Naruto estuviera sin camisa.

—N-no pu-pu-puedo Ha-Hanabi.

—Como de que no, si es sencillo.

—N-no-no pu-puedo, en verdad.

Hanabi asintió como si entendiera a su hermana, luego, tomo una piedra y se la tiro a Naruto a la cara. Este se levantó algo molesto y se acercó a las dos señoritas.

—Puedo saber que les sucede, grumetes de tierra.

—Valla, en verdad sigue siendo igual de idiota —Hanabi sonrió ante su propio comentario, pero Hinata solo le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren aquí?

—Bien, resumámoslo. La chica toda roja que esta a mi lado, es tu prometida, te golpeaste la cabeza y por eso no la recuerdas. O tu nombre. Te llamas Naruto Uzumaki y vives en Konoha.

—Patrañas, ve a confundir a otro con esos cuentos niña.

Naruto se iba a retirar, cuando Hanabi lo sujeta del brazo y lo jala hacia Hinata. Hinata que había estado todo el rato con la cabeza gacha, con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, por fin se digna a ver a Naruto. Aunque fue más por la sorpresa de tenerlo tan cerca.

—¡Na-Naruto-kun!

Por desgracia, instintivamente, también se sonroja y lo empuja de un manotón.

—Ahí Nee-san. Sin importar el mundo que sea, siempre serás la misma.

—Go-gomen.

Naruto se levantó de aquel empujón, luego se fijo en un pequeño detalle. Hinata cuando se inclinó la cabeza y acercó sus brazos para pedir perdón, descubrió por accidente una pulsera que tenía oculta, debajo de la larga manga de su abrigo.

—Esa pulsera.

Naruto sujeto la mano de Hinata con fuerza, haciendo que esta se sonrojara aun más. Luego de descubrir la mano de la recién llegada, se fijo en lo que decía esta. Tenía una iniciales.

"N y H por siempre"

—N y H por siempre…

El rubio metió las manos a sus bolsillos y luego sacó una pulsera igual, aunque algo más desgastada. Tenía el mismo grabado escrito, que en la pulsera de Hinata.

—N y H por siempre.

—E-esas son las pulseras que compramos para nuestro tercer aniversario. Prometimos jamás quitárnoslas.

—Y Naruto-kun aun la tiene, Nee-san.

Naruto parecía sentirse mal, de un momento a otro, se sujeto la cabeza, como si le pesara. Luego pareció tambalearse. Hanabi tuvo que sujetarlo para que no se cayera al suelo.

—Será mejor llevarlo adentro, Nee-sama.

Hinata asintió y entre las dos, llevaron al rubio dentro de la casa, para que se recostara. Cuando las hermanas entran, ven lo que parecía una sala completa dentro de un museo, dedicada únicamente a cuadros, retratos y pinturas de Hinata, en miles de formas diferentes.

—Nee-sama… ¡Eres tú!

—Na-Naruto-kun.

Hinata estaba muy feliz, Naruto, su Naruto, de alguna forma la había recordado. En el centro de aquel salón dedicado a la kunoichi, había el pequeño regalo que había causado tantos problemas antes. Hanabi lo tomó y lo abrió.

—Por fin, quiero saber que hay aquí dentro.

Pero dentro del regalo no había nada.

—¿Es un chiste?

—No lo es —Hinata estaba muy emocionada, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Es el regalo más preciado para mí. Es la mayor muestra de amor de Naruto-kun para mí. Naruto-kun no es rico, aun así siempre me daba un regalo, pero cuando perdió el dinero que había ahorrado para mi regalo, me hizo algo muy bello…

Naruto, que ya parecía más recuperado, sonrió y tomo las manos de Hinata.

—Tomé un viejo regalo de Hinata envuelto y le quite la bolsa en la que estaba guardado. Luego, cuando nos encontramos esa noche, le di el regalo a Hinata. Ella lo abrió emocionada…

—Al verlo vació entonces mire confundida a Naruto-kun, esperaba que fuera una broma y que me dijera que tenía el regalo verdadero escondido. Pero no lo hizo, me dijo que era mi regalo.

—Sonreí y luego le di un beso. Le dije, que aunque no podía darle joyas hermosas o regalos costosos. Si había algo que podía darle, que nadie más. Ese regalo simbolizaba, que yo ahí…

—Deposito su corazón simbólicamente y me lo entregaba a mí. Fue la cosa más hermosa que hubo alguien hecho por mí, alguna vez.

—Desde ese día, Hinata nunca se separa de esta pequeña bolsita. Es su tesoro más valioso.

—Lo recordaste, Naruto-kun.

—Como olvidarlo, te amo incluso más allá de la muerte, Hinata.

Obviamente, la escena terminó como debería hacerlo. Naruto y Hinata se dieron un largo beso frente a una algo "asqueada" pero encantada Hanabi. Sin embargo, luego del beso, tanto Hinata como Naruto se separaron muy rojos.

—¡Na-Na-Na-Naruto-kun!

—Go-gomen. Lo siento Hinata, no se que paso.

—¿Qué paso?

Hanabi se acercó a su hermana muy confundida, cuando Hinata vio a Hanabi, la abrazó con mucha fuerza, haciendo que esta se preocupara.

—¡Hanabi-chan! Creí que no te volvería ver.

Hanabi se separó confundida de Hinata, luego de observarla por un momento, llegó a una conclusión, esta Hinata, era su hermana.

—¿Nee-san eres tú? —Hinata asintió, Hanabi la abrazó feliz—. ¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba junto a ti, dentro de la otra Hinata. Pero por alguna razón, no podía hacer nada. Tan solo observaba todo lo que sucedía. Pero cuando… —Hinata se sonrojo ante lo que diría—. Me besé con Naruto-kun, retomé el control de este cuerpo.

—Que raro. Pero que importa —Hanabi abrazó feliz a su hermana mayor—. Me agradaba la otra Hinata, pero tú eres mi hermana. Te extrañe Nee-san.

—Y yo a ti Hanabi-chan.

Pero las dos hermana Hyuga, estaban tan emocionadas, que no se habían percatado de que, el Naruto con el que se habían encontrado, también estaba actuando de forma muy rara.

—Perdonen que las interrumpa. ¿Ustedes son las Hanabi y Hinata que viajan entre mundos?

Por fin, las hermanas Hyuga rompieron su efusivo abrazo.

—Na-Naruto-kun ¿Eres tú, mi Naruto-kun? —Naruto solo asintió ante la pregunta de Hinata, esta emocionada, se aferro a él y lo beso—. ¡Creí que habías muerto!

Hinata estaba muy alegre llorando abrazada de su eterno amor, al cual, no había visto desde hace mucho. Hanabi veía feliz la escena, alegre porque por fin se habían reencontrado todos.

Sin embargo, una pequeña duda azotaba su mente.

—Veamos, si ya encontramos a Naruto… la Hinata y Hanabi de este mundo están por arreglar su relación. Creo que no falta nada más por hacer. Según yo… ya hemos hecho todo lo que debíamos. Eso quiere decir que…

Un nuevo salto estaba por venir, las sensación que, para los tres viajeros ya se había vuelto algo común, regreso. El vórtice de recuerdos y que mostraba innumerables vidas, se abrió frente a ellos. Hinata sujeto fuertemente la mano de su hermana menor, a la vez que se sujetaba de Naruto.

—Esta vez nadie se separara —habló Hinata entre seria y preocupada.

—Me pregunto que nuevo mundo visitaremos.

Por su parte, Hanabi lucía más preocupada por su siguiente aventura

—Me gustaría algo diferente… ser una espía y usar todo tipo de aparatos raros… o tal vez, vivir una aventura en el mar, peleando con piratas… o mejor aun, pelear en alguna batalla épica, donde se decida el futuro del mundo… ¡O ya se!

Hanabi sonrió y rápidamente abrió la mochilla antes de que, el vórtice las atrapara por completo. Sacó el talismán del Kyubi y cuando empezaron a viajar, lo sujeto con fuerza.

—Bien zorrito, cumplí mi parte… ahora toca la tuya. Yo deseo…

**Notas de Autor.**  
Una nueva aventura se acerca, a donde los enviara la travesura de Hanabi… eso, solo los fans lo decidirán :p.

Para alargar más la trama y no acabar el fics muy pronto (Quiero ver si lo alargo hasta más de cincuenta capítulos y no solo treinta o treinta tres, como esta quedando), quiero saber, en que tipo de nuevas aventuras, les gustaría ver a nuestro trío de héroes.

Como cazadores de demonios, en algún mundo post-apocalíptico, librando la más cruenta guerra del mundo Ninja… o tal vez, en algún mundo completamente diferente fuera del Universo Ninja. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Ustedes dicen y yo hago el resto, o sea, lo escribo.

Eso si, como el fics lo leen también niños pequeños, nada de Hentai. Tengo una reputación que mantener… además, luego me cierran la cuenta por hacer eso :p.

Como ya logré algo de tiempo libre, aprovechen, no siempre estoy de carácter tan generoso :p, así que, antes de que me arrepienta, díganme, que les gustaría ver.

Nos leemos luego.


	29. Chapter 29

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Veintinueve: Batalla de los Dioses.**

Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi habían sido enviados a un nuevo mundo por el deseo de Hanabi, pero que tipo de Mundo les esperaría. En la última parte de su viaje, los tres son separados y terminan en diferentes lugares. Cuando Naruto acaba su viaje, se encuentra, recluido en un lugar solitario y completamente oscuro.

—Bien, ¿qué paso aquí?

El Ninja rubio se encontraba sujeto a la pared del tobillo, con una larga y gruesa cadena. Al juzgar por el grosor y la dureza de los eslabones, soltarse, aun con sus habilidades Ninjas completas, sería muy difícil.

—Por alguna razón estoy preso. ¿Pero por qué?

El rubio miraba meticulosamente su celda, esperando encontrar algo que le ayudara a entender la situación. Lo único que veía, era que estaba en una especie de caverna cavada entre las rocas, encadenado a la pared. Al parecer, no había una reja que lo apresara.

Pero con esa tremenda cadena, no la necesitaría.

—Hola. ¡Hola!

Naruto intentó comunicarse con alguien, pero su voz, solo chocaba en los muros cavados. Reflejándose como eco y alejándose casi infinitamente.

—¡Hay alguien!

Pero todos sus intentos por pedir ayuda, eran inútiles. Al parecer, estaba en una parte muy profunda, quizás una celda cavada especialmente, para algún tipo de criminal demasiado peligroso.

—Pero que habré hecho.

Naruto golpeó la pared de roca con todas sus fuerzas, pero aun, cuando sentía que no había perdido su manejo del Chakra, no le pudo hacer ni mella. Algo curioso en esa roca que lo rodeaba, es que era completamente negra y parecía estar pulida.

—¿Qué será esto?

Curiosamente, su cadena parecía estar hecha, del mismo material que la roca de la cueva. Solo que, la cadena había sido al parecer, sometida a calor para darle forma.

—Parece cristal, pero es más duro.

Naruto trataba de descubrir el tipo de material que lo rodeaba, pero aquella extraña roca, era muy difícil de analizar. Lo peor, es que no sabía nada de geología. Un detalle curioso, que el rubio había pasado por alto, era que, aunque estaba en una caverna debajo de la superficie, parecía que, el sol iluminara su celda.

—Bueno, tarde o temprano Hinata y Hanabi me rescataran.

Naruto se acostó para esperar tranquilamente a que, sus dos compañeras de aventura lo encontraran y liberaran. Sin saber, que ambas chicas, estaban padeciendo sus propios problemas.

—Por favor, díganme donde esta Hanabi-chan y Naruto-kun.

Hinata estaba en una especie de prisión subacuatica, dentro de una burbuja de aire. A su alrededor, había una extraña civilización de hombres peces, que al parecer, la estaban estudiando.

—Prometo no escapar, solo díganme donde esta mi hermana y Naruto-kun.

Pero los extraños habitantes de aquel mundo sumergido, no parecían escuchar a Hinata, o más bien, no parecían entenderla. Cada vez que alguno de ellos se comunicaba entre sí, solo se oían sonidos indescifrables.

—Naruto-Kun, Hanabi-chan, por favor, que estén bien.

Aunque Hinata no estaba encadenada como Naruto, de hecho parecía que podía salir de aquella burbuja, el sentido común le decía que no lo hiciera. Y no estaba muy equivocado, debajo del agua, si salía, sería aplastada por la presión, si lograba sobrevivir a eso, moriría ahogada.

—Espero que vengan a liberarme pronto.

Hanabi estaba en un lugar mucho más lejano y distante del de sus dos compañeros. Aunque el encierro que padecía, no era nada en comparación al de Naruto y Hinata.

—Kyubi, estas ahí…

Por suerte, la pequeña Kunoichi conservaba en su mano el talismán donde estaba encerrado el Kyubi.

—Aquí estoy enana, que quieres. Estaba ocupado durmiendo.

—Déjate de bromas, este no es el mundo al que te pedí venir.

Hanabi se encontraba en una especie de mundo totalmente blanco, enormes pilares blancos se levantaban hasta donde el cielo se perdía. El suelo debajo de ella, parecía estar cubierto por niebla y hacia donde viera, no alcanzaba a divisar nada, salvo cientos y ciento de nubes.

—Tú claramente deseaste, venir a un mundo donde fueras tratada como una diosa. Eso hice, estas en el cielo.

Hanabi meditó un poco en las palabras del Kyubi, luego, miro a su alrededor. Por fin se le aclaró la mente, no estaba en un universo paralelo, estaba encima del mundo, en el cielo.

—Qui-quieres decir, que estoy en el cielo.

Hanabi palideció, luego se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora Chibiko?

—Me mataste, yo no te pedí eso. ¡Estoy muerta!

—Cuando me refería a estas en el cielo, no lo decía porque estuvieras muerta. Además, tu religión no es esa, en que viene Buda y los lleva al paraíso.

—No, esos son los chinos. La religión oficial de Japón, es el Shintoismo.

—Ah si, le rezan a un zorro y a un mapache.

—Algo así. Pero entonces, sino estoy muerta y me van a tratar como una diosa… —Hanabi abriós ojos emocionada—. ¡Soy literalmente una diosa!

—De hecho si niña.

—Genial.

Hanabi comenzó a brincar muy emocionada, luego intentó hacer alguna cosa de dioses, pero nada pasaba.

—Puedo saber que haces.

—¿Por qué no puedo lanzar rayos?

—Tu naturaleza no es el rayo, es el Agua como la de tu hermana y el resto de tu clan.

—Oye, te estas burlando de mí.

—Que comes que adivinas.

—Maldito zorro, en cuanto descubra que poder tengo… ya verás.

Hanabi trató de crear armas, usar el fuego, fulminar al Kyubi con su mirada, invocar animales, hasta trató de crear una tormenta, pero nada de eso sucedía.

—Niña, no eres esa clase de diosa.

—Entonces… ¿Soy como Haruhi? Puedo alterar el mundo a mi imagen y semejanza.

—E… no.

—Rayos, ya me iba a buscar una profeta como la Konata.

—Niña, ves demasiado Anime. No te han dicho que eso pudre el cerebro.

—Cállate. Mejor dime que tipo de Diosa soy.

—Es sencillo… adivínalo.

—Maldito animal, ya verás, un día te las cobraré todas juntas.

—Si, lo que digas. Por cierto, no te gustaría saber, que le paso a tus amigos.

—¿Dónde están Nee-sama y Naruto-kun?

—Pues, así como tú. También ellos fueron afectados por tu deseo.

—Bien, Hinata-neesama y Naruto-kun también son dioses como yo.

—No exactamente.

—A que te refieres.

—Te lo diré, ya que gracias a tu deseo, también me vi beneficiado.

El talismán voló en el aire y luego, varias nubes en el suelo flotaron y crearon una especie de pantalla.

—Este es un mundo, donde la mitología de Dioses y Demonios es muy real.

—Aja.

El Kyubi mostró un mundo, que parecía estar ubicado, en el apogeo de la antigua Grecia. Cuando todos los mitos sobre Dioses y seres legendarios, eran la única explicación, del mundo que los rodeaba.

—Hace diez años, surgió una guerra de proporciones cataclísmicas.

—¿Cata…qué?

—…Clismicas.

—Chanfle.

—Deja de jugar y pon atención, quieres.

—Perdón. Pero no uses palabras tan complicadas, recuerda que vengo de un mundo, donde originalmente, tengo solo ocho años.

—Esta bien, trataré de "embrutecer" un poco mi relato.

—¡Oye! Tampoco lo digas así.

—Trataré de eliminar las palabras muy complicadas, feliz.

—Si, continúa.

—Menos mal. Hace diez años sucedió un evento cata… un desastre muy enorme. Verás, la Diosa más amada del cielo, se enamoro del hijo del rey de todos los Demonios. Antes de ese día, ambos mundos habían permanecido en una tregua temporal… hasta ese momento.

Se podía ver en las imágenes, los dos mundos.

El caótico mundo subterráneo, lleno de seres crueles que se atacaban y se hacían daño por cualquier razón, el Infierno. Gobernado por el ser más temible y poderoso de todos, el Rey de los Demonios, quien gobernaba con brazo de hierro.

Y el mundo civilizado de los dioses, donde todo se manejaba por estrictas reglas, que eran respetadas sobre todas las cosas. Levitaba sobre el mundo de los mortales eternamente, se mantenía a flote gracias al poder del rey de todos los dioses, quien gobernaba con justicia.

—Y ahí aparecen ellos…

Dos bebés nacieron en cada mundo, la esperanza de sucesión de cada reino.

En el cielo, rodeada de belleza y sabiduría, nació una bella niña de larga cabellera negra y ojos completamente blancos. Emitía un aura de suma tranquilidad y paz, fue educada por las mejores mentes de aquel mundo metafísico.

Mientras que en el infierno, nació un niño personificación del poder más destructivo y temido por los hombres, la Ira. El pequeño parecía brillar con au aura, que quemaba a quien estuviera cerca. Incluso entre los demonios, era muy temido y muchas veces, trataron de matarlo.

Sin éxito.

—Son Nee-sana y Naruto-kun.

—En efecto, en este mundo, esos dos, jugaban un papel muy importante en el equilibrio cósmico —Hanabi miró confundida al Kyubi, quien con cada palabra, parecía estar tomando su forma real. Aunque en versión miniatura—. O sea, que ellos no permitían que ningún lado sea más fuerte.

—Entiendo, luego que paso.

—Un día, durante la prueba para ascender a la divinidad de Hinata y para calificar el grado de maldad de Naruto, ambos, fueron enviados a la Tierra donde los mortales.

Ambos, aun niños, tanto Naruto como Hinata fueron enviados a la Tierra.

Hinata lucía unas bellas ropas muy blancas y parecía despedir un brillo muy cálido, de haber llegado a otra cultura, quizás hubiera sido comparada con un ser mítico más moderno, un ángel, aunque sin alas. Por donde pisaba Hinata, las flores más bellas jamás vistas, brotaban.

—Que linda se ve mi hermana, parece una princesa.

Mientras del otro lado, un bosque se incendió con la llegada de un niño que parecía despedir maldad pura de sus poros. Todo lo que tocaba este niño, parecía morir a su paso, los ríos se secaban, las aves caían muertas, la vegetación se marchitaba.

—Naruto se veía más aterrador que cuando se convirtió en ti.

—Gracias, me gusta pensar, que soy la criatura más terrorífica de todas las dimensiones. Por eso me gusta mantener siempre mi perfil de asesino sanguinario.

—Pues yo doy mi voto por ti. Luego de ser el Kyubi, lo más aterrador que tuve, fue pensar que estaba esperando un hijo de Naruto-kun.

Al final, ambos chicos llegan a una de las ciudades humanas más grandes, estaba construida maravillosamente, con casas que parecían templos, todas construidas del mármol más puro y blanco. Hinata fue recibida como una reina, pero Naruto…

—¿Por qué le tiran piedras a Naruto-kun?

—Se supone que él es la representación de todo lo malo, todo lo que ellos temen y odian. No creías en serió, que iba a ser recibido como héroe.

—Oh ya.

—Naruto era la representación de su propio miedo, por eso le temían.

Naruto no tardo para llenarse de ira y asesinar a todos a su paso, masacraba aldeanos como si una fuerza mayor, se hubiera apoderado de él. A cada paso, destruía las formidables edificaciones, que a los humanos les habían tomados años crear.

—Valla, Naruto-kun esta muy enojado.

—Y espera, viene la mejor parte.

Naruto se abrió paso por toda la ciudad sin problemas, las armas primitivas no lo dañaban. Cada flecha clavada en su cuerpo, cada lanza que lo hería, cada piedra que lo golpeaba, solo acrecentaba más su ira y deseo de destrucción. Al final, destruyó a todos.

Hasta que se encontró con ella.

—¿Un encuentro del destino?

—No digas cursilerías y mejor mira.

Hinata no podía creer el margen de destrucción que estaba sucediendo, trataba de curar a los heridos, pero la destrucción era tan rápida, que sus poderes divinos, apenas podían hacer algo. Al final, caminando entre aquellas calles derruidas y ese sendero de muerte, llegó al centro mismo de la destrucción.

Y fue entonces, que lo vio a él.

—Si, Nee-san se enamoro a primera vista de Naruto-kun. Míralo, se ve en sus ojos.

—Yo no apostaría eso.

Hinata estaba fúrica, una diosa como ella, que había sido criada entre la belleza de la vida. Ver aquella destrucción sin sentido, aquella masacre, la altero demasiado. Hinata creo lo más cercano a un rayo en la palma de su mano, luego se lanzó contra su enemigo con toda su fuerza.

—¡Oye! Yo quería hacer eso. Me dijiste que no se podía, que éramos del elemento agua… pero ahí se ve bien claro, que eso que tiene Nee-san, se parece al Chidori de Kakashi.

—Guarda silencio, quieres.

Pero obviamente su enemigo no se quedaría de manos cruzadas esperando ser asesinado. Naruto abrió la boca y una esfera oscura comenzó a formarse frente a él. Mientras Hinata corría con su intento de relámpago, Naruto cargaba su peligroso ataque.

—Un Rasengan Negro, genial. Se ve bien cool.

—Cool, se ve que no conoces el verdadero poder de ese Rasengan hecho de energía oscura.

—¿Es muy fuerte?

—Si esa cosa golpeara la tierra de frente, la partiría en dos.

—Órale. ¿Y el relámpago de Nee-sama?

—Podría cambiar el clima de la tierra por siglos.

—No entendí, pero se me hace que no es tan fuerte.

—Te lo describiré de una forma que entiendas. Si ese relámpago golpeara la superficie de la tierra, sería el equivalente a que la Luna se estrellara con la Tierra.

—¿Eso es mucho?

—Digamos que, nunca más volverías a ver la luz del sol. Este sería eclipsado por una perpetua noche hecha nubes de polvo, del tamaño de continentes enteros. La mitad de tu mundo, donde impactó el relámpago, estaría ardiendo. Mientras la otra mitad, se congelaría.

—Eso fue muy específico.

—Tú lo preguntaste.

—Bueno, bueno, continúa la batalla, quítale la pausa y veamos que sucede.

Hinata corría acumulando cada vez más energía para su relámpago. Se podía ver, como las pocas plantas que quedaban aun vivas, le iban cediendo energía vital, para hacer crecer aun más, su mortal relámpago. Cuando estaba completo, apuntó su mano en dirección de Naruto.

Por su parte, Naruto seguía generando energía oscura de su propio interior, para hacer aun más grande su esfera oscura. La energía producida era tanta, que los pocos objetos que aun quedaban en pie, se iban desintegrando por el calor producido. Cuando Naruto terminó, disparó su esfera.

Al final, ambos ataques golpearon entre si.

**Notas de Autor:**

Valla muchas ideas muy interesantes, trataré de explorarlas todas a su momento.

Primero, una pequeña aventura, donde nuestros héroes ya no tengas sus Jutsus. Sin embargo, no por ello, será una aventura tan sencilla.

Sin más que decir, gracias porlos reviews y las ideas, y nos leemos pronto.

Suerte.


	30. Chapter 30

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Treinta: Juzgado, Medido y Pesado.**

Hanabi acaba de presenciar el choque de dos formidables fuerzas, capaz de destruir un planeta entero. Pero a diferencia del daño que se hubiera esperado, si una de esas dos fuerzas hubiera golpeado la Tierra. Cuando ambos poderes contrarios se golpearon al mismo tiempo, se anularon, provocando solo una enorme explosión de luz sin sonido.

—¿Y luego? ¿Qué paso?

La imagen se había vuelto completamente blanca. De la batalla, salía una luz tan cegadora, que era casi imposible verla de frente. Hanabi luchaba para saber que sucedió, en aquella batalla. Pero le era imposible, aun con su nuevo título de diosa, sus poderes eran limitados.

—Rayos, adelanta a lo que sucedió luego.

Pero la imagen del brilló destellante seguía y seguía.

—Te dije que la avanzaras.

—Eso hago, ya han pasado cerca de tres siglos humanos, luego de que ambos poderes chocaran.

—Bromeas.

El Kyubi, ahora lucía como un bebé zorrito. Aunque curiosamente tenía forma de zorrito, no lucía muy diferente, de cuando Hanabi se había convertido en él.

—No, así siguió durante otros novecientos años más.

—¡PERDÓN!

Luego de novecientos años, en la extraña televisión cósmica del Bijuu, aquel resplandor enceguecedor, empezó a desaparecer. Hinata y Naruto estaban tirados en el suelo inconscientes. No porque la explosión los hubiera dañado, por el contrarió, estas al encontrarse con su onda de energía exactamente inversa, se habían anulado sin generar daños, salvó una formidable cantidad de energía lumínica.

—¿Nee-sama esta bien?

—Si, lo esta.

—Pero durmió por más de mil años.

—Es una Diosa, para ustedes, el tiempo que paso, no supero unos pocos minutos.

—Valla.

Hinata comenzaba a despertar, lucía bastante mareada. Pero no por el efecto de la explosión, sino más bien, por haber usado toda su energía en aquel ataque. Naruto también estaba despertando, pero a diferencia de Hinata, se veía en mejor estado.

—Oye Zorrito, podrías ponerle sonido a eso. Es algo aburrido verlos sin oírlos.

—Lo haría si dejaras de hablar, interrumpiendo a cada rato.

—Bueno, te prometo no interrumpir. Por ya el volumen.

—Bien.

Hinata intentó pararse, pero resbaló y cayó de un sentón al suelo. Misteriosamente, aquel leve golpe le había dolido. Siendo una Diosa, podía aguantar bastante daño, sin siquiera sentir el más mínimo daño. Hinata hizo una prueba, simplemente se pellizco.

—¡AY!

Hinata se tapó la boca asustada, por primera vez, había conocido un sentimiento que no había visto, más que en los mortales, el dolor.

—¿A-acaso pe-perdí la prueba?

Pero lo que más le preocupada a Hinata, no era el hecho de que Naruto estuviera completamente recuperado y se acercara peligrosamente a ella. Sino el hecho, de que quizás fue calificada de forma negativa en su prueba y por ello, le arrebataron su divinidad.

—No jueguen.

Hinata trató de crear otra vez un relámpago, pero esta vez, ni siquiera logró juntar energía sobre su mano, para crear un pequeño rayito de luz.

—¡Y-YA-YA NO SOY UNA DIOSA!

Naruto se lanzó sobre una asustada Hinata, pero el lugar de atacarla o devorarla, arranándole la carne a mordiscos. Simplemente, comenzó a lamerla, como si fuera alguna clase de cachorrito.

—Oye, no lamas ahí… ¡Suéltame!

Hinata se separó muy avergonzada de Naruto, este, como si fuera ahora una especie de perro, solo esperaba sentado junto a ella, con la lengua afuera.

—No se que te paso a ti, pero me caes mejor que antes.

Hinata sonrió cuando su nuevo amigo le dedicó varios ladridos.

—Eres más divertido así.

Por fin se dio cuenta de algo Hinata, su nuevo amigo era una de las criaturas, para las cuales había sido entrenada para matar. Un Demonio. Así mismo, según sabía, los demonios, desde el comienzo de los tiempos, habían sido educados para matar dioses.

Todo tenía sentido por fin.

—E-entonces esta es la prueba final.

Por fin entendía Hinata, porque, de un momento a otro, tanto sus poderes divinos, como el aura demoníaca de Naruto, habían desaparecido.

—Este es tu versión de justicia, Padre.

Hinata miró en dirección del cielo, mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Quieres que lo mate, verdad. Por eso nos arrebataron la inmortalidad, de que otra forma, podríamos morir.

Era un cruel juego de ambas partes, para por fin terminar con aquel equilibrio que había reinado entre ambas fuerzas, habían decidido una jugada clave. Ambos descendientes serían enviados a la tierra y una vez se encuentren, se les arrebataría sus estatus de inmortales.

—Mi prueba consiste en matar un demonio y su prueba, consiste en matarme. Eso es justicia, crees que eso es justo.

Luego, deberían pelear a muerte. Solo aquel que sobreviviera, recuperaría su estatus de inmortal y reinaría como nuevo gobernante de ambos reinos.

Sin embargo, no habían contado con esto.

—Pues yo me opongo. Arrebátame la inmortalidad, quítame mis poderes, exíliame… No me importa —Hinata se abrazó de Naruto—. Mientras estemos juntos, nada más me importa ya.

Hinata se limpió el polvo de su ropa y tomó la mano de Naruto, luego ambos, empezaron a caminar en dirección contraría a donde se supone, deberían librar su sangriento combate.

—Vamos Pequeño Demonios, solo seremos ahora, tú y yo.

Pero obviamente, ninguno de los dos bandos se rendirían con tanta facilidad. Tanto el Cielo, como el Infierno, tenían planes preparados, por si alguno de sus dos guerreros, iba perdiendo durante la batalla.

—Debo pensar un nombre para ti, no te puedo andar llamando solo demonio. Ahora que ambos somos casi humanos, debemos buscar nombres de mortales.

Hinata y Naruto caminaban por un sendero bastante duro, estaba lleno de zarzas espinosas y lodo por doquier. Para empeorar todo, comenzó a diluviar.

—Buen intento papá, pero no te será tan sencillo hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Mientras atravesaban aquellas dificultades, nuevos problemas surgieron. Varios lobos hambrientos aparecieron de la nada, Hinata pensó instintivamente en huir, sin sus poderes, no podría hacer nada. Pero luego se fijo en la persona que estaba a su lado.

—N-n-no-no hu-huiré —Hinata tomó una rama y trató de ahuyentar a los lobos hambrientos, sin éxito—. Na-Naruto, mantente a detrás de mí.

Sin darse cuenta, Hinata había llamado a su acompañante, por su nombre. Los lobos rompieron de un zarpaso la rama de Hinata, haciéndola caer. Cuando Hinata iba a ser atacada, Naruto gruño y de lanzó a pelear contra los lobos.

—No, Naruto. ¡Te matarán! ¡Déjalos!

Por suerte para ambos, aunque tanto Hinata como Naruto habían perdido sus poderes, Naruto aun conservaba ese espíritu salvaje, que le había servido para sobrevivir a tantos intentos de asesinato. Naruto logró por fin ahuyentar a los lobos.

Aunque no sin recibir varias heridas.

—¡Na-Naruto! —Hinata rompió su toga y la uso para vendar las heridas de su amigo—. Gracias al Destino, aun sigues vivo.

Hinata logró respirar aliviada, al ver, que las heridas de Naruto no eran de gravedad.

—No te vuelvas a arriesgar de esa forma, Naruto. Yo estaré bien —Naruto solo lamió el rostro de Hinata—. Ya esta anocheciendo y como mortales, ahora debemos preocuparnos de buscar un lugar donde quedarnos.

Los dos nuevos compañeros, se encaminaron hacia la búsqueda de un lugar seguro, al que pudieran llamar hogar. En el camino, Hinata vio, que muchas de las cosas que le habían enseñado en el Cielo, sobre los demonios, estaban equivocadas.

—Sabes, realmente creo, que no conocen a tu raza.

Así mismo, Naruto poco a poco, iba siendo cautivado por la belleza y amabilidad de Hinata. Hinata iba entendiendo realmente a los demonios, mientras Naruto, empezaba a sentir algo más que amistad por la niña que viajaba a su lado.

—Mira, una cueva. Creo que servirá. Al menos para pasar la noche.

Hinata divisó una cueva dentro de una enorme montaña, con dificultad logró trepar la escarpada cima, pero al hacerlo, casi resbala. De no ser por la ayuda de Naruto, quien aunque se comportaba como un cachorrito, también poseía sus instintos.

—Gracias Naruto. Si hubiera caído de esta altura, ya estaría muerta.

Hinata aportaba la inteligencia y el razonamiento al grupo, mientras que, Naruto aportaba la fuerza y las destrezas físicas, logrando un equipo perfecto. Juntos, lograron ahuyentar a un par de leones de montaña que descansaban dentro de la cueva. Naruto pensaba atacarlos, pero a Hinata se le ocurrió algo mejor.

—Ves, con esto creamos humo y saldrán obligados.

Hinata había decidido hacer una fogata fuera de la cueva y con hojas húmedas y algo de musgo, creo un humo bastante fuerte. Con ayuda del viento, la cueva de inundo rápidamente de aquel olor y los leones, salieron presurosos.

—Lo ves, ahora podemos usar el fuego para calentarnos adentro.

Luego de juntar hojas, musgo y heno, Hinata logró crear una cama improvisada. Por desgracia los materiales no le alcanzaron para hacer dos, pero para su buena suerte, a su compañero no le importaba compartir. Ambos se acostaron juntos, Hinata miraba de cerca de Naruto.

—Sabes, ahora que ya no tienes tu aura de maldad, hasta luces más lindo —Hinata se sonrojo ante lo que acababa de decir, por suerte para ella, Naruto no la escuchó, ya que se había quedado dormido—. Descansa, Naruto.

Hinata le dio un beso a Naruto y se durmió a su lado. Sin embargo, aunque habpian combatido contra el clima funesto, lobos famélicos y dos leones de montaña, ni los dioses, ni los demonios, pensaban dejar tranquilos a los dos niños, no hasta que uno de los dos, muriera.

—Buen día, Naruto —Hinata se acaba de levantar, a su lado estaba Naruto, quien le había traído el desayuno—. ¿Para mí? Gracias.

Sobre una hoja habían dos peces, unas cuantas frutas y lo que parecía, una hogaza de pan. Hinata dudo ante la comida que había traído Naruto, pero el hambre, que era nueva para ella, pudo más que su lógica. Al final, termino comiendo lo que trajo Naruto.

—Estaba delicioso… pero Naruto, mírame a los ojos y dime que no lo robaste.

Naruto así lo hizo, sonriente y con la lengua afuera, miraba fijamente a Hinata. Esta se sonrojo al tenerlo tan cerca, luego volteó la cara avergonzada.

—T-te creo.

Hinata ya más tranquila y sin muestras de su sonrojo, decidió salir a explorar. Naruto la siguió, ambos hacían un buen equipo y no querían separarse mucho, el uno del otro. Cuando Hinata salió de la cueva, se topo con varias sorpresas a sus pies.

—¿Qué es esto? —Hinata se inclinó para recoger uno de los regalos envueltos en hojas—. ¿Comida?

Al parecer, los aldeanos de los alrededores, se habían enterado, de que dos dioses vivían en aquella montaña y les habían ido a rendir culto, dándoles ofrendas.

—Y hay más.

Todo el piso en la entrada de la cueva, estaba tapizado por aquellos pequeños obsequios. Hinata dudo entre comérselos todos o devolverlos, el hambre era muy fuerte, pero más fuerte era su moral. No podía aceptar la comida de otros, si sabia, que esas personas no tenían alimentos para ellos mismos.

—Ayúdame a llevarlos Naruto… ¡Y no te los comas!

Naruto obedeció a Hinata, aunque cada vez que su compañera se descuidaba, trataba de comer algo. Hinata consiguió una hoja de plátano y puso todas las ofrendas sobre ella. Luego las arrastró en dirección del pueblo, donde las devolvió.

—Gracias a todos por sus regalos, pero no puedo aceptarlos sabiendo que están pasando por una escasez de alimentos.

En el pueblo, Hinata se enteró de las dificultades por las que habían estado pasando los pobladores. Hace días no llovía y los campos se estaban secando. Los animales también estaban muriendo por la falta de agua y las personas habían enfermado.

—Ya veo, se que se puede hacer.

Aunque Hinata no poseía sus poderes de diosa, aun poseía todos los conocimientos que había adquirido en el cielo. Con ayuda de Naruto y los pobladores, desvió un río cercano y creo un improvisado sistema de irrigación, tanto para los campos, como para dar de beber a los animales.

—Bien, ya esta una parte.

Con sus conocimientos de medicina y botánica a la que los pobladores llamaban herbología, Hinata logró crear diversos tónicos, brebajes e infusiones, para curar a los enfermos. Sin poderes especiales, su inmortalidad o su estatus de divinidad, Hinata ya era más querida y venerada que todos los dioses juntos.

Por desgracia, los dioses eran muy celosos y vengativos.

—Recuerden antes de sacar la mandrágora de la tierra, consigan un perro o sus gritos los volverán locos —Hinata se encontraba dando una de sus clases de botánica—. También, la infusión de manzanilla, es buena para calmar los nervios. No lo olviden.

Sin saberlo, los dioses maquinaban un plan de venganza, que terminaría con la felicidad de ambos niños. Mientras Hinata se despedía y regresaba a su cueva, en compañía de Naruto, las deidades, habían puesto en marcha su venganza.

—No te gusta esta calma Naruto, por fin reina solo la justicia —Hinata se acostó nuevamente sobre su cama de hojas y heno, Naruto se acostó junto a ella—. Ojala esta calma nunca acabe. Buenas noches Naruto.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ambos chicos despertaron, se llevaron una enorme sorpresa. Ambos se encontraban atados. Pero no era obra de los dioses o los demonios, sino de otras criaturas que habitaban la tierra. Los humanos, quienes cansados del abuso de ambas partes, decidieron rebelarse.

—¿Qui-quiénes son ustedes?

Eran varios pueblos diferentes de humanos, druidas, hechiceros y brujas, caballeros, vikingos, atlantes, árabes, entre otros, eran guiados por una sola persona.

—Guarda silencio, criatura horrenda.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los habitantes de aquel poblado, al que habían ayudado tanto Naruto y Hinata, estaba presente. Habían dos alternativas, no se habían unido al grupo y habían sido asesinados o simplemente habían sido asesinados por ayudar a ambos.

—Yo como Sumo Sacerdote, he decretado que el fin de la era de temor hacia los Dioses y los Demonios, ha acabado —todos los hombres que estaban presentes, gritaron al unísono—. Un sueño me ha informado, que estos dos, son hijos de los seres a los que más tememos. Pero el sueño, también me ha indicado lo que debemos hacer.

Nuevamente se escucharon cientos de gritos.

—¿Qu-qué es lo que pretenden hacernos?

Pero el Sumo Sacerdote no respondió, solo mandó a que lo siguieran. Toda la turba reunida así lo hizo, lanzaron una soga hacia los dos pequeños y los arrastraron hasta el antiguo pueblo. El cual, lucía completamente destruido y sin vida.

—¡Qué han hecho! —Hinata estaba a punto de llorar, pero no lo hizo, no quería darle satisfacción a sus captores.

El Sumo Sacerdote muy serio, se dirigió a todos los presentes. Golpeó su bastón con fuerza en el piso y todo quedó en silencio. Al verlo, Hanabi tragó con dificultad, temía que le hicieran algo malo a Naruto y a Hinata.

—Hermanos presentes, el día ha llegado por fin. El Juicio terminó y tenemos el veredicto —el rostro de Hinata se puso muy pálido, para darse fuerzas, tomó las manos de Naruto. Aunque no la juzgaban a ella, Hanabi también sufría—. Durante siglos, hemos pasado por terribles catástrofes, todo por los juegos de estos dioses y demonios…

La pobre Hinata intentaba no llorar, esas terribles cosas de las que hablaban, habían sucedido hace mucho. Ni siquiera estaba conscientes de ellas, simplemente se dejo llevar por un momento de ira incontrolable.

—La tierra alrededor del mundo se volvió árida, el agua se hizo venenosa, las aves caían muertas mientras volaban y los peces se pudrían en el agua, las plantas se marchitaron, el hambre y las enfermedades reinaron por siglos. Miles de personas en todo el mundo, murieron por su culpa.

El Sumo Sacerdote miró serio a Hinata y Naruto, la pequeña Diosa se limpió las lágrimas y espero el veredicto de Sumo Sacerdote. Pero más que su propia seguridad, Hinata temía por Naruto, una vez que fue eliminada toda la maldad de su interior, estaría a merced del mal de nuevo.

—Descuida Naruto, sin importar lo que nos hagan a nosotros, te prometo que siempre estaré contigo.

Hinata sonrió al sentir el lamido de aprobación de Naruto. No pudo estar más feliz, esto le dio ánimos, para aceptar lo que fuere que el Sumo Sacerdote, dispusiera.

—Dioses y Demonios, desde hace eones, han venido a la Tierra, solo para divertirse a costa nuestra, matando y erradicando a poblaciones enteras, solo por sus caprichos egoístas. Pero eso acaba hoy…

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en todo los alrededores, aunque eran cientos los reunidos, todos guardaba absoluto silencio. Hinata se sentía muy tranquila al lado de Naruto, lo que sea que viniera, lo soportaría estando con él. El Sumo Sacerdote, dirigió su bastón hacia Naruto y Hinata.

—Los sentenciamos a morir eternamente, en el Tártaro.


	31. Chapter 31

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Treinta y Dos: La Pelea Final.**

Hanabi y el Kyubi habían llegado antes que Hinata a la montaña, en cuyo interior yacía encerrado Naruto. Había una enorme gruta cavada a mano, la cual, parecía adentrarse hasta las mismas profundidades de la tierra. Sin importar lo que bajaran, durante todo el trayecto una extraña fuente de luz, que parecía provenir de la roca negra, de la cual estaba hecha la montaña, iluminaba todo como si fuera mediodía.

—Oye, que es esta cosa negra, brilla mucho.

El Kyubi, que había tenido que reducir su tamaño para poder entrar, por la pequeña abertura del tamaño de una persona, miraba confundido la roca negra.

—Lo ignoro, pero parece emitir una especie de energía. Te recomendaría no tocarla.

Hanabi había encontrado un trozo de roca tirado en el suelo y lo estaba analizando.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Suelta eso!

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Mientras más tiempo sostengas esa cosa en tu mano, tus poderes se reducirán aun más.

Hanabi tiró la piedra apenas escuchó eso.

—¿Me quedaré sin poderes?

—Por suerte no Chibiko, solo la sostuviste unos segundos. Para frenar tu poder de deidad, necesitarías estar tocarla por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Cómo cuanto?

—No lo sé. Tal vez tu hermana lo pueda deducir, ella es la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

El curioso dúo de rescatadores seguía bajando, hasta las entrañas mismas de la Tierra. Curiosamente, no hacia ni más calor, ni se sentía más presión de lo que se sentía en la entrada.

—Oye, leí una vez…

—¡SABES LEER!

—¡CÁLLATE! Déjame quieres hablar.

—Bien, habla Chibiko y te aconsejaría. No usar la roca que tienes a los lados, como guía para caminar.

Hanabi pegó sus manos al cuerpo de inmediato.

—Gracias. Lo que te quería preguntar, es que leí que mientras más bajaras por una cueva, la presión del aire y el calor, serían más fuertes. No siento eso.

—Estas mal en eso Chibiko, la presión aumenta mientras más profundo desciendes en el mar. Bajo tierra, la historia es diferente, El oxígeno se hace cada vez menor, el calor aumenta a ritmo acelerado, puede haber derrumbes o filtración de gases venenosos, algunos de estos, muy explosivos. La presión, es el menor de tus preocupaciones acá abajo.

—Sabes mucho.

—Ya sabes, existo fuera del tiempo.

—Pero porque no sentimos esas cosas que nos podrían matar. ¿Es por esta roca negra que nos rodea?

—No tiene que ver nada la roca. Ambos somos Dioses, nuestros cuerpos son mucho más resistentes que antes. Además, somos inmortales.

—Inmortales, genial.

El resto del viaje, cerca de dos horas más descendiendo al interior de la montaña, Hanabi no mencionó palabra alguna. Cuando por fin lograron divisar una especie de caverna mucho más grande, sintieron una extraña energía, brotar también del lugar a donde se dirigían.

—Zorrito, estas seguro que debemos avanzar por ahí.

Hanabi se detuvo y señalo en línea recta,

—Acaso vez otro camino.

Hanabi señalo hacia sus espaldas, de regreso por donde entraron.

—Déjate de bromas. Debemos seguir para encontrar a Naruto. Además, su aura esta contenida en su mayor parte por ese mineral.

Las palabras del Kyubi le dieron algo más de valor a la pequeña diosa y decidida, camino hacia el origen de aquel siniestro poder. Cuando por fin llegan al final del camino, lo ven sujeto por una enorme cadena, emanando un aura oscura, que era completamente visible.

—E-esa co-cosa no es Na-Naruto-kun.

Naruto tenía una apariencia bastante demoníaca, literalmente, se podía sentir el mal brotando de su cuerpo. Hanabi había perdido ya todo el valor, que le había dado el Kyubi.

—Me-mejor regresemos. Si.

—Haaaaanaaaaabiiiii —habló Naruto en una gruesa y cavernosa voz, bastante lúgubre—. Teeeee eeeeespeeeeeeraaaaaabaaaaaa.

Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo, sujeto por la gran cadena, daba la imprsión de no tener fuerzas para levantarse. Cuando Hanabi dio un paso hacia él, Naruto se levantó de un saltó y casi arranca la cadena desde la misma roca.

—T-tu-tu-tu-tu n-no-no-no e-eres Na-Na-Naruto-ku-kun.

Hanabi retrocedió varios pasos, tratando de evitar ver al rubio de frente. Esos ojos llenos de maldad, la aterrorizaban. Por su parte, Naruto solo trataba de acercarse a Hanabi, por alguna extraña razón, parecía querer estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

—Y-yo m-me vo-voy de a-aquí Zorrito. Si tu te quieres que-quedar, te de-deseo suerte.

Hanabi dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Al ver que Hanabi huía, Naruto comenzó a gritar como fiera a punto de ser sacrificada, lo que le provocó aun más miedo a la pequeña. Naruto tiraba de la cadena con toda su fuerza, al final, logró romperla.

—Te has liberado, aquí estoy yo para detenerte.

El Kyubi se había puesto entre la salida y Naruto, había retomado su forma enorme. Le lanzó varios zarpazos al rubio y luego un certero ataque de fuego, pero al desvanecerse el fuego, Naruto seguía como si nada. El rubio no le dio importancia el zorro enorme y fácilmente lo burló.

—¡No huyas!

Naruto se deslizó por la entrada de la cueva y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, como una fiera, persiguiendo a Hanabi. Aunque la pequeña diosa le llevaba mucha ventaja, comenzaba a sentir el aliento de Naruto acercándose.

—¡DÉJAME!

Hanabi corría lo más aprisa posible, pero sentía que no avanzaba nada. Por fin logró divisar la salida, pero cuando creyó estar a salvó. Naruto sale y le cierra el paso. Aunque ambos ya estaban en campo abierto, Hanabi tenía las de perder, no controlaba todos sus poderes y estaba muy asustada.

—Po-po-por fa-favor Na-Na-Naruto-ku-kun. N-no me ha-hagas nada.

Hanabi literalmente estaba de rodillas suplicando por su vida, pero Naruto solo la veía volteando la cabeza para ambos lados. Como si no la conociera o como si fuera, alguna especie de bestia, reconociendo a su presa.

—Pe-perdón Nee-san.

Hanabi cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero cuando esperaba ser atravesada por el ataque de Naruto, solo sintió un abrazo en su lugar. Hanabi abrió los ojos asustada, para toparse con su hermana mayor, quien muy cansada, la abrazaba.

—¡Nee-sama!

Al mirar donde estaba Naruto, Hanabi se topa con la sorpresa, de que ella y Hinata, no eran las únicas presentes. Naruto estaba prisionera en una especie de esfera de arena negra, junto a ellas estaban varios personajes que conocían o conocerían en el futuro.

—Son Gaara-san, Shikamaru-san, Ino-dono, Shino-san, Kiba-kun, Sakura-dono, Sasuke-san, Neji-niisan, Tenten-dono, Lee-san.

Varios de los futuros compañeros de Hinata y Naruto, y miembros del famoso Equipo de Novatos los Nueve Novatos, estaban presentes. Con ayuda del control de sombras de Shikamaru y del dominio de la arena de Gaara, habían logrado frenar a Naruto, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Nee-san, ¿cómo? ¿Cuando?

Hinata se separo del abrazo.

—Soy la Diosa de la Sabiduría en este Mundo, no me fue muy difícil imaginar lo que sucedería. Por ello, antes de venir, recorrí toda la tierra buscando a los Dioses que nos pudieran ayudar.

—Flash Back—

Hinata corría a toda velocidad, ahora sobre un océano. Hubiera seguido sin hundirse, de no ser, porque la otra Hinata se le apareció de pronto y la detuvo. Hinata terminó hundiéndose hasta el fondo, pero gracias a su condición, no se ahogo.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Lo que más temía sucedió. Lo peor, es que tu hermana ignora lo que sucede y va en dirección de Naruto.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Necesitaremos reclutar mucha ayuda. No cualquier ayuda, necesitaremos intervención divina y más allá de eso, la ayuda de los Titanes.

—Tú dime que hacer y como, yo lo haré. La vida de los dos seres que más amo está en peligro.

—Sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, sin dudarlo —Hinata asintió—. Comienza a cavar sin detenerte, debes perforar hasta llegar al centro mismo de la tierra.

Aunque Hinata se encontraba conversando con su contraparte espiritual en el fondo del mar, la petición de esta, le parecía una locura. Sin embargo, le había prometido hacerlo. Comenzó a golpear el suelo hasta romperlo, cavó profundamente, abriéndose camino sobre roca sólida.

Hasta que golpeó con algo.

—¿Qué es esto?

Hinata había encontrado lo que parecía ser una jaula enterrada muy profundamente en el océano. Siguiendo las órdenes de su contraparte divina, rompió la jaula y entro en ella. A diferencia de lo que esperaba encontrar, una prisión, encontró el interior de un bello palacio.

Ahí estaban ellos.

—¿Son los tres Sannin Legendarios? ¿Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y Orochimaru-sama?

—Ellos son los titanes y fueron encerrados por tu padre, hace eones. Por ayudar a Minato a tomar el control del Inframundo.

—Y crees que me quieran ayudar así no más. Soy la hija del ser que más odian.

—Por eso deberás darles, un objetivo mucho más valioso que tú misma.

—Entiendo. Ya se que hacer.

Los tres Sannin o Titanes, descansaban tranquilamente, cuando Hinata interrumpe el descanso de los tres. Orochimaru se levanta, a diferencia del Sannin de su mundo, este era casi gigantesco. Hinata casi se arrepiente de aquella idea y abandona todo, pero la vida de Naruto y Hanabi estaban en juego.

—Estoy aquí para liberarlos de la opresión de mi padre, estimados titanes.

Orochimaru escuchó atentamente a Hinata, Tsunade simplemente la ignoró y Jiraiya, solo la veía de pies a cabeza. Hinata tomó aire para darse valor y prosiguió.

—Soy la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, el dios de los cielos.

Al escuchar esta declaración, los tres Sannin se levantaron furiosos e iban a arremeter con violencia contra Hinata, sino es porque esta, se apresura a hablar.

—Planeo derrocarlo y eliminar de una vez, a todos los Dioses y Demonios —esto les pareció interesar a los tres—. Pero necesitó su ayuda para otra misión más. El heredero del mundo de los Demonios, necesito capturarlo para librarlo de toda la maldad que tiene.

—Y eso en que nos beneficiaria.

—Si su carta maestra, los Demonios no serán tan fuertes. Podremos atacar y liberar al resto de los Titanes prisioneros en el Tártaro. Luego arremeteremos contra los Dioses en el cielo, en especial, mi Padre.

La idea pareció gustar a los Titanes, con ayuda de Tsunade y gracias al agujero que había abierto desde afuera Hinata, lograron escapar de esa prisión. Hinata mandó a los Titanes en una misión especial, antes de seguir buscando más dioses para su cruzada épica.

—¿Quién sigue?

—Los siguientes serán sencillos. Necesitaremos ir a la selva más espesa, para buscar a dos Dioses en particular. Shino, el Dios de los Insectos y Kiba, el Dios de los Perros.

—Shino-kun y Kiba-kun. Entiendo.

Shino y Kiba no fueron muy difíciles de convencer y rápidamente, se unieron a la enorme cruzada de Hinata, el siguiente Dios a reunir, estaba en el lugar opuesto de la tierra, en el desierto más grande de la tierra. Era el Dios de las Arenas, Gaara.

—Gaara, necesito tu ayuda.

Hinata hablaba frente a una enorme duna de arena, Kiba estaba muy molesto de esperar, mientras Shino, tan solo esperaba. Cuando Kiba había decidido marcharse, la enorme duna de abrió como si algo desde el interior, estuviera abriendola.

—Soy Gaara, quien eres.

Gaara había emergido desde el fondo de aquel desierto.

—Soy Hinata y vengo a pedir tu ayuda.

—Hinata, la Diosa de la Sabiduría, hija favorita del Dios de los Cielos. Si necesitas mi ayuda, algo muy importante debe estar pasando.

—Así es, por eso, necesito toda la ayuda posible.

—Entonces, me uniré a tu grupo.

Con u nuevo integrante, la búsqueda de ayuda, llevó a Hinata y su grupo, a uno de los campos más bellos del mundo, el cual, era custodiado por varias criaturas enormes con forma de pájaro. Sin embargo, Hinata y su grupo, pasaron sin problemas.

—¿Aquí quién vive?

—Valiosa ayuda, la Diosa de la Salud, la Diosa de la Naturaleza y el Dios de las Sombras.

En el centro de todo aquel bello jardín, se encontraban, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara. Al verlos llegar, Shikamaru esbozó una cara de aburrición total, mientras Sakura, pareció entender que sucedía y se ofreció a ayudar en todo.

Luego de los tres nuevos integrantes, el grupo se encamino a su último lugar por visitar.

—¿Ahora donde estamos?

Hinata fantasma los había guiado al interior de un volcán ardiente, donde una chica, estaba golpeando lo que parecía ser, una enorme Kunai hecha de oro. Junto a ella, habían otros dos chicos más atrás peleando a muerte. Hinata los reconoció en seguida, en especial a uno de los chicos.

—¿Primo Neji?

Gracias a Neji, Hinata pudo convencer a los otros dos Dioses, Tenten Diosa de las Armas y Rock Lee Dios de las Artes Marciales. Una vez completado el grupo, se dirigieron hacia la montaña en la que estaba encerrado Naruto.

—Fin del Flash Back—

—Gracias por venir a ayudarme, Nee-sama. Llegaste en el momento justo.

Naruto, quien estaba atrapado en aquella nueva prisión, no dejaba de pelear para liberarse. Sin embargo, una duda aun inquietaba la mente de la joven Hanabi.

—Nee-san, tu relato fue interesante, pero no explicaste nunca como llegó Sasuke-san aquí.

—Esa fue la misión especial que le pedí a los Titanes —sonrió Hinata—. Sasuke-kun estaba prisionero en otro lugar lejano, si hubiera ido a rescatarlo, no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

—Ahora que hacemos con Naruto-kun, Nee-sama.

—Solo hay una cosa por hacer, debemos esperar por Tsunade-sama para que ella drene esa energía negativa que tiene Naruto-kun. Pero para eso, necesita ayuda.

—Ojala se apresure. Naruto-kun se ve muy molesto.

No tardo mucho, para que Naruto se liberara de la prisión de Gaara y Shikamaru. Una vez libre, se abalanzó contra Ino, pero un enorme árbol brotó del suelo e intento atrapar a Naruto, este lo partió en dos con su mano y se lanzó contra Hinata.

—¡Nee-sama!

Hanabi cargó su ataque de hielo lo más a prisa que pudo y lo lanzó contra Naruto, pero este, aun congelado, comenzó a romper desde dentro, el bloque de hielo. Una vez libre, Naruto se lanzó nuevamente contra Hinata, Tenten y Lee atacan con una sucesión de ataques mezclados, de armas y golpes letales.

Pero el rubio demonio, los aguantó.

—Entretenlo Sakura.

—Entendido Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzó a cargar su relámpago en la punta de sus dedos, mientras Sakura, golpeó la tierra debajo del rubio e hizo temblar todo el mundo. Naruto quedó muy desconcertado, lo que aprovecharon Neji, Kiba y Shino para debilitar a Naruto con ataques sucesivos.

—¿Aun no, Sasuke?

Naruto logró noquear a toda la jauría de Kiba, esquivar el combo de Neji e incluso, neutralizar a los Insectos de Shino. Ino trataba de detener a Naruto con plantas, latigazos de ramas y disparos de espinas. Pero el rubio simplemente los quemó con su aliento.

—¡Sakura, ahora!

Pero el ataque de Ino, solo era de entretenimiento. Sakura salta detrás de los arbustos quemados y lanza un poderoso golpe directo hacia Naruto. Pero el aura oscura de este, no le permite llegar a tocarlo siquiera, Sakura es lanzada contra la montaña por el aura oscura.

Poco a poco, Naruto iba debilitando un Dios a la vez, incluso a más de uno. Al final, solo quedaban Naruto, las hermanas Hyuga y Sasuke, quien seguía cargando su Chidori. Al darse cuenta del poder generado en Sasuke, Naruto comenzó a cargar energíe en su boca.

—No, ese ataque no.

—Si Naruto-kun dispara eso… destruirá la tierra.

Hanabi y su hermana unieron sus poderes, aunque no lo había hecho antes, Hinata trataba de hacer, lo que su versión fantasmal le había dicho. Detener el tiempo.

Hinata apuntó su poder hacia Naruto y lo congeló en el tiempo.

Pero el Rasengan de energía oscura, era demasiado inestable para mantenerse congelado en el tiempo, por lo que, rompe el poder de las hermanas Hyuga y estas quedan indefensas. Al ver Naruto que ambas estaban sin posibilidades de defenderse, cambia de blanco y ataca a ambas hermanas.

**Notas de Autor.**

Bueno, antes que nada, lo primero, lo de costumbre, perdón por la demora, estaba sin internet y me metí a un cyber para actualizar, poer eso es que terminó repitiendose el mismo capítulo dos veces, como ya paso antes. Trataré de revizar los capítulos con detalle antes de subirlos. Gracias por la ayuda.

También gracias por los Reviews, espero que el nuevo capítulo les guste.

Aclarando, esta parte del fics, tiene muchas referncias a la cultura griega y sus dioses, por ellos, debo aclaara algunos términos que preguntaron.

Tártaro.- Es el lugar más profundo del Hades (Infierno), quien entre ahí, no podrá salir nunca. Era el lugar donde mandaban a los seres más poderosos de todos, el único lugar, de donde se decía no podrían salir los Dioses. De hecho, al Tártaro enviaron a los Titanes una vez Zeus, los venció.

Bueno, creo que esa era la única pregunta.

Cualquier cosa, nos leemos luego, se cuidan.


	32. Chapter 32

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Treinta y Dos: La Pelea Final.**

Hanabi y el Kyubi habían llegado antes que Hinata a la montaña, en cuyo interior yacía encerrado Naruto. Había una enorme gruta cavada a mano, la cual, parecía adentrarse hasta las mismas profundidades de la tierra. Sin importar lo que bajaran, durante todo el trayecto una extraña fuente de luz, que parecía provenir de la roca negra, de la cual estaba hecha la montaña, iluminaba todo como si fuera mediodía.

—Oye, que es esta cosa negra, brilla mucho.

El Kyubi, que había tenido que reducir su tamaño para poder entrar, por la pequeña abertura del tamaño de una persona, miraba confundido la roca negra.

—Lo ignoro, pero parece emitir una especie de energía. Te recomendaría no tocarla.

Hanabi había encontrado un trozo de roca tirado en el suelo y lo estaba analizando.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—¡Suelta eso!

—¿Qué, por qué?

—Mientras más tiempo sostengas esa cosa en tu mano, tus poderes se reducirán aun más.

Hanabi tiró la piedra apenas escuchó eso.

—¿Me quedaré sin poderes?

—Por suerte no Chibiko, solo la sostuviste unos segundos. Para frenar tu poder de deidad, necesitarías estar tocarla por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Cómo cuanto?

—No lo sé. Tal vez tu hermana lo pueda deducir, ella es la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

El curioso dúo de rescatadores seguía bajando, hasta las entrañas mismas de la Tierra. Curiosamente, no hacia ni más calor, ni se sentía más presión de lo que se sentía en la entrada.

—Oye, leí una vez…

—¡SABES LEER!

—¡CÁLLATE! Déjame quieres hablar.

—Bien, habla Chibiko y te aconsejaría. No usar la roca que tienes a los lados, como guía para caminar.

Hanabi pegó sus manos al cuerpo de inmediato.

—Gracias. Lo que te quería preguntar, es que leí que mientras más bajaras por una cueva, la presión del aire y el calor, serían más fuertes. No siento eso.

—Estas mal en eso Chibiko, la presión aumenta mientras más profundo desciendes en el mar. Bajo tierra, la historia es diferente, El oxígeno se hace cada vez menor, el calor aumenta a ritmo acelerado, puede haber derrumbes o filtración de gases venenosos, algunos de estos, muy explosivos. La presión, es el menor de tus preocupaciones acá abajo.

—Sabes mucho.

—Ya sabes, existo fuera del tiempo.

—Pero porque no sentimos esas cosas que nos podrían matar. ¿Es por esta roca negra que nos rodea?

—No tiene que ver nada la roca. Ambos somos Dioses, nuestros cuerpos son mucho más resistentes que antes. Además, somos inmortales.

—Inmortales, genial.

El resto del viaje, cerca de dos horas más descendiendo al interior de la montaña, Hanabi no mencionó palabra alguna. Cuando por fin lograron divisar una especie de caverna mucho más grande, sintieron una extraña energía, brotar también del lugar a donde se dirigían.

—Zorrito, estas seguro que debemos avanzar por ahí.

Hanabi se detuvo y señalo en línea recta,

—Acaso vez otro camino.

Hanabi señalo hacia sus espaldas, de regreso por donde entraron.

—Déjate de bromas. Debemos seguir para encontrar a Naruto. Además, su aura esta contenida en su mayor parte por ese mineral.

Las palabras del Kyubi le dieron algo más de valor a la pequeña diosa y decidida, camino hacia el origen de aquel siniestro poder. Cuando por fin llegan al final del camino, lo ven sujeto por una enorme cadena, emanando un aura oscura, que era completamente visible.

—E-esa co-cosa no es Na-Naruto-kun.

Naruto tenía una apariencia bastante demoníaca, literalmente, se podía sentir el mal brotando de su cuerpo. Hanabi había perdido ya todo el valor, que le había dado el Kyubi.

—Me-mejor regresemos. Si.

—Haaaaanaaaaabiiiii —habló Naruto en una gruesa y cavernosa voz, bastante lúgubre—. Teeeee eeeeespeeeeeeraaaaaabaaaaaa.

Naruto que estaba tirado en el suelo, sujeto por la gran cadena, daba la imprsión de no tener fuerzas para levantarse. Cuando Hanabi dio un paso hacia él, Naruto se levantó de un saltó y casi arranca la cadena desde la misma roca.

—T-tu-tu-tu-tu n-no-no-no e-eres Na-Na-Naruto-ku-kun.

Hanabi retrocedió varios pasos, tratando de evitar ver al rubio de frente. Esos ojos llenos de maldad, la aterrorizaban. Por su parte, Naruto solo trataba de acercarse a Hanabi, por alguna extraña razón, parecía querer estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

—Y-yo m-me vo-voy de a-aquí Zorrito. Si tu te quieres que-quedar, te de-deseo suerte.

Hanabi dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. Al ver que Hanabi huía, Naruto comenzó a gritar como fiera a punto de ser sacrificada, lo que le provocó aun más miedo a la pequeña. Naruto tiraba de la cadena con toda su fuerza, al final, logró romperla.

—Te has liberado, aquí estoy yo para detenerte.

El Kyubi se había puesto entre la salida y Naruto, había retomado su forma enorme. Le lanzó varios zarpazos al rubio y luego un certero ataque de fuego, pero al desvanecerse el fuego, Naruto seguía como si nada. El rubio no le dio importancia el zorro enorme y fácilmente lo burló.

—¡No huyas!

Naruto se deslizó por la entrada de la cueva y comenzó a correr en cuatro patas, como una fiera, persiguiendo a Hanabi. Aunque la pequeña diosa le llevaba mucha ventaja, comenzaba a sentir el aliento de Naruto acercándose.

—¡DÉJAME!

Hanabi corría lo más aprisa posible, pero sentía que no avanzaba nada. Por fin logró divisar la salida, pero cuando creyó estar a salvó. Naruto sale y le cierra el paso. Aunque ambos ya estaban en campo abierto, Hanabi tenía las de perder, no controlaba todos sus poderes y estaba muy asustada.

—Po-po-por fa-favor Na-Na-Naruto-ku-kun. N-no me ha-hagas nada.

Hanabi literalmente estaba de rodillas suplicando por su vida, pero Naruto solo la veía volteando la cabeza para ambos lados. Como si no la conociera o como si fuera, alguna especie de bestia, reconociendo a su presa.

—Pe-perdón Nee-san.

Hanabi cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero cuando esperaba ser atravesada por el ataque de Naruto, solo sintió un abrazo en su lugar. Hanabi abrió los ojos asustada, para toparse con su hermana mayor, quien muy cansada, la abrazaba.

—¡Nee-sama!

Al mirar donde estaba Naruto, Hanabi se topa con la sorpresa, de que ella y Hinata, no eran las únicas presentes. Naruto estaba prisionera en una especie de esfera de arena negra, junto a ellas estaban varios personajes que conocían o conocerían en el futuro.

—Son Gaara-san, Shikamaru-san, Ino-dono, Shino-san, Kiba-kun, Sakura-dono, Sasuke-san, Neji-niisan, Tenten-dono, Lee-san.

Varios de los futuros compañeros de Hinata y Naruto, y miembros del famoso Equipo de Novatos los Nueve Novatos, estaban presentes. Con ayuda del control de sombras de Shikamaru y del dominio de la arena de Gaara, habían logrado frenar a Naruto, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

—Nee-san, ¿cómo? ¿Cuando?

Hinata se separo del abrazo.

—Soy la Diosa de la Sabiduría en este Mundo, no me fue muy difícil imaginar lo que sucedería. Por ello, antes de venir, recorrí toda la tierra buscando a los Dioses que nos pudieran ayudar.

—Flash Back—

Hinata corría a toda velocidad, ahora sobre un océano. Hubiera seguido sin hundirse, de no ser, porque la otra Hinata se le apareció de pronto y la detuvo. Hinata terminó hundiéndose hasta el fondo, pero gracias a su condición, no se ahogo.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?

—Lo que más temía sucedió. Lo peor, es que tu hermana ignora lo que sucede y va en dirección de Naruto.

—¿Qué debemos hacer?

—Necesitaremos reclutar mucha ayuda. No cualquier ayuda, necesitaremos intervención divina y más allá de eso, la ayuda de los Titanes.

—Tú dime que hacer y como, yo lo haré. La vida de los dos seres que más amo está en peligro.

—Sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra, sin dudarlo —Hinata asintió—. Comienza a cavar sin detenerte, debes perforar hasta llegar al centro mismo de la tierra.

Aunque Hinata se encontraba conversando con su contraparte espiritual en el fondo del mar, la petición de esta, le parecía una locura. Sin embargo, le había prometido hacerlo. Comenzó a golpear el suelo hasta romperlo, cavó profundamente, abriéndose camino sobre roca sólida.

Hasta que golpeó con algo.

—¿Qué es esto?

Hinata había encontrado lo que parecía ser una jaula enterrada muy profundamente en el océano. Siguiendo las órdenes de su contraparte divina, rompió la jaula y entro en ella. A diferencia de lo que esperaba encontrar, una prisión, encontró el interior de un bello palacio.

Ahí estaban ellos.

—¿Son los tres Sannin Legendarios? ¿Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama y Orochimaru-sama?

—Ellos son los titanes y fueron encerrados por tu padre, hace eones. Por ayudar a Minato a tomar el control del Inframundo.

—Y crees que me quieran ayudar así no más. Soy la hija del ser que más odian.

—Por eso deberás darles, un objetivo mucho más valioso que tú misma.

—Entiendo. Ya se que hacer.

Los tres Sannin o Titanes, descansaban tranquilamente, cuando Hinata interrumpe el descanso de los tres. Orochimaru se levanta, a diferencia del Sannin de su mundo, este era casi gigantesco. Hinata casi se arrepiente de aquella idea y abandona todo, pero la vida de Naruto y Hanabi estaban en juego.

—Estoy aquí para liberarlos de la opresión de mi padre, estimados titanes.

Orochimaru escuchó atentamente a Hinata, Tsunade simplemente la ignoró y Jiraiya, solo la veía de pies a cabeza. Hinata tomó aire para darse valor y prosiguió.

—Soy la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, el dios de los cielos.

Al escuchar esta declaración, los tres Sannin se levantaron furiosos e iban a arremeter con violencia contra Hinata, sino es porque esta, se apresura a hablar.

—Planeo derrocarlo y eliminar de una vez, a todos los Dioses y Demonios —esto les pareció interesar a los tres—. Pero necesitó su ayuda para otra misión más. El heredero del mundo de los Demonios, necesito capturarlo para librarlo de toda la maldad que tiene.

—Y eso en que nos beneficiaria.

—Si su carta maestra, los Demonios no serán tan fuertes. Podremos atacar y liberar al resto de los Titanes prisioneros en el Tártaro. Luego arremeteremos contra los Dioses en el cielo, en especial, mi Padre.

La idea pareció gustar a los Titanes, con ayuda de Tsunade y gracias al agujero que había abierto desde afuera Hinata, lograron escapar de esa prisión. Hinata mandó a los Titanes en una misión especial, antes de seguir buscando más dioses para su cruzada épica.

—¿Quién sigue?

—Los siguientes serán sencillos. Necesitaremos ir a la selva más espesa, para buscar a dos Dioses en particular. Shino, el Dios de los Insectos y Kiba, el Dios de los Perros.

—Shino-kun y Kiba-kun. Entiendo.

Shino y Kiba no fueron muy difíciles de convencer y rápidamente, se unieron a la enorme cruzada de Hinata, el siguiente Dios a reunir, estaba en el lugar opuesto de la tierra, en el desierto más grande de la tierra. Era el Dios de las Arenas, Gaara.

—Gaara, necesito tu ayuda.

Hinata hablaba frente a una enorme duna de arena, Kiba estaba muy molesto de esperar, mientras Shino, tan solo esperaba. Cuando Kiba había decidido marcharse, la enorme duna de abrió como si algo desde el interior, estuviera abriendola.

—Soy Gaara, quien eres.

Gaara había emergido desde el fondo de aquel desierto.

—Soy Hinata y vengo a pedir tu ayuda.

—Hinata, la Diosa de la Sabiduría, hija favorita del Dios de los Cielos. Si necesitas mi ayuda, algo muy importante debe estar pasando.

—Así es, por eso, necesito toda la ayuda posible.

—Entonces, me uniré a tu grupo.

Con u nuevo integrante, la búsqueda de ayuda, llevó a Hinata y su grupo, a uno de los campos más bellos del mundo, el cual, era custodiado por varias criaturas enormes con forma de pájaro. Sin embargo, Hinata y su grupo, pasaron sin problemas.

—¿Aquí quién vive?

—Valiosa ayuda, la Diosa de la Salud, la Diosa de la Naturaleza y el Dios de las Sombras.

En el centro de todo aquel bello jardín, se encontraban, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara. Al verlos llegar, Shikamaru esbozó una cara de aburrición total, mientras Sakura, pareció entender que sucedía y se ofreció a ayudar en todo.

Luego de los tres nuevos integrantes, el grupo se encamino a su último lugar por visitar.

—¿Ahora donde estamos?

Hinata fantasma los había guiado al interior de un volcán ardiente, donde una chica, estaba golpeando lo que parecía ser, una enorme Kunai hecha de oro. Junto a ella, habían otros dos chicos más atrás peleando a muerte. Hinata los reconoció en seguida, en especial a uno de los chicos.

—¿Primo Neji?

Gracias a Neji, Hinata pudo convencer a los otros dos Dioses, Tenten Diosa de las Armas y Rock Lee Dios de las Artes Marciales. Una vez completado el grupo, se dirigieron hacia la montaña en la que estaba encerrado Naruto.

—Fin del Flash Back—

—Gracias por venir a ayudarme, Nee-sama. Llegaste en el momento justo.

Naruto, quien estaba atrapado en aquella nueva prisión, no dejaba de pelear para liberarse. Sin embargo, una duda aun inquietaba la mente de la joven Hanabi.

—Nee-san, tu relato fue interesante, pero no explicaste nunca como llegó Sasuke-san aquí.

—Esa fue la misión especial que le pedí a los Titanes —sonrió Hinata—. Sasuke-kun estaba prisionero en otro lugar lejano, si hubiera ido a rescatarlo, no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

—Ahora que hacemos con Naruto-kun, Nee-sama.

—Solo hay una cosa por hacer, debemos esperar por Tsunade-sama para que ella drene esa energía negativa que tiene Naruto-kun. Pero para eso, necesita ayuda.

—Ojala se apresure. Naruto-kun se ve muy molesto.

No tardo mucho, para que Naruto se liberara de la prisión de Gaara y Shikamaru. Una vez libre, se abalanzó contra Ino, pero un enorme árbol brotó del suelo e intento atrapar a Naruto, este lo partió en dos con su mano y se lanzó contra Hinata.

—¡Nee-sama!

Hanabi cargó su ataque de hielo lo más a prisa que pudo y lo lanzó contra Naruto, pero este, aun congelado, comenzó a romper desde dentro, el bloque de hielo. Una vez libre, Naruto se lanzó nuevamente contra Hinata, Tenten y Lee atacan con una sucesión de ataques mezclados, de armas y golpes letales.

Pero el rubio demonio, los aguantó.

—Entretenlo Sakura.

—Entendido Sasuke.

Sasuke comenzó a cargar su relámpago en la punta de sus dedos, mientras Sakura, golpeó la tierra debajo del rubio e hizo temblar todo el mundo. Naruto quedó muy desconcertado, lo que aprovecharon Neji, Kiba y Shino para debilitar a Naruto con ataques sucesivos.

—¿Aun no, Sasuke?

Naruto logró noquear a toda la jauría de Kiba, esquivar el combo de Neji e incluso, neutralizar a los Insectos de Shino. Ino trataba de detener a Naruto con plantas, latigazos de ramas y disparos de espinas. Pero el rubio simplemente los quemó con su aliento.

—¡Sakura, ahora!

Pero el ataque de Ino, solo era de entretenimiento. Sakura salta detrás de los arbustos quemados y lanza un poderoso golpe directo hacia Naruto. Pero el aura oscura de este, no le permite llegar a tocarlo siquiera, Sakura es lanzada contra la montaña por el aura oscura.

Poco a poco, Naruto iba debilitando un Dios a la vez, incluso a más de uno. Al final, solo quedaban Naruto, las hermanas Hyuga y Sasuke, quien seguía cargando su Chidori. Al darse cuenta del poder generado en Sasuke, Naruto comenzó a cargar energíe en su boca.

—No, ese ataque no.

—Si Naruto-kun dispara eso… destruirá la tierra.

Hanabi y su hermana unieron sus poderes, aunque no lo había hecho antes, Hinata trataba de hacer, lo que su versión fantasmal le había dicho. Detener el tiempo.

Hinata apuntó su poder hacia Naruto y lo congeló en el tiempo.

Pero el Rasengan de energía oscura, era demasiado inestable para mantenerse congelado en el tiempo, por lo que, rompe el poder de las hermanas Hyuga y estas quedan indefensas. Al ver Naruto que ambas estaban sin posibilidades de defenderse, cambia de blanco y ataca a ambas hermanas.

**Notas de Autor.**

Bueno, antes que nada, lo primero, lo de costumbre, perdón por la demora, estaba sin internet y me metí a un cyber para actualizar, poer eso es que terminó repitiendose el mismo capítulo dos veces, como ya paso antes. Trataré de revizar los capítulos con detalle antes de subirlos. Gracias por la ayuda.

También gracias por los Reviews, espero que el nuevo capítulo les guste.

Aclarando, esta parte del fics, tiene muchas referncias a la cultura griega y sus dioses, por ellos, debo aclaara algunos términos que preguntaron.

Tártaro.- Es el lugar más profundo del Hades (Infierno), quien entre ahí, no podrá salir nunca. Era el lugar donde mandaban a los seres más poderosos de todos, el único lugar, de donde se decía no podrían salir los Dioses. De hecho, al Tártaro enviaron a los Titanes una vez Zeus, los venció.

Bueno, creo que esa era la única pregunta.

Cualquier cosa, nos leemos luego, se cuidan.


	33. Chapter 33

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Treinta y Tres: Nunca más Hinata-chan.**

El poderoso ataque de Naruto iba a impactar a Hinata y Hanabi, la diosa de la sabiduría hace lo único que puede para salvar a su hermana menor, empuja a Hanabi lejos, esperando recibir ella sola el ataque. De evitar la esfera, esta impactaría en la tierra y esta última, sería destruida. Era algo que Hinata no podía permitir.

—¡NEE-SAMA!

Hinata cerró los ojos, esperando el mortal ataque y que quizás, de esta forma fuera menos doloroso. Pero cuando este se suponía iba a impactarla, una serpiente gigante emerge de la tierra. Tenía dos cabezas, una a cada extremo, usando una cabeza se traga el Rasengan y por la otra lo escupe, lanzándolo al espacio.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Luego una especie de baba emerge de la tierra y rodea a Naruto, aunque este trataba de librase de esa cosa viscosa, por más que peleara, solo se atrapaba más. Al final, el rubio demonio fue atrapado en una masa gelatinosa que luego tomo la forma de una babosa gigante.

—¿Esa es la babosa de Tsunade-sama?

—Solo falta el sapo de Jiraiya.

Tsunade, una de las tres Titanes, regresaba con su ayudante, otra Titán que había sido encerrada, Shizune. Entre las dos, podrían completar el ritual para drenar toda la maldad que estaba dentro de Naruto.

—¿Tsunade?

Sakura se notaba algo molesta al ver a la Titan presente. Sasuke, en lugar de haber cancelado su Chidori, aun seguía cargando su ataque.

—Oh, veo que los "diocesitos" estaban aquí. Supongo que ustedes solos se hubieran encargado de esto.

Sasuke por fin termino de completar su Chidori y se lanzó con este, apuntando al corazón de Tsunade. Pero jamás logró darle, ya que algo parecido al barro se levantó e interceptó el ataque, luego tomo la forma de Orochimaru.

—Si es mi antiguo pupilo. El traidor. El que le vendió el fuego a los humanos.

—Orochimaru.

Parecía haber una especie de rencilla de años entre dos titanes especiales y sus antiguos alumnos. Hinata y Hanabi ignoraban todo, pero para suerte de ellas, Hinata tenía una "guía", que le iba explicando lo que no entendía.

—Ya veo… entonces eso paso.

Pero para mala suerte de su hermana, Hanabi no podía ver u oír las explicaciones de la Hinata intangible. Así que, tan solo debía esperar, como siempre, a que su hermana mayor, tan amablemente le explicara todo lo que se había enterado.

—Por eso es que se odian tanto. Tiene sentido.

Sin embargo, Hanabi no era una persona tan paciente que se diga.

—¡NEE-CHAN!

—Dime Hanabi-chan.

—Explícame de una buena vez, que es que pasa aquí.

—Es sencillo Hanabi-chan, los titanes y los dioses, no se agradan mucho. Antes trabajaron juntos, pero los últimos traicionaron a los primeros, para tomar el control del cielo. Al final, los encerraron en diferentes lugares.

—¿Pero y ?

—Sasuke era un caso, digámoslo "especial". El y Sakura, se iban a casar para unir a Dioses y Titanes, así terminar con las rencillas. Al final, Sasuke traicionó a los Dioses al robar el fuego, para dárselo a los mortales.

—No entendí eso.

—Verás, se supone que el fuego solo lo poseían los dioses, pero durante un invierno casi eterno, en que la gente estaba muriendo. Sasuke rompió la alianza con los dioses y le entregó el fuego a los humanos. Al final, fue atrapado y castigado.

—Pero como es que Tsunade y Orochimaro eran maestros de Sakura y Sasuke. Parece nuestro mundo.

—Algunas cosas no cambian sin importar donde viajes, Hanabi-chan.

—Ya, pero como vamos a salvar a Naruto-kun.

—¡SENCILLO!

Por fin apareció Jiraiya, entre una nube de humo que hizo olvidar su odio a los Titanes.

—Ya me preguntaba a que hora aparecías —habló molesta Tsunade.

—Debía esperar el mejor momento, así mi entrada sería más dramática y memorable.

—El mismo viejo idiota de siempre.

—Yo también estoy feliz de verte, Orochimaru, viejo amigo.

Al parecer, también existía una vieja rencilla entre los tres titanes. Pero parecía ser menos fuerte, que entre los titanes y los dioses.

—Jiraiya-sama.

—¿Sama?

Los presente miraron confundidos a la autora de aquel "comentario".

—Etto, Hanabi-chan, es mejor guardarse algunos comentarios para nosotras mismas.

—Gomen Nee-sama. Lo dije sin querer.

—Me gusta Jiraiya-sama. Por fin mi reputación es bien conocida. Aunque sea por… ¿Diosa de que eres tú, pequeñita?

Jiraiya miró intrigado a Hanabi, esta no sabia que responder realmente. No era por el hecho de que estuviera nerviosa porque Jiraiya, junto con Tsunade y Orocimaru, midieran casi tanto como sus más grande invocaciones, sino porque, se le había olvidado realmente diosa de que era.

—Del agua… creo.

—¿Agua? Ven, la diosa del agua conoce de mis hazañas heroicas.

—¿Hazañas?

—¿Heroicas?

Ambos titanes se empezaron a mofar de su amigo. Mientras Shizune curaba a los heridos, Naruto seguía peleando, desesperadamente por salir de aquella extraña criatura, hecha de baba. Un detalle curioso, del que no se había percatado las hermanas Hyuga, es que el Kyubi había desaparecido hace un buen rato.

—Vamos héroe, has tu trabajo.

Tsunade le dio una orden a su babosa y esta libero a Naruto, el rubio nuevamente empezó a cargar su poderoso y destructivo ataque. Todos estaban muy asustados ante lo que pasaría, si Naruto lograba conseguir completar su Rasengan, sería el fin.

—Verán, esto se detiene… así.

Sin embargo, Jiraiya se hizo del tamaño de Naruto y simplemente le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—¡QUE TE PASA ANCIANO!

Increíblemente, fuera de toda lógica, el rubio había recuperado las consciencia.

—¿E-eso fue todo? —Hanabi estaba muy decepcionada, esperaba un enorme ritual de horas, con consumo interminable de energía o cuando menos, una serie de sellos sagrados. Pero nada, simplemente un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Shizune, estas lista.

—Hai, Tsunade-sama.

Shizune y Tsunade rodearon a Naruto y luego, entre ambas, llenaron al rubio de besos. La más sobresaltada ante esta extraña acción era Hinata, que casi se desmaya al ver eso.

—Pues, estos titanes si que tienen su modo de arreglar las cosas. No lo crees así, zorro.

Por fin Hanabi se dio cuenta, de que el pequeño zorrito había desaparecido. Aunque estaba más preocupada por otra cosa, que saber que planes diabólicos tenía en mente, aquella pequeña mente criminal.

—¡Zorro! Oye, regresa… me debes aun casi mil deseos.

Luego del "ritual" para sellar la maldad de Naruto, el rubio lucía muy cansado. Pero Hinata y Hanabi lograron descubrir, que si era su Naruto. Antes de que los Titanes o los Dioses armaran una nueva pelea, o peor aun, se decidieran a unir fuerzas, para acabar con todos los demonios.

Cosa que ya se veía venir.

—Bien, Orochimaru abrirá las puertas del Hades. Jiraiya, encárgate de la primera oleada de demonios que nos envíen. Shizune y yo nos dirigiremos al hogar de Minato. Mientras usamos a esos diocesitos como distracción.

—¿Y por qué tú mujer? Dame una buena razón por la que te deba seguir.

—Te daré cinco —Tsunade hizo puño su mano derecha y golpeó la tierra, aunque no paso nada en el suelo, la montaña donde antes había estado encerrado Naruto, se partió en dos—. ¿Es suficiente?

—Me parecen muy buenas razones. Pero como sabes que esos Dioses no planean hacer algo contra nosotros, una vez estemos en el Hades.

—Sencillo Jiraiya, recuerda que le enseñe a Sakura todo lo que sabe. Se como piensa.

Mientras que en el lado de los Dioses.

—Podemos usar a esos ingenuos Titanes. Hacerles creer que estamos de su parte y que ellos hagan el trabajo.

—Es buena idea, Sasuke-kun. Así cuando ellos entren al Hades, nosotros atacamos con todo.

—Eh, Sakura-san, estoy de acuerdo en la idea de atacar a los Demonios, pero como sabemos que los Titanes no nos atacaran una vez bajemos.

—Es sencillo Ino-san, trabaje al lado de Tsunade-sama, se como piensa.

Hinata y Hanabi ya se habían dado cuenta del caos que se aproximaría.

—Nee-chan, ¿qué hacemos ahora? Ya recuperamos a Naruto, ¿Nos vamos?

—Si nos vamos, no sabemos que podría pasarle a este mundo. Nosotras provocamos esto, solo hay una forma de evitar que destruyan este mundo.

—¿Una forma?

Hinata aprovechado que ambos grupos, titanes y dioses, planeaban sus próximos movimientos, sacó su carta triunfal.

—¿Zorro?

Era el Kyubi, quien había sido capturado por Hinata, antes de que escapara. La sabia diosa, lo había metido en una bolsa de tela. Quien sabe de que estaba hecha, ya que aunque el zorro podía crecer en tamaño o quemarla, la bolsa parecía haberlo contenido sin problemas.

—Chibiko.

—¡NO ME DIGAS CHIBIKO!

—Por qué no, suena impactante. Chibiko.

—Cállate.

—Kyubi, tengo un deseo para ti.

El pequeño zorrito sonrió mostrando brevemente una sonrisa diabólica.

—Dime tú deseo, Hinata.

Hinata tomó al Kyubi en sus manos y luego cerró los ojos. Hubo un destello de luz muy grande, luego de irse la luz. Estaban en el cielo, donde antes habían estado Hanabi y el Kyubi.

Pero ahora, solo estaban Hinata, Hanabi, el pequeño Kyubi y Naruto.

—¿Qué paso? No entiendo.

El zorrito creo otra pantalla de nubes y se mostró el mundo. El cual, había perdido todo el encanto a la Grecia antigua. Ahora lucía como en la edad media. El mundo había avanzado.

—¿Qué deseaste Nee-sama?

—Simple. Desee que todos se volvieran mortales y olvidaran sus recuerdos de ser Dioses, Titanes o Demonios. Era lo mejor para todos.

—Oh, eso fue muy inteligente.

—Por algo soy la Diosa de la Sabiduría.

En la tierra, los antiguos dioses y titanes, ahora estaban en nuevos papeles, como simples humanos en distintas regiones. Como ninguno recordaba sus vidas anteriores, se esforzaban en vivir al máximo las actuales.

—Pero seguimos siendo diosas.

—Si, mantendremos el orden en este mundo. No nosotras, sino las versiones nuestras de este mundo. Se que dejo el mundo en buenas manos.

—Nee-sama, entones. Ahora que acabo todo, ¿volvemos a viajar?

—Supongo, zorrito te quieres quedar —Hinata se agacho para ver fijamente al Kyubi—. Nos has sido de buena ayuda, pero es tu decisión.

—Son muy divertidas, ire con ustedes —el pequeño Kyubi mostró una sonrisa algo lúgubre—. Además, ya tomé todo lo que necesitaba de este mundo —aunque esto último, solo lo pensó.

—Bien, entonces me toca pedir el deseo para irnos.

Hanabi se agachó y agarró al Kyubi, mientras pensaba, el ruido que ya tanto conocían, se escuchaba venir.

—Debes apresurarte Hanabi-chan.

—Lo sé, Nee-chan. Solo quiero desear algo…

—Recuerda bien Hanabi-chan, debes meditar muy bien tu deseo. Piénsalo detenidamente, trata de hacerlo lo más preciso y sin dejar nada flotando. Que tu deseo no sea muy vago. Piensa en todas las consecuencias, en lo que podías causarnos si haces un mal deseo.

Con el tiempo agotándose, más toda la presión que le estaba poniendo Hinata a la pobre Hanabi. La pequeña Kunoichi, no sabía que hacer. Su mente se había nublado y Hinata no era de gran ayuda para tranquilizarla.

—Pero debes hacerlo pronto, el vórtice ya esta por llegar.

—¡NEE-SAN! Me estas poniendo muy nerviosa.

—Perdón —Hinata guardó silencio y Hanabi trató de concentrarse, sin embargo—. Pero es que debes pensarlo con cuidado. De tu deseo depende nuestro propio futuro.

—Lo se, lo se muy bien —Hanabi trataba de tranquilizarse, pero le era muy difícil. Hinata seguía echando leña al fuego.

—Piénsalo Hanabi-chan. Piénsalo muy bien. Con calma. Pero lo más pronto que puedas. Si deseas ayuda con alguna palabra que no sepas, pregúntame. Para eso soy la Diosa de la Sabiduría y tu hermana mayor. Pero sin importar lo que decidas, debes actuar pronto, Hanabi-chan.

Como era de esperarse, Hanabi terminó por estallar y llevada por su ira, hizo lo peor que podía hacer. Pidió un deseo enojada con Hinata.

—Sabes… yo puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sola. No soy una niña pequeña. Enfrente a la muerte y sobreviví.

—Pero Imouto-chan…

—No me digas hermanita. Desearía… desearía… que nunca hubieras nacido…

Los ojos del Kyubi brillaron, al tiempo que el extraño vórtice cubrió a Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi. Luego todo fue tan confuso. A terminar, Hanabi estaba en el patio de la mansión Hyuga, acostada en el suelo, mirando las estrellas.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué paso?

Hanabi se levantó y se dio cuenta de un detalle, tenía la misma edad que cuando partieron en aquel extraño viaje. Hanabi estaba feliz, por fin su aventura había acabado… o quizás no. La pequeña Kunoichi recordó su última aventura.

En especial, aquellas palabras que dijo.

"Desearía que nunca hubieras nacido"

Esas palabras golpeaban en su mente, como dos grandes martillos y no la dejaban en paz. Hanabi se levantó asustada y corrió, hacia donde se suponía debían estar Hinata y Naruto. Para su sorpresa, ninguno de los dos estaba.

—Jejeje, quizás se levantaron antes y entraron a casa.

Hanabi corrió hacia la mansión, para toparse con otra desagradable sorpresa. La enorme mansión de los Hyuga, estaba en ruinas. Completamente derruida y abandonada, como si en varios años, nadie la hubiera habitado.

—¿Qué paso aquí?

Hanabi completamente aterrorizada, entró a la vieja casona. Pisando con cuidado, tuvo que adentrarse por aquellos peligrosos corredores. Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de Hinata, parte del techo se vino abajo. Pero gracias a sus reflejos Ninja, no le sucedió nada y pudo esquivarlos.

Por fin Hanabi pudo entrar a la que era la habitación de Hinata.

—¡Hinata-seesama!

Pero lo que vio dentro, casi le parte el alma.


	34. Chapter 34

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Treinta y Cuatro: Por el Bien de una Hermana.**

Hanabi había pedido un deseo motivada por su enojo, sin darse cuenta realmente de las consecuencias. Al entrar a la habitación de su hermana mayor, se había topado con una visión que le helo la sangre, en lugar de la habitual cama de su hermana mayor, donde en muchas ocasiones había dormido antes, ahora había un ataúd. Lo que más la traumatizó, es que el ataúd estaba abierto y dentro, se podía ver a una pequeña Hinata, muerta.

O eso parecía.

—¡NEE-SAMA!

Hanabi corrió a llorar sobre el cuerpo inerte de su hermana mayor, ahora menor misteriosamente. Las lágrimas en su rostro no se podían contener, la pobre Hanabi recordaba todo lo que había pasado junto a su querida hermana y todos esos recuerdos agradables, eran muy dolorosos.

—Yo te hice esto Nee-sama… ¡Perdóname!

Hanabi no podía evitar dejar caer sus lágrimas sobre el rostro de la pequeña Hinata, lo que empezaba a incomodar a alguien. Y no precisamente era a Hanabi.

—¿Qué he hecho? Si desee que mi hermana muriera, altere todo. Ella y Naruto jamás se conocieron. Jamás pidieron su deseo y por lo tanto… ¡No puedo recuperar a Nee-sama!

Hanabi abrazó fuertemente a Hinata y comenzó a llorar aun más. Tanto que empezó a empapar la ropa de la pequeña Hinata. Curiosamente, el sol ya estaba en todo lo alto.

—¡Quieres soltarme de una buena vez, Hanabi!

Hanabi casi deja caer al suelo a Hinata, al ver que esta, le hablo. La que creía muerta, estaba viva aun. Hanabi se aferró aun más a su hermana y la abrazó con toda su fuerza.

—¡ESTAS VIVA NEE-SAMA!

—Mira, no se que demonios anduviste metiéndote ahora Hanabi, pero si no me sueltas, aunque seas mi hermana… te juro que te muerdo.

—¿Me muerdes?

Hanabi alejó un poco a Hinata y pudo ver como esta abrió la boca con intención de morderla en verdad, curiosamente, ambos colmillos en la boca de la pequeña estaban más crecidos que de costumbre.

—Ok, te suelto.

—Gracias —la pequeña Hinata bostezó—. Aun es muy tarde. Por favor, no me vuelvas a despertar tan tarde, quieres.

—¿Despertar? ¿Tarde?

Hinata se estaba subiendo a su ataúd, cuando Hanabi abrió levemente las cortinas oscuras del cuarto, haciendo que su hermana se retirará a la parte más oscura de la habitación.

—¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡CIERRA ESAS CORTINAS!

—¿Eh?

—¡CIÉRRALAS!

Sin entender muy bien que sucedía, la pobre Hanabi tuvo que hacer lo que su hermana le dijo. Al cerrarla, Hinata en un pestañeo, estaba junto a Hanabi, aun cuando la habitación era bastante grande y caminar hasta donde ella, le llevaría unos segundos.

—¡AH!

Obviamente Hanabi, gritó asustada al ver a su hermana aparecerse.

—¿Qué tienes oye? Cualquiera creería que jamás has visto un vampiro.

—¿Vam-vampiro?

—Si, vampiro. Lo que soy, recuerdas.

—¿Eres un vampiro, Nee-sama?

—A poco creías que me quede niña por voluntad propia. Claro que soy vampiro. Ese estúpido de Naruto me mordió y terminé como él.

—¿Naruto-kun?

—No conozco ninguno otro.

Las dudas eran tantas en la mente de Hanabi, que su pobre cabeza estaba por estallar. Quería saber todo lo que había sucedido en aquel mundo, del que se había dado cuenta, no era el suyo.

—Nee-sama, quiero que me cuentes todo.

Pero Hinata no era la indicada para responder a sus dudas. En el momento en que Hanabi había desviado la mirada, Hinata había terminado en su ataúd, lista para dormir hasta que saliera el sol.

—Buenas noches. No me despiertes hasta que no se haya puesto el sol y ya este de noche. ¡O ya veras!

Diciendo esto, la pequeña vampiriza, se quedo dormida.

—¿Qué paso aquí?

Hanabi trataba de entender que era lo que había sucedido, ella recordaba haber pedido un deseo al Kyubi, pero obviamente, de alguna forma, el tramposo zorro se lo había cumplido… pero a su modo.

—Entonces… quiere decir que ese zorro engañador sigue por ahí. ¡AL IGUAL QUE MI HERMANA REAL!

Pero cuando Hanabi iba a saltar de emoción, recibió un almohadazo de parte de su hermana.

—Vete a gritar a otro lado. Quiero dormir.

Hanabi no tuvo más remedio que salir de la habitación. Ignorante realmente de lo que había sucedido, pensó en buscar en la biblioteca familiar por alguna pista de lo que pasaba, por desgracia, la biblioteca de la que tanto habían estado orgullosos los Hyuga y a ka que Hanabi siempre rehúya, no estaba.

—Genial, justo ahora remodelan. Solo queda salir a ver si alguien me dice algo.

Derrotada, Hanabi decidió probar suerte e ir a Konoha, para conseguir algo más de información directamente, con los aldeanos. Pero cuando salió de su antigua casa, se llevó una enorme impresión. Toda la ciudad, parecía sacada de algún extraño cuento de miedo.

—¿Qué paso aquí?

Todo se veía muy lúgubre y algo aterrador. Aunque Hanabi debería estar muerta de miedo, su cabeza no tenía cabida para más emociones que, la sorpresa, confusión e intriga.

—Bien, de algún modo, terminé en Transilvania.

Curiosamente, las concurridas calles del antiguo pueblo de la Hoja, estaban completamente vacías. Al parecer, ella era la única alma en toda la ciudad. Quizás no la única alma, pero si la única alma que vagaba a esa hora, en plena calle.

—Aquí están…

Hanabi llegó a la zona del mercado, un pequeño grupo de comercios que vendían de todo. Empezó a buscar entre estos, un local en particular.

Una tienda de Mangas.

—Perfecto. Justo lo que quería.

Entre estos, tomo varios mangas de vampiros y diversos monstruos y comenzó a ojearlos uno por uno. Luego de casi treinta minutos leyendo y releyendo mangas, se pudo hacer una idea de lo que pasaba. Aunque no del todo.

—Bien, solo se acerca de monstruos. Pero aun no se que sucede en Konoha. Creo que busque los mangas equivocados.

—Sabes, si hubiera buscado mejor un libro, hubieras ahorrado mucho tiempo.

Una curiosa voz se escuchó venir de la nada, Hanabi comenzó a buscar el origen de aquella voz, pero no podía encontrarla. Aunque por algún motivo, le sonaba muy conocida.

—¿Quién es?

—Tú quien crees.

—¿Eres tú Naruto-kun?

—Error, tienes dos oportunidades más.

—¿El zorro del demonio?

—Error, te queda una.

—Vamos, dime quien eres.

—Eso sería trampa.

—Esta bien, dame una pista.

—Bien, una sola. Piensa en un color y sabrás mi nombre.

—¿Color? —Hanabi cerró los ojos y comenzó a meditar—. ¡Ya se!

—Perfecto, quien soy.

—Aoi-sama. (Aoi = Azul)

—No pareces ser en verdad hermana de Hinata.

Kurenai literalmente se volvió visible frente a Hanabi.

—Kurenai-sensei… estaba cerca. (Kurenai = Carmesí)

—Si claro. Menos mal no me dijiste Midori. (Midori = Verde)

—Gomen. Etto… Kurenai-sensei, como hizo para aparecer así. ¿Fue un Genjutsu?

—¿Un quién?

—Genjutsu, técnicas mentales. Ya sabe, las que usan los Ninjas de nivel avanzado.

—¿Ninjas? Sigues atiborrándote la mente de mangas, verdad. Eso de los Ninjas no existe, ya sabes que es ficción.

—Claro, los Ninjas no existen, pero los monstruo si —Hanabi rió para su interior.

—Me aparecí frente a ti, porque es de las cosas que puedo hacer, soy un fantasma.

—¿Estas muerta Sensei?

—Claro, al igual que tu hermana o la mitad del pueblo. Solo unos pocos habitantes no están muertos y eso te incluye, Hanabi.

—¿Estoy viva?

—Claro, tú eres la responsable de cuidar de Hinata durante el día. Eres su familiar responsable.

—¿Pero mamá y papá?

—Hanabi, ¿te golpeaste la cabeza? Acaso no recuerdas que todos fueron exterminados, en aquella ocasión con los Caza Demonios.

—¿En serio?

—¿Es alguna clase de prueba?

—Eh, si.

—No entiendo a veces a los humanos, supongo que es por su débil memoria que se te olvidó todo. Pero esta bien, te contaré.

—Gracias.

—Somos un pueblo pacifico, monstruos de todo tipo, reunidos por miedo a que los Caza Demonios nos eliminen por separado. Yokais, Espíritus Elementales, Vampiros, Elfos, todo ser no humano, considerado monstruo por los de afuera.

—¿Y esos Caza Demonios?

—Su único trabajo, es acabar con todos nosotros. Para ellos, somos un error de la evolución humana.

—Oh.

—Tú familia era parte de ellos, acaso no recuerdas eso tampoco, Hanabi.

—¿Mi familia?

—Si, hasta el día que Hinata entro por accidente a nuestro pueblo y fue mordida por Naruto. Tú familia, una antigua familia de Caza Demonios Oriental, se dividió por ese acontecimiento. Tus padres decidieron quedarse con Hinata y se dejaron morder. Pero el resto de tu familia… no.

—Se dividió en dos clanes, que novedad.

—Tus padres pelearon con todos aquellos que intentaron matar a Hinata, pero al final, murieron a causa de… —Kurenai guardó silencio.

—¿De qué? Mi primo Neji o mi tío Hisashi los mataron.

—¿De verdad no lo recuerdas Hanabi?

—Eh, no.

—Tus padres murieron por tu mano, Hanabi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tú los mataste Hanabi. El día que entraste a escondidas a matar a Hinata. La que considerabas la deshonra de tu apellido.

Esta revelación fue demasiado para la pobre Hanabi, estaba lista para escuchar lo que fuera, excepto aquello. Era como estar reviviendo aquella viva, en que casi asesina a Hinata. Sus peores miedos empezaron a aflorar.

—Estuviste frente a su ataúd y robaste su cuerpo. Luego la sacaste al patio de tu antigua casa, donde esperabas que el sola la quemara. Pero tu padre y tu madre salieron para protegerla. Cubrieron a Hinata y evitaron que el sol la quemara, pero mientras la rescataban, se vieron muy afectados.

—¿Yo hice todo eso?

—Eras la mejor Caza Demonios de tu familia. Por eso todo aquí, te tienen miedo.

Eso explicaba bastante, ahora Hanabi entendía, porque cuando salió, todas las calles lucían vacías. Todo el pueblo le temía. ¿Pero y Kurenai?

—Usted no me teme, Sensei.

—Soy un fantasma. No puedes acabar conmigo, tu familia no posee magia sagrada. Además, Quería saber que hacías tan temprano por acá.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues, por lo general nunca sales hasta muy noche. Cuando Hinata esta con más fuerza, siempre sales detrás de ella. Para protegerla. Nunca te había visto salir sola, hasta ahora.

—Eso, es que… quise estirar las piernas.

—Si es eso, me parece bien. Pero si pretendes cazar a alguien más…

—¡Sensei! Ya no hago eso.

—Lo sé, desde que Hinata quedo sola, juraste defenderla de todos. Y no has vuelto a levantar tu mano contra ninguna otra criatura. Más que para defender a tu hermana.

—¿En serio? —Kurenai miró confundida a Hnabi—. Digo, eso ya lo sabía.

—Sabes, estas actuando muy raro.

Kurenai flotó alrededor de Hanabi, mirándola fijamente. Esto puso muy nerviosa a la pequeña ex-cazademonios.

—M-me tengo que ir. Hi-Hinata-neesan ya debes estar por levantarse.

Aun cuando faltaban como cuatro horas para que se pusiera el sol, Hanabi se retiró presurosa, dejando a una muy confundida Kurenai.

—Valla, huyó.

Hanabi sabía que solo tenía un camino, regresar a su casa y esperara por Hinata. Sin ella presente, no obtendría ningún tipo de ayuda y por el contrarió, estaría muy vigilada.

—Hinata-neesan, debo preguntarle a Hinata-neesan.

Mientras Hanabi corría apresurada, en otra dimensión diferente, su verdadera hermana se enfrentaba a un dilema muy serio. Aunque se encontraba en un mundo, donde Naruto si la aceptaba, la amaba y deseaba casarse con ella, también había caído en un mundo donde… su amor eterno, estaba al duplicado.

—N-no se pe-peleen más.

—Hinata es mía.

—No es cierto, la conocí antes que tú.

Frente a Hinata, habían dos Narutos, peleándose por decidir quien sería el novio de Hinata. Aunque de cierta forma esa idea cautivaba a Hinata, también le daba algo de miedo, que Naruto se peleara por ella, más que nada, con otro Naruto.

—Naruto-kun.

—¿Si? —contestaron ambos rubios al unísono.

—Dios, ojala a Hanabi-chan le valla mejor que a mí.

Mientras Hinata y Hanabi pasaban por sus propios problemas, Naruto se enfrentaba a su mayor pesadilla. Ni siquiera el haberse enfrentado al mismísimo Pain, poniendo la vida de Hinata en peligro, se comparaba con lo que estaba viviendo.

—¡NOOOOO!

Naruto estaba arrodillado gritando de dolor e impotencia, mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

—¡POR QUÉ!

El rubio golpeó el suelo de dolor, lo que vio frente a él, era la escena más dolorosa de su joven vida. Mil veces hubiera preferido ver a Konoha destruido, antes que esto. Hubiera incluso preferido, tener que pelear con los esbirros de la muerte, para rescatar a alguno de sus amigos caídos en batalla.

Pero es que, lo que vio Naruto, en verdad casi le destroza el alma.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡POR QUÉ A MÍ!

Naruto estaba parado frente al Ramen de Ichiraku, el cual se encontraba cerrado y con un letrero que decía: "Cerrado por tiempo Indefinido".

—Y todavía me quedaban tres cupones.


	35. Chapter 35

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Treinta y Cinco: Ramen Underground, Futakoi NaruHina and Hime Monster.**

Naruto se encontraba dentro de su mayor pesadilla, estaba atrapado en un mundo donde, el Ramen era un producto prohibido. No solo eso, cualquiera que comiera, preparare o hablare del Ramen, era apresado instantáneamente. El Ramen era un artículo prohibido bajo pena máxima. Y para empeorar las cosas, Naruto se moría de hambre.

—Ramen.

El pobre rubio caminaba ya como zombie, muerto de hambre y buscando donde poder comer un poco de Ramen. Pero para su mala suerte, era incluso prohibido hablar de ello, los que eran atrapados haciéndolo, eran enviados a campos de concentración, donde se los torturaba.

—Dattebayo, me muero de hambre.

Toda la gente empezó a correr, rumbo al centro del pueblo y Naruto no quiso ser la excepción, quizás se le olvidaría el hambre. Al parecer iba a suceder un evento muy importante, puesto que todos los aldeanos se estaban reuniendo frente a lo que parecía, iba a ser una hoguera.

—Mi suerte empieza a mejorar, quizás van a preparar algo de comer.

Pero aunque Naruto estaba feliz, porque quizás le regalarían algo para llenarse las tripas, no así el resto de los pobladores. Todos los aldeanos tenían caras muy triste, algunos incluso, preferían no mirar rumbo a la pila de maderos apilada en el centro.

—Me pregunto que será. Tal vez barbacoa o pescado asado. No son como el ramen, pero me distraerán un poco.

Mientras Naruto pensaba en las delicias que probaría, al otro extremo, una chica era escoltada por una guardia de ANBUS se dirigía hacia la hoguera. La chica estaba vendaba y amarrada, simplemente caminaba, porque sus captores tiraban de ella por otra soga amarrada a su cintura.

—¿Esa chica me parece familiar?

La chica en cuestión, caminaba cabizbaja, varias lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Pero se veía feliz. Una curiosa combinación para alguien que iba a ser quemada viva.

—No se de donde, pero creo haberla visto antes.

Por fin la guardia se detuvo, una escolta de ANBUs le quitaron la cuerda con la que la guiaban y la venda, fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de la verdadera identidad de la joven.

—¡HINATA!

Uno de los guardias ANBU que la escoltaba, se quito la mascara y procedió a hablar.

—¡Kakashi-Sensei!

—Hinata Hyuga, estas aquí sentenciada a muerte, por haber violado el mandato imperial. Preparar Ramen para alimentar al pueblo. Tu castigo, será la muerte.

En una carreta vigilada por varios ANBUS, venían varios tazones de Ramen, los cuales, se notaba estaban recién preparados, ya que aun salía vapor de ellos. El rubio estaba más feliz ahora, por podría probar algo de comida, lo mejor, estaba hecho por las manos de Hinata.

Pero lo que el rubio aun no entendía, era lo que iba a complicar las cosas.

—¿Cómo te declaras Hinata Hyuga?

Kakashi levantó la cara de Hinata, para que todos los espectadores la vieran. Hinata lucía muy triste, pero al mismo tiempo orgullosa. Una extraña mezcla de sentimientos.

—¡Culpable!

Todos los presentes se notaron muy confusos ante la declaración de Hinata, todos, excepto Naruto. El rubio no estaba prestando atención a la increíble muestra de coraje de Hinata, con aquel argumento. Pero Hinata, por el contrarió, tomaba fuerzas de ver a Naruto presente poniéndole atención a cada palabra que decía.

Sin saber, que en realidad el rubio, a lo que le ponía atención era a los tazones de ramen.

—El Ramen es un alimento delicioso, no debe ser negado para todos. Es barato y nutritivo. Quien no disfrutó del Ramen en su momento, de un buen tazón caliente con su familia, amigos, compañeros. Aprendí a amar el Ramen gracias a la persona a la que más amo.

Hinata miró fijamente a Naruto, el rubio tan solo mostraba una cara de suma atención. En realidad, se estaba muriendo de hambre y pensaba en la forma de cómo robarse los tazones sin ser visto.

—Por eso, Naruto-kun. Hice todo este Ramen para ti, porque yo… ¡TE AMO!

Mientras Naruto trataba de asimilar lo que sucedía, en otro lado, Hinata aprendía que su mundo ideal al duplicado, era mucho más problemático de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Narutos. No se peleen por mí.

Sus dos "amores", se estaban peleando por el Amor de Hinata, literalmente. Ambos rubios habían ido a los extremos de, desafiarse a una pelea a muerte. Ya que Hinata no podía decidir, ellos lo harían más fácil para ella.

El último que quedara vivo, se quedaría con Hinata.

—MUERE!!!

—MUERE!!!

Ambos crearon un Rasengan, curiosamente ninguno tenía la tonalidad azul acostumbrada del Naruto original. Estos dos Rasengan, aunque eran casi idénticos, brillaban entre una tonalidad amarilla y naranja, muy diferente al Rasengan rojo con el chakra del Kyubi.

—RASENGAN!

—RASENGAN!

Los dos ataques de energía se impactaron al mismo tiempo en el pecho del otro. El choque resultante, lanzó a ambos lejos. Hinata se apresuró para ver que estuvieran bien ambos.

—Están bien.

Pero apenas se levantaron los dos Narutos, se abalanzaron sobre el otro, empuñado una kunai. Hinata trato de detenerlos de nuevo, pero no parecían escuchar razones. Así que tuvo que presionar mucho más.

—JUKEN!

Con una sucesiva ronda de certeros golpes, Hinata paralizo a ambos rubios.

—Cuando menos me podrán escuchar a-hora.

Hinata parecía más cansada de lo habitual, no entendía porque, pero el Juken que hizo, la había debilitado demasiado. Sentía como si el pecho la oprimiera con cada respiración. Pero por ahora, debía preocuparse de algo más importante que su salud.

—Narutos-kun. N-no de-deben hacer esto, yo los amo, aunque no po-podría decidir nunca e-entre ambos… m-me dolería per-perder-los.

Aunque Hinata por fin lo había dicho y sentía que se había quitado un gran peso del pecho, en realidad era al contrarió, aquella presión que sentía en el pecho, se hizo tan grande, que ya no lograba respirar.

—¿Q-qué m-me pa-pasa?

Ambos rubios aun sin poder moverse o hablar, solo veían como Hinata caía al suelo, intentando por todos los medios posibles, respirar. Hinata no pudo más y se desmayo.

—HINATA!!!

—HINATA!!!

Mientras en el mundo de los monstruos de Hanabi, el panorama no era mucho más alentador que en el de sus otros dos compañeros de aventuras. Hanabi se había quedado dormida, esperando que la noche llegara y Hinata despertara.

—¿Qué paso?

Por fin Hanabi había despertado, luego de frotarse los ojos y bostezar un poco, se levantó para buscar a su hermana, pero esta, ya no estaba en su ataúd.

—Que raro. ¿Dónde se habrá ido Nee-sama?

Hanabi comenzó a buscar a Hinata por toda la casa, aunque tuvo que hacerlo con cuidado, ya que muchas de las habitaciones estaban tan mal, que se podrían caer y aplastarla, sino tenía cuidado.

—Con cuidado, con cuidado —se repetía Hanabi mientras pisaba por el suelo, intentando no hacerlo crujir—. Listo.

Cuando Hanabi creyó haber cruzado con éxito un pasillo bastante endeble, el suelo debajo de ella cedió y cayó por un agujero, hacia un piso más abajo.

—Eso si dolió —Hanabi había quedado cubierta por varios trozos del techo que había caído sobre ella—. ¿Esa es Nee-sama?

Sin embargo, gracias a su caída, había encontrado un cuarto secreto. Una abertura en la pared, le dejo ver a su hermana, quien parecía estar presidiendo una reunión con todos los monstruos del pueblo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Hanabi se acercó callada al agujero y se puso a observar que era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Hinata al parecer, estaba liderando una especie de concilio o quizás un cónclave, con todos los habitantes de lo que era actualmente Konoha.

En otras palabras, una reunión de monstruos.

—Amigos, compañeros, hermanos. Estamos aquí reunidos para llevar a cabo nuestro plan maestro

Todos los monstruos presentes empezaron a gritar alborotados.

—¡Silencio!

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron en un rojo profundo, luego, todos se calmaron. Una vez paso el alboroto, la pequeña Princesa de los Monstruos retomo la calma y sus ojos volvieron a su color original.

—Por fin nos desharemos de todos los seres humanos. Quienes durante generaciones, nos cazaron y mataron. Ahora es hora de nuestra venganza.

Nuevamente volvió a imperar la intranquilidad entre los presentes, aunque en esta ocasión, hubo más orden que la vez anterior. Incluso, hasta levantaron la mano para preguntar u opinar.

—Pero todos sabemos que se firmo un tratado de paz con los humanos.

—Es cierto, por eso es que tenemos alojada a la menor de las Hyuga, siendo una cazadora.

—Ella vino bajo su propia decisión, para que el tratado funcionara.

—Es verdad. Mientras no la lastimemos, los humanos respetaran el tratado de paz.

Varios de los monstruos presentes comenzaron a discutir acerca de aquel tratado de paz. Hinata simplemente estaba esperando, a que terminaran de discutir. Mientras Hanabi trataba de escuchar toda la conversación, sin ser descubierta.

—Ya han terminado de interrumpir.

Hubo un silencio general.

—Bien. Como ya mencione antes y espero nadie vuelva a interrumpir…

La pequeña Princesa de los monstruos, miró a todos muy seria, pero ninguno Objeto.

—Mejor. Hinata, su Princesa, ha decretado, que nuestra paz con los humanos terminara. Tenemos la fuerza, los conocimientos, el poder para hacerlo. Por ello, marcaremos nuestro ataque a los humanos, con la muerte d mi querida hermana menos… Hanabi.

Hinata golpeó el pulpito con fuerza al acabar su discurso, todos los presentes estaban de acuerdo con su idea. Topos, salvo Hanabi, que escondida, temía por lo que le podría pasar ahora.

—Ahora, mi hermana debe estar dormida. Es hora de atacarla. ¡VALLAN POR ELLA!

Hinata lanzó a su grupo por Hanabi y todos fueron a buscar a la pequeña humana. Por desgracia, no la encontraron. Regresaron para informarle a su Princesa lo que sucedió.

—Hanabi escapó. ¡CAPTÚRENLA Y MÁTENLA!

Mientras los tres viajeros pasaban por sus problemas en cada mundo. Un cuarto viajero, que se había unido hace poco, observaba a los demás desde un lugar muy seguro.

—Bien, el idiota seguirá siendo idiota sin importar donde valla.

El Kyubi observaba como Naruto por fin se había abalanzado sobre los tazones de ramen y se los había empezado a comer. Para su mala suerte, los ANBUS presentes, lo atraparon con suma facilidad, luego de juzgarlo, lo sentenciaron a morir junto a Hinata, quemados en la hoguera.

—La peliazul enfrenta un dilema más grave que sus dos amores.

Hinata estaba en una cama de hospital, tosiendo sangre. Los médicos junto a ella, la trataban con todo lo que tenían, le hacían exámenes, análisis, todo lo que podían. Pero sus signos vitales, cada vez eran más débiles. Ambos Narutos, estaban esperando información del estado de Hinata.

—Ahora la enana, se metió ella sola en un dilema.

Hanabi por fin había sido encontrada, solo era cuestión de tiempo. Ya que habían hombres lobos, zorros y demás Yokais entre el grupo de Hinata, no les sería muy difícil hallar el aroma de la pequeña cazadora de demonios. Hanabi estaba frente a Hinata, quien estaba por traspasarle el corazón con su mano.

—Genial.

Exclamó el Kyubi, deteniendo el tiempo en los tres mundos.

—Ya deberían saberlo por simple lógica, si mueren en alguno de estos viajes. Morirán realmente y no podrán regresar a su mundo. Ahora resulta, que todos tres están a punto de morir.

El Kyubi, en forma de Zorro de nueve colas, metió una garra en cada una de las esferas en que veía los mundos de sus compañeros de aventuras. Al hacerlo, toco a cada uno de los tres ninjas. Sacando sus almas de aquellos cuerpos y lanzándolas a otro mundo.

Por desgracia, los Naruto, Hanabi y Hinata de aquellos Mundos, no corrieron la misma suerte y murieron al ocupar sus cuerpos originales.

—Era un sacrificio que debía hacerse.

El Kyubi desapareció también de aquel mundo, así como las tres esferas en las que antes se veía a Naruto, Hinata y Hanabi. En su lugar, solo se veía una sola esfera azul, donde estaban los tres ninjas reunidos, en una especie de Universo en blanco.

Donde luego apareció el Kyubi.

—¿Dó-dónde estamos?

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Están vivos!

—¡Nee-san!

Hinata y Hanabi se abrazaron, estaban muy emocionadas, ya que en el mundo de la otra, de cierta forma no existía su hermana. Luego ambas hermanas se separaron, Hinata miró muy penosa a Naruto, quien aun trataba de descubrir donde estaban.

El hecho de que ni siquiera la tomara en cuenta, le indicaba que si era su Naruto y Hinata emocionada, lo abrazó sin pensarlo.

—Siento interrumpir el momento tan "tierno". Pero vine a ayudarlos.

Una enorme bola de fuego apareció y de ella emergió el Kyubi, en toda su magnificencia de zorro de fuego. Hinata se separó avergonzada del rubio.

—¿Zorro?

—Eres tú, cada vez que te veo, luces diferente.

—Si, a quien más esperabas rubio tarado a Rukia Kuchiki.

—¿Y esa quien es?

—Más importante —interrumpió Hanabi—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Están en un mundo que no existe, fuera del tiempo y espacio. Incluso aquí, no pueden ser afectados por aquel fenómeno de viaje inter dimensional.

—Para mí que inventaste todo.

—Cállate tarado o te devoro.

—Naruto-kun, no deberías ser así con Kyubi-sama, el solo trata de ayudarnos. Gracias por todo, Kyubi-sama.

—Valla, hasta que por fin alguien me agradece. De nada chica.

—Etto, Nee-sama. ¿Conoces al Kyubi?

—Si, se que es el Bijuu legendario que fue encerrado en Naruto-kun por Minato, su padre. Y nos ha estado ayudando en nuestra aventura híper dimensional.

—También usas palabras raras como el zorro.

—Sabes rubio, a veces realmente me pregunto… si tus padres no te habrán tirado de cabeza.

—¿Pe-pero cómo lo conoces Nee-sama?

—Recuerda que fui la Diosa de la Sabiduría, los conocimientos llegaban a mí sin pedirlo. Se me hizo mucho más fácil entender varias cosas, entre ellas nuestro viaje, el Kyubi que habitaba en Naruto-kun, incluso…

Hinata guardó silencio, luego miró sería al zorro.

—Veo que "TÚ" si lo entendiste. Los traje aquí, para salvarles la vida. Ya que los tres iban a morir.

Tanto Naruto como Hanabi guardaron silencio. Por fin entenderían aquello que Hinata ya había comprendido y el motivo, del porque el mismo Kyubi los rescato de la muerte.

—Si alguno de los tres muere durante este viaje… No volverán con vida a su mundo.

—¡QUÉ COSA!

—Es una broma, cierto Nee-sama —Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

—No es broma. Si morimos durante esta aventura, será el adiós… para siempre.

—Pe-pero ya moriste cuando obtuvimos el talismán.

—En realidad no Chibiko, la que murió, fue la Hinata de ese mundo. Si sus yo's de algún mundo mueren, sin estar ustedes en sus cuerpos. No les sucederá nada a ustedes.

—Pe-pero y a ellos.

—Lamentablemente, morirán.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio lúgubre, aunque no duro mucho, ya que fue interrumpido por Hanabi.

—Pero yo iba a ser asesinada. Quieres decir que la otra Hanabi, morirá por mi culpa.

—Los sacrificios se deben hacer, para poder conservarlos a ustedes vivos hasta el final.

—Me rehúso a continuar, si debo sacrificar a alguien.

—Eres muy molesta a veces, lo sabias Chibiko.

—Espera, aun tenemos una alternativa. Todavía podemos desear regresar en el tiempo, para corregir lo que hicimos mal.

—Eres astuta niña, pero para hacer eso, todos tres deben estar de acuerdo. Y no creo que lo estén.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Hanabi. Debemos hacer todo lo que podemos para ayudar.

—Claro, lo dice el que condenó a su novia por su amor al Ramen. Y luego la dejó, por varios tazones del mismo.

—Zorro, cállate.

—Ves, Naruto-kun esta de mi parte.

—Naruto no cuenta. El solo quiere regresar porque había Ramen.

—De que hablas, Naruto-kun y Nee-sama están de acuerdo conmigo. Verdad Hinata-neesama.

Hinata suspiró, luego miró sería Hanabi.

—Hanabi-chan, sabes que eres mi hermana menor y te amo más que nada en el mundo. Incluso más que a mi vida misma. Pero esta vez, no puedo estar de acuerdo contigo.

—¡Nee-sama! Pero el zorro dijo que todos tres estábamos a punto de morir cuando nos rescato. Si nosotros estamos aquí ahora, nuestros yo's estan pagando por nuestros errores. ¡Debemos salvarlos!

—Lo siento Hanabi-chan. No estoy de acuerdo con tu idea.

—¿Que harás ahora Chibiko?

El Kyubi emitió una sonrisa algo macabra.

—Les concederé un deseo a cada uno, pero con solo dos opciones. Desean regresar a un aventura anterior para arreglar todo lo que hicieron mal o… saltar a una nueva vida y dejar morir a su versión de ese mundo.

—Yo regresaré y salvaré todo ese Ramen… digo, salvar a Hinata.

—Yo iré. Debo arreglar todo.

—Yo… me quedo.

**Notas de Autor:**

Recuerdo cuando podía escribir hasta cinco fics al mismo tiempo, ahora ya ni me queda tiempo para hacer uno a la semana. Espero poder encontrar tiempo pronto para continuar mis demás fics, pero entre los estudios y el trabajo de medio tiempo, al menos espero poder encontrar tiempo para continuar este.

Espero que les guste y aunque les debo aun un capítulo, trataré de ponerlo en esta semana.

Nos leemos pronto.


	36. Chapter 36

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Treinta y Seis: Por un Bien Mayor.**

Naruto y Hanabi desaparecieron al aceptar aquel deseo del Kyubi. Pero Hinata no, a diferencia de ellos, se quedó con el zorro, sin intención alguna de regresar al mundo anterior y salvar s su contraparte. El zorro no pareció poner objeción a la decisión de Hinata, por el contrarió, parecía estas muy stisfecho ante la decisión de la primogénita Hyuga.

—¿Y bien?

Preguntó Hinata muy interesada en la reacción de Kyubi.

—Bien, que.

Pero el zorro, al parecer no tenía ninguna intención en Hinata.

—No vas a preguntar porque decidí quedarme.

—Esta bien. ¿Por qué decidiste quedarte?

—No podría pasar por aquello de nuevo. Dos Narutos peleando a muerte por mí, eso no esa un paraíso, es un verdadero Infierno.

—Ah si, que bien.

—Pero ese no era el problema mayor. Sino el hecho de que, sin importar a quien eligiera, siempre afectaría al otro.

—Si, me alegro.

—Lo peor es que, ambos son hermanos. Aunque no son el Naruto al que amo, no quiero lastimarlos y dañar aquel hermoso mundo.

—Que bueno.

—Si rescato a la Hinata de aquel mundo, ella… también tendrá que pasar por ese problema. Sentí su frustración de ser amada por dos personas a las que amaba mucho. Era un dolor demasiado grande.

—Si, si, lo que digas.

—Pe-pero eso no era el mayor problema. Podía sentir lo que sintió la Hinata de aquel mundo. Podía ver sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Ella solo sentía dolor por aquella relación y solo veía pensamientos de suicidio. La relación entre sus dos amores, era demasiado para ella.

—Aja, si.

—Su dolor era demasiado fuerte. Si ella volvía ahí, terminaría suicidándose.

—Si, no lo dudo.

—Kyubi-sama, me estas poniendo atención.

—Eh, ¿dijiste algo?

El zorro miraba divertido a través de sus esferas azules, como les iba a los otros dos aventureros en sus respectivos mundos. Aunque, el zorro parecía bastante satisfecho con lo que sucedía.

—Son Hanabi-chan y Naruto-kun los que observas.

—En efecto.

—¿Puedo ver?

—Porque no, te divertirás un poco y te olvidaras de esa preocupación.

En las esferas, se podía ver a Naruto y a Habani en los mundos a los que habían regresado, pero curiosamente, estas esferas no mostraban directamente a Naruto o a Hanabi. En el mundo de Naruto, donde el Ramen estaba prohibido, la protagonista era Sakura y en el de Hanabi, era la propia Hinata.

—Sabia que harías algo así —rió Hinata—. No ofrecerías ayudarnos tan fácilmente, debía haber un truco.

—Valla, ahora soy tan transparente.

—Pero gracias —Hinata abrazó al zorro sentado a su lado—. Ahora si podrán hacer la diferencia.

En el mundo de Naruto, en el Ramen Underground. El ex-rubio nuevamente estaba en un cuerpo, que antes ya había poseído. No era muy extraño el sentimiento de ser Sakura para él. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, podía acceder a todos los recuerdos y memorias de la pelirrosa.

—Así que Sakura es la consejera

Naruto se encontraba frente a la misma autora de la ley irracional contra el Ramen, la Hokage Tsunade. El sabía, que si jugaba bien sus cartas ahora, con su alto nivel de influencia sobre la Hokage, podría eliminar esa absurda ley, que iba a terminar con la vida de Hinata.

—Creo que ya se que hacer.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la oficina de Tsunade y luego de tocar, entró. La Hokage estaba leyendo varios nuevos mandatos, que podría en práctica una vez los aprobara.

—¿Qué te parece este impuesto sobre aquellos que no se arrodillen en mi presencia, Shizune?

—Es una decisión muy impresionante, Tsunade-sama. Así obtendrá doble beneficio.

—¿Lo crees así?

—Claro, con el hará que todos se inclinen ante su presencia y aquel que no. Pagará el precio por su arrogancia ante usted, Tsunade-sama.

Ambas mujeres empezaron a reír de una forma un poco escandalosa.

—Dios, estas dos están locas de poder —Naruto interrumpió la escena, aclarándose la garganta—. Lady Tsunade, Shizune-san, estoy aquí como lo acordaron.

Las dos mujeres se tranquilizaron un poco al ver a Sakura, más seria que de costumbre.

—Vamos Naruto, debes pensar con la cabeza —el rubio se hallaba más preocupado que de costumbre, sabía que terminaría metiendo la pata si lo hacia solo, aunque ahora contaba con algo de ayuda extra—. ¡Claro! Sakura-san. ¡AHORA SOY SAKURA HARUNO!

Aunque la mayor parte, el rubio la había pensado. No pudo evitar gritar la última parte y eso puso muy confundidas a las dos mujeres.

—¿Sucede algo, Sakura?

—Estas cansada o algo.

—N-no-no no es nada.

Naruto respiró hondo e intentó calmarse. Tenía que tratar de conectarse lo más posible con Sakura, para así, aprovechar la inteligencia de esta y convencer a Tsunade, caso contrarió, Hinata estaría condenada a muerte, así como su versión de ese mundo.

—Venía porque tengo importantes noticias.

De algún modo, las palabras fluían directamente a su mente, era como si la verdadera Sakura, desde el interior de su alma, intentara ayudarlo también. Naruto entendí agora, como debía proceder para convencer a Tsunade.

Atacando lo que más le dolía… su amor propio.

—¿Qué sucede Sakura?

—Realice las última encuestas de popularidad mi Lady y me temo que…

—¡Ya no soy popular!

—Me temo que esta vez, Jyraira-sama la supero en votos a usted y a Orochimaru juntos.

—Entiendo que superara a Orochimaru. ¿Pero me ganó Jiraiya? ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?

—Me temo que su sacrificio para describir la verdadera receta de Pain, sumada a su creciente baja en las encuestas… la han puesto muy por debajo de él.

—Maldito Pain y su Ramen Perfecto… No conquistará Konoha con eso, lo prometo.

—Pero Sakura-san, ¿cuánto ha descendido Tsunade-sama?

—Me temo, Shizune-san… que Lady Tsunade descendió en un cuarenta por ciento con respecto a Jiraiya.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible? La gente de Konoha me ama.

—Lamento decirle Lady Tsunade, que esa ley que aprobó sobre el Ramen, no tiene a la gente muy contenta. Es más, la odian.

—El Ramen esta prohibido en Konoha, lo decreté yo.

—Lo se Lady Tsunade. Pero la gente no lo ve como un mal, para ellos el Ramen es más que una comida deliciosa y barata. Es algo que los une como familia, es un platillo que tiene la tradición de Konoha.

—Decrete que no se volvería a consumir o preparar Ramen, desde el día que Pain nos invadió con sus franquicias de Ramen Akatsuki. Su fama se volvió tan grande, que hacia peligrar los comercios locales. Por eso mande a cerrarlo.

—Pero Jiriya pensó diferente, Tsunade-sama. El pensó en unificar Konoha por medio del Ramen.

—Ramen y más Ramen. Todos piensan solo en Ramen.

Mientras "Sakura" intentaba convencer a la Hokague para declinar su decisión, sobre aquella extraña ley con respecto al Ramen, en aquel extraño mundo donde solo existían el Kyubi en forma de Zorro de nueve colas y Hinata, los dos seguían discutiendo lo que le sucedía a Hanabi y a Naruto.

—Eso fue aterradoramente extraño. Ese mundo me hizo cuestionar todo lo que creía acerca de la comida.

—Y eso que aun no has visto nada, peliazul. Aun les tocan visitar, mundos más raros.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. Veamos ahora que tal va Chibiko.

En el mundo de los monstruos, Hinata había despertado para su reunión con todos los monstruos. Ahora los papeles para ella, se habían invertido. Dependía de todo su poder de convencimiento, evitar una guerra con los humanos y su propia muerte.

—Ahora soy Hinatanee-sama. Zorro, me las pagaras.

Sin embargo, la pequeña "Hanabi", estaba más preocupada por quien era ahora y su molestia con el zorro de nueve colas, que la metió en ese dilema.

—Ya verás cuando… —pero aunque Hanabi amenazaba al aire sin saber que si el Kyubi la estaba observando o no—. Olvídalo. Debo detener esto.

—Sucede algo Ane-ue. (Ane-ue* Otra forma de decir hermana)

La Hanabi de ese mundo, había sido llamada por la que creía, su hermana mayor. Estaba escoltada por varios monstruos del folclor Japonés. Luego de dejar a Hanabi con su princesa, se retiraron, dejando a ambas hermanas, solas.

—Soy yo… ¡Qué linda me veo! —"Hinata" se acercó a Hanabi y se paro de puntas, luego estiró su mano para pasarla por el rostro d una muy confundida Hanabi—. Esto es raro… pero muy divertido. Aunque raro.

—¡ANE-UE! —la Hanabi de ese mundo, se separó muy avergonzada—. Qu-qué-qué te sucede Ane-ue.

—¿Ane-ue?

—Eres mi hermana, Hinata-sama. Prometí cuidarte, desde que, por mi error… pues te convirtieron en Vampiro.

—Oh si, la mordida de Naruto-kun. Por eso me quedé de esta apariencia.

—Perdón Ane-ue. Te he pedido perdón por eso ya muchas veces, pero aun siento que te debo muchas disculpas. Jamás crecerás por mi culpa.

—Es raro hablarse a si misma… pero más raro, que tu misma te contestes —sonrió Hanabi ante la escena—. Por cierto "Hanabi-nee".

—¿Hanabi-nee? —Hanabi se extraño ante la forma como la que creía era "Hinata" la había llamado.

—Perdón, Hanabi. Disculpa por haberte llamado de una forma tan rara.

—No, perdóname por reaccionar así Ane-ue. Nunca me habías tratado como tu hermana y que me llamaras así, me sorprendió mucho. Perdón por esa reacción, puedes llamarme de nuevo hermana.

—Valla, debo haber tenido una vida muy dura —pensaba Hanabi al intentar entender la vida de su contraparte—. Claro, Hanabi-nee, eres mi querida Imouto-chan. (Imouto* Hermana menor).

—Gracias Ane-ue. Gracias —curiosamente, Hanabi empezó a llorar, sin embargo, no dejó de hablarle a la que creía era Hinata—. Se que me llamaste para terminar con el tratado con los humanos. Estoy aquí para ser el sacrificio de la noche.

Hanabi se asustó ante la declaración de su contraparte. No por el hecho de que supiera lo que le pasaría esa noche o que hubiera ido incluso sabiéndolo, sino porque, aquella Hanabi, lucía muy decidida. Hanabi se conocía bien y pudo ver en si misma, esa mirada reflejada de orgullo, por ayudar a su hermana mayor.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Lo oí sin querer hace dos días atrás. Perdón por haberte espiado, Ane-ue.

—No hay cuidado. Has sufrido bastante, te entiendo.

—Ane-ue. Tú has sufrido más que yo. Yo solo te he causado dolor y más dolor. Todo lo que hice… solo te causo daño.

—Me preguntó de que hablaré —Hanabi trataba de encontrar los recuerdos de Hinata, pero no los veía para nada. No era como si la verdadera Hinata los estuviera bloqueando, más bien parecía, como si Hinata hubiera perdido todas sus memorias de cuando era Humana—. Eso explica muchas cosas.

—¿Sucede algo, Ane-ue?

—Hanabi, quiero que me digas todo lo que paso aquel día que me volví vampiro.

—Pero Ane-ue, me hiciste prometer que nunca hablaría de ello.

—Pues ahora levantó esa promesa. No tengo recuerdos antes de "despertar" como vampiro. Por eso quiero saberlo hoy.

—Los vampiros pierden todos sus recuerdos de sus vidas previas, por eso me hiciste prometer nunca mencionarlo. El único recuerdo que mantienes, es el de que somos hermanas. ¿Por qué quieres saber todo eso ahora?

—Quiero saberlo, porque no quiero perderte Hanabi-chan.

—Ane-ue… tampoco quiero eso —Hanabi abrazó a la que creía era su hermana "Hinata" —. Por eso, luego de que te volviste vampiro, siempre estuve luchando por ti. Todo el clan te llamaba basura, deshonra… que debías morir. Gracias a que te defendí siempre, todos en el clan me empezaron a odiar.

—Hanabi-chan… —aunque era muy raro para Hanabi, estarse consolando a si misma, era una oportunidad para saber que había sucedido realmente—. Dímelo todo, por favor.

—Un día se decidió que debías morir, papá y mamá entonces abandonaron el clan y fueron a Konoha, para protegerte. Me dejaron a cuidado del tío, era el único en el clan, aparte de nuestro primo Neji.

—Papá y mamá vinieron a que los mordiera, solo para cuidarme.

—Pero el resto del clan tenía una trampa lista. Debían acabar con la deshonra del clan de cazadores de demonios como fuera. Sino el honor del mismo, se hundiría.

—¿Una trampa?

—Si, sabían que Konoha era fuerte e imposible para un ataque directo… por eso… —Hanabi comenzó a llorar.

—¿Qué sucedió Hanabi-chan?

—E-e-ellos m-me usaron.

—¿Te usaron?

—Me sometieron a un antiguo ritual de cazador y… controlada por ellos, entre a Konoha a matarte.

—¡Qué cosa!

—Papá y Mamá descubrieron el ritual y sabían que no saldría de él, hasta que matará a alguien. Así que… ellos se sacrificaron por nosotras.

—Papá y mamá —ahora Hanabi en el cuerpo de Hinata, también empezó a llorar.

—Aunque estaba consciente de lo que hacia, no podía evitarlo. Yo los asesine… yo hice eso tan terrible.

Ahora Hanabi entendía lo que antes le había contado Kurenai, por fin descanso su alma. Ella no odiaba a Hinata, Por fin su temor más grande, de querer asesinar a su hermana, no se repetía.

—Por eso juraste siempre el protegerme, incluso, de nuestra propia familia.

—Me convertí en exiliada igual que tu, Ane-ue. Ahora ya no somos más miembros del clan Hyuga, somos exiliadas y por ello, la única familia que nos queda. Por eso prometí cuidarte, por mi culpa te volviste vampiro.

—¿Me volví vampiro por tu culpa?

—Si, yo fui la que desobedeció la primera vez y entre a Konoha, soñaba matar un demonio. Entre ellos, al más peligroso de todos, un vampiro. Y así papá y todo el clan, me admiraran. Tú me seguiste para protegerme, entramos a la casa de Naruto-kun para… matarlo, pero tú seguías enamorada de él.

—Entonces que paso.

—Pues… cuando iba a intentar matarlo, me detuviste y empezaste a llorar. Luego Naruto despertó y pues, intentó morderme, pero te atravesaste y te volvió vampiro. Pero Naruto-kun aun así no me dejo y, me volvió a intentar morder… fue cuando te interpusiste de nuevo, pero esta vez con una estaca. Mataste a Naruto-kun para salvarme, por eso te convertiste en la reina de Kohoha.

—Ya veo, las cosas empiezan a tener sentido. Luego de eso, que paso.

—Pues, fue cuando me acogiste a tu lado. Aun a costa de lo que dijeran los demás habitantes. Sin embargo… —el tono de voz de Hanabi cambio, se escuchaba más cortado y algo nervioso—. Entiendo todo lo que ha pasado. Todos están cuestionando tu liderazgo, no confían en ti por tener a una humana a tu cuidado, no solo a cualquiera… a una cazadora.

—Eres mi hermana y aun si debo ir en contra de todos, te protegeré.

—Gracias Ane-ue —Hanabi no dejaba de llorar—. No sabes como eso me ha hecho feliz, pero se lo que pasará. Escuché todo, sino acabas conmigo… te destruirán —Hanabi sacó una cuchilla de su ropa y se la clavó en el estómago—. Te amo Ane-ue, no quiero que mueras por mi culpa. Adiós para siempre…

—HANABI!


	37. Chapter 37

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Treinta y Siete: Replay.**

Hanabi desde el cuerpo de su hermana mayor, había presenciado como su versión de aquel mundo se había sacrificado por el bien, de la que creía era su hermana mayor. Sin siquiera saber, que la actual ocupante del cuerpo de Hinata, era una versión de ella misma, solo que proveniente de otra dimensión. Hanabi no estaba nada contenta con este desenlace, por lo que le volvió a pedir al Zorro, que le permitiera regresar, esta vez ocupando su cuerpo para salvar a ambas hermanas Hyuga. Misteriosamente, el Kyubi aceptó y Hanabi regreso al comienzo de aquel día.

—Bien, de nuevo al comienzo.

Pronunció Hanabi al abrir los ojos, estaba justo al comienzo de aquella extraña aventura, nuevamente en su propio cuerpo… o más bien, el cuerpo de aquella versión suya de ese mundo. La joven Ninja, esta vez ya sabía lo que debía hacer y simplemente se apresuró.

—¡Hinata-neesama!

Hanabi se tiró por aquel agujero que la conducía a la cámara secreta, donde se encontraba su hermana mayor dirigiendo aquella reunión. Y sin importarle nada, simplemente interrumpió.

—Hermana, quiero hablar contigo.

—Oh, Hanabi. Justo iba a empezar a hablar de ti, mi querida hermanita —Hinata esbozó una sonrisa muy aterradora, pero Hanabi, aunque temblaba al ver el rostro de su hermana, simplemente caminó hacia ella.

—Nee-sama, no declares la guerra por favor. ¡No lo hagas!

Todos los monstruos presentes, incluida Hinata, miraron extrañados a aquella pequeña humana que no solo los había desafiado interrumpiendo, sino que además, les estaba dando órdenes. Varios de ellos estaban por levantarse para hacerse cargo de la intrusa, pero Hinata los detuvo.

—¡A callar! —Hinata movió su mano y una gran ráfaga de aire, mandó a sentar a todos—. Quiero ver, que es lo que tiene que decir mi hermana menor.

Hanabi se sintió muy feliz ante esta declaración, tanto, que varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y sin siquiera pensarlo, abrazó a su hermana.

—Hinata-neesama, yo te quiero.

—Hanabi, sabes, yo también te quiero… —Hanabi sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras de boca de su hermana, pero se sentía mucho más aliviada de ver a Hinata con aquella sonrisa que acostumbraba. Cuando de pronto… Hinata perfora el estómago de Hanabi con sus manos—. ¡Te quiero ver muerta!

—Nee-saamaa… —Hanabi cayó agonizando.

—Sabes, siempre fuiste un estorbo para mí. Solo te tuve a mi cuidado, porque te necesitaba. Pero como ya no te necesito más, puedes ir a darles mis saludos a nuestros padres y a Naruto. Adiós, Hanabi.

Hanabi no pudo contenerse y soltó las últimas lágrimas antes de… ser traída de regreso por el Kyubi a aquella dimensión, donde solo estaban él y la verdadera Hinata.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el zorro algo curioso.

—¡No tengo nada! —Hanabi se miraba el estómago, el cual, estaba intacto.

—¡HANABI-CHAN TAPATÉ! —Hinata le bajó la camisa a su hermana menor, esta solo se sonrojo.

—Estoy esperando… ¿Estas satisfecha?

—Tú que crees, envíame de nuevo. Esta vez como Hinata-neesama. Tengo una idea mejor de cómo solucionar esto.

—Si insistes, pero solo te advierto que será lo mismo.

Sin presentar alguna objeción, el Kyubi regresó a Hanabi al mundo del que había acabado de salir. Hinata se mostraba muy curiosa acerca de la conducta del zorro, pero prefirió no decir nada. Cuando menos, hasta que tuviera una idea de lo que tramaba el Bijou.

—Bien, de nuevo a empezar. Esta vez a hacerlo bien.

Esta vez, Hanabi en el papel de Hinata, dejó la reunión de los monstruos sin decir nada y fue a buscar a "su hermana". Encontró a Hanabi donde estaba la vez anterior, sin que esta pudiera reaccionar, enfrentó a su hermana.

—Hanabi necesitamos hablar, se que aun te lamentas por lo que sucedió. Pero yo te perdoné hace tiempo.

—¿Ane-ue?

—No digas nada y escucha. Te perdone por todo lo que paso, el que me haya convertido en vampiro, la muerte de Naruto, incluso la deshonra de nuestra familia. Para mi… —"Hinata" abrazó fuertemente a su hermana menor—. Tu eres lo más importante que tengo…

—A-A-Ane-ue —Hanabi se separó muy avergonzada de la que creía su hermana—. D-de-de verdad piensas eso, Ane-ue.

—Si lo pienso todos los días. No me importa que digan todos los monstruos que viven en Konoha, para mi tu eres lo más valioso que tengo. Eres mi hermana menor.

—Ane-ue —Hanabi con lágrimas en sus ojos, miró a su hermana, luego la abrazó.

La verdadera Hanabi no podía estar más feliz, por fin había arreglado las cosas entre la Hinata y la Hanabi de ese mundo. Pero había otra persona que también estaba feliz por este éxito.

—Hanabi-chan lo consiguió… por fin —Hinata miraba muy emocionada a su hermana menor—. Por fin pudo hacer lo que deseaba.

—Yo no cantaría victoria tan rápido, si fuera tú —el Kyubi señalo en dirección de la esfera, la misma escena que estaban viendo—. Fijate con atención.

—No veo nada raro —pero Hinata solo podía ver a las dos hermanas abrazadas felices.

—Ni porque congele la imagen. Creo que deberías mirar con más atención.

Curiosamente, la escena que estaban viendo, antes congelada, ahora tuvo un acercamiento a las hermanas abrazadas, luego empezó a correr solo que en cámara lenta. Precisamente estaban enfocando a Hanabi, quien luego de abrazar a la que creía era su hermana Hinata, sacó algo de su manga y…

—Por favor no —Hinata volteó la cara al entender que paso—. ¡No quiero ver eso!

Hanabi había sacado una daga muy filosa, aquella con la que antes ya se había suicidado. Pero esta ocasión, en lugar de perforarse el estómago con ella, se la clavó en el corazón, a la que creía era Hinata.

—¡Qu-que ha-has hecho, Hanabi-chan! —Hanabi, ocupante del cuerpo e Hinata, no podía creer lo que su contraparte había acabado de hacer

—T-tú-tú n-no e-eres mi her-mana —Hanabi tenía los ojos completamente llenos de lágrimas—. No se quien sea, pero tu no eres mi hermana Hinata. Ella jamás diría eso, tú no eres ella. ¡Devuélvemela!

Sin saber lo que había hecho en verdad, Hanabi vio como su hermana caía al suelo, agonizante. Mientras la verdadera Hinata, no podía dejar de llorar al ver de nuevo, como su hermana moría. Para su suerte, el Zorro regreso el alma de Hanabi a donde estaban, en aquella dimensión extraña.

—¿Qué paso?

—No te diste cuenta acaso. Te mataste a ti mismo, literalmente.

Hinata al ver a su hermana menor, corrió a abrazarla.

—Nee-sama, estoy bien. Suéltame. Aun debo salvar a esas dos.

—Te lo prohíbo Hanabi-chan. No volverás. Es muy peligroso.

—Debo hacerlo Nee-san. No quiero que ninguna pierda a su hermana.

—Pero pudiste morir, si Kyubi no te salvaba a tiempo, hubieras desaparecido.

—Aunque tenga que arriesgarme de nuevo, lo haré. No quiero que ninguna de ellas pierdan a su hermana, porque se lo que sentiría si yo perdiera a la mía.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan.

—Zorro, envíame de nuevo.

—¿Estas segura, Chibiko?

—Claro que lo estoy. Envíame de nuevo y las veces que sea necesario, hasta que logré que esas dos, se porten como verdaderas hermanas.

—Realmente eres una necia Chibiko. Pero por eso me agradas, vas de nuevo… esta vez regresas a ser tú, suerte.

Hanabi desapareció de nuevo y aquella esfera, que mostraba lo que sucedía en aquel mundo, regreso al comienzo. Nuevamente a donde Hanabi despertaba.

—Bien, ya se que hice mal antes. Ahora debo corregir todo esto.

Hanabi se apresuró a llegar donde estaba su hermana, en aquel cuarto secreto. Como ya se conocía la ruta de memoria, pudo esquivar todos los obstáculos sin problemas. Esta vez, en lugar de esperar por Hinata, entro en el cuarto y en medio del discurso de esta, interrumpió.

—Hinata-neechan, no esperaré. Lo que sucedió… soy completamente responsable y lo acepto —Hanabi estiró ambos brazos hacia Hinata, en señal de que aceptaría lo que esta le hiciera—. Haz conmigo lo que desees. Si es tu decisión matarme por lo que te hice, a nuestra familia y a Naruto. Hazlo.

Hinata, así como el resto de los presentes, estaban muy asombrados de aquellas palabras de Hanabi. En especial Hinata, quien jamás había visto a su hermana menor, tan segura.

—Sabes lo que te haré, cierto —Hanabi asintió—. Aun así, lo aceptaras sin objetar.

—Si es tu forma de perdonarme. Aceptaré que me mates —Hanabi no bajó la mirada, seguía viendo a su hermana, con la cabeza en alto—. Se que planean atacar a los humanos, que soy solo un estorbo. Si yo ya no estoy, podrán declararles la guerra y atacarlos.

Los presentes estaban más que asombrados de las palabras de Hanabi, aunque habían intentado mantenerlo siempre bajo absoluto secreto, aquella niña que tanto odiaban, aquella Cazadora, sabía absolutamente, todos sus planes.

—Valla, parece que nos has estado espiando desde hace algún tiempo atrás, no es así hermanita —Hinata se acercó a Hanabi y agarró su rostro con su mano, haciendo que bajara la mirada para verla a los ojos—. Me has facilitado las cosas, sabes. Te podría matar aquí mismo y todos mis súbditos me alabarían.

—Si es lo que has decidido, Nee-san. Lo aceptó.

Hinata sonrió, luego se alejó de su hermana y enseño su mano, a la cual, le crecieron las uñas hasta estar casi del mismo tamaño que sus dedos. Todos los monstruos presentes estaban muy felices con el "espectáculo" que su princesa les brindaría. Era lo que más esperaban, que la última Cazadora que quedaba y único obstáculo para su plan, desapareciera.

—Entregarte para que te matará, pensando que solo por ser hermanas… te perdonaría —Hinata hablaba en un tono bastante perverso, mientras con una uña, acariciaba el rostro de su hermana—. Sabes hermanita…

—Aceptó todo lo que desees hacerme Hinata-neesama —Hanabi lucía bastante tranquila, sabiendo lo que le podría ocurrir, a diferencia de Hinata. La cual lucía cada vez más nerviosa—. Si matarme significa que me personas y volvemos a ser hermanas, mátame.

—MÁTALA HINATA-HIME.

—Si, Mátala.

—Esta es la oportunidad que esperabamos.

—Es solo un estorbo en nuestro plan maestro.

—Mata a la traidora, Hinata-Hime,

—Acaba con su vida.

—Mata a la última Cazadora.

Hinata lucía bastante nerviosa, tanto, que sin querer rasguño con su uña el rostro de Hanabi, haciendo que sangrara. Todos los monstruos se pusieron muy felices al ver esto, aunque Hinata no lucía tan animada como antes.

—¿Nee-san, estas bien?

—Cla-claro q-que es-estoy bien —Hinata apuntó su mano en dirección del estómago de Hanabi, pero a escasos centímetros de perforarlo, se detuvo—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! Ella es mi hermana menor.

Hinata calló de rodillas, mientras lloraba a mares. Hanabi sonrió y abrazó a su hermana mayor, tratando de consolarla.

—Sabía que no lo harías, en el fondo… seguimos siendo her…

Pero Hanabi no logró terminar su frase, ya que algo la atravesó desde atrás.

—¡Qué han hecho! Es mi hermana.

Eran los monstruos que antes servían a Hinata, quienes habían asesinado a Hanabi y ahora, iban por Hinata, su ex-Reina.

—Eres débil Hinata-sama. Ya no puedes ser nuestra Princesa —varios monstruos rodearon a Hinata y luego, solo se escuchó un grito.

Fue lo último que alcanzó a escuchar Hanabi, antes de regresar con Hinata y el Kyubi. Hanabi estaba destrozada, golpeaba aun el suelo de impotencia, mientras se repetía.

—¡No puedo! ¿Por qué no puedo? —luego miró llena de lágrimas al Zorro—. ¿Por qué me dejas repetir esto si sabes que no podré hacer nada?

—Aun no lo entiendes Chibiko.

—¿¡Por qué no puedo salvarlas! —Hanabi golpeaba el suelo con sus puños, se sentía humillada—. Haga lo que haga… siempre morirán. ¿¡POR QUÉ!

Hinata no sabía si consolar o no a su hermana menor, no sabía que hacer. Sabía que el Zorro no iba a dejar que Hanabi muriera, pero le intrigaba que dejara que sufriera tanto… a propósito.

—Lo entiendes ahora, Chibiko.

—Entender que, Zorro maldito. ¡Lo hacías a propósito!

—Tienes razón, no hacia a propósito… por una razón. Entiéndelo de una vez por todas, Chibiko. No podrás salvarlos siempre. Arriesgarías tu propia vida por una causa imposible.

—Lo haría, si ello significará salvar a Hinata-neesama.

—Eres muy noble, Chibiko. Pero conforme madures, aprenderás que la vida es mucho más cruel de lo que piensas que soy.

—No me rendiré, así repita todo un millón de veces. No me rendiré, debo salvarlas.

—A veces, la terquedad es muy mala consejera. Hinata, has algo con tu hermana. Saben que mi poder no es eterno, en algún momento, no podré salvarla a tiempo y ella morirá.

Hinata no sabía que hacer, no sabía de parte de quien ponerse. Hanabi era su hermana y sabía como se sentía, compartía sus mismos sentimientos. Pero el Kyubi era su espíritu guía y tenía razón, ella había visto, como con cada vez que salvaba a Hanabi, su poder se hacia más débil.

—Hanabi-chan, debes entender la posición de Kyubi-sama. Te entiendo, pero podrías morir.

—Ya tuvimos esta discusión antes Nee-sama. Sabes que no cambiaré de opinión, es mi destino el salvarlas. Se que en el fondo se quieren como hermanas, porque estuve en el lugar de ambas. Y aunque no pude acceder a sus recuerdos, sus emociones eran más fuertes.

—Ya veo.

—Se supone que debes hacerla cambiar de opinión a ella, no al revés.

—Perdón Kyubi-sama, pero Hanabi-chan tiene razón —el Kyubi solo suspiro.

—Aun no entienden por qué hice regresar a Hanabi tantas veces.

—No, ¿por qué?

—Sin importar lo que haga, no podrá cambiar el destino. Las dos hermanas no pueden existir después de ese día. Si salvan a una, condenan a la otra.

—Logré salvar a ambas.

—En realidad hiciste que ambas murieran y creaste un desenlace aun peor.

Era verdad, en la esfera del Kyubi se podía ver como los monstruos habían tomado el control y se habían lanzado a asesinar a todos los humanos que encontraban. El caos se regó en poco tiempo y los humanos, contraatacaron, crearon armas mucho más poderosas para combatir a los monstruos. Estos se hicieron más fuertes y entre ambos, se destruyeron.

—Y-yo-yo cause e-eso.

Hanabi estaba aun más destrozada que antes.

—Gracias por eso Kyubi.

—De nada.

—Era sarcasmo, mira como pusiste a mi pobre hermana.

—Ella debe entender. A veces los sacrificios son necesarios.

Estas palabras en lugar de deprimir a la pobre Hanabi, le dieron más fuerza.

—¡NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE MUERA! —Hanabi se levantó muy seria y muy decidida. En sus ojos solo se veía su férrea voluntad de salvar a todos.

—No podrás. Lo único sería evitar que Hinata sea convertida… pero mis poderes no permiten retroceder tanto.

—Todo es tu culpa entonces…

—Hanabi-chan, no seas así. Kyubi-sama esta ayudándonos. El también tiene sus límites.

—Lo sé, perdona Nee-sama, perdona Zorro. Estoy demasiado frustrada para pensar. Si al menos tuviera una idea de que hacer.

Como escuchando las suplicas de Hanabi, Naruto apareció… con un tazón de ramen que se estana comiendo. Sin saber que sucedía, simplemente se quedo comiendo el ramen, hasta que se lo acabo, una vez lleno, pregunto que sucedía, aunque a su modo.

—Eso estuvo delicioso. Por fin pude salvar todo el Ramen —Naruto se fijo en Hinata que lo veía casi con lágrimas—. Digo… salvar a Hinata. Si eso, logré salvar a Hinata.

—Naruto-kun, te extrañe—Hinata abrazó a Naruto, no porque lo extrañara, sino porque quería salir de esa citación tan tensa en la que estaban—. ¿Cómo te fue?

—Bien, pude convencer a la vieja Tsunade, fue sencillo. Esta vez fue más fácil salvar el ra… a Hinata.

—Naruto-kun, estaría perdido sin ti.

Estas palabras no dejaron de resonar en la mente de Hanabi.

—¡ESO ES! —Hanabi miró al Zorro de nuevo—. Ya se que hacer, envíame de regreso. Esta vez, seré yo misma.


	38. Chapter 38

Quantum Ninja 38Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Treinta y Ocho: Destino.**

Hanabi había regresado a aquel mundo, en el que tantas veces había intentado salvar a ambas hermanas Hyuga. Nuevamente ocupaba el cuerpo de su versión de ese mundo, esta vez por petición directa al mismo Kyubi. La kunoichi se dio cuenta de la situación y esta vez, salió corriendo, no hacia la habitación secreta de Hinata, sino a un lugar más lejano. Un lugar que había sido prohibido durante varios años, donde comenzó todo.

—La única solución… es revivir a Naruto.

La casa Uzumaki

—Rayos, esto es muy difícil —Hanabi trataba de colarse por un pequeño hoyo en la pared, las entradas habían sido tapiadas—. Es como si quisieran evitar que alguien entrara… o más bien que alguien saliera.

Hanabi lucho durante horas, su cuerpo actual no estaba acostumbrada a tanto ajetreó. Durante varias horas estuvo literalmente, arranando tablas tras tabla, creando una entrada. No logró entrar por el agujero que había en la pared, así que trato de hacerse otra entrada.

—Si tuvieras mis poderes, podría usar mi Ninjutsu y abrir un agujero enorme. Pero no, se supone que soy una cazadora de monstruos y…

Hanabi se quedó meditando un poco, ella sabía que todos los monstruos eran fuertes. Por lo que, si existía alguien capaz de cazarlos y al que le temieran tanto, es porque era más fuerte que ellos o quizás tenía poderes muy grandes.

—Tal vez si me concentro —Hanabi cerró los ojos y como si dirigiera su Chakra a su mano, lanzó un poderoso golpe contra la pared, que casi le fractura la muñeca—. ¡AYAYAY!

Luego de reponerse de ese duro golpe y recuperar la sensación de su mano, la pequeña Hyuga intento algo diferente.

—Jamás lo intente antes, pero hay que probar.

Hanabi realizo los mismos movimientos que los Uchiha para usar la bola de fuego, pero nada paso. Luego hizo los movimientos de Kakashi para el Chidori, pero igual que antes, nada. Realizo varios otros movimientos para Jutsus elementales que conocía, pero nada sucedía.

—No tengo Fuego, Rayo o ningún otro ataque… entonces que se supone que haga.

Hanabi se rascó la cabeza confundida, el tiempo se le acababa para hacer aquello que tenía pensado y no sabía ni como entraría.

—Y si no son poderes, sino armas. Todo ninja esta acostumbrado a llevar armas de todos tipos.

Hanabi comenzó a buscar en su ropa, a simple vista parecía que no cargara nada raro. Luego de varias horas esculcando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, Hanabi sacó lo que parecía ser una ganzúa.

—Parece que me quitaron todas las armas, al menos tengo esta cosa —Hanabi miró fijamente la ganzúa, luego de un rato la desecho. Con las puertas tapiadas, de nada le servia abrir la cerradura—. ¿Qué más tengo?

Hanabi siguió buscando entre su ropa, curiosamente en sus zapatos, sentía una especie de incomodidad, como si algo la molestara. Se sacó el zapato, pero no encontró nada dentro, luego se fijo, que el taco que parecía flojo, luego de sacarlo, encontró varias bolitas negras dentro.

—¿Qué es esto?

Hanabi estaba tentada en tirar todas esas esferitas negras, pero le pareció curioso que estuvieran tan bien protegidas en una capsula de cera de abeja. Sacó una de ella y la olió, luego reacciono ante un olor muy característico.

—¡Es pólvora!

Hanabi lanzó varias de estas esferas contra la pared y logró hacer el agujero por el cual entraría. El ruido era bastante fuerte, pero por suerte, no había nadie que la escuchara, todos estaban en aquella reunión. Hanabi entro sin problemas.

—Bien, ahora a buscar esa tumba.

Hanabi sacó lo que parecía un cristal, curiosamente este iluminaba el camino. Con esto Hanabi pudo caminar por aquella casa antigua y derruida sin problemas. La casa parecía un laberinto e incluso poseía trampas para evitar que la gente entrara. Pero gracias a sus instintos Ninjas, no fue problema evitarlo.

—Que raro —Hanabi seguía esquivando todo tipo de trampas mortales—. Porque si Naruto esta bien muerto. ¿Para qué hay todo esto aquí?

Las dudas en la cabeza de la joven ninja eran cada vez mayores, así como las trampas que cada vez eran más elaboradas y peligrosas, con dificultad, Hanabi logró llegar a la habitación principal, el cuarto de Naruto.

—Bien, aquí esta. Si aprendí bien acerca de vampiros en aquella revista… —Hanabi tomó un trozo de vidrio del suelo y se corto la mano adrede—. Es que puedo revivir a un vampiro con algo de sangre de una virgen.

Hanabi respiró profundo antes de abrir la puerta.

—Solo espero que uno de esos tantos monstruos que habían en casa de Nee-sama no me haya hecho nada.

Hanabi abrió la puerta de la habitación de Naruto, esperaba encontrar un paisaje terrible. Un lugar muy lúgubre, con un ataúd en el fondo. Pero lo que vio, era muy diferente a lo que imaginaba. El lugar… parecía la habitación de un niño, llena de juguetes.

—¿Qué es esto?

Mientras tanto, la Princesa de los Monstruos, la pequeña vampiresa Hinata, continuaba con su plan maestro, tal como había pasado antes. Ya había logrado convencer a sus súbditos y lo siguiente en la agenda era…

—Ahora necesitamos a mi hermana menor… ¡Para matarla!

Todos aclamaron al unísono.

—Son como masilla en mis manos —Hinata sonrió al ver todos haciendo lo que ella decía sin dudar—. Ahora mi gente, vallan y busquen a mi hermana. Pero tráiganla con vida, quiero darme el gusto de asesinarla frente a todos.

Los monstruos salieron a buscar a la hermana de su reina, para que fuera asesinada por esta. Mientras Hinata se quedo en su mansión, pensando en su siguiente movimiento.

—Luego de que mate a Hanabi, iré contra los humanos, lo siguiente será destruir a todos los monstruos y creare mi mundo a mi voluntad.

Pero Hinata no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpida. Habían encontrado a Hanabi.

—Por fin, me daré el gusto de matarla yo misma.

—Pero Hinata-hime, ella ha…

—Esa chica logró revivirlo.

—¿De que diablos hablan?

—Debe verlo, princesa.

Hinata salió a la calle y vio, como una especie de multitud rodeaba a Hanabi, pero nadie siquiera se atrevía a tocarla.

—¡Qué es lo que pasa! Les di una orden.

Hinata se acercó molesta hacia Hanabi, los que la rodeaban, se abrieron al ver a Hinata. Al hacerlo, Hinata se dio cuenta de quien estaba con su hermana.

—Na-Naru-Naruto-kun —y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo—. E-eres t-tú realmente.

Hinata corrió a abrazar a Naruto, quien lucía igual que ella, con una edad infantil, salvo que, a diferencia de Hinata, Naruto si actuaba como un niño pequeño.

—¿Qué paso con Naruto-kun?

—No lo se. Nee-chan. Cuando lo encontré estaba así. Ni siquiera use mi sangre para revivirlo, porque el no estaba muerto.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que oíste. No deseo que hagas lo que quieres hacer, por eso sabia que yo sola no lograría hacerte cambiar de idea. Así que pensé en traer a la vida a Naruto usando mi sangre.

—La sangre de una virgen, que puede revivir incluso a un vampiro que fue asesinado —exclamó para si misma Hinata.

—Pensaba en regresarlo a la vida, pero me fue difícil entrar a la casa de Naruto. Habían demasiadas trampas y en el interior, estaba él.

—Espera. Como que habían trampas.

—Si, estaba sellada la casa. Me pareció muy raro… hasta que encontré esto.

Hanabi le entregó a su hermana un pergamino, donde había escrito una confesión de Naruto hacia ella. La cual le explicaba que jamás quiso lastimarla, a ella o a su hermana, pero estaba siendo controlado por alguien más. Alguien que planeaba matar a Hinata para tomar su lugar, apenas conquistara a los humanos.

—Ha-Hanabi-chan. Todo este tiempo… estuve tan equivocada.

Hinata con lágrimas en sus ojos, abrazó a su hermana.

—Gracias Nee-chan, sabía que al final lo lograrías.

Hanabi también abrazó a Hinata y ambas empezaron a llorar, todos veían muy raro este despliegue de sentimientos entre las que antes se odiaban a muerte. Naruto simplemente parecía estar disfrutando todo lo que sucedía.

—Que momento tan emotivo, no me gustaría interrumpir el encuentro de las dos hermanitas… —se escuchó una voz, luego todos los monstruos se abrieron para dejar ver al autor de la voz—. Pero ya no me sirvan ninguna de las dos… así que. ¡Las mataré!

—¡TÚ! Esto era obra tuya —exclamó Hinata fúrica, luego se lanzó con una mirada asesina hacia el autor de la voz.

Por desgracia para Hanabi, no pudo saber que estaba sucediendo, ya que fue enviada de regreso con el Kyubi apenas empezó la pelea.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué diablos paso?

Hanabi se vio en el mismo lugar al que regresaba cada vez que fallaba, estaban su hermana, el zorro y Naruto, quien parecía más que feliz.

—¿Qué es lo que paso? Hice bien todo esta vez o no.

—Hanabi-chan —Hinata corrió a abrazar a su hermana menor, haciendo que esta se preocupara.

—No me digan que eche a perder todo de nuevo.

—En realidad no Chibiko —el zorro lucía muy complacido, aun parecía estar viendo que ocurría en la última dimensión visitada por la joven Kunoichi.

—¿P-pero qué paso? Díganmelo, al menos merezco saber eso.

—Ven Chibiko, creo que ya sufriste suficiente…

Hinata sonrió y luego soltó a Hanabi, Hanabi se encaminó en dirección del Kyubi a ver lo que se supone debía de ver. Pero lo que vio, no lo entendió.

—¿Qué sucede?

Parecía que hubo una especie de guerra, donde muchos salieron heridos, pero por más que buscara, no encontraba ni a su versión de ese mundo, ni a Hinata o a Naruto.

—¿!Do-Donde están¡?

—Mira con más atención.

Luego de buscar y buscar, temiendo lo peor, Hanabi vio lo que parecían ser a tres bebés durmiendo en una pequeña cuna.

—Reconozco a esa… ¡Es Hinata-neesama!

—Así es, adivina quienes son los otros dos.

—El rubio supongo que es Naruto y la niña… ¡Soy yo!

—Ding ding ding ding ding… Denle un premio, tenemos una ganadora.

—Puedes dejar las ironías para luego, necesito saber bien que sucedió.

—Yo también necesito divertirme, sabes. Que te explique tu hermana…

Diciendo eso, el zorro se fue entre enojado y aburrido.

—Que delicado.

—Verás Hanabi-chan, luego de que lograste revelar al verdadero culpable.

—Por cierto ¿Quién causo todo eso? Orochimaru… Pain… El Akatsuki.

—No… No… y no.

—¿Entonces?

—La persona que había estado planeando todo esto desde las sombras, fue…

Hinata señalo en dirección de las imágenes que surgían, al verlas Hanabi se quedó muda… o tanto así.

—¡Papá!

—Así es, la persona que planeo todo, fue nuestro propio padre.

—Pe-pero se supone estaba muerto… ¿O no?

—Padre había planeado todo, desde su falsa muerte hasta que me convirtiera en la líder de la aldea… solo para eliminar a todos los monstruos de una vez por todas.

—Momento, barájamela más despacio. ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

—Pues eso, verás Hanabi-chan, en ese mundo existían monstruos de leyenda…

—Ajá, así como el Kyubi.

—Claro, ahora soy solo ficción —exclamó el zorro desde un rincón.

—Pero había algo más en ese mundo que no conocíamos.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Era magia?

—No era magia, o cuando menos no lo llamaban así. Le decían… Tecnología.

—Tecnología. ¿Y que hacia?

—Pues de todo, tanto bueno como malo. Incluso había diseñado un aparato que podía destruir todo un país con solo oprimir un botón. Lo llamaban bomba atómica.

—Oh. Pero y que quería nuestro padre con todo eso.

—Pues, el sabía que la fuerza de los monstruos era grande, pero también sabía que las armas que poseían los humanos eran muy fuertes… planeaba que ambos, se destruyeran.

—Pero y el como sobreviviría, si se desataba una guerra entre ambos mundos,, el humano y el de los monstruos… todos morirían.

—Padre ya había sobrevivido a una muerte, otra más no sería problema para él.

—Oh ya. Pero y Naruto y el resto. ¿Cómo acabo todo? ¿Quién detuvo a padre? ¿Por qué acabamos como bebes?

—Pues, verás Hanabi-chan… —pero Hinata no pudo acabar, ya que el zorro la interrumpió.

—Eso Chibiko será para la próxima vez, ahora deben saltar hacia su siguiente aventura.

—¿En el mundo ese doble donde Hinata-neesama debía lidiar con dos Narutos?

—No, acaso no te dijeron nada.

—¿Nada de qué?

—Mientras anduviste resolviendo un solo mundo, Naruto arregló el de él, el de tu hermana y otros tres más.

—Ah, así que por eso era la cara de bobo que se tiraba Naruto.

—Sí si, como sea, ahora deberán resolver un problema mucho mayor que todos los demás. Algo tan difícil… que no me atrevo a nombrar.

El zorro hizo desaparecer primero a Naruto y luego a Hinata, se quedó solo con Hanabi.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? Me quieres hacer algo, sabía que no se podía confiar en ti. ¡Me quieres violar!

—Ni que estuvieras tan linda.

—¡Qué dijiste!

—No, nada. Escúchame, te deje atrás, porque el mundo que viene, realmente necesito que hagas algo muy importante.

—¿Yo?

—Si tu.

—Pero lo eche a perder varias veces antes. Hasta Naruto-kun logró salvar más mundos que yo.

—Olvídate del idiota ese. Tú perseveraste hasta encontrar la solución, Naruto solo tuvo suerte porque pensó con el estómago.

—Entonces… dices que la siguiente misión depende únicamente de mí.

—Así es. Solo tú lo puedes hacerlo Chib-Hanabi, porque solo tú pudiste salir vivas de aquella terrible prueba. Eres la única que lo lograría.

Hanabi se sintió muy orgullosa de escuchar todo eso, tanto, que acepto sin siquiera escuchar de lo que se trataría la misión que le encomendaría el zorro.

—Si, soy especial. ¡Entonces lo haré!

—Valla, se lo creyó.

El zorro sonrió de forma malvada, como si planeara alguna travesura y luego hizo desaparecer a Hanabi en una nube de humo. A continuación, se sentó a observar lo que haría la pequeña.

—¡Atchis!

Estornudó Hanabi gracias al humo que había usado el zorro, al mirar con atención, se dio cuenta de que estaba en algún lugar muy conocido. Parecía su propia casa, solo que… menos Ninja. Parecía haber una reunión entre sus padres y…

—¡Los Padres de Naruto-kun!

Hanabi se escondió para poder escuchar lo que sucedía.

—Y esa es la situación, Hiashi. Naruto se ira de intercambio a Sudáfrica por dos meses y no podemos hacer nada —exclamó Minato.

—Y al enterarse tu hija de eso —habló ahora Kushina—. Decidió que se quiere hacer misionera y viajar a Sudáfrica para enseñar religión solo para estar con Naruto.

—Esta hija mía —Hiashi suspiró—. Porque no se dedica a adorar el rock and roll y a Satán como otros adolescentes normales...

**Notas de Autor.**  
Perdón la demora y la desaparición, pero mis obligaciones me tenían atrapado, trataré como sea de continuar lo más pronto posible los fics que deje pendientes.

Sin más que decir.

Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


	39. Chapter 39

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**

**Capítulo Treinta y Nueve: Sin Poderes.**

Hanabi no entendió, si la actitud de su padre era una simple broma o lo había dicho con una verdadera intención de que Hinata fuera alguna sacerdotisa para algún demonio, lo cierto es que debía "aprender" más de su actual mundo, por ello debía recopilar datos tanto de este, como de los que ahora eran su familia… y que mejor que una Kunoichi para recopilación de información. Se basaría de todas sus habilidades Ninjas para lograr reunir todo lo que necesitaba acerca del nuevo mundo como de su familia y de la de Naruto.

Por desgracia, Hanabi aprendió una pequeña lección luego de caerse cuando intentaba trepar al techo.

—Entendido, en este mundo no tengo habilidades Ninjas —exclamó una muy adolorida Hanabi luego de esconderse tras un mueble para escuchar mejor.

Minato y Hiashi seguían al parecer hablando de Naruto y Hinata, por suerte para ella, no parecían haberla descubierto, así que simplemente se deslizo de la forma más sigilosa, acercándose cada vez más hacia sus padres y la posible familia política de su hermana mayor.

Por desgracia fue descubierta.

—¡Hanabi Hyuga! —gritó su madre muy enojada—. Te he dicho que no ensucies tu vestido, no eres la que lava niña.

Hanabi no tuvo más opción que levantarse y sacudirse su "vestido", el cual, era la primera vez que se fijaba en lo que llevaba y de haberse dado cuenta antes, lo habría hecho tiras con una kunai… claro, si tuviera una.

El vestido era para que, muy soso para el estilo de la aguerrida kunoichi.

—Lo siento mamá —Hanabi solo respondió de forma automática, luego siguió escuchando un par de regaños más, contestando a todos lo mismo.

—Vamos, también esta preocupada por su hermana mayor —por suerte para Hanabi, Kushina salió en su defensa, luego de invitarla a sentarse a su lado, Hanabi aceptó quedarse a ver que sucedía con su hermana y su casi cuñado. Aunque le molestaba que todos la trataran como a una niña pequeña.

—Verdad que la pequeña Hanabi quería saber acerca de su hermanita y Naruto —empezó a hablar Minato con un leve tono de voz algo molestoso, si Hanabi hubiera tenido una kunai…

—Si —contestó con una gran sonrisa forzada y apretando los dientes.

—Por cierto Kushina, la pequeña Hanabi no es la única espía aquí —Hiashi señalo en dos direcciones, detrás de una pared se apreciaba la sombra de Hinata, mientras detrás de una lámpara, se supone estaba escondido Naruto.

—Ya vengan acá, acaso creen que estamos ciegos.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata tomaron aire y se presentaron, ambos lucían ropas no muy acordes a la realidad de Hanabi. Hinata lucía un lindo vestido largo de color crema, mientras Nauruto, aparte de lucir excesivamente arreglado, tenía puesto un smoking.

—Lindo traje Naruto, ¿acaso vas a pedir empleo?

—Ya Hiashi, no lo molestes —le dio un codazo su esposa—. Solo se vistió así para darnos una buena impresión.

—S-si —asintió el muy avergonzado Naruto.

—Y dinos hijo, es verdad que planeas te iras muy pronto —Naruto solo asintió.

—Y yo lo seguiré a donde valla —se apresuró en contestar Hinata.

—Bien, creo que una vez habiéndolos escuchado, debemos hablar entre nosotros. Creo que es mejor que suban chicos, necesitamos hablar.

Hinata y Naruto asintieron sin reprochar y subieron al segundo piso, a la habitación de Hinata. Hanabi tranquilamente seguía sentada junto a Kushina esperando a que siguieran hablando.

—Hanabi —Hanabi miró a su madre, quien le dirigió una mirada muy molesta—. Cuando dijimos niños, nos referíamos a todos. Sube ya y haz tu tarea—. Al final, como era de esperarse, se madre la envió a su habitación—. Sí mamá, lo siento mamá.

Hanabi iba que echaba humos de lo enojada que estaba, sin embargo, cuando subió las escaleras se encontró con un espectáculo que le quito todo el mal genio. Su hermana y Naruto estaban al parecer viendo películas románticas en la habitación de su hermana.

Aunque Naruto parecía haberse quedado dormido hace un buen rato.

—No fue linda mi amor —Hinata apago la televisión y se limpió las lágrimas, luego miró a Naruto y le dio un codazo en las costillas.

—Eh. Si, si, de verdad son lindas.

—De que hablas, te quedaste dormido a la mitad de nuevo.

—Eso es mentira, esta vez si las vi completas.

—Así y porque estas salivando de nuevo.

—No es saliva… solo lloraba por la boca.

Gracias al comentario inteligente, Naruto se gano un almohadazo. Pero también Hanabi había podido descubrir varias cosas respecto a ese Mundo. Uno era, que ninguno de ellos eran los Naruto y Hinata que conocía; dos, ese era otro de aquellos mundos donde no existían los Ninjas y tres, su familia era más normal de lo que esperaba y se llevaba bien con la de Naruto, de cierta forma, le agradaba ver aquella atmósfera.

—Sabes Romeo, me alegraría por un día, que me hicieras caso.

—¿Romeo? Entonces ya no hablas conmigo, cierto —Naruto se ganó otro almohadazo—. Decídete mujer. Hablas conmigo o con Romeo.

—Sabes Naruto-kun, a veces eres tan "romántico" —aunque Hinata lo dijo en un tono algo irónico, Naruto lo entendió de otra manera.

—Verdad, como cuando gaste todo mi sueldo en ese precioso casco para motocicleta que te regale.

—Claro… y yo lo use tanto, ya que no tienes moto —nuevamente Naruto se ganó otro almohadazo.

—Para mujer, acaso yo no uso las cosas que tú me regalas.

—Nunca usaste el suéter que te tejí.

—Era ROSA. Acaso quieres que me golpeen en la calle…

—Se fijarían más en ti, siempre te quejas que nunca llamas la atención de la gente.

—Pues con eso, seguro llamaré mucho la atención… pero de gente que no creo que me agrade.

—Por cierto Naruto-kun.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo es que tus padres te dejaron gastar tanto en un casco para motocicletas?

—Es simple, Pa y yo tenemos un acuerdo formal. El dinero que gané por mi trabajo, lo puedo gastar en lo que sea… excepto en pornografía, pero esa es otra historia.

—Aun así, según vi el anuncio, costaba como cincuenta dólares.

—Cuarenta y nueve con noventa y nueve, más impuesto. Pero ya sabes, no se puede poner precio a la seguridad del ser amado.

—Aja, claro. ¿Pero de donde sacaste tanto?

—Ah, trabaje como burro pintando para mi padre.

—¿Minato-san te hizo pintar?

—Si, las persianas de mi padre se las pinte por cinco dólares.

—¿Todo el juego?

—No, como crees. No soy tan ignorante. Mi padre quería que le pintara todo el juego de persianas, me ofreció cinco dólares por cada una, como eran dos juegos, de ocho ventanas, yo muy inteligentemente me adelante y le cobre los cincuenta dólares.

—Cinco dólares por dos juegos en ocho ventanas… si sabes Naruto-kun, que eso hacen ochenta dólares.

—Mi padre de nuevo me estafo.

Pero algo que seguía igual para Hanabi en todos los mundos, era que Naruto siempre seguía igual. Aunque eso no se aplicaba exactamente para todos los mundos no visitados por ella.

Y algunos otros, visitados por el propio Naruto.

—Sensei, hemos venido a ti, cruzando desiertos y abismos, pasando todo tipo de peligros… ¡Para que nos reveles el secreto de la felicidad!

Varios hombres habían llegado muy sucios y con las vestimentas rotas, a una especie de palacio, donde había una especie de hombre sabio cubierto por una túnica.

—El secreto de la felicidad —el hombre sabio se quito la túnica mostrando ser el mismo ninja protagonista o casi, de la historia—. ¡Es el Ramen!

Naruto levantó un cuenco de ramen preparado.

—Y no hay nada mejor que disfrutarlo aun caliente, en sus tres nuevos sabores. Comadreja… Cangrejo Rey… y el único e inigualable Rata de Río.

Luego se escucho una voz: "Ramen, que delicioso es…"

—¡Corten! —todo lo que parecía ser un palacio, de pronto se desarmo y mostró detrás de los muros, el escenario de una televisora —Felicidades Naruto, lo has hecho de nuevo.

—Gracias, gracias.

Miles de fans corrieron con vasos de ramen instantáneo con la cara de Naruto a que se los firmara este. El rubio muy emocionado, procedió a firmar cada uno.

—Gracias Naruto.

—Eres mi ídolo, Naruto.

—Te amo Naruto.

—Sos lo máximo.

Y cientos de varios cumplido más.

—Gracias, gracias, todo es por mis fans.

Luego de que las fans se fueran y que el rubio pudiera estar solo, su "secretaria" lo abordo.

—Bien Naruto, hoy tenemos una grabación más del episodio 156 de Naruto Shippuden.

—¿De nuevo?

—Al parecer a los clientes no les gusto como quedo la última escena y la quieren volver a ver.

—Rayos.

—No maldigas… no es de tu estilo. Además sabías todo el precio de ser una estrella.

—Si como sea, luego de eso estare libre.

—Ni lo creas. Luego en la tarde deberás firmas autógrafos en la librería, donde se publica el último número de tu Manga mensual.

—Más trabajo.

—Y saliendo, deberás presentarte en una entrevista en televisión nacional para anunciar la salida de tu siguiente película.

—¿Tendré algún momento para mi?

—Revisando tu agenda… a las cuatro y quince podrás ir al baño por cinco minutos, aprovéchalos.

—¡Dattebayo!

—Eso si es más de tu estilo. ¡Bien dicho!

Mientras Naruto experimentaba en carne propia los problemas de ser una celebridad, en un lugar diferente o más bien, Universos diferente, Hinata estaba por cumplir su mayor sueño de la vida.

Su boda con Naruto.

—No puedo creerlo —Hinata se estaba viendo frente a un espejo con el traje de bodas, junto a ella estaban sus damas de honor, Sakura e Ino.

—Este día llegaría, ya lo sabíamos.

—Vamos Hinata, debes estar más que nerviosa.

—No tienes idea —comentó Hinata, aunque más para si misma.

—Amiga, este día te casas…

Ino y Sakura saltaron como locas gritando de alegría, pero Hinata no podía disfrutar el momento, el shock era demasiado grande para ella.

Para empeorar las cosas…

—Nee-chan, ya es el momento…

Hanabi entro para avisarle a su hermana que el evento máximo, ya había empezado.

—Pe-pero es muy pronto aun —Hinata se puso aun más nerviosa.

—Vamos, vamos, solo estas nerviosa.

—Es cierto Hinata, a todas las novias les pasa.

—Entonces que les digo, ¿que mi hermana se arrepintió?

—Tú solo ve y entretenlos un momento Hanabi.

—Esta bien, que amargada te pones. Pensar que Sasuke se intereso en ti con ese genio.

—Sabes Hinata, sino fuera tu adorada hermanita la que bromea… la hubiera golpeado hace rato.

—Cálmate Sakura, debemos tratar de tranquilizar a Hinata, es el momento más grande de su vida y esta sumamente nerviosa.

—E-es que n-no lo entiendes… no debería estar pasando esto.

—Vamos Hinata, has esperado por años por Naruto.

—Es cierto, nadie mejor que tu sabe todo lo que sacrificaste por él.

—Te mereces este momento, disfrútalo.

—P-pero no es mi Naruto-kun.

—Tranquilízate, solo son los nervios.

—Es cierto. Tu solo respira hondo y disfruta del momento.

—Nosotras nos adelantamos, tu espera a que comience la música.

Ino y Sakura salieron por fin, Hinata se quedó sola mirándose en el espejo.

—Realmente es mi boda.

Hinata no podía creer lo que veía, pero el vestido de novias realmente era muy hermoso.

—Me voy a casar co-con Na-Naruto-kun.

Hinata se sonrojo al pensar en eso, incluso en sus más locas fantasías, ni siquiera había llegado a ese emocionante momento y ahora, realmente lo iba a cumplir.

Por un momento Hinata se dejo llevar.

—Mi boda con Naruto-kun.

En verdad se la veía muy feliz y enamorada.

—Mi boda… con Na-Naruto-kun.

Hinata giro varias veces, mientras sostenía su ramo evitando que se cayera.

—Me voy a casar con Naruto-kun.

De pronto, la marcha nupcial inundo el ambiente.

—¡Ya es hora!

Hinata corrió sujetándose la larga cola del vestido, llegó al salón y ahí vio a todos los presentes quienes, voltearon a verla. Era la reunión de todos sus amigos y familiares, en su momento más feliz del mundo. Como si estuviera en un sueño, caminó tomada de la mano de su padre hacia el altar.

Frente a ella estaba Naruto en traje formal.

—Na-Naruto-kun.

—Estas bellísima Hinata.

—Cuídala chico —Hiashi se acercó a Naruto y le dirigió unas palabras—. Te confió mi más preciado tesoro.

—Con mi vida.

—Hija, este es tu momento.

Hiashi se retiró y dejo a Hinata con Naruto. Ambos estaban frente a la persona que los iba a casar, Tsunade, la líder de la ciudad y quien tenía el poder para hacerlo. Hinata lucía muy contrariada aun.

Naruto se acercó y le quitó el velo de la cara.

—Eres la mujer más hermosa.

—Na-Naruto-ku-kun.

—Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a esta pareja en sagrado matrimonio. Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Namikaze. Si hay alguien presente que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja, que hable ahora o calle para siempre…

Nadie dijo nada o siquiera volteo, todas las miradas estaban fijas en la pareja frente al altar.

—Antes de unirlos en matrimonio, los novios me han pedido que ellos mismo leerán sus votos.

—Hinata —empezó Naruto—. Durante años hemos sido más que amigos, has sido mi confidente y mi razón de vivir, al comienzo no te notaba, pero siempre estuviste para mí, cuando más lo necesitaba. Tu fuiste la razón, para que hubiera seguido adelante, aun cuando todo estaba en contra de mí. Por ello, deseo casarme contigo en este día tan especial.

—Naruto-kun —ahora seguía Hinata—. Este ha sido el sueño más grande de mi vida, desde pequeña y te vi por primera vez, me enamore de ti. Siempre fuiste mi inspiración y mi razón de seguir adelante. Sin ti, no soy nada… por ello, y-yo… —Hinata se veía muy triste, casi al borde de las lágrimas—. ¡No puedo casarme contigo!

Hinata corrió rumbo a la salida, mientras las flores de su ramo caían, así como las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Perdóname Naruto-kun.


	40. Chapter 40

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Cuarenta: Impostores.**

Hinata lloraba desconsolada sentada en las escaleras fuera del lugar donde se iba a celebrar su boda, el momento más feliz de su vida, aquel que culminaría todos esos malos momentos con un final feliz, ese estupendo momento en la vida de toda chica, había sido arruinado y por ella misma. Hinata ni siquiera entendía porque lo había hecho, podía haber fingido y continuar, pero ella no era así.

Y al parecer, alguien más se había dado cuenta.

—¿Estas mejor Hinata? —una voz amigable se apiado de la triste magdalena y se sentó a su lado.

—¡No! No lo se —Hinata seguía llorando desconsolada—. No se ni porque lo hice.

—Yo si, no eres "mi Hinata". ¿Cierto? —Hinata se limpió las lágrima y luego miro a Naruto sentado a su lado. Y con un susurro le respondió.

—No soy ella.

—Si, lo pensé cuando te vi. Aunque eras Hinata, mi corazón no latió con la misma intensidad que de costumbre —Naruto simplemente estaba sentado a un lado de Hinata, hablando calmadamente con ella—. No sabría como explicarlo, pero mi corazón me lo dijo.

—Perdón, yo no quería arruinar tu boda.

—No es tu culpa, en serio —era muy extraño para Hinata, el que, precisamente el Naruto al que le había arruinado su feliz momento, era el que la estaba consolando—. Hinata tampoco lo hubiera querido así.

—Yo se que tu Hinata debe amarte, así como yo amo a mi Naruto… pero simplemente, no sería lo mismo.

—Te entiendo.

—Perdóname.

—No pidas perdón, te dije que no era tu culpa.

—Si lo fue… en parte.

—Vamos, solo fue un evento cataclismito al azar en el entramado del tiempo y espacio, de tipo botella de Klein que altera la cuarta dimensión. Aunque debió ser algo esporádico supongo, pobre gato de Schrödinger, ya debe descansar en paz —Naruto le dedicó una mirada muy tranquilizadora a Hinata—. Como tú podrías lograr algo de ese tipo.

—¿Entramado de que? ¿Botella de quien? ¿Gato de dónde? —Hinata miró a Naruto con una cara de ¿Qué?

—Ya sabes, un evento al azar que… —Naruto miró un momento a Hinata—. No entiendes nada de Física Cuántica verdad.

—Etto —Hinata con una cara muy inocente, solo negó moviendo la cabeza enérgicamente—. Gomen.

—Ya te dije que dejaras de hacer eso, disculparte por todo.

—Perdón.

—Vamos Hinata, no se de que tipo de dimensión vengas, pero debes dejar de hacer eso —Naruto se levantó y le extendió la mano a Hinata—. Ya que en este mundo, la Física controla la realidad… y quien controla la física, controla el mundo.

Ahora si, Hinata estaba muy confundida. Pero no era la única, el otro entramado de espacio y tiempo, es decir, en otro universo, la pequeña hermana de nuestra heroína, pasaba por sus propios y terribles problemas personales.

—No puedes salir a la tienda sin supervisión Hanabi —la madre de Hanabi la regaño por quinta ocasión—. La tienda queda muy lejos y te podría pasar algo si sales.

—Pe-pero si la tienda queda a la vuelta de la casa.

—Aun así, en el trayecto de salir hasta que entres… ¡Te podría pasar algo malo!

—Solo son cien metros, que podría pasarme.

—¿Cómo que qué podría? Imagínate, un auto desbocado podría atropellarte o algún sujeto raro podría secuestrarte o peor aun, un pervertido podría hacerte algo malo.

—No exageres madre, es un camino lineal, sin interrupciones, desde la ventana del segundo piso me puedes ver… ahora no digamos desde la puerta.

—No entiendes que es muy peligroso Hanabi, me preocupo por ti.

—Madre, no soy una niña.

—No entiendo esa insistencia tuya en querer salir a conocer el mundo. Has estado muy bien aquí en ti casa, con las personas que te aman desde que naciste.

—Es por lo mismo, jamás he salido. Además me tratan como a una niña pequeña.

—Eres mi niña pequeña Hanabi.

—No tengo 3 años madre.

—No te entiendo Hanabi, antes eras una niña tan buena.

—Encerrada toda mi vida, como no quieres que me revela. Hasta Hinata tiene novio y sale con el.

—Tu hermana es diferente, Hanabi.

—¿Qué tiene de diferente? Somos hermanas.

—Si, pero ella no tiene los mismos problemas que tu, Hanabi. Lo sabes. Si tu sales a la calle, morirás.

—¿Eh?

—Pero veo que tu decisión es muy firme, así que no me opondré a ti, amor.

La madre de Hanabi solo abrazó a su pequeña hija, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego de abrir la puerta se fue llorando en dirección de los dormitorios. Hanabi se quedó muy pensativa, dudaba de la historia de su "madre", pero la experiencia le había enseñado, que hasta las historias más raras, podrían llegar a ser ciertas.

—Que es lo peor que puede pasar —Hanabi estaba por salir, pero se regreso—. Si salgo y resulta ser verdad… me muero. Si me muero, no regresare a ver a Neechama o a Naruto.

Hanabi estaba tan ocupada pensando, que no se había dado cuenta de que su madre la estaba observando escondida detrás de una de las paredes de la casa.

—Bien, se lo creyó. Sabía que sin importar que fuera mi hija o no, sería igual de fácil de persuadir.

Mientras Hinata y Hanabi pasaban por sus propios problemas morales y cósmicos, Naruto tenía los suyos, enfocados a otro ambiente, uno muy difícil de entender.

—Pregunta número siete.

El pobre Ninja se encontraba en una entrevista en televisión nacional.

—¿Qué sintió al darse cuenta de que su mundo, sus amigos y todo lo que creía, solo era producto de la imaginación de una persona?

Todos los periodistas, científicos, filósofos y demás gente reunida, esperaban por las palabras de Naruto.

—Pues no sé. Para mi su mundo tampoco es real. Creo que me siento bien… supongo.

La audiencia queda en silencio, Naruto no entendía si había dicho las cosas mal, pero de pronto… todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir. El Ninja estaba más confuso por el resultado, por lo general, cuando decía sus propios comentarios salidos del "alma", todo mundo lo veía mal.

—Es usted un genio, Naruto Uzumaki —Naruto se quedó intrigado viendo a la persona que hablaba, una especie de pensador—. Con esto nos indica, que debemos reflexionar, para que tantas peleas y riñas entre religiones, aceptando una verdad u otra, cuando todas bien pueden ser una mentira.

—Debemos hacer como usted Maestro Uzumaki —ahora se le unía otro filósofo—. Aceptar todo como venga, sin cuestionarlo para nada.

Todo mundo empezaba a hablar entre ellos aceptando la sabia idea de Naruto.

—Y que sabios consejos nos puede dar acerca de nuestros problemas mundiales que aquejan al mundo. Como el hambre en toda la Tierra.

—Pues… —de pronto el estómago de Naruto empezó a sonar—. ¿No tienen Ramen?

Nuevamente todo mundo se levanto y empezó a aplaudir las grandes revelaciones del invitado de otro Universo. Esta vez los que hablaron ya no fueron filósofos o pensadores, sino aquellos a los que llamaban, hombres de ciencia.

—Es verdad, con nuestros avances tecnológicos bien podríamos crear un alimento barato, de fácil preparación y con todos los nutrientes necesarios.

—Sería muy sencillo enviarlo a los países del tercer mundo y distribuirlos entre la población más necesitada.

—Con esto se solucionarían los problemas de hambre en el mundo.

Nuevamente todo el mundo aplaudió al "gurú" de otro9 Universo y una pregunta más se escuchó. Para esta ocasión Naruto ya estaba más confiado en que su buena fortuna lo sacaría sin problemas de este nuevo predicamento.

—Maestro —esta vez era un político—. ¿Cómo podríamos arreglar los problemas en nuestro mundo? En especial aquellos que tienen que ver con la guerra.

Todos los presentes callaron, era una pregunta muy importante y estaban esperando la sabias palabras del Ninja de otra era. Naruto se sirvió un vaso de agua, luego de tomárselo pensó un momento con detenimiento y procedió a hablar.

Si ya todo le había ido tan bien, porque no seguir así.

—Vean Naruto todas las semana y no se pierdan ninguno de los capítulos.

Naruto dejó de hablar, todo el mundo en la sala empezó a cuestionar lo que el Ninja había dicho hace poco. Este ambiente un poco tenso estaba poniendo nervioso al rubio, hasta que, todos se levantaron y empezaron a aplaudir.

—Es verdad, si todos nos dedicamos mejor a divertirnos en lugar de preocuparnos por pelear, tantas guerras se podrían evitar.

—El Mundo estaría en paz, si nadie decidiera pelear.

—Es un genio Maestro Uzumaki.

Todos, no solo en la sala, sino alrededor de los televisores, junto a las radios o incluso por el Internet, aplaudían la extrema sabiduría del rubio de otro Universo. Muchos se habían cuestionado sus palabras, pero mientras las siguieron, el Mundo estuvo en paz.

—¿Y que paso con Naruto abuelo? —un niño acostado en su cama, le preguntaba a su abuelo acerca del paradero del salvador de su Tierra—. ¿Pudo regresar a su mundo?

—Pues sobre eso —el anciano cerró el libro de cuentos, con el Título: "El Salvador de otro Mundo" —. No lo sabemos, pero lo cierto es que ese día, en medio de todas las cámaras, Naruto fue llevado por una luz hacia un Mundo mejor.

—Valla.

—Lo recuerdo tan bien, ya que era un niño como tú y lo vi en la televisión. Luego de eso, todo Mundo creyó en sus palabras y nuestro planeta se salvo.

—Gracias Naruto, donde quiera que eres. Eres nuestro héroe —diciendo esto el pequeño se quedo dormido.

Mientras aquel mundo descansaba en la tercera era, aquella llena de paz y comprensión, clamando por el nombre de su salvador. El Naruto que había hecho tantos milagros por ese mundo, tenía sus propios problemas en otro mundo.

—Libérame, te exijo lo hagas.

Naruto se encontraba prisionero en una jaula de acero, frente a es, había un sujeto cubierto por una bata blanca, de esas como las que usaban esas personas en el mundo anterior, aquellas que llamaban científicos, además usaba unos lentes y una mascarilla.

—Lo siento, pero eres mi boleto para el descubrimiento más grande de todos los tiempos.

—No entiendo que dices, pero debes liberarme. Debo reunirme con Hinata y a Hanabi.

—Mil disculpas, pero creo que deberás retrasar tu cita. Estoy a la puerta de conocer, la verdad más grande de todas.

—¿Y esa cual es? El ramen nunca esta listo a los tres minutos que dice el empaque.

—No me confundirás como a esa sarta de idotas de tu anterior mundo. Luego de que supe de ti, estuve por años buscándote. Planeando la forma de cómo solucionar aquello que salio mal.

—¿Salio mal?

—Una mente tan obtusa y vacía como la tuya jamás lo entendería.

—Pruébame.

El sujeto solo sacó una especie de prendedor y luego observo una foto en el. Parecías bastante nostálgico.

—Tiene que ver con la persona en el prendedor.

—Digámoslo así, fue un error por el que pague demasiado.

—Ya veo, alguien murió.

—Valla, no eres tan idiota como decían los rumores.

—Estuve viajando por varios Mundos, debía ir aprendiendo algo de cada uno de ellos —Naruto sonrió—. Y en el anterior, no me la pase cruzado de brazos, pueda que todo lo que leí de mí era ficción, pero para mi era muy real.

—A donde quieres llegar.

—Simplemente a esto… digamos que aproveche muchos "Spoiler's" acerca de mi y obtuve unas cuantas ayudas… —Naruto comenzó a hacer sellos—. ¡Kakebunshin no Jutsu! —luego creó un clon y ambos procedieron con una serie de movimientos muy conocida.

—¡No me digas que tú…!

—Así es… —luego el clon desapareció—. ¡Rasengan!

Naruto hizo pedazos la jaula de acero y con un gesto sonriente, procedió a amenazar a su rival.

—Si se trata de mi, no me importa. Pero si amenazas a Hinata… ¡Las pagaras!

—Así que la viste —el sujeto de blanco con el prendedor en la mano, sonrió, luego tiro el prendedor al suelo. En esta estaba la foto de Hinata, pero no cualquier Hinata, la Hinata del mismo mundo de Naruto.

—Prepárate a ser vencido, sea quien seas.

—Sabes algo querido Naruto —el sujeto extraño se quitó los lentes y la mascarilla.

—Tú… tú… tú… —Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Así es Naruto-kun, yo soy tú.

El mismo sujeto de blanco, era en realidad Naruto o más bien el de otra dimensión. Aunque este Naruto se veía más demacrado y mucho más viejo que el original.

—Conocí a tu Hinata una ocasión cuando la ayude a regresar a su Universo, pero algo salió mal con el salto quántico forzado y aunque tu Hinata escapo con bien. La mía…

—Murió.

—Así es. La máquina explotó y calcino el cuerpo de Hinata, matándola de contado.

—L-lo sie-siento mucho.

—Al comienzo pensé en crear un aparato que me permitiera regresar en el tiempo, para evitar ese acontecimiento. Pero recordé la ley innegable de causa y efecto aplicada en el campo quántico. Aunque la salvará, salvaría a la Hinata de otro Universo, la mía seguiría muerta.

—Y que pretendes entonces.

—Es simple, durante años investigue e investigue sin descanso, tras cientos de modelos fallidos, creo haber creado el aparato perfecto de transposición cuántico.

—¿Un qué?

—Un aparato que me permitirá viajar entre dimensiones.

—Pero si puedes hacer eso, para que me quieres.

—Es simple. Con tu muerte… tranquilamente tomaré tu lugar junto a Hinata. ¡A TÚ HINATA¡

—Supongo que eres muy inteligente.

—Así es, soy el ser más inteligente de este Universo.

—Entonces debo de suponer que te habrás dado cuenta, de que no te vez igual a mí —Naruto señalo las diferencias entre los dos—. Hinata no es una persona idiota como yo, ella se daría cuenta muy fácilmente del engaño con solo verte. No solo ella, Hanabi es mucho más lista y perspicaz, ella notará cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

—Tú crees que no he pensado en eso —el otro Naruto sonrió y luego de presionar un botón sobre una especie de mochila metálica que tenía en la espalda, se cubrió con una luz y quedó convertido en la copia perfecta de Naruto—. Domino la ciencia, no hay límites para mí. Y aun cuando la pequeña Hanabi se de cuenta del engaño, se soluciona muy fácil… ¡La Mataré!

—Ni creas que te dejaré hacer eso —Naruto creó otros dos clones y empezó a preparar un Rasengan en cada mano con ayuda de cada uno de sus clones.

—No esperaba que me lo hicieras tan sencillo, no tendría ninguna gracia. Por ello, yo también prepare mi propio as… te dije que estuve aprendiendo y digamos que también obtuve unos cuantos Spoiler's —el otro Naruto comenzó a preparar una esfera de energía en ambas manos, ayudado por brazos biónicos a manera de tentáculos, los cuales salían de la extraña mochila.

—¡RASENGAN DOBLE!

—¡RASENGAN DE CIENCIA!

Ambos Rasengan chocaron en una enorme explosión de energía. Luego una especie de portal de energía se abrió en mitad de la habitación, el cual comenzó a tragarse todo lo que había. Ambos Narutos estaban inconcientes y a punto de ser tragados hacia la nada.


	41. Chapter 41

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.  
Capítulo Cuarenta y Uno: Yo soy Hinata Hyuga.  
(A solo Nueve Capítulos del Final)**

Hinata se había despertado, pero estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco, acostada en una cama que parecía de hospital. A un lado había varias máquinas conectada a ella, las cuales median los diversos signos vitales de la paciente. Hinata se sintió muy confundida, lo último que recordaba es que un Naruto de otro tiempo, la había enviado, por medio de una enorme máquina rara, a su siguiente mundo.

Pero no recordaba nada más.

—¡Se ha despertado! —una de las enfermeras que había corrió al escuchar ruido, luego empezó a armar un escándalo cuando vio despierta a Hinata.

—Hay que desentubarla, pronto o se ahogara.

—Enseguida Doctor.

—Revisen los signos enfermera.

—Todos normales Doctor.

—Pulso normal.

—Encefalograma con algunas anomalías muy raras, pero funciona normal.

—Permítame eso —el médico tomó el papel que había impreso la máquina y luego de leerlo, lo tiró a la basura—. Es obvio que esa máquina esta fallando, creo que ya deben enviarla a reparar.

—Entendido Doctor.

—Algún problema con la paciente, enfermera.

—No parece haber problemas o complicaciones.

—Entonces traigan a sus padres

—Ya los llamaron doctor.

Pero no solo era la enfermera o el personal médico de aquel hospital, todo mundo parecía estar muy emocionado de que Hinata hubiera despertado. Sus padres entraron pocos segundos después de que salieran los galenos y las enfermeras.

—Hija, estas bien. ¡Gracias al cielo!

—Sabía que podrías, eres una Hyuga.

Al menos Hinata sabía, que si estaba en su propio cuerpo. Aunque, aun habían varias dudas que inundaban su cabeza. Que era lo que le había pasado a la anterior ocupante de su cuerpo, había sido un accidente o fue quizás, culpa suya por posesionarse de su cuerpo.

Además, quería ver a Naruto y a Hanabi.

—Ma-madre —Hinata trató de hablar, pero le era muy difícil.

—No digas nada Hinata querida. Aun estas muy débil.

—Nos alegras saber que estas viva, pero creo que…

—Hay más personas que quieren verte.

La madre de la Kunoichi hizo una señal y varias personas que estaban afuera, entraron a la habitación.

—Por favor, no hagan ruido. Hinata recién se ha recuperado.

—De acuerdo señora Hyuga.

Entre las personas que Hinata reconoció, estaban futuros amigos, como Sakura Haruno o Ino Yamanaka, futuros compañeros de equipo como Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, conocidos como el futuro sensei de su amor eterno, Kakashi Hatake o su propia amiga y futura Sensei, Kurenai Yuhi.

Pero no parecía haber señales de Naruto o Hanabi.

—¿Acaso Naruto-kun y Hanabi-chan murieron en el accidente que me dejo así? —se preguntó angustiada Hinata, trato de mantener la calma, pero su nerviosismo era evidente.

—¿Qué ocurre Hinata? —la primera en darse cuenta fue Ino.

—Debe ser porque el idiota de Naruto no esta aquí —se apresuró en responder Sakura—. Espera Hinata, lo llamó enseguida.

Hinata esperaba que Sakura saliera o cuando menos sacará la cabeza y gritara el nombre de Naruto por el pasillo, pero en su lugar, sacó de su bolsillo un extraño aparato, el cual abrió y luego tras ponérselo sobre la oreja, mencionó el nombre el rubio y este apareció frente a Sakura, aunque se veía más pálido.

—Lamento no poder contestar en este momento —mencionó el Naruto holograma—. Pero me encuentro ocupado, por favor deja tu mensaje luego del tono… "Bip".

—Maldito Naruto, como se atreve a no contestarme —Sakura se quitó su extraño aparato y luego lo lanzó al suelo rompiéndolo en pedazos, Hinata estaba algo asustada.

—De nuevo lo rompiste, ya sabes que debes tratar de controlar tu ira, Sakura.

—Perdón —Sakura respiró profundamente—. Mejor.

—Ahora si pudiéramos hacer algo con eso —Ino señalo el pequeño aparato que había destrozado Sakura.

—Oh disculpa. ¡Rearmar! —en presencia de la confundida Hinata, el pequeño aparatito que Sakura había estrellado en el suelo, se había comenzado a… ¿rearmar?—. Como nuevo —exclamó Sakura luego de revisarlo.

—Ahora llama a Naruto.

—No es necesario —se escuchó desde la puerta, pero no era la voz de Naruto—. ¡Ya estamos aquí!

—¡Hanabi!

La pequeña hermana de Hinata había entrado, detrás de ella venía el rubio cargando un enorme ramo de flores.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —preguntó Sakura enojada.

—Por qué crees. Tuve que arreglar el malentendido que habían armado. No se quien fue el de la bromita de encargar un ramo que dijera: "Descanse en Paz". Sabes lo que me tomo convencer al de la tienda.

—Óyeme, el de la tienda de flores es mi padre.

—Por lo mismo.

—Fue alguna clase de broma.

—No le hagas caso Ino-neechan —interrumpió Hanabi tratando de salvarle la vida a Naruto—. Llegamos a tiempo con el ramo para mi hermana.

—Y valla que los ha estado esperando.

Naruto se acercó a Hinata con el ramo en sus manos, todas las chicas presentes esperaban el desenlace de un momento muy romántico. Pero como de costumbre, sin importar el Universo que fuera, Naruto siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos.

O tal vez no siempre.

—Toma Hinata, lo compramos entre todos para ti —Naruto se resbalo y por intentar evitar que el ramo de Hinata cayera al suelo, se dio una vuelta y aterrizo en la posición perfecta en que sus labios y los de Hinata se encontraron—. Pe-perdón Hinata.

—N-Na-Na-Na-Na- Naruto-kun —exclamó Hinata antes de desmayarse.

Hinata había despertado, se encontró en un lugar muy oscuro, completamente diferente del anterior, había muy poca luz y lo que parecía, una especie de reja frente a ella. Por lo que observaba, parecía estar presa en una especie de jaula, la jaula no se veía muy grande, pero por sus experiencias pasadas, sabía que todo era relativo.

—Bien, veamos que descubro —Hinata intento sacar la mano por entre las barras, pero se topo con una sorpresa aun mayor—. ¿Mis manos?

En lugar de manos, la joven Kunoichi tenía lo que parecían ser dos zarpas de alguna clase de felino. Por el tamaño y el color del pelaje, parecían de un gato domestico.

—Sino estoy mal, soy una gata —temiendo lo peor, Hinata bajo la mirada para encontrar que su cuerpo estaba complemente diferente a como lo recordaba—. ¡Y estoy muy peluda!

La joven kunoichi se sentó en un rincón, trato de respirar varias veces para calmarse. Ni todas las experiencias que había tenido la habían preparado para algo como eso. Estaba lista para afrontar cualquier versión de se cuerpo, niña, bebé, adulta, adolescente; incluso cuerpos diferentes al suyo.

Pero ser un animal, nunca se lo espero.

—Bien, tengo dos rutas de escape rápidas —Hinata sacó una garra de su pata—. Valla, que genial es esto. Digo… uno completar lo que debo hacer en este mundo —luego sacó otra garra—. Dos, dormirme.

Aunque Hinata no era tan amante de los animales, si sabía mucho sobre estos. En especial, que los gatos dormían muuuucho. Por lo que opto por la segunda opción, siendo la más sencilla de realizar debido a sus limitados recursos.

—Ahora a dormir un poco, lo necesito.

Poco a poco Hinata fue sintiendo como el sueño la ganaba, una ventaja de ser una gata. Junto con la somnolencia, llegaron otros síntomas clásicos de dormir en dimensiones diferentes, la sensación de que su alma se desplaza de su propio cuerpo para llegar a uno nuevo.

Y efectivamente, Hinata aterrizo en un nuevo mundo.

—¡Si, soy libre! —Hinata se levantó de un brincó de su cama, por desgracia no estaba sola.

—¡Mamá!

Una niña de dos años o quizás año y medio, que había estado durmiendo junto a Hinata, en la misma cama, se levantó muy asustada.

—Pe-perdona. No te quise asustar pequeñita.

Hinata no tuvo más remedio que cargar a la niña en sus brazos, esta al sentirse acurrucada, se durmió en los brazos de Hinata. No sin antes dar guerra por querer "beber" del pecho de la que creía era su madre biológica.

Y al final, la bebé ganó.

—Bien, si creía que ser una bebé en mi propio cuerpo o hasta un animal era extraño… esto si se colocó en primer lugar.

Luego de depositar a la bebé con cuidado y arroparla, Hinata empezó a explorar su apartamento. Era un lugar realmente pequeño, donde el dormitorio y la cocina se encontraban en el mismo lugar, la sala. De hecho, el apartamento era tan solo de 3 metros cuadrados.

—No parece haber nada acerca de mi esposo —Hinata se sonrojo un poco al mencionar esa palabra—. O falleció o soy madre soltera. Pero si falleció, debería tener un recuerdo de él.

Hinata temió la peor opción, que como lo había pensado, de alguna forma terminó con un chico que no le convenía, luego este la embarazó y al verla, desapareció. Y las evidencias parecían corroborar su hipótesis de ser madre soltera.

Y como madre, las responsabilidades eran muy grandes.

—¿Qué son estas?

Hinata había encontrado varios sobres apilados, muchos de ellos ni siquiera abiertos. Muchos de ellos eran facturas y cuentas vencidas, hasta cartas legales donde amenazaban con quitarle todo sino pagaba, Pero entre esos había una carta de su madre.

Hinata tomó ese único sobre, lo abrió y lo leyó en voz alta.

—"Querida hija, espero estés bien, espero que mi nieta también este bien. Tú padre no lo quiere demostrar, pero se que ya te perdono y te extraña como yo. Por favor, regresa con nosotros" —Hinata tuvo que detenerse para secarse varias lágrimas—. Parece que mi yo de este mundo cometió algo, quizás se embarazo y papá la sacó de casa. Supongo que de eso es lo que habla la carta.

Hinata comprendió lo que debía hacer y sacó una hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir en ella:

"Querida madre y padre. Se que hice mal y mi padre tuvo toda la razón al enojarse por ello. Pero he aprendido de mi error y los extraño tanto. Amo a mi hija, pero la vida que llevo actualmente, no la puedo llevar sola. Si tienen algo de cariño aun por mí… rogaría me dejaran regresar a casa. Firma su hija."

Hinata cerró el sobre y luego lo puso sobre la mesa, se acercó a su hija y luego de decirle que la amaba y quitarle el cabello del rostro, le dio un beso y la arropó.

—Espero la otra Hinata entienda lo que debe hacer —al sentir que su hora de partir llegaba, Hinata solo le dirigió unas últimas palabras a su "hija"—. Me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo hija, ojala crezcas y te conviertas en una buena niña.

Diciendo esto, Hinata fue lanzada a su siguiente vida, en otro mundo diferente al anterior. O quizás no tanto, aunque había despertado en su cama, la de la Mansión Hyuga, todo se veía muy diferente a su habitación regular. Para empezar, estaba lleno de muñecos de felpa y muñecas de trapo, así como varios vestiditos rosas, fotos en marcos de corazones y demás decoraciones con las mismas formas.

—Morí y acabe en el cielo rosa —exclamó Hinata muy confundida, para confundirla aun más, entró la que sería su madre. Su propia versión, pero mayor—. ¿Hinata?

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Perdón, mamá.

—Así esta mejor, ahora lávate y vístete, vamos a desayunar con los abuelos.

—Esta bien mamá.

—Esa es mi niña… ¡Ahora apresúrate!

Hinata, la mayor, salió tirando la puerta. La pobre Hinata estaba muy confundida, no entendía que había pasado, pero por las fotos, había comprendido que ahora ocupada el cuerpote la que antes había sido su hija.

—¿Algo no marcha bien?

En todas las fotos, la niña, la hija de Hinata, aparecía muy feliz, o cuando menos en la mayoría de ellas. Por algún extraño motivo, en las únicas fotos en las que aparecía con una sonrisa forzada, era en aquellas donde estaba en compañía de la que sería su madre, Hinata.

—¡Apresúrate niña! —la Hinata "madre" golpeó la puerta como tratando de apresurarla.

—¡Voy mamá! —Hinata se dedicó a alistarse, debería para después la investigación—. Estoy lista mamí.

Hinata se había puesto uno de los tantos vestidos rosas que había en la habitación, por la expresión de su "madre", parecía que su elección había sido correcta. Aunque la felicidad no le duro mucho, ya que la otra Hinata procedió a acomodarle la ropa, aun cuando no lo necesitaba.

—¡Listo! Así es como debe verse una niña correcta.

—Si mamí.

—Ahora vamos, debemos desayunar con tus abuelos y estas retrasada.

Hinata prefirió no decir ni una palabra más y decidió "acompañarse" s si misma. Por lo que veía, el lugar si era una verdadera mansión, más que eso, parecía un palacio. Era inmenso y casi les tomo diez minutos desde que salieron de la habitación, hasta que llegaron al comedor.

—¡Qué mesa más enorme! —exclamó Hinata sin querer, pero su "madre" se dio cuenta y la reprendió.

—No hables cuando no se te indique.

—Si, mamá.

El comedor era inmenso y la mesa aun más, estaba llena de todo tipo de platillos, los cuales olían delicioso. Ternera asada, lechón en su jugo, faisán en salsa agridulce y solo eran los entremeses. Había todo tipo de platillos de todas partes del mundo y con solo olerlos, se le hacia agua la boca.

—Bien querida, debes portarte a la altura de la situación, entiendes.

—Si mamá.

—Ahora ve a sentarte.

Hinata instintivamente iba a correr en dirección de sus "abuelos", pero apenas dio tres pasos, su "madre" la sujetó fuertemente del hombro y con una risa forzada, se disculpo con sus padres. Luego encaminó a Hinata hacia su lugar, al otro lado de la mesa, en el extremo opuesto al que estaban sus abuelos y su madre sentados.

A diferencia de ellos, los alimentos que recibía, eran muy contados.

—Gracias.

Sonrió amablemente Hinata cuando una criada le sirvió un plato de arroz banco, sin nada más de acompañante. La criada también le devolvió la sonrisa y en un rápido movimiento, le depositó una manzana en las piernas. Luego le recomendó no decir nada de ello.

Luego del desayuno silencioso, Hinata fue enviada a su habitación.

—Quédate aquí hasta que te llamen, entendiste.

—Sí mamá.

—Cuida que no se escape de la habitación.

—Entendido Madame.

La "madre" de Hinata salió apresurada, Hinata se quedo en su enorme habitación, únicamente con aquella criada que le había regalado la manzana durante el desayuno. Hinata aun no podía digerir nada de lo que había sucedido, por eso la criada creía que Hinata estaba triste por otra causa.

—¿Señorita, ya esta mejor?

—Eh, si, gracias.

—Se que su vida es dura, pero los amos y su madre, solo desean lo mejor para usted.

—¿Desde cuando el encierro es mejor? —la criada guardo silencio—. Perdona, no es tu culpa. Debería estar agradecida porque estés siempre a mi lado.

—Yo soy la que esta agradecida con la generosidad de la señorita. Gracias a que me enseña siempre, he aprendido a leer y a sumar —Hinata se sintió algo mejor ante esta declaración.

—Puedo preguntarte algo, sonará raro que yo lo diga —la criada asintió confundida—. ¿Cómo te llamas? Y más importante ¿Cuál es mi nombre?

—Pe-pero Señorita… ¿Es alguna clase de juego nuevo? —Hinata solo negó con la cabeza—. Una broma.

—Escúchame con atención, no te alteres mucho, pero respóndeme con la verdad. ¿Qué harías si yo no fuera la persona que crees que soy?

—Si fuera alguien que esta suplantando a la Señorita Hyuga, por mi deber de criada de la casa Hyuga. Me veré en la obligación de informarle al señor Hiashi, para que la ejecuten —Hinata se puso muy nerviosa ante estas palabras—. Pero no debe preocuparse Señorita, ya que eso nunca pasará, usted es mi Ojousama.

—Te debo confesar algo… Yo no soy la heredera de la Mansión Hyuga, no soy realmente la hija de Hinata Hyuga. En realidad yo soy… —Hinata tomó aire—. ¡Yo soy Hinata Hyuga!

**Notas de Autor**

Gracias a todos los que leen el fics y en especial a aquellos que me señalan los errores que por tipeo rápido ocurren :p.

Bien, estamos a solo 9 capítulos de que el fics acabe, pero como va la cosa, no se si solo se requieran nueve para acabar toda la historia.

Veamos como acaba todo, por lo pronto, nos leemos.


	42. Chapter 42

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.  
Capítulo Cuarenta y Dos: Yo misma.  
(A solo Ocho Capítulos del Final)**

Hanabi había decidido no salir a la calle y hacerle caso a la voz de su razón, en este caso su madre actual. Aun no entendía porque moriría si salía a la calle, gracias a experiencias pasadas había conocido que ciertos tipos de "razas" como los vampiros, sufren al exponerse al sol. Pero lo que no entendía es, porque cuando sacó su mano por la puerta, no se quemó.

Confundida, la pobre Hanabi subió a la seguridad de su habitación.

—¿No te ibas a ir hoy?

Pero fue abordada por Hinata, quien luego de haberse despedido de Naruto, se encontraba cara a cara con su hermana pequeña.

—¿Ir?

—Si, irte. No crees que ya sea tarde.

—¿Tarde? ¿Ir… a dónde?

Hinata se acercó a Hanabi y colocó su mano sobre la frente de esta.

—Fiebre no tienes.

—No, no estoy enferma hasta donde se —Hanabi se liberó de Hinata algo sonrojada, desde hace mucho no sentía que su hermana se preocupara por ella.

—Entonces porque no te vas… ¿O te gusto ser mi hermana? —Hinata esbozo una sonrisa pícara.

Estas palabras sorprendieron mucho a Hanabi, era posible que por fin alguien, un habitante de otra dimensión, hubiera descubierto que ella no era la verdadera Hanabi. Hanabi ya había pensando en esa posibilidad, ya varias veces estuvo en situaciones parecida, pero esta era la primera vez que se lo decían de frente.

—¡T-tú sa-sabías que no era la verdadera Hanabi! —Hanabi estaba muy sobresaltada.

—Si, lo sé.

—Valla, menos mal.

Por suerte era Hinata, una Hinata bastante buena, por lo que Hanabi se sentía en calma.

—Recuerda que te ayude a esconder el secreto de mamá.

—Al menos tendré una amiga en este mundo.

—¿Amiga? ¿Mundo? Espera, de qué hablas.

—¿Secreto de mamá?

—Bien, creo que estamos hablando de temas muy diferentes Hana.

—¿Hana?

—Es tu nombre… o ya se te olvido.

—Mi nombre es Hanabi, no Hana.

—No, mi hermana es Hanabi. Tú eres Hana, la estrella de Pop.

—¿Estrella de Pop?

—Creo que estar mucho tiempo haciéndote pasar por Hanabi te ha causado algunos problemas —Hinata abrió la cómoda de Hanabi y luego sacó varias revistas—. Ves, ella es Hana… ¡Esa eres TÚ!

Era verdad, en la revista había una chica muy parecida a Hanabi, prácticamente idéntica, salvo que el corte de cabello y el color de los ojos eran diferentes. Pero con un pequeño cambio de peinado y unos buenos lentes de contacto, se arreglaba la diferencia.

—Estas diciendo… ¿qué esa chica soy yo? —Hinata asintió.

La chica idéntica a Hanabi estaba en varias portadas, parecía ser una sensación adolescente y era muy famosa. Luego de varios minutos digiriendo toda esta información, Hanabi empezó a entender que es lo que había pasado en primer lugar.

—El típico caso del Príncipe y el Mendigo —exclamó sonriente la pequeña—. Así que soy Hana Aikawa.

—De hecho tu nombre artístico es Scarlet.

—Scarlet, no hubiera sido una elección que hubiera hecho… pero es aceptable.

—¿Aceptable?

—No, no dije nada.

—Sabes Hana, desde que tu y mi hermana se cambiaron para conocer la vida que se perdió la otra, han estado actuando raro. Pero esta vez te pasaste, ya ni siquiera recuerdas quien eras.

—Es que en parte… —Hanabi dudó si decirle toda la verdad a esta Hinata, pero si había podido guardar ese otro secreto, quizás uno más no sería problema… o tal vez si.

—Dime, ya sabes que aunque no seas mi hermana real. Te apreció como a ella.

—Esta bien —Hanabi guardo silencio un momento—. No soy Hana.

—¿Eres Hanabi? Pero no entiendo, cuando se cambiaron.

—No, no es del todo cierto. Si soy Hanabi Hyuga, pero soy la Hanabi Hyuga de otro mundo.

—¿Otro Mundo? Hablas de Mundos Paralelos y viajes cuantiaos.

—Si —Hanabi se sorprendió de que esta Hinata conociera de temas tan complejos—. ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

—Ah, lo leí en una de las historietas de Naruto. Mis padres dicen que eso pudre el cerebro, pero realmente, a veces creo, que debes tener cerebro para entender todas las cosas que suceden ahí.

—Valla.

—Entonces eres una Hanabi de otro mundo, cierto —Hanabi asintió con la cabeza—. Siempre desee tener una experiencia de estas, nunca creí que realmente sucediera. Dime como es tu mundo, hermana de otra dimensión.

—Pues, en mi mundo los Ninjas son reales.

—Ninjas, aquí también hay o los hubo.

—Es diferente a como los recuerdan aquí, allá tenían habilidades únicas… como poderes —Hinata parecía conforme con esta explicación—. Tenemos algunas cosas antiguas como carrozas y trenes, pero también tenemos computadoras. Aunque no tenemos armas de fuego.

—Y en que era viven entonces… ¿En la Tecno Ninja?

—No sabría responderte, es algo complejo.

—Supongo que varias cosas serán diferentes y otras iguales.

—Es común entre las dimensiones, lo se, porque ya he visitado algunas.

—¿Me llevarías? —Hinata parecía muy emocionada con esta idea—. Porfa.

—No creo que se pueda hacer, además tienes una familia aquí y un novio que te ama.

—Si, es cierto. Tal vez para el siguiente fenómeno paranormal pueda ir —bromeo Hinata.

—Ahora se que debo hacer algo en este mundo, lo que me lanzará al siguiente, pero no se que es.

—Tal vez debas volver a intercambiarte con Hanabi, para descubrir que cada una tenía lo que realmente deseaba y esas cosas. Ya sabes, encontrar la moraleja de la historia.

—No estamos en las Fábulas de la Tortuga Teresita… —habló algo molesta Hanabi.

—Perdón, soy nueva en esto.

—Por lo general es un suceso que cambia la vida de las personas.

—Suceso que cambie la vida.

—Si eso o me quede dormida.

—¿Dormida? No es un proceso muy eficiente.

—Oye, yo solo lo vivo, no lo planeo.

—Pues podrías dormirte.

—No es tan sencillo, si lo hago. Termino regresando en algún momento a la vida que deje pendiente.

—Oh ya, debes arreglar eso o no te iras.

—Así es.

—Pues porque no usas la salida rápida, duérmete y viajaras al siguiente mundo. Así te podré ver en otro momento más adelante, mientras espero a que Hana y Hanabi se intercambien de nuevo.

—¿Por qué tanto esmero en que deje el cuerpo de Hana?

—Tengo entradas para su concierto, no creo que te guste estar en un escenario interpretando una canción… o sí.

—Y que lo digas —Hanabi recordó cierto incidente en una secundaria, donde ella y su hermana Hinata eran las estrellas, lo peor, es que aun estaba inconcluso ese asunto.

—Entonces, duerme. En tres o cuatro días podrás regresar sin problemas.

Hanabi aceptó la invitación de Hinata y decidió dormirse, era la forma más fácil de ir a encontrar a su hermana y a su quizás futuro cuñado. El sueño empezaba y con ello, los síntomas del viaje multidimensional, solo pensaba Hanabi que no habría peor mundo que los ya visitados antes.

Pero se equivocaba aun.

—¿Ahora donde estoy?

Hanabi se encontraba en un extraño mundo post apocalíptico, todo estaba en ruinas y el cielo era completamente negro con pequeños matices rojos. Parecía que sacado de una pesadilla, además, habían dos enormes masas brillantes peleando en medio de la destrucción.

—Bien, ahora sino se donde este.

A los alrededores no parecía haber nadie más que ella y esas dos enormes cosas que brillaban y parecían emitir alguna especie de calor, ya que por donde pisaban, el suelo parecía incendiarse y los objetos cercanos, como autos o los trozos de metal que se veía de los edificios, se derretían con solo acercarse ambos monstruos.

—Si una vez me enfrente ya a una cosa parecida… de hecho fue una cosa parecida —Hanabi se tronó los dedos—. Esto no será nada.

Pero la confianza de Hanabi desapareció, cuando al brincar en dirección hacia los dos monstruos gigantes, apenas se levanto del suelo unos quince centímetros. Según parecía, estaba en otro universo donde los poderes Ninjas no existían.

Eso o las leyes de la gravedad se movían de formas muy diferentes.

—¿Qué hago ahora?

Pero como oyendo los ruegos de la pobre Hanabi, un pequeño animal peludo, con cierta semejanza al Kyubi, apareció. Hanabi lo miró de la cabeza a la cola, ya que le pareció algo inusual. Pero lo más inusual, fue el hecho de que el extraño animal comenzara a hablarle.

—Que esperas Hanabi-chan, Sakura, Hinata e Ino ya están luchando. ¡Debes apresurarte!

—¿Hablas?

—Vamos, levanta tu mano y transfórmate en una Magic Girl.

—¿Perdón?

—Convierte en Pretty Fire Girl. ¡Rápido!

—Es una broma, cierto.

Pero el extraño "perrito" señalo con su garra en dirección de los dos monstruos gigantes, parecían haber varios destellos sobrevolándolos. Al ver con más atención, Hanabi se dio cuenta de que esos destellos de colores, eran su hermana y las amigas de esta. En rosa, Sakura; en azul, Hinata y en amarillo, Ino.

—¿Estas jugando? —pero el "perrito" ni se inmutó.

—No es momento de perder tiempo, debes ayudarlas. Sin el fuego no puede convocar los cinco elementos y derrotarlos.

—¿Cómo que cinco? Acaso no eran solo cuatro los elementos.

—Hanabi-chan transfórmate —el "perrito" mordió la falda de Hanabi, como obligándola a hacer algo, sin embargo, Hanabi solo lo pateo.

—¡Suéltame perro pervertido!

—Sino te vas a transformar… yo lo haré por ti.

El extraño perrito comenzó a brillar en un sutil tono carmesí, luego se convirtió en una especie de estrella y salió disparado al cielo, para terminar aterrizando sobre Hanabi, con la cual, mágicamente se fusiono. De inmediato comenzó la clásica secuencia de transformación, en que la chica se deshacía de sus vestimentas actuales, para luego de una larga transformación mágica, adquiría unas nuevas más significativas y lindas.

—¡Q-qu-que-que-que-que-que diablos es esto!

Hanabi se "maravillo" de su asombroso nuevo traje multicolor, el cual usaban demasiado los tonos calidos, es decir el rojo-naranja-amarillo, además de que estaba lleno de listones rojos por todos lados y un coqueto sombrero sobre la cabeza, del mismo color.

Además tenía lo que parecía ser, un báculo con un gran corazón rojo.

—Te acepto el sombrero, esta lindo. ¡Pero Minifalda, ni loca!

Hanabi comenzó a golpearse en la cabeza, tratando de "exorcizar" al animal que se le había metido.

—¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ¡Sal de mi cuerpo! ¡Sal de una buena vez!

Por desgracia Hanabi si provocó una reacción, aunque no la que esperaba. Terminó quedando inconciente gracias a su propio golpe, lo que termino por lanzarla al siguiente mundo. Para su mala suerte, no parecía haber dejado anterior mundo sola.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—¡Hey, sal de mi cabeza!

El pequeño amiguito peludo del universo anterior, el que se había fusionado con Hanabi, la había seguido… y en que forma. Seguía fusionado a la pobre Kunoichi, por lo que Hanabi podía escucharlo en su cabeza. Para su mala suerte, el animal había logrado algo más.

—Mira, puedo controlar tu brazo izquierdo.

El pequeño habitante de la mente de Hanabi, había logrado hacerse con control del brazo izquierdo de Hanabi. Lo que le complicaba mucho su movilidad en un mundo, aun desconocido para ella.

—Por favor, podrías dejar de hacer eso…

Los presentes voltearon a ver a Hanabi, esta solo se avergonzó.

—Hanabi, estoy dentro de ti. No es necesario que grites, te oigo con solo pensarlo —le aclaró el pequeño habitante—. Por cierto… ¿Dónde estamos? y ¿Cómo llegamos aquí?

—Pues por el lugar —Hanabi miró a los alrededores—. Parece una pista de patinaje y mira… —señalo en lugar de la pista—. Es Hinata-neesan, patinando… ¿junto a Sasuke?

Hinata estaba en medio de la pista de patinaje, con un hermoso traje azul y blando, daba cientos de vueltas y piruetas en medio de la pista, parecía estar compitiendo contra Sasuke.

—Mi hermana es genial.

—Pues el chico de cabello negro no lo hace tan mal, tampoco.

Sasuke había logrado igualar cada uno de los movimientos de Hinata, aumentando la velocidad para atraer al público. Parecía estar provocando a Hinata, para que lo superara. Además, su expresión lucía desafiante.

—Que le sucede a Sasuke, parece estar provocando a mi hermana al drede.

Los dos se detuvieron y todos comenzaron a aplaudir. Luego el presentador comenzó a hablar para todo el público.

—Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, como bien saben hoy es un día muy especial. Ya que el famoso patinador Sasuke Uchiha estará con nosotros una larga temporada y para dar inicio a este festival abriremos con broche de oro, haciendo un dueto improvisado con una de nuestras mejores patinadoras… la señorita —pero el presentador no pudo terminar, ya que Sasuke le quito el micrófono.

—Buenas Noches público presente —todas las chicas de la audiencia, comenzaron a gritar entusiasmadas—. Esta noche retare a una chiquilla insolente... mucho se presume de su buen patinaje. — Sasuke sonrió con malicia. Hanabi en las gradas deseaba matarlo con todas sus fuerzas—. Eso lo veremos hoy... Hinata —Sasuke patinó hacia la chica, dándole el micrófono—. Veamos que tan buena eres...

Hanabi estaba muy enojada, viendo como trataban a su hermana. Al desviar enojada la mirada, se fijó, que entre la audiencia estaba Naruto observando. Hinata simplemente ignoro a Sasuke y empezó a patinar.

—Naruto…

Hinata era sujetada por el chico, Sasuke la levantó en el aire, mientras ella hacia una hermosa pose de cisne, la presentación era increíble. Mientras Sasuke hacia todo lo posible para dejar atrás a Hinata, sin embargo Hinata lo sorprendía a cada momento, adelantándose a sus movimiento para no permitirle quedarse atrás, lentamente el sonrió tomándola de la cintura, sin soltarla.

—Después de todo... no eres mala patinadora... —sonrió Sasuke—. Ya lo eh decidido... tu serás mi pareja —Sasuke la presiono aun más contra su cuerpo elevándola en el aire, Hinata dio un giro impresionante volviendo a caer entre sus brazos.

—¿Tu pareja? —murmuró Hinata mientras patinaba frente a el—. ¿De qué estas hablando? Ayer me insultabas... y ahora me dices esto... no te entiendo.

—Vamos chica, tendrás el placer de estar junto al mejor de toda esta ciudad. Por no decir este país —se jactó Sasuke—. Sin mi no eres nada, a mi lado, podrás ir donde otros no lo lograron

—¿Y quien te dijo que yo quiero competir? —Hinata se alejó de Sasuke dando varios giros rápidos y elegantes.

Toda la multitud estaba anonadada por el gran espectáculo, aunque debido a la distancia, nadie escuchaba lo que ellos decían. Nadie, salvo Hanabi que por alguna extraña habilidad, quizás gracias a la ayuda del perro al que estaba fusionada, podía escuchar todo con claridad.

—Ese Sasuke, cuando regrese a mi mundo me las pagara —se quejó Hanabi muy enojada.

—Es una lastima… —Sasuke no se rendía aun y tenía un as bajo la manga, que Hinata nunca se esperaría—. Pensar que tu hermanita deseaba tanto que fueras. Supongo que su deseo ira a la basura —al escuchar esto, Hinata se paró en seco.

—M-mi her-hermanita —habló con la voz temblorosa—. ¿Qué sabes de Hanabi?

—Pobre pequeña Hanabi, tan ingenua —Sasuke sonrió de forma perversa—. Creo que todos sus sueños se irán a la basura —Sasuke se estaba retirando de la pista, cuando Hinata lo detiene—. ¿Qué sucede niña?

—Esta bien —Hinata cerró los ojos y evitó llorar—. Acepto.

—Pe-pero que pasa con mi hermana, que pasa con Sasuke… ¿Y por qué me mencionaron como si me hubiera muerto?


	43. Chapter 43

Fics de Naruto.

**Quantum Ninja.**  
**Capítulo Cuarenta y Tres: El Valor es más fuerte que una Rasengan.**  
**(A solo Siete Capítulos del Final)**

La energía resultante del choque entre ambas Rasengan había abierto un agujero en el tramado ínter dimensional a quien sabe donde. Para empeorar las cosas, ambos Narutos habían quedado inconscientes y aquel agujero comenzaba a crecer más y más, conforme a la materia que tragaba. Ya se había llevado todo aquello que estaba suelto en la habitación, ahora estaba tratando de tragarse a ambos Narutos.

Por suerte uno de los Narutos despertó, el problema es que no se sabía cual.

—¡Un Hoyo Negro!

El Naruto que despertó, trato de detener el crecimiento exponencial de aquel agujero, usando todo lo que tenía a la mano, comenzó a tirarle todo tipo de objetos, sillas, monitores, hasta un escritorio; pero no funcionaba, solo hacia más grande el agujero.

—No tengo más opción.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, para salvar su vida, Naruto invocó otra Rasengan, esta vez, una de las más grandes, una Odama Rasengan. Pero cuando iba a golpear el extraño agujero con ella, el otro Naruto lo detuvo.

—Acaso eres idiota —la rasengan desapareció—. No estas viendo que ese agujero se alimenta de materia y tu pretendes arrojarle más —Naruto no entendía lo que le estaban diciendo, pero por alguna razón, le sonaba a que lo estaban regañando—. Lo que debemos hacer es crear un campo magnético, usando iones negativos para lograr contenerlo, hasta hacerlo implotar.

Si antes no había entendido una palabra, el pobre Naruto ahora si estaba bien perdido. Se quedó con cara de idiota pensando detenidamente, pero la única frase que si entendía, no le gustaba recordarla "Acaso eres idiota", era lo único que resonaba en su mente.

Eso y lo de "explotar"

—Si hacemos explotar eso, destruiremos todos —pensó Naruto en voz alta, pero debido al ruido que había empezado a generar el agujero, el otro Naruto no lo escuchó—. Lo que planeas es destruir este Universo, no lo permitiré.

Mientras el otro Naruto hacia los cálculos para lograr la frecuencia adecuada que contendría al agujero que crecía cada vez más, nuestro Naruto preparaba una Rasengan con la que pretendía golpearlo y detenerlo.

—No entiendo que quieres hacer, pero si tienes tiempo para perderlo —habló sin inmutarse el otro Naruto—. Deja de jugar y ayúdame con esto.

Por suerte el otro Naruto ya había acabado de calcular cuando pudo observar lo que su contraparte del Universo Ninja estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué se supone vas a hacer con eso? —Naruto no terminó de cargar su esfera de energía y esta, se desintegro en sus manos—. Deja de perder el tiempo y ayúdame, quieres.

Aunque Naruto no sabía si confiar o no en ese otro Naruto, que antes lo había intentado suplantar. Lo cierto en todo caso era, que el otro era el único que sabía que sucedía.

—¿Y qué hago?

—El choque de ambas Rasengan debió crear una vibración que afecto a mi máquina de forma contraría, en lugar de abrir un portal que enviara materia, creo uno que concentrara todo a la nada.

—¿Eh?

—La única forma de revertir esto, es crear el mismo evento, pero de forma contraría. Así ambas ondas de sonido se contrarrestaran.

—¿Si?

—De esta manera, el choque de energías y mi máquina, desactivaran el agujero negro. Pero debemos ser precisos un error y en lugar de apagarlo, crearemos un agujero de gusano.

—Aja.

—De hacerlo, sería terrible, ya que el agujero negro podría colapsar y absorber al blanco, con ello se llevaría una dimensión entera. Te imaginas las consecuencias, seria terrible.

Aunque Naruto se sentía cada vez más idiota, había podido darse cuenta, de que en el fondo su versión de ese universo no era tan mala, como quiso demostrarlo al comienzo. Por lo que sin dudar, obedeció cada una de las indicaciones que el otro le decía.

Aunque no fue muy sencillo.

—¡No! Has la Rasengan más concentrada. No tanto, menos energía y más concentración.

Naruto quien apenas había logrado hacer una Rasengan que había visto en televisión durante una estadía en un mundo pasado, ahora debía volverse un maestro en el uso de esta. Aun cuando le faltaba toda la experiencia que la versión suya que desarrollo la técnica, había logrado.

—Cálmate y concéntrate. El destino de un Universo esta en juego.

Los clones de Naruto giraban las manos, tratando de imitar los movimientos que habían hecho antes, sin éxito. El agujero negro crecía con cada segundo perdido y tanto Naruto como sus clones, no tenían idea de cómo igualar una Rasengan que habían hecho, casi por accidente.

Si no lo logras, la dimensión de tu Hinata desaparecerá —el otro Naruto trataba de medir la Rasengan del primer Naruto con un extraño aparato—. Esta funcionando, entonces eso es lo que necesitabas. Concéntrate en lograr una Rasengan perfecta, con una circunferencia de Pi completa o sino… tanto Hinata, como Hanabi y todos tus amigos de tu mundo, desaparecerán.

La presión agregada a Naruto era el catalizador más efectivo que podían haber imaginado, logró con toda esa motivación, crear una Rasengan idéntica a la que necesitaban. Ahora era el turno del otro Naruto para completar su parte.

—Es mi turno —con ayuda de sus brazos mecánicos, controlados directamente por su cerebro, sin problemas logró crear otra Rasengan—, Ahora debemos chocarlas.

Al chocar ambas Rasengan, la energía resultante desintegró el agujero negro que se había formado. Pero también, activo otro mecanismo oculto en la máquina que había creado el Naruto científico.

Un portal muy extraño se abrió y de este surgió…

—¿Hinata?

Pero no era cualquier Hinata, era la Hinata a la que antes había perdido, aunque se encontraba en una forma un tanto especial. Como una versión translucida e incorpórea de la misma Hinata. En pocas palabras, como una fantasma.

—¿Por qué hay dos Naruto? ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Por qué estoy flotando? ¿Y por qué no estoy en mi boda?

—¿!E-e-eres tu, Hi-Hinata!

Naruto abrazó fuertemente a la novia que había creído perder para siempre, pero en lugar de traspasarla, fue cubierto de una baba verdosa, aunque no pareció importarle. Hinata no entendía bien, pero le agradaba que su novio fuera más expresivo que de costumbre.

—Por cierto, ¿Quién es él? —Hinata señalo al otro Naruto, quien solo la estaba saludando.

—Es algo difícil de explicar.

—Bueno, supongo que tengo tiempo. Ya me retrase a mi boda…

—Si, como diez años —habló sin pensarlo Naruto, el original.

—¿Qué dijo ese chico?

—Te explicaré todo querida, si te calmas.

Mientras Naruto científico le explicaba todo a su novia, usando muchas palabras "elegantes" que Naruto no había visto ni por accidente en un diccionario. Nuestro querido héroe, empezaba a ser victima de la mezcla entre aburrimiento y quemimportismo.

Se terminó durmiendo.

—¡NO ME DORMÍ! —despertó muy asustado Naruto, para encontrarse que ya había dejado la seguridad del mundo anterior, para pasar a uno nuevo.

—Silencio o despertaras a la pequeña ama —una mujer con aspecto de criada, hizo callar a Naruto—. La joven doncella ha estado algo cansada, supongo que sus abuelos y su madre la han presionado mucho, Hasta comenzó a desvariar.

Naruto no entendía que sucedía o porque estaba en el cuarto, de la que parecía una niña rica. Lo peor, estaba vestido como una sirvienta custodiando lo que parecía, una cama de la realeza. La otra mujer a su lado, que parecía ser la jefa de todas las criadas, solo miró de reojo a la pequeña que dormía.

—Que disparates, decir que ella es Hinata-Ojousama y que vino de otro mundo —luego miró de forma amenazadora a Naruto—. Te dije que no le leyeras cuentos, solo aumentaban su fantasía. Ella es una Hyuga y como tal debe aprender a comportarse en alta clase.

—S-si —Naruto apenas pudo responder.

—Ahora cuida de la joven ama, debo informarle a los señores que la niña ya se durmió —pero antes de salir, le dirigió una última mirada molesta a Naruto—. Donde no hagas bien tu trabajo, puedes irte despidiendo de tu empleo. Oíste claro.

—S-si ma-madam.

La malhumorada mujer se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Naruto solo con la pequeña. El genin se quedó meditando lo que había aprendido en esos pocos minutos. Al parecer estaba en un mundo de nobleza, donde Hinata era de alta clase. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, no fue el hecho de que la niña hubiera dicho ser Hinata y venir de otro mundo, sino de que, la pequeña se viera muy parecida a Hinata.

A la Hinata pequeña que el conoció antes de iniciar esta aventura.

—Hinata, eres tú —Naruto tocó levemente en el hombro a la pequeña que dormía, esta apenas se movió—. Soy yo, Naruto. Despierta, necesito hablar contigo.

Pero la pequeña Hinata apenas reaccionaba, Naruto decidió no ser tan gentil esta vez, lo que necesitaba discutir con ella era muy serio como para tomar gentilezas. Esta vez comenzó a sacudir a la pobre pequeña, la cual, ante tanto zarandeo, no tuvo más opción que despertar.

—¿Qu-qué sucede?

Al fin había logrado el rubio genin su cometido, despertar a Hinata, para poder convencerse, de que por fin la había encontrado. Luego de buscar y buscar durante tanto tiempo, Naruto estaba tan feliz, que sin meditarlo mucho, abrazó a la que creía era su Hinata.

Por desgracia, al igual que el, Hinata había viajado al dormirse.

—¿Sucede algo Mariam? —preguntó con curiosidad la pequeña en brazos de Naruto.

—¿Hinata? —Naruto se separó de la pequeña al sospechar que esta no era la chica que buscaba.

—¿Por qué me confundes con mamá? —la pequeña lucía muy intrigada—. ¿Es algún nuevo juego? ¿Cómo se juega?

—No eres la persona que busco, perdona —Naruto se resignó ante la idea de haberle perdido de nuevo el rastro a Hinata, pero no así la pequeña.

—Sucede algo Mariam, desde hace rato estas llamándome Hinata.

—No es nada, de verdad —ahora el ninja no imaginaba como salir de ese mundo sin causar más problemas de los ya causados—. Solo que me recordaste mucho a tu madre de pequeña.

—¿Conociste a mamá de niña, Mariam? —los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron llenos de esperanzas.

—Digamos que si lo hice, la conocí muy bien.

—¿En serio? —Naruto asintió ante la alegría innegable de la pequeña, de todas maneras no le mentiría, si había conocido a Hinata de pequeña—. Cuéntame todo.

—Bien, creo que empezaré desde el comienzo… —Naruto se sentó en la cama junto a la pequeña hija de la Hinata de esa dimensión—. Cuando tu madre era pequeña, ella era una niña muy tierna a la que…

Naruto siguió contándole todas sus aventuras vividas junto a Hinata a la pequeña, quien parecía estarlas disfrutando mucho. Sin siquiera imaginar que le sucedía a la verdadera Hinata, quien había sido forzada a dejar ese mundo, al ser puesta a dormir.

—¡Estaba tan cerca! —Hinata golpeó fuertemente lo que tenía más cerca, en señal de molestia ante lo que pasó antes—. ¡Rayos!

Hinata trató de tranquilizarse, ella sabía que lo que había vivido antes, si aun no estaba completo, tarde o temprano lo debería volver a vivir. Ahora lo que más le debía preocupar era primero encontrar a Naruto y a Hanabi; y segundo, descubrir en que nuevo mundo había caído para resolver el problema en el que estaba, por ello salió a dar una hojeada al mundo actual.

Pero el nuevo mundo parecía no querer darle ninguna pista.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Hinata había llegado a lo que parecía ser, un mundo en versión "chibi" —. ¿Por qué esta lleno de niños?

El nuevo mundo era una versión más "infantil" de un mundo normal, todo estaba construido a escala de niños y no parecía haber ningún adulto cerca. A juzgar por lo que observaba Hinata, ese Chibi World, era un mundo completamente auto suficiente, ya que los niños presentes, trabajaban como si fueran adultos.

—Es un mundo bastante curioso… pero muy lindo —sonrió Hinata mientras caminaba por las calles, admirando a los doctores, obreros, comerciantes, todos en versiones infantiles—. Todos son muy tiernos…

Sin darse cuenta, conforme iba caminando Hinata, las personas… o más bien los niños, se detenían al verla y luego murmuraban entre ellos una vez, la kunoichi ya no estaba cerca. Hinata siguió caminando, dejándose llevar más y más por su sentido de la lindura.

Los niños poco a poco empezaban a rodear a Hinata y esta se dio cuenta por fin de ello.

—Hola pequeñitos, ¿desean algo?

Pero ninguno de los niños habló, solo miraban fijamente a Hinata, como si intentaran analizarla en detalle. Hinata comenzó a preocuparse un poco, en especial cuando la mitad del grupo retrocedió cuando ella dio un paso hacia ellos, para intentar saludarlos.

—Su-supongo q-que deben estar muy ocupados —Hinata sonrió y trató de escabullirse, pero el grupo se movía a su alrededor—. D-de verdad me gustaría quedarme a platicar, pe-pero debo irme.

Hinata sonrió y luego intentó escapar con una serie de movimientos rápidos, pero era casi imposible, luego trato de huir de un salto, pero como en cualquier mundo no-ninja, sus saltos no pasaban de unos pocos centímetros del suelo. Escapar hacia un tejado iba a ser imposible.

—De acuerdo, saltar es mala idea —pensando que hacer, ya que no poseía reflejos, solo opto por una salida desesperada, lo único que se le ocurría y que, de salir bien… quizás la metería en más problemas—. ¡BYAKUGAN!

Y aunque parecía imposible, el Byakugan de Hinata funcionó. Al verla, todos los niños retrocedieron y antes de que Hinata pudiera verlos con cuidado, salieron huyendo, dejándola sola. En pocos segundos, no solo alrededor de Hinata, sino todas las calles circundantes, quedaron vacías.

—Eso si me asustó.

Pero Hinata no era la única que había sido sorprendida, en su Universo anterior, la pequeña que antes había sido su cuerpo temporal y de la que Naruto se encargaba de entretener contándole historias del pasado de su made, se había quedado viendo detenidamente a Naruto. El pobre ex-rubio ya no sabía como "engañar" a la pequeña junto a él.

—Y-ya-ya e-estas me-mejor, m-me alegro —aunque Naruto trataba por todos los medios de evitar ser descubierto, que aquella niña lo siguiera mirando fijamente a los ojos, lo ponía muy nervioso—. A-aho-ahora mi-mismo l-le avisare a t-tu ma-madre.

Pero antes de que el rubio saliera forzando los brazos y las piernas, la pequeña lo detuvo con tan solo una frase.

—No eres Mariam, verdad —la pequeña sonrió como quien guarda un secretillo jugoso.

—¿Qu-qué has dicho? —Naruto se había quedado de piedra al escuchar que lo habían descubierto, pero lo que seguía, casi lo mata de un susto.

—Por la forma que has hablado de mi madre, diría que eres o fuiste alguien muy cercano a ella. Como un amigo de la infancia, quizás uno muy intimo.

—¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Lo ves "Mariam" —la pequeña volvió a hacer énfasis en el nombre de su criada—. Si fuera realmente ella, sabrías todo de mí, no sabrías absolutamente nada de mi madre…

Naruto se dio cuenta de que hubieron muchas fallas en su plan original.

—Y más que nada, sabrías que no te llamas Mariam. Sino Annie.

—Cla-claro que se que me llamo Annie, pero a ti siempre te ha gustado llamarme así.

—En realidad si te llamas Mariam, ya vez que es mentira.

—Y-ya lo sé, solo te seguía el juego.

—Si aun quieres jugar a eso —la pequeña esbozo una pícara sonrisa—. Dime como me llamo y te creeré todo lo que me digas, "Annie".

—Co-como te llamas —la niña asintió—. Bi-bien, tu te llamas… —Naruto no sabía que responder, no creía conocer a Hinata tan bien… o quizás si—. Tu nombre es Hanabi —fue el único nombre que se le ocurrió al rubio.

Y pareció que acertó.

—¿Co-como lo supiste? —la pequeña estaba sumamente sorprendida—. Dime, como sabias eso.

—Es porque si soy quien dije ser, Annie.

—Querrás decir Mariam —la pequeña lo corrigió.

—¿No que me llamaba Annie?

—No, Annie es el nombre que invente. Tú nombre real es Mariam.

—Entonces soy Annie o Mariam.

—Para mi llámate como quieras, yo se que no eres la verdadera Mariam.

—O Annie.

—Pero aunque acepte creerte, tu pobre imitación de Mariam no engañara a nadie y menos hoy, que debes dar tu informe semanal a mi madre y mi abuela —Naruto tragó saliva—. Sabes, por la forma de actuar y de cómo hablas, juraría que ya te he conocido antes.

—¿Acaso tu también viajaste en el tiempo? —como era de esperarse, el pobre Naruto no pudo ante tal presión y terminó hablando de más—. Viste a Hinata o a Hanabi, ¿sabes donde se encuentra ahora?

—¿Viajar en el tiempo? Hinata… Hanabi… pensé que solo era idea mía… pero tu eres Naruto —la pequeña abrazó emocionada a su "criada"—. ¡Tú eres mi padre!

Pero cuando Naruto iba a objetar, un agujero negro se abrió en medio de la habitación y dos largos brazos mecánicos emergieron de ellos, seguidos de otra Hinata transparente que flotaba y un Naruto más, algo más viejo, con bata de científico y unas manos mecánicas que salían de su espalda.

Fue demasiada emoción para la pequeña y terminó desmayándose.

—Hola Homónimo —exclamó el Naruto que acababa de emerger del agujero.

—¿Cómo me encontraste? ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—Fácil —el otro Naruto señalo unos extraños lentes que usaba—. Con esto pude rastrear tu firma de energía, cuando el otro cuerpo despertó sin entender que sucedía. Imagine que habías brincado a otro mundo y decidí seguirte junto con Hinata.

—Este mundo es tan lindo —exclamó la otra Hinata muy emocionada flotando alrededor de la habitación de su hija alterna—. ¿Ella es la que será mi hija? —Hinata preguntó, señalando a la pequeña en brazos de Naruto.

—Te lo repetí antes querida, ella no será tu hija. No hemos viajado en el tiempo, sino a un mundo diferente, en el cual Hanabi falleció. Por eso la pequeña se llama así.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Naruto estaba muy sorprendido de que su gemelo de otra dimensión supiera más de ese mundo, que el mismo—. ¿Tus aparatos te lo dijeron?

—No, simplemente lo leí en un diario de hace diez años, al acceder a la base de datos de este mundo —respondió el genio rubio tranquilamente—. Por cierto, es de vital importancia que la pequeña no descubra quien eres… sino, todo estará perdido.


End file.
